


Little Lucifer

by charmed4lifekaren



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Family, Big Brother Amenadiel (Lucifer TV), Big Brother Lucifer, Family Feels, Protective Lucifer, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 87,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4lifekaren/pseuds/charmed4lifekaren
Summary: Post 2x15. Chloe Decker is just starting to feel like she has gotten to know Lucifer Morningstar, but after Lucifer gets a visitor she realises that there is an entire side to her partner that she’s never seen.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

So, after watching Lucifer I had a desire to write a story about the kinder, loving, protective side of him, and I thought that the best way to do that would be to introduce a sibling of Lucifer's that he truly cares about.

You may have questions, but I promise they'll be answered, hope you enjoy. SPOILERS FOR LUCIFER 2X15.

Also I haven't read the comics that Lucifer is based on so I apologise if I write something that majorly contradicts what is cannon in the comics.

So, I felt like I should post this chapter, and while I have written a lot of future chapters I'm not sure when the next update will be as I leave tomorrow for a week of conventions, where during one, I'll be meeting Tom Ellis.

* * *

After his mother left the night before, after his failure to keep Azrael's blade ignited, Lucifer and his oldest brother actually spent time together where they weren't fighting one another, and rather actually enjoying one another's company, something which doesn't often, actually basically never, happens.

As he is dealing with things at the bar at Lux, before he leaves to meet Detective Chloe Decker Lucifer hears footsteps that he knows don't belong to Maze, Amenadiel or his mother.

"We're closed. Come back later." Lucifer requests, without turning around.

"Luci." A female British voice says, full of pain, and the second he hears it Lucifer freezes, and then slowly turn around.

Once he turns around Lucifer sees, standing on the stairs, a young woman, that looks a lot like him, though with long hair, that looks like she can't be older than sixteen, wearing a long dress that looks more like robes, and honestly there is a part of him that can't believe what he is seeing.

"Ari?" Lucifer says, in disbelief, having recognized her right away.

"Yeah…" the woman, Ariel, says as she tries to take a step forward, but because she is clearly weak and hurt she stumbles and falls. Seeing that Lucifer rushes towards her and caches her before she can hit the ground.

''I got you." Lucifer tells his baby sister as he holds her.

"I found you." Ariel says, sounding glad, though in pain.

"Yeah, you did." Lucifer assures her sister as he looks down at her face, "What happened Ariel? Who hurt you?"

"Family." Ariel says, clearly struggling to talk, "Michael…. Raphael…. Others." Ariel says, struggling even more.

"Dad?" Lucifer asks, knowing that Michael, Raphael and other siblings of theirs are bad enough but if God hurt Ariel too then he might not be able to help.

"No." Ariel answers, to Lucifer's relief, "Sammy, I'm tired." Ariel reveals, as her eyes flicker open and close, "So tried."

"I've told you not to call me that." Lucifer tells his sister, pushing down all the anger he usually feels at hearing that name, though Ariel is the only being that has been able to call him that without him getting angry at her since he changed his name, as his sisters' eyes continue to flicker open and close, "You need to stay awake Ari, keep your eyes open." Lucifer says, as he stands up with his sister in his arms, and starts to hurry upstairs, "Keep talking Ari, stay awake."

"Missed, you…. Luci." Ariel says, as they arrive at the elevators, and her eyes keep flickering open and close.

"Yes, I missed you too, just stay with me Ari." Lucifer asks, there being an undertone of begging to his voice as before his father kicked him out Ariel was the sibling that he was closest to, in fact he practically raised her, "Ari? Ariel?" Lucifer asks as he realises that Ariel isn't talking, and as he looks down at his sisters face he realises that his sister eyes are closed, "No, no, no." he says, as the elevators doors open, and as soon as they are open enough for him to get through Lucifer hurries out and towards his bedroom.

Once he is in his room Lucifer lays his little sister down on the bed and to his relief he realises that his sister is still alive, just unconscious.

"What have they done to you?" Lucifer asks his sister, before checking to see whether she has any injuries.

After a few minutes Lucifer realises that his sister has some bruises on her torso, but apart from that she seems fine, so Lucifer assumes that she is just exhausted, unless the injuries are worse than they look. As he watches the rise and fall of his sisters' chest Lucifer knows he can't leave her, but he also knows that he's meant to meet Detective Decker at the station, and after what happened a few weeks ago he knows that Chloe won't react well to him not showing up, and so Lucifer pulls out his phone and steps out of his bedroom.

"Decker." Chloe's voice answers after a few rings.

"Hello Detective, I'm just letting you know that I won't be able to work with you today." Lucifer reveals.

"Lucifer? Is something wrong?" Chloe asks, not being able to help her concern, "Has something happened?" she asks as it is extremely odd for Lucifer to call to say he can't do something, usually he just doesn't show up.

"My sister showed up." Lucifer reveals as he doesn't lie, but he doesn't always tell the complete truth, "My younger sister, Ariel. She isn't okay, and I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving her alone." Lucifer reveals, explaining so much as it is the way to end the conversation quicker.

"You're sister? You're sisters here?" Chloe asks surprised as she didn't even know Lucifer had a sister.

"Yes." Lucifer confirms, "I should go, just thought you should know why I won't be there today." Lucifer reveals, before hanging up without another word.

"Lucifer?" Chloe asks, but all she hears is the dial tone, "Of course you just hung up." She mutters before heading back into the kitchen where Maze and Trixie are.

"Monkey go get your bag, you've got to get to School." Chloe tells her daughter.

"Yes Mommy." Trixie says, before heading into her bedroom.

Honestly as Trixie leaves Chloe's mind isn't actually on what she's doing, rather it's on the call she just got from Lucifer.

"What's up with you?" Maze asks, being able to tell that something is wrong with Chloe and even though she doesn't want to hear about it she knows that she should at least ask as she is trying to do better.

"Maze, do you know Lucifer's sister?" Chloe asks, knowing that Maze will know more than her at least, even if it's not a lot.

"Which one? Lucifer has a lot of sisters." Maze reveals, stressing the lot, wondering why Chloe would suddenly be asking about Lucifer's sisters.

"Um, his younger sister, Ariel." Chloe explains, "That was him on the phone, apparently she's in town and she's not okay."

"Are you sure he said Ariel's not okay?" Maze asks, actually looking worried which shocks Chloe as she is pretty sure that she has never seen Maze worried, "Could he have maybe said Azrael or Aniel?" she asks as either one of them not being okay, either of them threatening war, would be better than Ariel not being okay.

"No, I'm sure he said Ariel. What's going on?" Chloe asks, and Maze just continues to eat breakfast, in a clearly avoiding manner, "Maze, you look worried and you're never worried, what's going on?" she asks and as she does Maze feels torn between her loyalty for Lucifer and her concern for him, "Maze?" Chloe asks, giving Maze an expecting look.

"Ariel is Lucifer's youngest sister, the youngest of all his siblings actually." Maze reveals, looking up, trying to decide what to say next, "You'll have to ask Lucifer for the details, but he was what you'd consider a teenager when Ariel came into being, and at the time things between his parents were far from okay." Maze reveals, feeling that she is getting very close to revealing too much, "Because of that Lucifer took it upon himself to look after Ariel. He practically raised her, did raise her more than either of his parents." Maze explains, "Lucifer hasn't seen Ariel for a long time, and I was there the last time he did… let's just say it wasn't an easy goodbye, or what Lucifer really wanted, and was definitely painful for him." Maze explains, "If Ariel's not okay, then Lucifer won't be either."

"Lucifer raised his sister? Lucifer hates kids, he's not even remotely comfortable around them." Chloe says shocked, as from everything Maze just said that seems the least believable.

"Did you ever wonder why that is?" Maze asks curious, knowing that she has to be very, very, careful what she says next.

"Are you saying Lucifer hates kids because of Ariel?" Chloe asks, trying to make sense of what Maze said, but Maze just gives her a look, "No, that's not it." she realises, being able to assume that from Maze's look, "He's the way he is around kids because he had to say goodbye to her." Chloe realises, as lot of things fit into place.

"I didn't say that." Maze informs Chloe.

"You said enough." Chloe tells her, "Thank you Maze."

"Like I said, I didn't say anything so you really don't have to thank me." Maze assures Chloe, "But this has been enough emotional talk to last a month." She says, completely meaning that.

"Mommy, I'm ready." Trixie says, walking out from her room, with her bag.

"You know, I can take your offspring to school, if you have somewhere else to be." Maze says, being able to tell from Chloe's face that she wants to go see Lucifer.

"That's would be great, thanks." Chloe says, heading around to Trixie where she kneels in front of her daughter, "Monkey, Maze is going to take you to school if that's okay." Chloe says to her daughter.

"Okay Mommy." Trixie says and Chloe just hugs his daughter.

* * *

It has been a little while since Lucifer hung up the phone with Chloe and ever since Lucifer has been sitting in a chair, right next to his bed, just watching his sister, waiting for her to wake up.

As he watches his sister Lucifer hears the elevator ding and honestly he hopes that it's not his mother or Amenadiel as he would prefer to talk to Ariel alone before talking to either of them.

"Lucifer?" A voice asks and to his relief it isn't his mother or brother, but rather Chloe, and hearing that Lucifer gets up and heads out to the room where the Detective is.

"Detective? What are you doing here?" Lucifer asks, from the steps into his bedroom, surprised to see her, though glad at the same time.

"I thought I'd come see how you are doing." Chloe explains, "How's your sister?"

"Ari's through here, she's unconscious." Lucifer says, turning towards his sister and as he does Chloe walks over.

"Maybe you should take her to the hospital, I can drive you." Chloe offers.

"Thank you Detective, but I don't believe Ariel is hurt, just exhausted." Lucifer reveals, as he just stares at his sister, knowing that he can't take her to the hospital, even though he may like to.

"You look a lot alike." Chloe notes, as even though Ariel is unconscious she can tell that.

"I've heard that before." Lucifer reveals, as even when they were in Heaven and Ariel was quite young other angels would say that the two of them look very similar.

"How long has it been since you saw your sister?" Chloe asks, as even though she knows what Maze said she would like to hear Lucifer's answer.

"A while." Lucifer says, an undertone of sadness to his voice, and because she notices that Chloe looks up at Lucifer.

"Lucifer, are you okay?" Chloe asks concerned, and Lucifer doesn't answer, "You know you can talk to me, right?"

"I know." Lucifer tells his partner, "Ari was so young the last time I saw her." Lucifer reveals as the last time he saw his baby sister Ariel was the equivalent of about ten years old in human years.

"When was that?" Chloe asks curious.

"A long time ago." Lucifer answers, vaguely, "It was after dear old Dad threw me out, Ariel would come to see me, all on her own, even though she wasn't supposed to." He explains, as even he was amazed that Ariel managed to make it down to hell all on her own, "The last time she did Amenadiel and one of our other brothers came to get her. I knew she needed to go home, that it was for her own good, even though I didn't want her to, and after Michael took her back Amenadiel made it clear that I wouldn't see her again." He reveals, being pretty sure that with the pain he feels remember that he may have been able to light the flaming sword, for a little while.

"I'm sorry, Lucifer." Chloe says, "I can't imagine how painful that would have been for you." She reveals as she can't imagine how much it would hurt if someone told her that she wasn't allowed to see Trixie again.

"I always looked after Ariel." Lucifer reveals, finding himself unable to stop now that he started, "Her first word was my name, her first steps were walking towards me." He explains, knowing that it was the same for Ariel's first flight, "I've missed her, a lot." He reveals, resisting the urge to say that telling Ariel that she couldn't come to see him anymore was one of the hardest things he has ever done.

"What about your parents? Where were they when you were looking after Ariel?" Chloe asks curious, feeling that if Lucifer is being open then she should take advantage.

"Busy." Lucifer says, there being an undertone of bitterness to his voice, "Mum and Dad were at war with each other." He says, knowing that he isn't being overdramatic, "I always suspected that they decided to have Ariel to try to make things better between them, but it didn't happen." Lucifer reveals, "By the time Ari came into being my dear parents were so focused on fighting each other that they barely noticed their kids, Ariel included." Lucifer explains to Chloe.

Honestly as Lucifer being so open is completely strange to her, especially considering that she can tell that Lucifer is in pain Chloe reaches out and squeezes Lucifer's arm.

"I'm sorry Lucifer." Chloe says sadly, and the two of them drift into silence.

For a couple of minutes Lucifer and Chloe just stand in silence as Lucifer stares at his sisters' face.

"Before she lost consciousness did your sister tell her what happened?" Chloe asks curious.

"Not in detail." Lucifer reveals, "I asked her who hurt her and she said that it was our brother, Michael, and some of our other siblings." He explains.

"Your siblings hurt her? I know you and Amenadiel have fought but do you really think your siblings would have hurt Ariel?" Chloe asks concerned as from everything Lucifer has said, and what Maze has said she is pretty sure that if Lucifer's siblings hurt Ariel then he's going to go to war with his family.

"I wouldn't have thought so." Lucifer admits, "Ari is the youngest out of all of us, the baby of our family, we all used to protect her." He explains, as that's part of the reason he told Ariel that she couldn't visit him anymore, because he thought it was safer for her.

"If Ariel's the youngest where do you fit in?" Chloe asks curious.

"I'm the third oldest." Lucifer reveals, "Amenadiel's the oldest in case you were wondering."

"I wasn't." Chloe says, being pretty sure that explains a lot, though now she finds herself being curious about just how many siblings Lucifer has so she decides to just ask, "How many siblings do you have?"

"Fourteen brothers, ten sisters including Ari." Lucifer reveals, counting Uriel even though he is no longer alive.

"You have twenty-four siblings?" Chloe asks, sounding completely shocked.

"I've told you, I come from a big family." Lucifer explains, not at all surprised that Chloe is so shocked by that.

For almost a minute Lucifer and Chloe stand in silence, as Chloe is attempting to deal with Lucifer's revelation, but then the silence is broken by Chloe's phone going off.

"I've got a case; I've got to go." Chloe reveals, once she checks her phone.

"Then you best be going Detective." Lucifer comments.

"If you need anything, just call." Chloe tells Lucifer.

"Yes, Detective." Lucifer responds, then pauses before saying, "Detective, if you happen to see him I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Amenadiel that Ariel is here. I want a chance to talk to her myself before she is overwhelmed by our brother." Lucifer requests.

"Of course." Chloe says with a nod before she leaves and walks several steps away, but before she gets too far she turns and looks back at Lucifer. "Lucifer." Chloe says, turning him to turn around, "If you do find out that one of your siblings did hurt Ariel please call me before you do anything." Chloe says before leaving, not giving Lucifer a chance to answer.

Once Chloe leaves Lucifer walks back over to his seat and once more sits down right next to his sister, and as he stares at her he can't help but think back to that last time he saw her.

* * *

_Hell- Many years ago._

" _Lucifer, you've got a visitor." Maze said and Lucifer looked up to see his right hand demon walking in with his baby sister._

" _SAMMY!" Ariel, who looked quiet young, said as she ran towards her brother and Maze stayed where she was._

" _Ari." Lucifer said, having sounded very glad to see her, and once his little sister was close enough Lucifer hugged her, "It's really good to see you, but I've told you that's not my name anymore." Lucifer reminded his sister, the only being that he wouldn't get angry at for calling him that, as he no longer considered his name to be Samael and he knew that he never would again._

" _Sorry… Luci." Ariel corrected as they broke apart._

" _That's better." Lucifer informed his sister, "What are you doing here, Ari? We've talked about this; you're not supposed to be here."_

" _But I wanted to see you, and maybe see where Mum is." Ariel admitted, having looked worried as she admitted that._

" _You're not going to see Mother." Lucifer revealed, there having been no room for questioning in his voice, "But I think we can spend some time together before anyone notices you're gone." He said and Ariel grinned from ear to ear at that._

* * *

_For a little while Lucifer, Ariel, and even Maze enjoyed their time together but as he played piano with his little sister in his throne room Lucifer heard the sounds of wings and he turned to see Michael and Amenadiel standing in the doorway to his throne room._

" _Ari, I need you to stay with Maze." Lucifer said, as he stood up._

" _Okay Luci." Ariel said in response and as she did Lucifer gave Maze a look which Maze recognized and so she just nodded._

" _Amenadiel, Michael." Lucifer said to his two older brothers, "What could you to be doing here? Are one of you taking over by any chance?"_

" _You know why we're here Lucifer. Ariel needs to come back home." Michael said._

" _I think that should be Ariel's choice, don't you?" Lucifer told his brothers, having known that Ariel would have chosen to stay with him._

" _We're not asking brother." Amenadiel said, "Ariel is coming with us. We will take her by force if we have to, and I know you don't want that." He said, as he took a step towards Lucifer, "She doesn't belong here, it's not the place for her, I know you know that."_

" _It's time you think about what's best for Ariel, rather than what you want." Michael said as he also took a step towards his younger brother._

" _I've always thought about what's best for Ariel." Lucifer said, having sounded angry._

" _I know you believe that little brother, it's time you prove it." Amenadiel said, "I don't want to force Ariel to come with us, but I will if I have to and who knows what will happen to her then." He said and honestly Lucifer didn't doubt that._

" _Give me a minute." Lucifer said before he turned away from his brother and walked towards his sister, knowing what he had to do, "Hey, Ari." Lucifer said as he kneeled down next to his sister._

" _I'm getting better Luci. Do you think I could play like you one day?" Ariel asked curious._

" _Maybe." Lucifer answered as he gave Maze a look to go away, which she did, though she only went far enough to give Lucifer and Ariel some privacy, though she could still see and hear everything, "Ari, Michael and Amenadiel are here to take you home."_

" _But I don't want to go home. I want to stay with you… and Maze." Ariel revealed._

" _I know, I'd like that to, but you have to go home." Lucifer revealed, "It's time." He told his sister._

" _Fine." Ariel said having sounded less than happy, "I'll come back soon." Ariel assured her brother and as she did Lucifer took a deep breath._

" _You can't." Lucifer told his sister, "Ariel you can't come down here anymore."_

" _but… but… but, I want to. I want to see you!" Ariel told her brother as she started to get upset._

" _Oh I know, but you don't belong down here." Lucifer said as he reached out and pushed his sisters' hair out of her face before he took both her hands in his, "I love you Ari, and I would love to spend time with you, but you can't come down here anymore, and if you do either me and Maze will send you back as soon as we see you." Lucifer said, honestly it basically killed him to admit that but he knew it was what he had to do._

" _No! I want to see you!" Ariel yelled, "It's not fair!" she said as tears came to her eyes._

" _It's not." Lucifer admitted, "But it is for the best." He said, having believed that as he was pretty sure that it wouldn't take long before their dear old Dad started to react badly to Ariel visiting hell._

_Having heard that, and as she knew that Lucifer never lies to her, Ariel just threw her arms around her brother and hugged him tightly._

" _I love you, Luci." Ariel said, through her tears._

" _I love you too, Ariel, so much." Lucifer promised his sister, and for a little while the two of them hugged until finally Lucifer stood up, and as he did Ariel wrapped her legs around Lucifer waist and Lucifer walked them over to their brother._

" _I'll take her now." Michael said once Lucifer and Ariel were close enough._

" _NO! NO! NO!" Ariel yelled, "I'm not going!" she said, trying to fight her brothers, but they were all stronger than her._

" _You have to Ari." Lucifer said and between him and his brothers Ariel is moved from Lucifer's arms to Michael's._

" _NO! NO! NO! DON'T MAKE ME GO! LUCI, DON'T MAKE ME GO!" Ariel yelled as she screamed and cried, and with a flapping off wings Michael disappeared with his sister in his arms, and as he saw his sister Lucifer felt his heart break, hating that he did that to her._

" _Ariel will not be coming down to here again. You won't see her again, Lucifer." Amenadiel revealed._

" _I wouldn't be sure of that, brother." Lucifer said as he took a step towards Amenadiel, "But I do know that if you don't look after her I will make you regret it." He said, having meant that completely._

" _I believe that." Amanadiel said before flying away, leaving Lucifer alone in a place where he had never felt so alone._

_End of flashback._

* * *

"I'm sorry I made you go. I thought it was what was best for you." Lucifer says, as he takes his little sister's hand.

* * *

It has been a while, hours, since Chloe left and ever since Lucifer has been sitting with his sister and as he watches her Lucifer notices when her eyes start to focus,

"Ari? Ariel, can you hear me?" Lucifer asks, and Ariel's eyes flicker open,

"Lucifer?" Ariel asks, looking like she can't believe what she is seeing.

"Yeah, it's me." Lucifer assures his sister, "How are you feeling?"

"Stronger." Ariel admits.

"That's good, that's really good." Lucifer says, meaning that, "Ari, what happened?" he asks, needing to know.

Hearing the question Ariel knows that she needs to answer, but she also knows that her brother isn't going to react well and so she takes a deep breath before finally speaking,


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for such an incredible response to this story. I loved the latest ep and in celebration of meeting Tom Ellis tomorrow I decided to update again. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"I broke into Michael's office; I was trying to get my wings back." Ariel explains.

"You're wings?" Lucifer asks confused, "Why aren't they attached to you?"

"Amenadiel didn't tell you." Ariel realises, looking at Lucifer in surprise.

"Tell me what?" Lucifer asks, having a horrible feeling.

"Huh, I thought he would by now. That makes everything make a lot more sense though." Ariel realises, being glad about that as she thought that when Amenadiel came to earth he would have told Lucifer and because of that she was hurt that he didn't do anything to help her, and now she knows that that anger was unfounded.

"Ariel, what didn't Amenadiel tell me?" Lucifer asks, anger clear in his voice and because of that Ariel tenses a little, not because she is afraid of Lucifer, as she's never been afraid of him, but because of what happened with their siblings, "Ariel, what don't I know?" he asks, and Ariel quickly tries to figure out the right thing to say, as she pushes herself up a little so she is more sitting than lying, feeling pain as she does.

"After we saw each other that last time I had no intention to listen to you. I was planning on continuing to visit." Ariel reveals.

"What happened?" Lucifer asks, attempting to keep his voice calm.

"When we got back to Heaven Dad was waiting, and he was furious." Ariel reveals, and hearing that Lucifer can't hold in his shiver as he knows all too well what their father being furious is like, "I knew I was in trouble, and Dad said I was going to be punished and seeing as how being sent to Hell seemed to be his default punishment at the time I was hoping for that. It would mean I would be with you." Ariel explains, "I guess Dad realised that."

"Oh, he would have." Lucifer confirms.

"Yeah, he decided to do the opposite instead." Ariel explains, pausing for a moment, "Dad ordered Amenadiel and Michael, with Raphael's help, to remove my wings. I've been confined to the Silver City ever since." Ariel explains.

"Just when I thought Father couldn't sink any lower." Lucifer says bitterly, as he feels anger at his three brothers, and father, raise up inside, "Your wings have been kept from you ever since?"

"Yeah, apparently I would get them back if Father felt I deserved them, guess I haven't been good enough." Ariel explains, feeling disappointed in herself.

"Father has impossible standards, don't take it personally." Lucifer comments, realising what Ariel was feeling, and Ariel smiles slightly, "I'm guessing you got fed up with waiting and so you decided to just try to get your wings back?"

"More than once. I never got close, until today." Ariel explains.

"What happened?" Lucifer asks curious, being very, very sure that he isn't going to like it.

"Everyone was in a meeting that I'm still apparently too young to attend." Ariel explains, Lucifer being able to hear the bitterness in her voice as she says, 'too young'.

"Ari, by both human and Angel standards you're a kid." Lucifer reminds his sister.

"I'm thousands of years old!" Ariel objects, clearly annoyed.

"Yes, which means by Angel standards you're still a kid, and by human standards you look like one." Lucifer explains to his sister, and as he does Ariel just gives him a less than happy look, "Let's get off the subject of your age, what happened today?"

"While everyone was distracted by their meeting I broke into Michael's office." Ariel explains.

"I'm so proud. The way Michael keeps his office shut up makes it not easy to break into." Lucifer tells Ariel, smiling at his sister.

"Thanks Luci." Ariel says with a laugh, "But you know that is so yours and Gabe's fault."

"Guilty." Lucifer says, not looking at all sorry.

"I got as far as the cabinet where I knew he was keeping my wings when I suddenly felt someone pulling me back and I was thrown across the room." Ariel explains.

"Michael?"

"Yep." Ariel confirms, "I had just stood up when I was knocked to the ground again, that time by Raphael." She explains, "They said I needed to be taught a lesson. I tried to fight them both, but they're Michael and Raphael and I'm me, I wasn't strong enough."

"It was two against one Ari, and Michael and Raphael are both older, have had more training. Even I had trouble fighting them once." Lucifer tells Ariel, trying to make her feel better.

"I know." Ariel says, with a slight nod, "I didn't sense any protective feelings from either of them." Ariel reveals, pain in her voice, "You're feeling protective right now, but neither of them were then." Ariel reveals as like every other angel she has a special unique ability, and hers is to sense, and help beings to reveal, their protective feelings.

"Your abilities have grown." Lucifer notes, "Can you sense why I'm feeling protective, or just that I am?" he asks, curious.

"Just that you are." Ariel explains, "Like your desire thing I can only find out who, or what, someone is feeling protective off if I ask." She reveals.

"Interesting." Lucifer notes, meaning that, as the last time he saw his sister she was still trying to figure out her ability.

"Yeah. Nathanael's fond of saying that I need to grow up, that I need to earn back my wings and become the Angel of Protection, apparently that's Dad's big plan for me." Ariel says, seemingly annoyed.

"And you have no intention of doing that." Lucifer realises, being pretty sure that is his influence.

"I may want my wings back, but I'm not going to just follow blindly, not after what happened to you." Ariel reveals, and Lucifer just gives his sister a smile, feeling glad that he still has her loyalty after so many years.

"What happened next with Michael and Raphael?" Lucifer asks, not because he's overly curious, but because he needs to know everything so he knows how angry to be at his brother so he can figure out how best to punish them and how to help his sister.

"Well, I was trying, and not really succeeding to hold them off, but thankfully I didn't have to try to hold them off for long because everyone else, except for Dad of course, showed up." Ariel explains, being pretty sure she would have only been able to hold of her brothers for a couple of minutes, at the most, before they seriously hurt her.

"Please say at least one of our siblings stood up to our brothers." Lucifer requests, assuming that if they didn't then Ariel wouldn't be here at the moment, but at the same time he can't help his concern.

"Azrael did, and she was feeling protective." Ariel confirms, and Lucifer is very glad to hear that as Azrael is almost as strong as Michael, and stronger than Raphael, so she would be the sibling that would be able to protect Ariel the most, "She pulled them away from me and stood between them and me. She said she wasn't going to let them hurt me." Ariel explains, feeling incredible grateful to Azrael, "So did Gabriel, Jophiel, and some of our other siblings. Of course Zacharel and others agreed with Michael and Raphael." Ariel says, and honestly that doesn't surprise Lucifer as he knows his siblings, "Valoel on the other hand, and a few others, tried to break up the fight, said there was no point in fighting each other."

"I see some things never change." Lucifer comments, not at all surprised as Valoel, as the Angel of Peace, always tried to break up fights that occurred between the angels.

"They really don't." Ariel comments, "While Val was trying to calm things down Azrael, who knew that Michael and Raphael weren't going to back down, told Dinel, Castiel, and Raziel to get me out of there. She said she'd come and get me once things calmed down, and until then I should stay away." Ariel explains, moving slightly to get into a more comfortable position, "I thought they were going to take me to somewhere in Heaven, to lay low until things calmed down, or at least until Michael calmed down."

"Because if Michael wasn't angry no one else would be." Lucifer says, knowing that now Amenadiel isn't in Heaven all the other angels would look to Michael for example.

"Exactly." Ariel confirms, "but they brought me down here, Dinel and Raziel disappeared right away, but Cas stayed, just long enough to tell me that I've got a chance that I shouldn't pass up because I might not get another one." Ariel explains, "As I realised exactly where I was all I cared about was finding you, it was surprisingly easy." She admits.

"I'm glad." Lucifer says, and as he does he realises that there is something he needs to know, "Ari when Azrael comes for you do you want to go back with her?"

"Not even a little bit." Ariel answers, without hesitation, "Luci all these years I've been confined to Heaver and there has been only one thing that I've ever wanted, and that's to be with you." She explains, "I don't care if it's in Heaven, or Hell, or even on Earth, all I want is for us to be together again, I just want my big brother back." Ariel reveals, her voice breaking slightly.

"You've got me." Lucifer promises before moving closer to his sister and once he is close enough he pulls her up and into a hug, "I love you, Ari." Lucifer says as he hugs his sister, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you too, Luci." Ariel says as she takes comfort from her big brother.

"And I promise, I won't let anyone take you back to Heaven if you don't want to go." Lucifer promises his sister as they break apart. Even though he knows that it may be a difficult promise to keep Lucifer knows that he will do whatever he has to do to keep it.

"Thanks Luci." Ariel says, knowing that Lucifer doesn't lie and so she knows everything is going to be okay, and she would feel like that even if she couldn't feel the fact that Lucifer is feeling protective.

In response Lucifer just gives his sister back a smile and the two of them drift into silence.

"How long have you been on Earth for?" Ariel asks her brother curious, breaking the silence after a couple of minutes, "And Maze is here right? That's what I heard."

"Of course she's here. I'm sure she's going to be thrilled to see you." Lucifer says, being serious and not sarcastic, as when Ariel spent time in hell she and Maze became friends, "We've been here for five years. It's really nothing to us, but it's felt like a while." Lucifer admits.

"What have you been doing?" Ariel asks curious as she's heard some rumours, but she would like to hear it from Lucifer.

"Well for a long time I just owned a club, but for a while now I've been working with Detective Chloe Decker." Lucifer explains.

"Doing what?" Ariel asks, as she can't think of anything that her brother would be doing with a police officer.

"Helping her solve murders and punishing guilty people of course." Lucifer explains, like it should have been obvious.

"Of course, how could I have not seen that?" Ariel asks, clearly sarcastic.

"It was pretty obvious; I would expect better from you." Lucifer says to his sister, in a teasing tone of voice, causing Ariel to smile and shake her head at her brother, but then she quickly turns serious.

"Luci, is Uriel dead?" Ariel asks curious, sounding nervous.

"Yes." Lucifer confirms, and as he does Ariel gets tears in her eyes.

"Wow." Ariel says, quickly whipping her eyes, "Uri was a smug dick, but…."

"He was still our brother." Lucifer finishes sadly, not at all surprised by Ariel's language as he is the one who taught her such things.

"Yeah." Ariel confirms, sadly and Lucifer reaches out and takes his sisters hand, and squeezes it, honestly he would like to say something, but he finds himself unable to, so for a little while the two siblings just sit in pained silence, "I eavesdropped on Michael and Azrael not that long ago, is it true? Is Mum on Earth?" Ariel asks, breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah, it's true." Lucifer tells his sister, glad that the subject is off Uriel, "You eavesdrop now?"

"I've been confined to heaven for hundreds of years, I've got to keep myself entertained somehow." Ariel explains to her brother.

"That you do." Lucifer says, approving greatly, "I certainly want to hear about the ways you've been keeping yourself entertained."

"I'll tell you, Luci, don't worry about that." Ariel assures her, being pretty sure that Lucifer is going to love some of the things she has been doing.

"Good."

"I want to see Mum." Ariel says, rather quickly.

"Why on Earth would you want that?" Lucifer asks curious, not understanding why his sister would like to see their mother.

"Because she's our Mum and I haven't seen her in a very long time." Ariel says, this time using the same 'this should be obvious' tone of voice that Lucifer used.

"Right, because she was really a great mother to you when she spent all those years basically ignoring you and not caring." Lucifer says, as while he has mostly gotten over how his mother treated him when they were in heaven he is still angry about how she treated Ariel, but the second he speaks he sees that his words have hurt Ariel, "Sorry." He mutters.

"It's okay." Ariel says with a shrug, "You're right. When I was younger Mum did basically ignore me, it did seem like she didn't care."

"I can hear the but coming." Lucifer realises, and that surprises him.

"After you were casted out I was in pain, and angry, and felt so alone." Ariel explains.

"I still don't see where Mum comes into this story." Lucifer informs his sister.

"A little while after you were forced out, before I had started sneaking down to hell, Mum started to actually spend time with me, and I realised that there was someone who was hurting as much as I was." Ariel explains to her brother, "At first I wasn't sure what to think, or how to react, but over time I started to see, for the first time, the Mum you used to tell me stories about. For the first time I felt what it was like to maybe have…. Well a Mum." Ariel explains, with a small smile, "When I started to sneak down to see you she helped keep it from Dad." Ariel reveals, "We finally had what could be considered an actual relationship, which is more than I can say for me and Dad, and then suddenly she was gone too." Ariel says, sounding sad about that.

"What happened between Mum and Dad? I only heard the rumours." Lucifer admits, wanting to hear what happened from Ariel's perspective.

"Things were bad after the rebellion, after you were casted out, or I should say worse. It seemed like they were fighting a new war ever week." Ariel explains, and Lucifer is pretty sure she isn't exaggerating, "Where they ever happy?" she asks curious, "Because after the way they were I can't even imagine it." she admits.

"Once." Lucifer answers, "We all were." He says, before once more moving slightly closer to his sister, "I know things were different for you, that you had things harder, but do you have any happy memories of our family?" he asks, being curious as he is pretty sure that his sister may not have many happy memories of their entire family, if any.

"A few." Ariel answers, smiling slightly, "As strange as this might sound I remember when Mum and Dad used to fight for days and we need just needed to get away. We would all go to a secluded part of Heaven and while we were there, even if we had been at each other's throats an hour before, when we were there, together, it was like it was all forgotten." Ariel remembers.

"It was like we were actual siblings." Lucifer says, remembering exactly what Ariel is talking about.

"I remember once, when I was pretty young, Mum and Dad's fighting had been gone on for what we felt like ages and all twenty-five of us had been hiding out together for almost as long." Ariel tells Lucifer, "Suddenly they showed up where we were, I guess they actually remembered that they had kids, and…."

"We were an actual family for a little while." Lucifer says, remembering, "We spent time together, actually had fun, but then Dad had work to do, and things went back too normal, at least our version of normal anyway."

"Yeah." Ariel says with a nod, "I don't know exactly what happened between Mum and Dad, but I do know that they were fighting more than ever before, if you can believe that, and things just started to get out of hand." Ariel admits.

"Started to?" Lucifer asks, as he is pretty sure that there were times when things got out of hand between his parents before he was casted out.

"Even more so." Ariel corrects, "One day, or night, you know it's hard to tell up there, all of us, me and all off our siblings, except maybe Amenadiel, I'm not sure, were trapped in whatever room we were in, and next thing I knew Mum was gone."

"Just like that?" Lucifer asks.

"Just like that." Ariel confirms, "A few days later Gabe told me Mum was gone, and at first I thought he meant that she was gone, gone." Ariel admits, sounding sad about that, "I guess Rachiel overheard and she explained things to me, told me that Mum had been sent to hell, and unlike with you I wouldn't be able to visit her."

"I wouldn't have let you, even knowing everything you just said." Lucifer admits.

"Does that mean you're not going to let me see her now?" Ariel asks curious, trying to hide her disappointment as she would really like to see her mum, but she knows that she won't be able to if Lucifer doesn't allow her to.

"Is seeing Mum something you'd really like? Is it what you want?" Lucifer asks, needing to know his sisters' answers as he knows that she deserves to have her own choice, make her own decision, that's what he fought for after all.

"It is Luci." Ariel confirms, with a nod.

"I'll call her then." Lucifer tells his sister, who looks relieved about that, "But you should know Amenadiel is likely to come with her, or he'll show up here on his own at some point. He's around a lot, we've been spending a lot of time together." He says, honestly the next time he sees his big brother there is a conversation they need to have, one that isn't going to be pleasant for Amenadiel.

"You've been spending time with Amenadiel? Willingly?" Ariel asks shocked, "Without trying to kill him?" she asks, causing Lucifer to give a small laugh.

"Yeah." Lucifer admits, "Things between us are different now, Ari, he's different. I might even go so far as to say things are good." Lucifer admits, to Ariel's surprise, "But that being said if you don't want to see Amenadiel I will talk to him and make it clear to him that he's not to come here while you are." Lucifer admits as, considering he removed her wings, he is pretty sure that Ariel would be less than comfortable around Amenadiel.

Hearing Lucifer's words Ariel runs over them in her head, trying to decide what she wants, "I'll talk to him. I can't promise more than that, but I will talk to him."

"Fair enough." Lucifer admits, "I guess I better call our dear Mother." Lucifer says, before standing up, pulling out his phone, and calling his mother.

"Lucifer?" Mum asks, answering her phone after a few rings.

"I need you to come over to my place, and bring Amenadiel." Lucifer requests.

"Of course I can, but has something happened? Is it the flaming sword?" Mum asks, and honestly it doesn't surprise Lucifer that that is her first concerned.

"It's better that I don't explain over the phone. When can you be here?" Lucifer asks.

"I'm leaving now; I'll get your brother then I'll be there." Mum says before hanging up.

Once he hangs up with his mother Lucifer walks back over to his sister and sits back down.

"Mum and our dear big brother will be here soon." Lucifer explains, "But until then what would you like to talk about?"

"How about we trade stories." Ariel offers, "I'll tell you one about what's been going on in Heaven, you tell me one about Earth."

"You've got yourself a deal, Little Sister." Lucifer says and the two long ago separated siblings start to tell each other stories and as they talk it's like they haven't ever been separated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. I am home now so I should be able to update more, though I do have exams coming up, so I can't say that for certain.

* * *

While Lucifer is getting re-acquainted with his little sister Chloe is at work where she has been all day, but just like she has been all day Chloe is rather distracted.

"Chloe?" Dan asks, but he gets no response as it's almost like Chloe didn't hear him, "Chloe?" Dan once more asks, sitting down next to Chloe.

"Sorry Dan, did you say something?" Chloe asks.

"What's going on with you today?" Dan asks.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asks, pretending like she doesn't know.

"You've been distracted all day. Does this have something to do with why Lucifer isn't here?" Dan asks, honestly he would rather not talk about Lucifer, but it is the most likely option when something is bothering Chloe, especially lately.

"Lucifer's sisters in town. That's why he's not here." Chloe explains to her ex-husband.

"Lucifer has a sister?" Dan asks, sounding shocked as he can't imagine that.

"Apparently he has many." Chloe reveals, honestly still trying to get her head around that fact, "The sister that's in town is his youngest sister. She didn't look any older than sixteen."

"You met her?"

"Not really, she was unconscious." Chloe reveals, to Dan's confusion, "Something happened to her, Lucifer doesn't know the details yet, but he thinks their brother, not Amenadiel, but another one, hurt her." Chloe explains.

"And you're worried about what he is going to do." Dan realises.

"I am. Maze, and even Lucifer explained to me how much Ariel means Lucifer. They explained how Lucifer practically raised her, and if it turns out their brother did hurt her, I don't know what he's going to do." Chloe admits, "I told him to call me before he does anything, but I don't know if he will." She admits, "And I don't know what else I can do." She explains and Dan just tries to digest everything Chloe just said.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but there is only one thing you can do." Dan admits, "Be there for him."

"That simple, really?" Chloe asks, disbelievingly.

"Yeah, I think it might be." Dan reveals, "You might not be able to stop him from whatever it is that he's going to do, but you might just be able to show him that there is another way."

"Another way… Thanks Dan." Chloe says, gratefully.

"Not a problem." Dan says before getting up and leaving Chloe to her thoughts.

* * *

It has been a little while since Lucifer called his mother and ever since he hung up with her Lucifer and his little sister have been trading stories and as they do Lucifer realises just how much he has missed the company of his youngest sister.

"So you can be hurt now, but only if you're around Detective Decker?" Ariel asks, "Have I got that right?" she asks confused.

"Exactly." Lucifer confirms.

"Why? What is it about her that makes it so you can be hurt?" Ariel asks curious, as she is completely confused.

"Long story." Lucifer answers.

"I'm pretty sure we've both got the time." Ariel comments with a small smile, but before Lucifer can answer the elevator dings.

"Luci?" Amenadiel calls.

"Lucifer?" Mum calls.

"Let me tell them first." Lucifer says to his sister before getting up and heading to the main part of the room where Lucifer and Amenadiel are standing near the piano.

"Lucifer, what's going on? Why did you want us over hear so quickly?" Amenadiel asks, sounding confuse and a little concerned.

"Is something wrong?" Mum asks.

"No, not like you're thinking at least." Lucifer answers, "I got a very unexpected visitor this morning." Lucifer reveals, "And she asked to see you." Lucifer reveals, looking directly at Mum.

"Who is it? Who's here?" Amenadiel asks, suspecting that it is one of their siblings, but which sibling is the question, but before Lucifer can answer another voice does,

"Mummy." Ariel says and Lucifer, Amenadiel and Mum turn to see Ariel, who is still clearly weak, leaning against the doorframe.

"Ariel." Mum says, in completely shock before she hurries across the room and embraces her youngest daughter, "I've missed you so much." Mum says, as she holds her daughter.

"I missed you too." Ariel admits, meaning that as she has missed the version of her mother she got to know after Lucifer was casted out of Heaven.

"We need to talk." Lucifer informs his brother, once he is reasonable sure that Ariel is okay with their mother, forcing the anger he is feeling down, as Amenadiel just looks at his youngest sister in shock, "Outside." He grows as he doesn't want Ariel to see this particular conversation.

"Of course." Amenadiel says, suspecting he knows exactly what this conversation is going to be about.

As soon as the brothers are out on Lucifer's balcony Lucifer quickly reacts and pushes his brother against the wall and puts his arm against Amenadiel's throat.

"Luci…." Amenadiel starts to say, but he can't even get out more than the word before Lucifer is speaking.

"You were meant to protect her! I trusted you to keep her safe, and you cut off her wings!" Lucifer says, sounding completely furious, as his eyes flash red, for more than a few seconds, "I remember how much that hurt. How could you do that to her, Amenadiel? How could you do that to our baby sister!"

"I was… following…. Father's orders…. Being a good son." Amenadiel says, as now he knows that that isn't a good enough reason, back then he didn't.

"A good son? What about a good brother?" Lucifer asks angrily, "Didn't you owe her that?"

"Of course…" Amenadiel says, finding it harder to breath as Lucifer pushes harder, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry, you think Sorry is good enough?" Lucifer asks as he moves away from his brother, allowing him to breath.

"No." Amenadiel answers, "You're right, trying to be a good son isn't an excuse for what I did to Ariel. There's no excuse for that." Amenadiel admits, "But for what it's worth Raphael was there to make the whole thing less painful for her, and I ordered him to take away more pain than Father said, but I could still tell that it was more pain than she should have had to experience." Amenadiel reveals, "I also tried to get father to give Ariel her wings back, but he wouldn't."

"Of course he wouldn't. As soon as she had some freedom he couldn't have controlled her, just like with me." Lucifer says angrily, "Ari's agreed to talk to you, but what happens after that is up to her." Lucifer reveals, "You're not going to force her to be around you if she doesn't want to, and I'm not going to make her do anything she's not comfortable with." Lucifer reveals, feeling that Amenadiel deserves to know that, though it is clear to Amenadiel that Lucifer will punish him if he forces Ariel to do something that she doesn't want to do again.

"I understand." Amenadiel reveals, "And I did mean what I said, I'm sorry, Brother."

"I'm not the one you have to apologise to." Lucifer says, before he heads back inside.

"I know." Amenadiel says, before following Lucifer back inside.

While Lucifer and Amenadiel were outside Mum was embracing her daughter, and as Lucifer walks back in they finally break down.

"I can't believe you're here." Mum says to her daughter, as she caresses her face, "How are you here?"

"Long story." Ariel answers, looking over to where her brothers are walking in, "Amenadiel." She greats.

"Little Sister." Amenadiel greats and as he does he can feel the look Lucifer is giving him he knows what he has to do, even if Mum won't react well, "There are a lot of things I owe you an apology for, but at the top of that list is taking your wings, I'm sorry, Ariel."

"You took Ariel's wings?" Mum asks shocked, "When? Why?"

"At the time I just wanted to be a good son, I wasn't thinking about being a good brother, and I should have." Amenadiel says, taking a step towards his little sister, who tenses, not that anyone notices, "I didn't question Father when he told Michael, Raphael and I to take you wings, and I should have. What we did to you was wrong, and I'm sorry." Amenadiel says, meaning that completely, "I'm also sorry for not being the big brother you deserve. I know nothing I can say can make up for the way you were treated, but I want you to know that I'm not who I used to be anymore, and if you're willing I would like us a chance to start fresh. I would a chance to be the big brother you deserve." Amenadiel admits.

"I don't know if I can forgive you quiet yet." Ariel admits as she takes a step forward, stumbling slightly because she is still weak, "But Luci said you're different now, and I want to see if he's right. I do want you to be my brother Amenadiel it's just trusting you and forgiving you I'm not sure I can do."

"I understand, Ariel. I don't deserve your trust, or your forgiveness, but I would like the chance to try to earn them." Amenadiel admits, and as they know that this is a conversation that they need to have Lucifer and Mum are just watching, and not saying anything.

"I think I can do that." Ariel admits, trusting Lucifer's word that Amenadial is different rather than Amenadiel himself, though she can sense that Amenadiel is feeling some feelings of protectiveness, and she isn't sure what to think about that.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Ariel confirms, and even though she is standing still she sways slightly.

"Now that that's sorted, Ari, I think you need to get back to bed. You did just go three rounds with our dear brothers, you still need rest." Lucifer says concerned.

"Your brothers hurt you?" Mum asks, sounding both surprised and shocked, even after everything Amenadiel just said, and it is clear to her children that she is far from happy about that.

"A little." Ariel answers, with a shrug, realising that her mother is also feeling protective.

"More than a little." Lucifer corrects, not at all surprised that Ariel played things down as for her entire existence she would never admit when she was hurt, or upset, or just in pain in general, she would never admit it if things were bad.

"Which brothers?" Amenadiel asks as Mum is just surprised, and disappointed, that her sons would hurt their youngest sister, their sister who is still a child.

"Michael, and Raphael." Ariel answers.

"What happened?" Mum asks concerned, but before Ariel can answer the elevator dings and Maze walks out.

"Maze?" Ariel asks surprised, though she is clearly glad to see the demon.

"Hey Little Lucifer." Maze greats, with a smile.

"I'm not that little." Ariel objects.

"Yes you are." Lucifer, Mum, Maze, and Amenadiel say in perfect unison.

"It's good to see you again." Ariel says, acting like she didn't hear what her family said, "I'd hug you but I know you don't like hugs."

"See, that's why you're my favourite out of all of Lucifer's siblings." Maze reveals, causing Ariel to smile proudly, as Amenadiel rolls his eyes.

"What are you doing here Maze?" Lucifer asks curious.

"Coming from Heaven I figured you wouldn't have anything. I brought you some clothes to get you through a couple of days." Maze says, throwing a bag at Ariel which she manages to catch, not revealing that she is giving Ariel some of her more appropriate clothes and a couple of tops that she stole from Chloe.

"Thanks Maze." Ariel says, gratefully.

"Yes, yes, thank you Maze." Mum says, sounding rather board, "What happened with your brothers Ariel?"

"Short version, I tried to steal my wings back, Michael caught me. He and Raphael decided to teach me a lesson, I managed to hold them off a little, but then thankfully before they could hurt me to much the rest of our siblings showed up and Azrael protected me." Ariel explains, "While Valoel tried to stop the fighting everyone was distracted so Azrael got Dinel, Castiel, and Raziel to bring me down here. As soon as I realised what was going on started to work on finding Luci." Ariel explains, speaking rather fast though she knows that everyone in the room will be able to keep up.

"Are you going to be living here now?" Maze asks curious.

"I want to." Ariel admits and Mum frowns at that as she can't imagine that, "But Azrael said she'll come and get me once things calm down and if I refuse, which I will, either Azrael, or Michael, or someone else will likely show up to drag me back to heaven, kicking and screaming." Ariel reveals.

"Which I have no intention of allowing." Lucifer reminds his sister, "I told you, I'm not going to let you go anywhere against you will."

"I know, Luci." Ariel says, with a grateful smile.

"Michael won't let Ariel stay down here. Unless something has changed he'll assume that Father will want Ariel back in Heaven and will do whatever he has to do to drag Ariel back there." Amenadiel reveals.

"And once again what I want won't matter." Ariel says, looking annoyed, and she once again almost stumbles.

"You need to get back to bed." Lucifer tells his sister, walking over to her.

"I just need to sit down." Ariel corrects, and Lucifer helps his sister over to the couch.

"Why wouldn't you want to go back to Heaven, it's home." Mum reminds her daughter, not understanding why her children seem so obsessed with staying on Earth.

"Heaven hasn't felt like home in a very, very, long time." Ariel reveals, as the truth is that Heaven hasn't felt like home to her since Lucifer was cast out, in fact the only reason it ever felt like home to her is Lucifer, "And I don't want to be forced to go back. If I do go back, I want it to be my choice." She reveals, and hearing that Mum realises that she has a chance to get Ariel to agree to the plan.

"It will be." Lucifer tells his sister, "I made you a promise and you know I never go back on my word. If I have to fight all our siblings to keep my promise I will." Lucifer assures his sister, and Ariel just smile back.

"Okay, so we might have an Angel war coming, fun." Maze says meaning that as she is pretty sure it will be fun, though catastrophic.

"Don't be overdramatic Mazikeen. If Michael, or one of my other children come down from heaven I'm sure I can talk some sense into them." Mum says, believing that and hearing that both Ariel and Amenadiel can't help but laugh, causing Mum to give her oldest child, and her youngest, a less than impressed look.

"No offence Mom, but you don't know Michael anymore." Amenadiel reveals, as Michael has changed a lot since his mother was banished from heaven.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Amenadiel is right." Ariel admits, "Michael's changed Mum. He won't be the son you remember."

"Let's not worry about our dear big brother, we'll deal with him when he comes, let's drink." Lucifer says, "Ari, you're going to love bourbon." He says, heading to the bar.

"Lucifer you are not going to give our baby sister Alcohol." Amenadiel tells his brother, not believing that he actually has to say that.

"Why not? Ari may not have wings but she still has her powers meaning supernatural metabolism, meaning she won't be the light weight you are." Lucifer explains to Amenadiel.

"For once be responsible Luci." Amenadiel says, walking over to his brother.

"Boys. Is this really what you want to argue about?" Mum asks, walking over to her sons.

"Maze? What are they fighting about?" Ariel asks confused.

"Nothing important." Maze reveals.

"Of course, why am I not surprised." Ariel says, rolling her eyes at her brothers, "Do you think you can help me outside?" she asks, as she doesn't think she's going to be able to get out there on her own.

"Sure." Maze says, and she helps Ariel up and out onto the Balcony, while Lucifer, Amenadiel and Mum continue their debate.

Once they are out on the Balcony Maze helps Ariel over to the railing and as soon as she looks into the city Ariel gets a look of complete amazement on her face.

"It is quiet the sight." Maze confirms, as she remembers what it was like to be on earth for the first time, and that would be what Ariel is feeling right now.

"You know Luci used to sneak me down here." Ariel reveals, admitting what she and Lucifer managed to keep from the rest of their siblings.

"Of course he did." Maze says, not overly surprised.

"He wasn't supposed to." Ariel admits.

"Again, I'm not surprised."

"It's was beautiful then, but now it's incredible." Ariel admits, "I can't believe humans did all this."

"Believe it." Maze says, simply, "There's going to be a lot of human things your brothers going to enjoy showing you, Little Lucifer." Maze reveals, "And there's a few that I'm going to show you." Maze reveals, as she meant it when she said that Ariel is her favourite of Lucifer's siblings, in fact even though Ariel was just a child when she would sneak into Hell Maze did enjoy spending time with her, something which hardly ever happens.

"Thanks, Maze." Ariel says gratefully, and the two of them drift into silence.

The silence that Maze and Ariel are standing in doesn't last long as Lucifer walks out and gives both Maze and Ariel a glass of burton.

"I take it you won the argument." Maze asks, as Lucifer stands next to Ariel.

"Of course I did." Lucifer says, "Drink, you'll love it." he tells his sister, who does what he says.

"Wow, that is nice." Ariel says with a grin.

"Told you." Lucifer tells his sister as Amenadiel and Mum walk out, Mum walks over and stands next to Lucifer, while Amenadiel stands next to Maze, and all five of them drink.

For a little while the group of celestial beings just stand together.

"If you're going to stay here, Ariel. You're going to need to stay somewhere." Mum says, knowing that even if it is for a little while Ariel is going to need a place and she wants her daughter to be with her, "It's would be with my human sack's family, but it's quite comfortable, and I'd like it if you'd stay with me." Mum admits, as while all of her other children are what are considered adults Ariel's not which means she has a second chance to be a mother to her, something which she desperately wants.

"I'm staying with Lucifer." Ariel says, without even thinking about her mother's offer, "But thanks." then she realises what she said, "If that's okay with you that is." Ariel says, looking up at her brother.

"Of course it is. I wouldn't have it any other way." Lucifer says, feeling a bit of satisfaction at the fact that Ariel wants to stay with him rather than their mother.

"Take my old room. It's empty now." Maze offers.

"I will, thanks Maze." Ariel says, looking at Maze

"Stop saying thanks Little Lucifer, you don't need to." Maze informs Ariel.

"Noted." Ariel says, with a nod, before turning back to the city, "It feels so incredible to be out of the Silver City."

"I bet it would." Lucifer says, not noticing Mum's frown, "Welcome Home, Ariel." He says, putting an arm around his little sister, and as he does Ariel realises that for the first time, in a long time, she does actually feel like she's home, and it's all thanks to one simple reason, the fact that she is with Lucifer again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1** : Thank you for the incredible response to the last chapter, it's probably going to be about 2-4 days before the next chapter as I have Law School work to do. Hope you enjoy, please REVIEW.

* * *

After standing around outside for a while Mum, Maze, and Amenadiel all headed to their various earth homes leaving Lucifer and Ariel alone, but the long ago separated siblings didn't get to do much bonding as Ariel was still weak and needed to go to bed.

Early the next morning, Lucifer, who hadn't gotten much if any sleep, is stepping out of the elevator, carrying a food bag and two coffees', when Ariel walks out from the bedrooms clearly wearing the clothes that Maze gave her as she is wearing jeans, a leather jacket and top that he would have never thought Maze would own.

"Ari, how you feeling?" Lucifer asks his little sister as he walks behind the bar.

"Stronger." Ariel answers, "I still feel some pain, but I feel stronger, better than yesterday. I don't think Michael or Raphael caused me any permanent injuries."

"That's good." Lucifer tells his sister being glad about that, as he knows that their brothers could have easily hurt her more, "I got breakfast, the best in LA. Trust me, you haven't had anything like this." He says, as he puts the food on the bar.

"I always trust you." Ariel assures her brother as she sits on one side of the bar and Lucifer stands.

"I have a question for you." Lucifer reveals as he pulls out the food.

"You want to know if I sensed anything from Mum last night." Ariel assumes as that would make sense.

"Did you?"

"Yeah." Ariel says with a nod, "She was feeling protective, but I couldn't tell you why, or who or what she was feeling protective off." Ariel says, "I'm assuming that doesn't help you with figuring out what she's up to." She says and Lucifer just gives her a look, "Oh come on, Luci. You're you, and Mum's mum, it would be more surprising if you didn't think she was up to something, because let's face it, she probably is."

"You've gotten wise." Lucifer notes, feeling rather proud as he is starting to see that while his sister is still a kid she has grown up.

"I've been bored." Ariel says with a shrug.

"You're right. I do think Mum's up to something." Lucifer admits, "I also I have a plan." Lucifer admits as Ariel is someone he would willingly share his plan with without hesitation, "Would you like to know what's I suspect is going on with Mum, what I'm going to do?" Lucifer asks, feeling that it should be his sisters' choice.

"No." Ariel says, to Lucifer's surprised, "Because I don't need to know, Luci." Ariel admits, leaning forward, "I'm on your side, always have been, always will be. So I don't need to know what Mum might be up to, or what you're planning, because I've got your back. If you want my help you got it, no matter what that may entail, I'm here, you've just got to ask." Ariel says, meaning that completely as while her relationship with her mother may have improved she will still always choose Lucifer over her, over anyone.

"Thank You, Ari." Lucifer says, realising just how much he has missed having a sibling completely on his side.

"You don't have to thank me, Luci, not for this." Ariel admits as she tries some of the food, "Wow, this is good."

"Told you." Lucifer says, with a smile, "So, for today I was thinking I could show you the best parts of the city, everything you need to see."

"That could be fun." Ariel says, with a nod.

"It will be fun." Lucifer corrects.

"Sure."

"Why do you sound hesitant?" Lucifer asks curious.

"I want to see what you'd do in a typical day." Ariel admits, "From the way you were talking yesterday you clearly love it here, and I want to understand why." Ariel reveals, "Even though it's a factor I'm assuming the city's not the main reason." She says, as she tries more food which she clearly enjoys.

"It's not." Lucifer confirms, being amazed that his sister has picked up in less than a day what it took his mother weeks to realises, "Okay. I usually have a therapist appointment soon."

"You have a therapist?" Ariel asks, completely shocked.

"Yes, Doctor Linda, she's actually been quiet the help to me, probably because she knows the truth." Lucifer explains.

"She was able to handle the truth?" Ariel asks, sounding surprised.

"It took some time, about a week after I showed her my other face, but she can handle it." Lucifer reveals.

"Wow, impressive." Ariel admits, as while she hasn't been on earth she knows that Humans have difficulty handling the divine, and she knows they have an even harder time dealing with Lucifer's other face, before taking a drink of her coffee, "Okay, this is the most incredible thing ever. Even better than the drink you gave me last night."

"Thought you'd think so. Mum seems to really like coffee too." Lucifer reveals, then he realises something, "You know, Doctor Linda has helped me a lot, I think it could help you to talk to her too."

"I haven't even been on Earth a day and you already think I need a therapist?" Ariel asks, sounding surprised.

"Considering our messed up family, absolutely." Lucifer tells his sister, who just laughs, "After Doctor Linda's we can go to the precinct, or the crime scene if there's a new case."

"Okay." Ariel says with a nod, taking another drink of the coffee, "I'm going to need more of this stuff." She says, once she has swallowed the drink.

"Don't worry, Little Sister, I'll keep the coffee stocked." Lucifer assures his sister and the two siblings continue to enjoy their breakfast.

* * *

A little while later Lucifer and Ariel have driven from Lux to Doctor Linda's office.

"Okay, I know I keep saying this, but every time I say it it's true, that was amazing!" Ariel says, sounding so happy, and because of how happy she is Lucifer can't help but smile, "I think it might be better than flying."

"It's definitely close." Lucifer admits, "Though actually driving is better than just being a passenger."

"Really? Will you teach me how to drive?" Ariel asks curious.

"No." Lucifer says, not even needing to think about it.

"Oh come on, Luci, why not?" Ariel asks her brother, confused.

"Because I remember what it was like teaching you to fly." Lucifer tells his sister as he is pretty sure that hell was less terrible than trying to teach his sister to fly.

"Oh come on, that was ages ago! This is so different." Ariel admits.

"It's not as different as you would think." Lucifer informs his sister.

"Please Luci, please, please, I really want to learn to drive, and I'm older now, more responsible." Ariel says, giving her brother a pleading look, something that looks exactly the same as the look she used to give him.

"Okay, we can give it a try." Lucifer answers.

"Yay! You're the best." Ariel says, jumping up and hugging her brother.

"Just don't tell anyone how quickly I gave in." Lucifer requests, as the two siblings break apart.

"You've got yourself a deal, Brother." Ariel assures him.

"Good." Lucifer says, as they reach the door to Doctor Linda's office and Lucifer just opens it without knocking so that the two siblings can walk straight in.

"Lucifer." Linda greats, used to him just walking in, but to her surprise she realises that Lucifer isn't alone, "And you are?" she asks, looking at Ariel.

"Doctor, I would like you to meet my youngest sister, Ariel. Ari, Doctor Linda." Lucifer admits.

"Sister? You're Lucifer's sister?" Linda asks, sounding surprised.

"Yep." Ariel says with a nod, "It's nice to meet you, Doctor, Luci's told me some good things." Ariel reveals as Lucifer walks over and sits on the couch.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ariel." Linda says, "How long are you going to be on Earth for?" she asks curious, as she sits on her chair.

"Hopefully forever." Ariel answers, "Though if a few of my brothers have anything to say in the matter it won't be long before I dragged back to Heaven kicking and screaming." Ariel explains.

"I've told you Ari, I stood by and watched as you were taken back to Heaven against your will once, I'm not going to allow it to happen again." Lucifer reminds his sister.

"I know." Ariel says, with a nod, though she is still fearing that Lucifer won't be able to stop their siblings, not if there is more than one.

"Why don't we start there." Linda suggests, "Why was Ariel taken to Heaven against her will? And Lucifer, why did you just stand by?"

"Well, when Ariel was growing up I looked after her." Lucifer reveals, surprising Linda, though she realises that a few questions she has in regards to Lucifer, and the way he is, may have just been answered.

"You were the only one who looked after me, the only one who really raised me." Ariel corrects, "Hang on, you said when I was growing up, you just admitted that I'm not a kid anymore." She says, with a grin, feeling smug.

"You did no such thing. You are still a kid, Ari." Lucifer tells his sister pretty sure he and his sister are going to have this conversation a lot.

"So, let me see if I understand this. You don't just look like a teenager? You are one?" Linda asks, looking at Ariel, trying to get her head around everything.

"More like the angel equivalent of a teenager." Ariel admits, "But that does not mean I'm a kid." She stresses.

"It actually does." Lucifer tells his sister, who just rolls her eyes.

"You don't like the fact that your brother considers you to be a child." Linda notes, already starting to realise some of Ariel's issues, "Why not?"

"Because I'm not a kid, not anymore." Ariel answers, simply.

"Ari…" Lucifer starts to say.

"It's true Luci. I stopped being a kid a very, very, long time ago." Ariel admits, "You might still see me as a kid, but I'm not one." Ariel says, and it is clear to her brother that Ariel believes what she is saying.

"Would you like to talk about that, Ariel? When do you feel you stopped being a kid?" Linda asks curious, and Ariel just shrugs, looking like she is trying to avoid things as she doesn't want Lucifer to feel bad or even guilty which she knows he basically never feels.

"It was when I was casted out, wasn't it?" Lucifer asks, and his sister just continues to avoid, "Ari?"

"It started around then." Ariel answers, quietly, "I told you last night that things improved between me and Mum after you were casted out, which is true, but it wasn't long before Dad got rid of her too, and then our brothers took my wings, and being a kid became a distant memory." Ariel explains, "After you were gone there was no one who really looked out for me, certainly not our dear old Dad, so I had to start to look after myself. I stopped being a kid." Ariel reveals.

"I thought that because I was gone our siblings wouldn't take out their issues with me out on you. I thought that they'd protect you and look after you because they would think I wasn't influencing you anymore. That's part of the reason why I told you you couldn't continue to visit Hell." Lucifer explains to his sister, starting to realise that things would have been better if he let his sister stay in Hell with him and Maze.

"You used to visit Hell, as a child?" Linda asks shocked.

"Sneak down to Hell is more like it, but yeah." Ariel confirms, and as she does Linda gets a confused look on her face, one which Lucifer realises the meaning of right away.

"Ariel still had her wings back then, traveling to Hell was simple." Lucifer explains.

"Keeping it from the rest of our family, not so much." Ariel admits, "Our entire family knows that my loyalty is to you." Ariel says, looking right at Lucifer, "No one trusted me after you were banished. I don't think anyone truly cared about what happened to me. I was alone, and I stopped being a kid." Ariel explains.

"I'm sorry, Ariel" Lucifer tells his sister, feeling that it is his fault.

"I don't blame you Luci, not at all, it's not your fault." Ariel assures her big brother, "There are a lot of people I do blame, but you don't even make the list."

"Good to know." Lucifer realises, giving his sister a warm smile, and as he does Doctor Linda sees something that she has never seen before, Lucifer with every single one of his walls down.

* * *

A little while later Ariel and Lucifer have finished their session with Doctor Linda and Ariel is waiting in Lucifer's corvette while Lucifer is making a phone call.

As she sits in the car Ariel looks around and smiles, feeling so happy to be out of the Silver City, so glad that she is no longer trapped and the fact Lucifer is once more a part of her life just makes everything so much better.

"What did you think of Doctor Linda?" Lucifer asks curious as he climbs into the driver's side.

"She's nice. I see why you can talk to her." Ariel admits, "She's a good friend to you, right?"

"She is." Lucifer confirms.

"Good. I'm glad." Ariel says, sounding glad about that, "So, we're going to your human job now right, the police station?" Ariel asks, sounding slightly hesitant as she isn't completely sure that she is right.

"Crime scene actually." Lucifer corrects, "I called the station and that's where Detective Decker is."

"Okay." Ariel says, as Lucifer speeds off.

* * *

Thanks to Lucifer's driving, which Ariel doesn't realise is completely reckless, it isn't long before the two siblings arrive at the crime scene.

"Ari, do what I tell you, and stay close unless I say otherwise." Lucifer tells his sister, wanting her to be safe as he knows that there are often dangerous people at crime scenes, as they both get out the car and walk.

"Of course, I always do what you say, Luci." Ariel says to her brother with a grin.

"We do not have the time to talk about how wrong that statement is." Lucifer tells his sister.

"We're immortal. We have all the time in the world." Ariel points out, "And I'd say I'm pretty good at doing as I'm told." Ariel comments and Lucifer turns to look at his little sister.

"You are almost as bad as doing as your told as I am, Ari, and that's saying something." Lucifer tells his sister before he turns around and the two of them continue to walk, Ariel playfully shoving her brother as they walk.

"There's the body." Lucifer notes, "Ah and there's the Detective." Lucifer notes spotting Chloe and the second he does Ariel feels her brothers feeling of protectiveness and as she sees where her brother is she realises the reason, without asking.

"I can wait here if you need to go talk to Detective Decker." Ariel offers.

"Sure, don't move though, okay?" Lucifer says to his sister, as the last thing he needs right now is to lose track of his angelic sister who is new to earth that may have angles after her.

"I won't." Ariel assures her brother and Lucifer walks towards Chloe leaving his sister alone.

A few seconds after Lucifer leaves Ariel walks a little closer to the body to have a look, and as she does she realises that there is a person looking at the body.

"Hello." Ariel greats, nervously, not sure what else to say, and the woman looks up.

"Oh my gosh, are you Lucifer's daughter?" The woman, Ella asks.

"Sister." Ariel corrects, "Ariel." She reveals as Ella stands up.

"Ella." Ella introduces, "It's nice to meet you." She says, before hugging Ariel, who is completely confused.

As his sister is getting confused by human interactions Lucifer has walked up to Chloe.

"Hello Detective." Lucifer greats.

"Lucifer." Chloe says, sounding completely surprised, "I didn't expect to see you." She admits, "How's your sister?" she asks curious.

"Ari's better. She's right over there." Lucifer says, pointing to where Ariel is with Ella, and as he does Chloe looks over to make sure that Lucifer is telling the truth.

"You brought your sister to a crime scene?" Chloe asks disapprovingly.

"Of course." Lucifer answers.

"Lucifer, why would you bring your teenage sister to a crime scene?" Chloe asks, stressing the teenager, "And why would you let her see the body?"

"Trust me Detective, Ariel's seen a lot worse than a dead body." Lucifer assures her, "And Ari's here because I'm not going to leave her alone when our dear brothers want to drag her back home against her will." Lucifer explains.

"Your brothers want to take your sister somewhere against her will?" Chloe asks shocked.

"Yes, and I promised Ariel that I wasn't going to let that happen." Lucifer explains to Chloe, "She wants to stay here, so until I can deal with our brothers she's safer with me." Lucifer explains as if Michael, or Raphael, come for Ariel he should be able to hold them off, at least for a little while.

"Deal with your brothers? Lucifer, what are you going to do?" Chloe asks, sounding concerned.

"Make it clear that I'm not going to let them force Ariel to do something she doesn't want to do, or go somewhere she doesn't want to go, again, of course." Lucifer explains simply, and truthfully Chloe really doesn't like the way that sounds, "Would you like to meet my sister, Detective?"

"Sure." Chloe says, realising that she isn't going to get any more out of Lucifer about what he is planning on doing, but she does intend to keep an eye on him, and find out if there is anything she can do to help him, and Ariel, and the two of them walk back over to Ella and Ariel.

"Lucifer, your sister's great." Ella says, happily as while Ariel might be slightly odd she does seem pretty cool.

"I know." Lucifer says, simply, "Ari, I would like you to meet my Partner, Detective Chloe Decker, Detective this is my sister Ariel."

"It's really nice to meet you Detective, Luci's told me great things." Ariel reveals.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ariel." Chloe says, meaning that.

"So, what is this pour chaps story?" Lucifer asks, glad that his sister and Chloe had an uneventful introduction as he is sure that before too long they will be getting along great, which isn't something he is sure he knows how he feels about.

"He was feeling protective about something, or someone, right before he died." Ariel says, not even realising that that is an odd thing to say that.

"Ari." Lucifer says, trying to communicate to his sister not to talk about that.

"What makes you say that?" Chloe asks curious.

"I can feel it." Ariel says simply, "It's weak, because he's dead, but the fact that I can still feel it means it was a really strong feeling at the time he died." Ariel explains, like there is nothing wrong with what she is saying, as due to the fact that she has been so bored, she has been studying her powers.

"Ariel!" Lucifer says, trying to get his sister to stop talking.

"What? What I'd say?" Ariel asks, looking at her brother, as she can tell from her tone that she said something she shouldn't have, she just isn't sure what.

"Your sister can do the same desire thing as you can?" Chloe asks, looking at Lucifer.

"Not exactly, but close." Lucifer admits.

"Right, of course she can." Chloe says, feeling that she is more surprised than she should be.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ariel asks, worried that she screwed up some human social interaction and ruined things for Lucifer in the process, which is the last thing she wants.

"No Ari, you did nothing wrong." Lucifer assures her sister.

"Then why do I feel like I did?" Ariel asks, looking confused, and slightly upset.

"Your brother's right Ariel, you did nothing wrong." Chloe assures her, honestly if she hasn't seen Lucifer get people to reveal their desires countless times then she would be a lot more concerned and hesitant right now, "You said you can sense that he was feeling protective, can you tell me anything more?"

"No." Ariel answers, "If he was alive I could."

"If he was alive we wouldn't be here." Ella comments.

"Right, that makes sense." Ariel says with a nod.

"How are you not freaked by this body? Even I would have been at your age." Ella comments as she guesses that Ariel is about fifteen or sixteen and even for her if she had seen a dead body at that age she would be freaked out.

"I've seen a lot worse." Ariel says, with a shrug, like it is no big deal, causing both Ella and Chloe to wonder just what Ariel has seen and been though.

"Detective seeing as how you have only the boring stuff left to do why don't I take Ariel back to the Precinct and meet you there." Lucifer suggests, feeling that it could be a good idea to get Ariel away before people start questioning her too much about her childhood.

"I think that's a good idea." Chloe admits.

"Good, let's go Ari." Lucifer tells his sister.

"Okay. Nice meeting you all, I'll see you at the precinct, right?" she asks, looking at Lucifer.

"Right." Lucifer confirms and the two siblings' way away.

"Strange kid." Ella comments, once Lucifer and Ariel are out of the hearing range, "Awesome, but strange."

"Yeah." Chloe confirms.

After leaving the crime scene Ariel and Lucifer walk in silence until they are back at Lucifer's car.

"You said I didn't do anything wrong, but I did do something I wasn't supposed to, right?" Ariel asks her brother.

"Not exactly, just be careful when you're talking about things you sense. You want to be careful who you talk to about things you learn from your abilities as they might not react well." Lucifer explains to his sister.

"Got it." Ariel says with a nod, "So does that mean I shouldn't mention to anyone the fact that you felt protective as soon as you saw Detective Decker?"

"Exactly." Lucifer confirms as the two siblings climb into the car, "And by that I mean especially not to Mum or the detective herself." He reveals.

"Noted." Ariel comments as Lucifer starts the car and drives off.

* * *

A little while later Ariel has been shown all around the precinct by her brother and the two of them have arrived back at Chloe's desk where both Chloe and Dan is.

"Are Detective Douche, I would like you to meet my sister, Ariel." Lucifer introduces, "Ari, detective Douche."

"Hey." Ariel greats, "Douche isn't really your name right? Isn't it an insult?" Ariel asks, looking slightly confused.

"Detective Dan Espinoza is my actual name." Dan corrects, as he glares at Lucifer, "Nice to meet you." He says, sticking out his hand for Ariel to shake.

"Nice to meet you too." Ariel says returning the handshake, and truthfully Dan is hoping that Ariel is nothing like her big brother.

"Anything new on the case?" Lucifer asks curious, but before Chloe can answer Dan speaks,

"I'm not sure your sister should be hearing this. It's not exactly kid friendly." Dan comments.

"Two things, one I'm not a kid." Ariel informs Dan, "And two, it can't be worse than the things I heard growing up."

"Very few things can be." Lucifer admits when suddenly they all hear,

"HEY, LITTLE LUCIFER." And Maze walks over.

"Hey Maze." Ariel greats with a grin.

"Little Lucifer?" Chloe asks, looking amused as Dan laughs, though he is worried that what he has been dreading since he found out Lucifer has a sister has just been proven true.

"Believe me Detectives it's perfectly fitting." Lucifer admits, "Did you need something Maze?"

"Yep. Your sister and your money. Now that she's hear Little Lucifer needs to do some shopping." Maze reveals, "She can't keep wearing my clothes and tops I stole from Chloe."

"You stole my clothes?" Chloe asks, shocked and a little angry, though she now understands why she recognized the shirt Ariel is wearing.

"Well yeah, I didn't think Lucifer would want his sister wearing my tops." Maze comments, like it's no big deal.

"I wouldn't." Lucifer confirms, as it was bad enough when his mother borrowed Maze's clothes, "Do you want to go shopping with Maze?" Lucifer asks his sister, feeling comfortable with Ariel going with Maze as he knows Maze can defend herself against his brothers and protect Ariel.

"You do realise what you're offering right, what might happen?" Ariel asks Maze, giving her a look.

"Of course, don't worry, I'm prepared." Maze assures her.

"Then yeah. I want to go." Ariel answers.

"Okay then." Lucifer says, pulling out his wallet to get some cash, "Have fun." He says, handing his sister a whole stack of cash, that has to be at least several thousand dollars.

"Don't worry Lucifer, we will." Maze assures him before Ariel walks over to her, and the two of them start to head out.

"Maze." Lucifer says, before they can leave, causing the demon to turn around, "Look after her." He requests.

"Always have." Maze says before she and Ariel leave, leaving Lucifer with the Detectives who clearly have a lot of questions.

* * *

Hours and hours later Maze and Ariel are finally returning to the penthouse from their shopping trip.

"That was actually fun. Though I don't see why humans are so picky, it's obvious that just getting anything you like is the answer." Ariel comments.

"I agree, but for some reason it's not so simple for most humans." Maze admits as they walk into her old room, Ariel's new room, to put down all the stuff, "Before you start looking at everything you brought I have something else for you." Maze reveals before pulling a knife out the small of her back and placing it flat on her palm, which she sticks out towards Ariel.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ariel asks, looking shocked.

"Yep. Demonic Blade Forged in Hell." Maze confirms, "I want you to take it. if one of your siblings show up it should be enough to hold them off until you can get away or until me or Lucifer can get to you."

"Okay." Ariel says, taking the blade.

"Do you still remember what I taught you?" Maze asks, realising that she probably should have asked Ariel that before handing over the blade, not that she cares.

"Mostly." Ariel answers, with a nod.

"Keep it on you at all times. We'll do a refresher at some point." Maze reveals, and Ariel nods, "Good. I'm going to call your brother see whether he wants you to stay her or for me to take you to the precinct."

"Okay." Ariel says with a nod, "I want to watch the sunset so I'll be on the balcony." She admits as she puts the blade in her pocket.

"Fine with me." Maze responds and Ariel heads to the balcony.

For a few minutes Ariel just stands on the balcony enjoying the sunset until she hears a sound, feels a presence and because of that she knows she is no longer alone. Taking a deep breath Ariel turns around to face the being that interrupted her enjoyment of watching the sunset,

"Hello Azrael." Ariel greats once she sees who has joined her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

"It's time for you to come home, Little sister." Azrael informs her little sister.

"What? No small talk?" Ariel asks, her older sister who looks like a small, petite, Asian woman, who is shorter and smaller than Ariel, but is in fact one of the most dangerous angels there is.

"You've spent more time on Earth than you should have, it's time to come home." Azrael tells her sister as while Michael hasn't completely calmed down he is angrier about Ariel being on earth, with Lucifer, than anything else.

"Heaven's not my home. I don't know what is, but it's not Heaven." Ariel informs her sister, trying to stand tall, and strong, against her sister even though she knows that Azrael could hurt, or kill her, or take her back to Heaven, in seconds and there would be nothing she could do about it as Azrael is too quick.

"See sense, Little Sister. You've had some time away from Home, you've seen Lucifer again, which I know is all you've ever wanted, but now it's time for you to come home, grow up, and face your responsibilities." Azrael informs her sister, as one of the reasons why she sent Ariel to Earth is that she thought that if Ariel saw Lucifer again she would accept her destiny.

"Hate to break it to you, Sis, but that's not going to happen. I'm not going to go anywhere, and I'm not going to be one of Dad's pawns." Ariel says, and pretending to be tougher than she feels, she takes a step forward, as step towards her big sister, "Are you going to force me?"

"I will if have to." Azrael says, giving her sister a menacing look and even though she is scared off her sister Ariel forces herself to stand her ground, doing so by thinking about Lucifer.

"I don't think you will." Ariel says, hoping she is right, though she suspects she is, "You protected me from Michael Azrael, you got me to safety, and I felt the protectiveness you were feeling. You don't want to hurt me."

"Then come with me willingly." Azrael requests.

"I can't."

"You won't." Azrael says.

"Same thing." Ariel says, with a shrug, "I'm not going. I'm not going to be a prisoner anymore."

"You're being overdramatic again." Azrael informs her sister, rolling her eyes, starting to realise that maybe helping Ariel see Lucifer again may not be the good idea she thought it was.

"Of course you'd say that." Ariel says, sounding annoyed, as none of her siblings understand just how much she hates being confined to Heaven, or what it feels like to her, "I'm not going Azrael, so do you worse." She says feeling completely confident, and safe, as Maze is sneaking up on Azrael.

"I'm sorry, Sister." Azrael says, taking a step towards Ariel, but before she can do anything Maze puts a one of her demon blades against Azrael's neck.

"You're not going to touch her." Maze says, in a threatening tone of voice.

"Mazikeen." Azrael realises, disgust in her voice, "I should have known you'd be lurking somewhere."

"Go back to Heaven, Sister. I'm not going anywhere." Ariel reveals.

"Ariel, you don't know what you're doing." Azrael tells her sister.

"Yes, I do." Ariel reveals, "For the first time, in a very long time, I'm making a choice for myself."

"Very well." Azrael tells her sister, "But know this sister, whatever happens, it was your choice. Know that everything that happens next is on you." Azrael reveals, before moving quickly to disarm Maze as well as throwing her across the room, before flying away.

"Maze." Ariel says, worried, running over to where Maze has landed, "'Are you okay?" Ariel asks worried.

"I'm fine." Maze says, as she gets back onto her feet, "But we should call your brother and go down to the club, even your siblings won't attack around that many humans."

"Good idea. Azrael's threat wasn't exactly subtle." Ariel admits.

"No one in your family is capable of being subtle." Maze comments, "Let's go." She says, before grabbing Ariel's arm and leading her towards the stairs as she figures it will be a better choice than the elevators at the moment.

* * *

Having no idea what is going on at his penthouse Lucifer is at the precinct, in the evidence room, alone, or he is alone until he hears footsteps.

"I want answers, Lucifer." Chloe says, closing the door.

"About what?" Lucifer asks.

"What are you going to do about your sister?" Chloe asks.

"I've told you, protect her from our sibling and let her stay." Lucifer reveals.

"So you're going to take custody of your sister." Chloe realises.

"Yes, I guess you could put it like that." Lucifer realises.

"Lucifer, do you realise what that will mean?" Chloe asks, suspecting that he doesn't.

"Of course, Ari will be living with me, what's not to understand?" Lucifer asks, and truthfully that answer doesn't surprise Chloe.

"It will be so much more than that." Chloe tells Lucifer, "It will be up to you to make sure she has everything she needs. You'll need to provide a good example, meaning it probably won't be a good idea to have strangers traipsing about the Penthouse all hours of the day and night." Chloe says, "She'll need rules Lucifer, boundaries, and you'll have to make sure you enforce them."

"You're being a bit dramatic, Detective I'm Ariel's brother, not her parent." Lucifer reminds the detective.

"If Ariel is going to be living with you then you will basically be her parent." Chloe explains to him, "You need to make sure you understand what that means."

"I'm sure I'll figure out. All that matters at the moment is making sure that Ariel isn't taken home against her will again." Lucifer reveals.

"That means you're going to need a custody hearing." Chloe reveals, "It's your best option."

"A legal ruling won't stop my family." Lucifer says, honestly feeling a little amused at the thought that it could stop Angels and God.

"Then what about your mother?" Chloe ask.

"What about her?" Lucifer asks, wondering why Chloe would be asking about her.

"Well, Ariel's been living with your father right, and siblings?" Chloe asks and Lucifer nods, "So, if you want to get your sister away from your family maybe you could ask your mother to allow Ariel to live with her. Unless your father has a court order she'll have legal rights."

"Ariel doesn't want to live with Mother, she wants to live with me." Lucifer reveals, "She made that clear last night." Lucifer reveals, it being clear to Chloe that he is very happy about that, though she isn't completely sure why.

"Why not?" Chloe asks, but before Lucifer can answer his phone rings and so he gets pulls it out off his pocket and as he sees Maze on the caller id he answers it right away.

"Maze?" Lucifer asks.

"We just got a visit from your sister. She made a not so subtle threat so Little Lucifer and I have headed down to the bar because your family are less likely to attack if we're done there." Maze explains to Lucifer.

"I'll be right there." Lucifer says, heading to the door, not even bothering to ask which sister as he knows it doesn't matter, a visit from any off his sisters wouldn't be good, though he can guess which one paid the visit, "Don't let Ari out of your sight." He says, before hanging up.

"Lucifer, what's happened?" Chloe asks concerned.

"One of my sisters showed up take Ari home against her will." Lucifer explains, "I've got to get to Lux."

"I'll drive you." Chloe offers, being pretty sure that Lucifer isn't in any state to drive himself.

"Only if you drive fast, Detective." Lucifer says as they head out of the evidence room.

* * *

A little while later, though longer than Lucifer would have liked Lucifer and Chloe arrive at Lux. Once they arrive Lucifer and Chloe hurry towards the bar where Maze is standing watching something, but Lucifer sees no sign of Ariel.

"Maze, where's Ari? What happened?" Lucifer asks, disguising how worried he is.

"She's dancing, she's fine." Maze assures Lucifer as she gestures to where Ariel is dancing with a couple of guys, and as he turns to look Lucifer gets a look of horror on his face.

"What in Dad's name does she think she is doing?" Lucifer asks.

"Having fun." Maze suggests, and as she does she notices the look on Lucifer's face, "Lucifer…." She starts to say, but before she can finish what she is going to say Lucifer walks way, "Let her be." Maze finishes.

"That's not going to end well." Chloe realises, being pretty sure that Lucifer may be in slightly over his head.

"Really not." Maze says as she takes a drink of her drink.

After walking away from Maze and Chloe Lucifer heads straight to his sister, having one thing on his mind, getting his little sister away from the men who clearly have more than dancing on their minds.

"ARI." Lucifer yells, once he is closer, and for the first time he wishes the music was quiet, but as he is still too far away Ariel doesn't hear and so he pushes forward and manages to get close enough to his sister to tap her on the shoulder, "Ariel."

"LUCI!" Ariel says, sounding quite happy, "Your club is awesome!" Ariel informs her brother.

"What are you doing?" Lucifer asks his sister.

"Having fun, making friends." Ariel explains before going back to dancing with the two men.

"No, no, no, I don't think so." Lucifer says, when he sees the way his sister is dancing, and so he pushes between his sister and the men, "I swear, you're as bad as Mum." Lucifer tells his sister.

"Don't think that's possible." Ariel informs her brother, looking insulted, "I'm having fun Luci, for first time in a long time, can't you just let me have my fun?" She asks her brother as she tries to move her brother out of the way.

"Dude, go away, she's ours tonight." One of the men say.

"She certainly is not." Lucifer says, sounding angry.

"You can have her once we're done." The other man says.

"That's disgusting, he's my brother." Ariel says, looking disturbed.

"Then let's keep dancing." The first man says, reaching out to Ariel and pulling her in closer, in a way that Lucifer certainly doesn't like.

"No, not going to happen." Lucifer says before picking up his sister, in the same way he picked up his mother not that long ago, and carrying her away.

"Put me down Luci!" Ariel says, clearly annoyed, and once they are off the dance floor, but not near Maze and Chloe Lucifer puts his sister down, "What on Earth was that?" Ariel asks her brother, "I was having fun!"

"Yes, you were, but those men had something else on their minds." Lucifer informs his sister.

"How do you know? You didn't ask them their desires." Ariel comments.

"I didn't have to, Ari. I've spent enough time on earth to know exactly what they were thinking." Lucifer explains, "Look Ari. I'm a big fan of fun, you know that, and I want you to have fun, but there are some things you need to learn about being around humans before you start dancing with them like that." Lucifer explains to his sister.

"Why are you feeling so protective?" Ariel asks her brother, as she gives him a look.

"Because you are my baby sister and I do not want to think about you having sex with those men which is clearly what they wanted." Lucifer explains to his sister.

"Oh, I see." Ariel tells her brother, not sounding upset or angry, "Let's make a deal." She suggests.

"I'm listening." Lucifer responds.

"You give me all the advice you want, but you also let me make my own choices." Ariel suggests, and Lucifer debates that for a few second.

"Deal." Lucifer responds, "How about I buy you a drink." He offers.

"You own the place; do you ever pay?" Ariel asks curious, as the two of them walk towards the bar.

"Of course not." Lucifer says, with an amused look on his face and the two of them walk back over to where Chloe and Maze are.

"Detective." Ariel greats.

"Can I get two bourbons over here." Lucifer orders.

"Lucifer your sister's underage I could arrest you for that." Chloe points out, and Lucifer gives his sister a look, which says 'sorry',

"It's okay, I'm fine with Coffee." Ariel admits, then realises something, "Um, Luci we should talk about the visitor I had." She tells her brother.

"Oh yes, we should." Lucifer says before quickly downing one of his drinks, "But not here, upstairs."

"You should be careful, there could be another visitor waiting." Maze reminds them.

"Oh I know." Lucifer says, "Ari stay down here with Maze until I'm sure it's safe, I'll go up alone."

"No, you won't, I'll go with you." Chloe reveals.

"And I'm not going to wait down here." Ariel informs her brother.

"And you're an idiot if you think I am." Maze informs Lucifer.

"Fine." Lucifer says, knowing that Chloe, Ariel, and Maze are stubborn, meaning that he isn't going to get them to agree to wait downstairs, "Let's go." He says, and group of four head upstairs.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Ariel, Lucifer, Maze, and Chloe walk into the penthouse together, with Maze and Chloe in the front, both having their respective weapons drawn.

"Stay by the elevator until we check things out." Chloe tells Lucifer and Ariel, and once she does she and Maze spread out and start to check.

"If one of our siblings were here we'd know by now." Ariel tells her brother.

"I think you're right." Lucifer says, though he is still clearly concerned.

For a couple of minutes Lucifer and Ariel wait in tense silence until Chloe and Maze walk back in.

"It looks like everything is clear." Chloe says.

"Good. That's good." Lucifer says, relieved.

"I need to get home to Trixie, are you going to be okay?" Chloe asks, looking at Lucifer.

"Yes, we'll be fine. Thank you Detective." Lucifer responds.

"If you need anything just call." Chloe says, "Maze I'll see you at home." She says, before leaving.

"What happened with Azrael?" Lucifer asks, as soon as Chloe leaves, being pretty confident in assuming that that's the sister that visited.

"We talked, she tried to get me to go with her, Maze put a knife to her, then Azrael made her threat and flew away." Ariel reveals, as she walks over to the piano and sits down.

"What exactly did our dear sister threaten?" Lucifer asks.

"She said that whatever happens I should remember that I made a choice, and that whatever happens next is my fault." Ariel explains, before turning away and starting to play the Piano.

"I'll leave you two alone." Maze says to Lucifer as she realises that Ariel needs to talk to someone and that person is Lucifer, not her.

Even though he is far from good with emotions Lucifer has realised, like Maze, that Ariel is not okay and so he walks over and sits next to his sister. Once he realises what Ariel is playing Lucifer joins in and the two siblings continue to play together.

For almost five minutes the two angelic siblings sit side by side and play, neither saying a word as they play.

"You've been practicing." Lucifer notes when he and Ariel finish what they were playing.

"I have." Ariel admits, with a nod, "It was the only thing that made me feel close to you." She reveals, and Lucifer is touched by that, "Luci, should I have gone with Azrael?" she asks, her voice completely serious.

"Why would you ask that?" Lucifer asks, surprised by the question.

"Because people might get hurt now, because of me." Ariel explains to her brother.

"I want you to listen to me, Ariel, whatever happens next isn't your fault." Lucifer promises his sister.

"But I made a choice." Ariel reminds her brother.

"Do something against your will or people will get hurt isn't a choice, it's an ultimatum." Lucifer reminds his sister.

"Whatever you call it, it means the same thing, people might get hurt because of me." Ariel explains to her brother.

"You're forgetting something, Ariel, Angels can't hurt Humans, it's one of Dad's big rules. There aren't any of our siblings who would risk his breaking it, not anymore." Lucifer says to his sister.

"That just means humans are safe." Ariel says, "They could still hurt you, or Maze, or Amenadiel, or Mum, and I'm not sure I could handle one of you getting hurt because of me."

"It wouldn't be because of you." Lucifer tells his sister, searching his mind to try and think of the best thing to say, and then it comes to him, "Ari, answer me this, do you want to go back to Heaven?"

"Not at all." Ariel says, without even needing to think about it.

"Then don't give into our siblings." Lucifer tells his sister.

"I'm afraid." Ariel admits, "Luci, they're all so much stronger than me, and for so long Heaven's been my prison. I don't want to go back, but I don't want anyone to be hurt either."

"You're stronger than you know, Ari, you always have been." Lucifer informs his sister, "And you're not alone, I won't let you face our family alone." Lucifer promises, "You were so happy earlier because you were making your own choices, that's what you deserve. If you give into our siblings' ultimatum you're not going to be able to live the life you want to live, so I'm going to ask you one more thing, what do you want?" Lucifer asks his sister, not wanting to make the choice for her after everything that has happened, but at the same time he knows what choice he wants her to make.

"To not go back, to be able to live the life I choose, even though I don't know what that will mean yet." Ariel admits.

"Then that's exactly what you should do." Lucifer explains to his sister.

"Thanks Luci." Ariel says relieved before lying her head on Lucifer's shoulder.

A few seconds after Ariel lays her head on her brother's shoulder Lucifer puts his right arm around his sister and a few seconds later he starts to play the piano with his left hand. As she realises what her brother is doing Ariel starts to play with her right hand and once more the angelic siblings continue to play together.

A little while after Lucifer and Ariel started to play the elevator opens and Mum walks out, but because the siblings are so caught up in what they are doing neither notice.

As she sees what her children are doing Mum can't help but smile feeling that even if her human sack continues to deteriorate she is going to continue to spend, and enjoy, even minute with her three children who are on Earth, though she is still going to try to get back to Heaven, to her other children.

As Lucifer and Ariel clearly start to come to the end of their song Mum claps in encouragement as she has seen humans do that. As soon as Mums starts clapping both Lucifer and Ariel turn around.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Lucifer asks.

"Can't a mother visit her children?" Mum asks.

"Of course." Ariel answers, "It's just you…." She says, before trailing off.

"Don't." Lucifer finishes as he realises his sister isn't going to, "except for at the worse time possible that is." He admits.

"I admit, I was never the greatest mother, to either of you, but I want to do better, not just with the two of you, and your brother, but with all your siblings."

"So you've said." Lucifer says, getting up and heading to the bar, "Many times."

"I know, I was thinking that tomorrow we could spend some time together, I could start to show you that I do want things to be different now." Mum suggest.

"I'm busy." Lucifer answers.

"Lucifer." Mum says to her son, sounding a little disappointed.

"I'm busy, Mother." Lucifer once more says, having no intention of spending time with his mother, and telling the complete truth as he does have to work with Chloe.

"I'm free." Ariel says, wanting to prevent a fight, "If the offer extends to me that is." She adds as an afterthought, as she knows that when they were all still in Heaven it possible wouldn't have.

"Of course it does." Mum says with a smile, as while she is disappointed that Lucifer won't be joining her she is very glad to spend time with Ariel, "How about I come by tomorrow morning and pick you up." She suggests.

"Sure." Ariel says with a nod.

"Great." Mum says with a smile, "I'll see you tomorrow, Lucifer I hope you change your mind and decide to join us." She says, "I love you both." She says, before leaving.

"Why'd you agree?" Lucifer asks, once their mother leaves.

"I want to give her a chance." Ariel admits, "With Mum I know that she usually has an ulterior motive…"

"Sometimes more than one." Lucifer adds.

"But I also think she care about us, and at the moment I'm choosing to focus on that." Ariel admits.

"Ariel, you shouldn't get your hopes up. You may get your heart broken." Lucifer explains to his sister, being pretty sure that their mother is just going to hurt his sister, even if she does truly care.

"I don't think my heart can be broken anymore Luci." Ariel admits, "Not after being hurt or abandoned, but almost everyone in our family, including Mum."

"Ari…" Lucifer starts to say.

"I'm going to head to bed, night Luci, I love you." Ariel says to her brother.

"Love you too." Lucifer says, before watching his sister leave.

After Ariel leaves Lucifer just stands and drinks, honestly after everything that she went through, everything their mother did to her, or more specifically, didn't do, Lucifer can't understand why his sister would give their mother another chance, because she definitely doesn't deserve one, but because of how much he cares about his little sister Lucifer is also hoping that he is proven wrong. He hopes that for the first time his mother decides to be a real mother to his sister, as that's what she deserves.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1** : To celebrate the finale, which I LOVED, I decided to update another chapter, I'm not entirely sure when the next chapter will be, but I'm really eager for you to read it so it may end up being sooner than later. Hope you enjoy this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

The next morning when Ariel gets up and walks into the main area of the penthouse she sees that there is about ten coffee cups lining the bar, but no sign of her devil brother.

"LUCI?" Ariel calls, wondering where her brother is.

"OUTSIDE." Lucifer calls back and Ariel picks up a random coffee cup and heads outside, where she finds her brother smoking, and drinking.

"Did you buy me every possible type of coffee?" Ariel asks curious.

"Just the good ones." Lucifer explains, looking at his sister.

"Thanks Luci." Ariel says, sounding grateful.

"I see you're ready for your Day with Mum." Lucifer notes, it being clear that he doesn't think it's a good idea.

"I am." Ariel confirms, "Look, Luci, I know you don't agree with me giving Mum a second chance, and maybe you're right and she doesn't deserve it, but I want to. I'm not giving her another chance for her, I'm doing it for me." Ariel explains.

"How's that work?" Lucifer asks curious.

"I have so much anger inside of me, Luci. I'm angry at Dad, at our siblings, at Mum, but with Mum I also remember those times we had together after you were casted out." Ariel admits, "I want to give Mum a second chance because I need to believe that she cares, I need to believe that she can actually be a Mum, because I don't want to only be angry anymore." Ariel admits, "I know I might be being naive, and I know I might just be opening myself up to pain and disappointment, but the truth is that a part of me is still that little kid who just wanted my Mummy to love me." Ariel explains to her brother, a tear coming to her eyes.

"Oh Ari." Lucifer says, before hugging his sister. Honestly he has no idea what to say to that and so he just kisses her head, "Maze brought you a phone yesterday, right?" Lucifer asks, after about twenty seconds.

"Yeah, she taught me how to use it, which was really easy, and programed in the numbers I'll need." Ariel explains, as the two siblings break apart.

"Good." Lucifer says, "If you need me, call."

"Really?"

"Really." Lucifer confirms, "I may not agree with what you're doing with Mum, and I may not understand, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to support you, or be there for you." Lucifer promises, "For your sake I hope I'm wrong about Mum, but If I'm not I'm here. I won't even tell you I told you so."

"Thanks Luci." Ariel says, with a grateful smile.

"I should go; I don't want to keep Detective Decker waiting." Lucifer admits.

"No, you wouldn't want that." Ariel tells her brother and he gives his sister a smile before heading out, squeezing her arm as he walks past.

* * *

It has been a little while since Lucifer left and ever since Ariel has just been sitting cross legged on the bar in the penthouse drinking coffee, and waiting for her mother. Even though she didn't exactly want to Ariel hasn't been able to help herself keeping a close eye on the time, and with every minute that passes Ariel can feel herself become tenser.

As the elevator finally beeps and opens Ariel feels relief as she sees her mother walk out.

"Morning Mum." Ariel greats.

"Ariel." Mum greats, giving her daughter a warm smile, "I take it your brother didn't change his mind?"

"No, he's already left for work." Ariel explains, "Is Amenadiel going to join us?" She asks curious.

"No, I thought it could be just you and me." Mum admits, "We've got so much to catch up on."

"Yeah, we do." Ariel says, as she jumps down from the bar, "But we have all the time in the word now."

"Yes, we do." Mum says, feeling a little bad about lying to her daughter, but at the same time she doesn't want any of her kids knowing what is going on with her, "We should go."

"Okay." Ariel says with a nod, and the two of them head out.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Lucifer left his sister and ever since he has been working with Chloe while checking his phone frequently.

As she notices Lucifer check his phone for what must be the hundredth time Chloe realises that she needs to know,

"Okay, what is going on with you?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Lucifer asks.

"You've been checking your phone every couple of minutes, you never do that." Chloe notes, "What's going on?"

"I'm worried about Ariel." Lucifer explains.

"Where is she? I just assumed she was with Maze." Chloe admits.

"She's not. She's spending the day with our mother." Lucifer explains.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No …. Maybe." Lucifer admits, "Ariel wants to believe that our Mother can be different, that's my fault for telling Ariel stories about the way Mum used to be, but chances are she is going to be disappointed or hurt, and I just want to be there for her when that happens." Lucifer explains.

"Lucifer, did you ever think that your Mother could surprise you?" Chloe asks.

"That is exactly the problem, Detective." Lucifer admits, "She could surprise me, but it wouldn't be a good surprise." Lucifer says, before once more checking his phone, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

Having done some shopping together Ariel and her mother are sitting together at a café doing a coffee tasting.

"This drink is probably the best thing I've had since I've been here." Ariel admits.

"It is rather good." Mum admits, taking a drink, "How's your father?" she asks, causing Ariel to put the drink she is drinking down, slowly, without taking a mouthful.

"Do you really want to know?" Ariel asks, feeling rather uncomfortable with this particular conversation.

"Yes, I do. How is he?" Mum asks, wanting some clues about what is going on with her ex. Honestly, Mum isn't sure if she wants to know so that she can plot her revenge, or because she actually misses him.

"Same old Dad." Ariel answers, being vague as she honestly has no idea how to answer that question, "I haven't seen him much." Ariel admits, "The last time I saw him was during one of his boring family meetings that he's still doing, but that was a while ago, before you escaped Hell." She explains

"I see." Mum says, realising that Ariel may not have the answers she wants in regards to her ex, but she may have other answers she wants, "Has your brother said anything to you?"

"About what?" Ariel says, getting a sinking feeling that she is doing her best to ignore.

"About his plans? About me? What he's going to do." Mum explains, "I would love to know, I'm sure he talks about even if he doesn't talk to me."

"Right." Ariel says, realising exactly what is going on, "That's what today is all about isn't it? You don't know want to spend time with me, you just want know about Lucifer, and Dad."

"Well yes." Mum admits.

"I'm such an idiot." Ariel says, pain in her voice, as she stands up.

"But Ariel, I still want to spend time with you." Mum says, reaching out and taking Ariel's hand, meaning that and not understanding why Ariel is so upset.

"Sorry Mum, but I just don't believe you." Ariel says before pulling her arm out of her mums grasp and walking away, trying to fight tears as she goes.

* * *

After leaving her mother Ariel heads to the one place she knows she can find the only person she wants to see, her brother. As her brother introduced her around the day before Ariel is about to walk straight into the precinct and once she is inside Ariel heads straight to Detective Deckers desk where she finds the detective working, but sees no sign of her brother.

"Detective?" Ariel asks, pain in her voice, as she continues to fight tears, and the second she speaks Chloe looks up at her.

"Ariel? Are you okay?" Chloe asks, as she can tell, right away, that something is wrong with her partners' sister.

"Is my brother here?" Ariel asks, there being a clear note of venerability in her voice.

"He's just stepped out." Chloe explains.

"Oh." Ariel says, trying, and failing to hide her disappointment.

"How about we talk." Chloe says, getting up and gently leading Ariel over to the break room so that they can have some privacy, "I know you just met me, but if you would like to talk I'm willing to listen." Chloe says, once they are in the room and the door is closed behind them.

"Thank you, Detective." Ariel says, feeling grateful.

"Chloe, if you'd like you can call me Chloe." Chloe offers and Ariel nods, "Lucifer said you were spending the day with your Mom, did something happen?" she asks concerned.

"I'm was such an idiot to think she actually cares about me." Ariel admits, "I should have known Luci's the only one in my family who actually cares about me."

"Ariel…" Chloe starts to say.

"I just wanted to believe that she did, I wanted a mum, but all she cared about was using me to try find out more about Dad and Luci." Ariel says, sounding both hurt and upset.

"I'm sorry, Ariel." Chloe says, not being able to understand how a mother could just use her daughter, "But for what it's worth you seem like a great girl and if your Mom can't see that it's her loss." Chloe says, hoping that her words help Ariel, and then, to her complete shock Ariel throws her arms around her, and hugs her.

"I just want her to care." Ariel says, looking the fight to hold off the tears and so she starts to cry, "Is that wrong off me?"

"No." Chloe says, as she holds Ariel, and comforts her in the same way she comforts Trixie when she is upset, "She's your Mom, she should care." Chloe tells Ariel and after everything Lucifer has said, and now seeing Ariel, Chloe realises that there are more than a few things that would love to say to Lucifer and Ariel's mother if she ever got the chance.

For a couple of minutes Chloe just holds Lucifer's baby sister as she cries, trying to help her, though the truth is Chloe's not overly sure that she really is helping Ariel, but then to her relief she sees Lucifer, and as he clear spots her he walks over, and into the room.

"Detective." Lucifer greats, then he realises who she is hugging, "Ariel?" Lucifer asks concerned.

Hearing her brothers voice Ariel breaks her hug with Chloe and turns to look at her brother, still heaving tears on her face.

"You were right, Luci." Ariel tells her brother, "She doesn't care about me, I don't know if she ever did."

"Oh, Ari." Lucifer tells his sister, walking over and hugging his sister.

For a few moments Chloe watches as Lucifer and Ariel hug one another,

"Lucifer, why don't you take your sister home." Chloe suggests.

"I think that's a good idea, thank you, Detective." Lucifer says, giving Chloe a look which says he isn't just thanking her for the suggestion.

"Of course." Chloe says, before walking away, and leaving the two siblings alone.

"Come on, Ari. Let's go home." Lucifer tells his sister.

"Okay." Ariel says, ending the hug with her brother, and as she does Ariel wipes her eyes, "Let's go." She says, and the two siblings start to walk.

"Today wasn't even about me." Ariel reveals as the two siblings walk, "All she wanted to know was about you, and Dad, I didn't matter, I guess maybe I never did." Ariel admits.

"You matter to me, Ari. You always have." Lucifer says, putting an arm around his sisters' shoulders as he feels fury at his mother rise up inside of him.

* * *

A while later Lucifer and Ariel have been at the penthouse for a little while and while Ariel is sitting outside with her feet in the hot tub Lucifer is waiting inside, shooting worried looks out to where his little sister is.

As the elevator dings Lucifer looks away from his sister and to the elevator where Maze and Amenadiel walk out.

"About time." Lucifer comments.

"We came as soon as you called." Amenadiel tells his brother, "Has something happened?"

"Yes, our mother breaking our baby sisters heart…. Again." Lucifer explains, "I need to go have a few words with her, but Ariel shouldn't be left alone."

"We'll stay with, Little Lucifer, give your Mom hell." Maze says, looking glad at the thought.

"Maybe I should come with you to see Mom." Amenadiel suggests.

"Brother, do you care about our sister?" Lucifer asks.

"Of course I do." Amenadiel says as while he has never been great at showing it, and he has done some horrible things to Ariel, he does care.

"Then you need to stay here, because right now she thinks no one in our family, other than me, does." Lucifer explains, before heading to the elevator.

"I really hope he sends your manipulative bitch of a mother straight back to hell." Maze comments, once Lucifer leaves.

"Should I go talk to her?" Amenadiel asks.

"You're mother?" Maze asks confused.

"No. Ariel." Amenadiel corrects.

"Why you asking me?"

"Because you know Ariel better than I do." Amenadiel tells Maze, knowing that for a fact even though he sometimes wishes otherwise.

"Yeah, well, who's fault is that?" Maze asks.

"Mine, I know." Amenadiel says, and then he looks out to where his sister is sitting and as he does he realises that, "It's time I do something about it." Amenadiel says before heading out to where his sister is.

As she knows that a conversation between the oldest of God's children and the youngest could go either well or horrible Maze pours herself a drink before sitting getting in the perfect position to watch.

Outside, even though she knows that her brother has sat down next to her Ariel doesn't say anything, she just continues to focus on the sensation of her feet in the water.

"I remember the day you came into being." Amenadiel suddenly says, and as she wants to see where her brother is going with this Ariel doesn't say anything, "The first thing father did was put you into Lucifer's arms."

"I never knew that." Ariel admits, giving her brother a surprised look.

"From the second he heled you he got this look on his face it was clear that the two of you had a bond that none of the rest of us were ever going to have with either of you." Amenadiel reveals.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ariel asks, confused.

"Because I used that as an excuse not to try to be close to you, and I shouldn't have." Amenadiel admits, "Ariel you deserved so much better than the way you have been treated, and as your big brother I should have helped you, not hurt you in the ways I have." Amenadiel admits, "But you should know that I have always loved you, Ariel, always cared."

"Forgive me for not exactly believing that." Ariel comments, "You hurt me, Amenadiel. I expected Michael to hurt me, but back then I didn't expect you to."

"I know." Amenadiel admits, "You might not believe me, but I am here, Ariel, I do care, and I am going to be the big brother you deserve." He explains and the two siblings drift into silence as they sit side by side.

After a few minutes Amenadiel draws on his courage and reaches out and takes his little sisters hand. For a second Ariel tenses, but then she finally relaxes and lets her big brother comfort her. And so, for a little while the two siblings sit in silence until Areal breaks the silence.

"Zach tried to take your room." Ariel reveals

"He did?" Amenadiel asks, sounding a little angry.

"Yeah." Ariel says with a nod, "But he didn't realise that Gabe and Aniel had booby-trapped it." Ariel explains, "He can't get in and he's been a bad mood ever since."

"Zach's always in a bad mood." Amenadiel comments.

"True." Ariel admits, with a slight smile, "But lately he's been in a worse mood." Ariel explains.

"Ah, okay." Amenadiel says, and as he does he realises that Ariel is giving him an olive branch so he should take it, "Luci and I went to an auction that was auctioning off fake religious artefacts that they were claiming to be real."

"Like what?" Ariel asks curious.

"Well…" Amenadiel says and then he starts to tell his sister all about what happened.

* * *

For the entire drive from Lux to the law firm his mother has been working at Lucifer has felt his anger rise. Getting to the office Lucifer just walks straight past his mother's assistant and into the office.

"Lucifer." Mum says, sounding surprised to his son.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Lucifer asks, it being more than clear how angry he is.

"Is this about your sister? Because she just left with no reason." Mum comments.

"No reason? You interrogated her, Mum!" Lucifer reminds her.

"I just asked a couple of questions." Mum explains, "There was no reason for her to get so upset."

"You really don't understand your daughter, do you?" Lucifer asks, taking a step towards his mother, "Mum, Ariel used to cry herself to sleep because she thought you and Dad cared about everyone else but not her." Lucifer reveals, "Ariel's grown up a lot, in a lot of ways, but a part of her is still the little girl who wants her parents to love her!" he says angrily, "She was willing to give you another chance, she wanted to believe, more than anything, that you really do care about her, and today all you did is prove that you don't."

"That's not true!" Mum says, standing up, "I do care, I love all my children." She says, telling the complete truth as she loves her children more than anything.

"You sure don't act like it." Lucifer informs his mother, "My sister, your youngest daughter, is devastated because of you." He reveals, stressing the you, "You ruined the chance Ariel gave you, and chances are she'll never give you another one." He says before turning and heading to the door, "Stay away from us, Mother." He says, before leaving.

"LUCIFER, LUCIFER." Mum yells, but her son doesn't come back into the room, "What have I done?" Mum asks, sounding guilty.

* * *

A little while later, feeling calmer than he did when he left, Lucifer arrives back at the penthouse where he finds Maze still waiting near the bar, while Ariel and Amenadiel are still outside.

"Did you send your mother back to hell?" Maze asks curious.

"No, but I did make a few things clear." Lucifer reveals, then he realises what his siblings are doing, "Are they actually talking?"

"Looks like it." Maze admits, "Then probably need drinks." She notes.

"That they would." Lucifer says, before grabbing some glasses and a bottle, before heading outside, and Maze heads out with him.

"Drink?" Lucifer asks, his two siblings.

"Sure." Amenadiel answers.

"Why not." Ariel responds and Lucifer pours glasses of drinks, and hands them out before he and Maze both sit down with Ariel and Amenadiel.

* * *

Hours later Lucifer, Ariel, Maze, and Amenadiel have moved from outside to back inside. Ariel and Lucifer are sitting at the piano playing together while Amenadiel and Maze are watching. As he is in need of another drink Lucifer gets up and heads to the bar.

Once he pours his drink Lucifer just stands by the bar and watches his little sister. After about thirty seconds Maze walks over to him.

"You know before long your Moms going to show up here." Maze says to Lucifer in a quiet voice.

"I know." Lucifer tells her, "I'm just going to focus on keeping her away from Ari."

"About that, I have an idea." Maze reveals, and Lucifer gives her a look, "How about I take Ariel home with me. I can call Linda and maybe that Lab Tech Ella, and the three of us, plus Chloe and Trixie can distract her, plus your Mom won't know where to find her."

"I think that's a really good idea, but it's up to Ari." Lucifer tells his friend.

"That's all I needed to hear." Maze says, before walking back over to Ariel and Amenadiel who is nearby, "Little Lucifer, want to stay at my place tonight? Chloe will be there, and her daughter who's not horrible, and potentially Doctor Linda and the person you meet yesterday Ella." Maze explains.

"Sure, I like the sound of that." Ariel admits, "But Luci…." She starts to say.

"Is fine with it. Actually I think it's a good idea." Lucifer admits.

"Okay." Ariel says, with a nod, "I'll go grab some stuff." Ariel says, before getting up and hurrying to her room.

"I'm guessing this is so Mom doesn't find Ariel." Amenadiel guesses.

"Yes."

"Yep."

* * *

A little while later Ariel and Maze have arrived at Maze and Chloe's place and Maze has let the babysitter go.

"Maze, who is this?" Trixie asks, seeing Ariel.

"This is Ariel, she's Lucifer's sister." Maze introduces, "Little Lucifer, Trixie."

"Nice to meet you." Ariel responds.

"Do you want to play a game with me?" Trixie asks curious.

"Sure." Ariel answers, and as she does Trixie takes her hand and takes her over to where the game is.

* * *

It has been a while since Maze and Ariel left the penthouse and since then Lucifer also left to go down to the bar, but Amenadiel has chosen to stay in the penthouse. As he hears the elevator ding Amenadiel knows exactly who it is going to be, and he knows it's not going to be a pleasant conversation.

"Ariel!" Mum calls.

"She's not here, Mom." Amenadiel says, standing up.

"Where is she?" Mum asks.

"Not here, and she doesn't want to see you." Amenadiel informs his mother.

"I want to talk to her, I need to talk to her." Mum informs her son, "I need to apologise." She admits.

"An apology isn't going to mean anything, not to Ariel, not after everything." Amenadiel informs his mother.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mum asks.

"It means that, even if she is too proud to admit it, Ariel still needs you, and Dad." Amenadiel admits, "The rest of us were older when you and Dad decided that your war with each other was more important than your kids, but Ariel, Ariel was so young, and to her it's always just seemed like you never cared, something which you proved true today."

"But that's not true, I love Ariel, I love all my children." Mum informs Amenadiel, meaning that completely as she loves her children with her all of her entire being.

"Then maybe you should start acting like it, instead of just manipulating, and ignoring, us." Amenadiel says before leaving, leaving Mom alone in the penthouse.

* * *

It has been a little while since Ariel and Maze arrived at Maze and Chloe's house and since then Ella, and Linda have both arrived, and the four of them, along with Trixie have started to enjoy a girls night.

"So then I can by another one of those tiny houses now right?" Ariel asks, sounding confused which confuses both Trixie and Ella as they don't understand why the game would be confusing her.

"If you wish." Linda says, trying to give Ariel help, as the door opens and Chloe walks in.

"What's going on here?" Chloe ask.

"Girls night. Maze said it was your idea." Ella explains.

"Kitchen, now." Chloe says to Maze.

"Of course." Maze says, getting up and heading there, gesturing to Linda to join them, which she did.

"What are you doing, Maze?" Chloe asks, trying to hide her annoyance and anger, and keeping her voice low.

"Trying to help Little Lucifer." Maze explains, "Lucifer said you saw Ariel this morning."

"She was crying; I think something happened with her mother." Chloe remembers.

"Ariel was crying?" Linda asks as in her session with Ariel one thing she quickly realised is that Ariel hides her emotion so if she actually cried then she was obvious feeling a lot.

"She seemed devastated." Chloe says, with a nod.

"She was." Maze confirms, "She thought that she was going to spend some time with her mom, bond with her, but her mother just interrogated her about her father and Lucifer." Maze explains, "Ariel needs this, that's why I said it was your idea."

"Okay." Chloe says, being shocked that Maze thought about this all on her own as it is a very good idea and that's why she's agreeing, "I'm going to get changed into something more comfortable." Chloe says, before heading to her bedroom, and leaving Maze and Linda alone.

"What?" Maze asks Linda as ever since Chloe left Linda has been giving her a look.

"This is a very nice thing you've done." Linda tells her friend, "I proud of you Maze, but curious as to why you're doing this."

"The women in Ariel's life, her sisters, her mother, have always just hurt her. She deserves to know that not everyone is like that." Maze says before heading back to Ella, Ariel, and Trixie, it being more than clear that she was rather uncomfortable with what she said.

"Wow." Linda says with a very proud, and found, smile on her face as she watches Maze walk away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the response to this story. So, I truly loved writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

It has been three days since the disaster that was Ariel trying to spend time with her mother, and ever since Ariel, and Lucifer have been doing everything in their power to avoid their mother and while they have been getting away with it so far they both know that they're not going to be able to keep it up much longer, as they both know how stubborn their mother can be.

Just like every morning for the past few days Ariel walks into the living area of the penthouse to find her brother, and breakfast.

"Morning Ari." Lucifer greats, "Are you ready for another day at the precinct?" he asks curious as for the last few days Ariel has been assisting Ella, something which she seems to enjoy.

"I am." Ariel confirms, "But, um, I called Doctor Linda earlier, I booked an appointment with her for this morning."

"Good, I think it would be good for you to talk to her." Lucifer tells his sister.

"I thought so too." Ariel admits, "I know you've said I can talk to you, but sometimes…"

"It's better to talk to a professional." Lucifer finishes.

"Yeah." Ariel confirms, "Could you give me a lift?" she asks curious.

"Of course I can, you don't have to ask." Lucifer assure his sister.

"Thanks Luci." Ariel says, and the two siblings eat their breakfast, and talk to one another.

* * *

A little while later, after enjoying their breakfast Ariel and Lucifer arrive at Linda's office building.

"There's a café down the street. I'll wait there why you talk to Doctor Linda." Lucifer informs his sister, as while she hasn't said anything Lucifer suspects that it would be best for his sister to talk to Linda alone.

"Okay, thanks." Ariel says, looking grateful.

"No problem. We can start your driving lessons on our way to the precinct." Lucifer offers.

"Great." Ariel says with a grin, "Thanks Luci." She says giving her brother a hug and once they break apart she heads inside and Lucifer heads to the café down the street.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Ariel has arrived at Linda's office and is sitting on the couch across from the therapist.

"I'm surprised you decided to come talk to me on your own." Linda notes, "But I'm also glad."

"I need to talk to someone and Luci said you helped him, and Maze says your awesome, which says a lot, so I thought I'd give this whole therapy thing a try." Ariel admits, honestly if the people she cares about most didn't have such a high opinion of Linda she wouldn't be sitting across from her right now.

"Maze's opinion matters to you." Linda realises.

"Yeah, it does." Ariel confirms.

"Why?" Linda asks curious, as she thinks it's a good place to start

"I have nine sisters." Ariel reveals.

"Nine?" Linda asks surprised, as she knows that Lucifer and Ariel have a big family but she didn't realise it's that's big.

"Nine." Ariel confirms, "All older, I'm not sure if you knew that." She admits, "Five minutes after I met Maze she was already more of a sister to me than they ever were, that's why her opinion matters so much to me."

"I see." Linda says, with a nod.

"How's this supposed to work? What am I supposed to say?" Ariel asks confused.

"That's up to you." Linda explains, "What do you want to talk about?" Linda asks.

"Mum." Ariel admits, after a few seconds.

"Have you seen her since what happened the other day?" Linda asks curious.

"No."

"How does that make you feel?" Linda asks.

"I don't know." Ariel admits, "He's never admitted it to me, but I know that Luci always suspected that Mum and Dad only decided to have me as a way to help their relationship, but I guess I wasn't enough." Ariel admits.

"Do you really believe that it was on you to improve your parents' relationship?" Linda asks, realising that Ariel, like her brother, has a lot of issues that her human patients have, issues that she studied and knows how to help with.

"I don't know." Ariel admits, with a shrug, "Things were bad between them before I existed, I know that, but at the same time you would think that another kid would bring them closer, but I didn't." Ariel explains, "Does that mean I wasn't good enough? Or that their relationship was too far gone?"

"Why do you think it had to be one or the other?" Linda asks, in an attempt to get Ariel to be more open as she has come to realise that Ariel shuts down her emotions to, something else which Linda suspects she learnt from Lucifer.

"Because it makes sense." Ariel admits, "But I guess it could be both." She says, sounding uncertain.

"Do you think it could be another reason?" Linda gently asks.

"I don't know." Ariel admits.

"Have you ever asked your parents these questions?" Linda asks.

"Dad and I don't exactly talk. Even when I was still in Heaven our conversations mainly considered of Dad lecturing me because of something I was doing, or weren't doing in some cases." Ariel admits.

"What about your mother? She's on earth now, have you thought about asking her?" Linda asks curious, though it is hard for her to wrap her head around the idea of God not being a great father.

"Lately I have." Ariel admits, "But I don't know if I'm ready to see her yet." Ariel admits.

"Let's talk about that." Linda says, "What happened when you were out with your mother? How did it make you feel?" Linda asks.

"Happy, at first." Ariel admits, and she proceeds to talk about everything that happened between her and her mother, though it takes quite a bit of encouragement from Linda.

* * *

While his sister is talking to Linda about her issues with their mother Lucifer is sitting at the nearby café enjoying a cup of coffee which he has used his flask to add to.

As he drinks his drink Lucifer's phone starts to ring and he sees Mum on the caller id. Seeing that Lucifer does the same thing he has done every time he has seen that name on his caller id in the past few days and presses ignore.

"Still not talking to your mother I see." A voice says, and Lucifer turns to see Chloe who walks over and sits across from him.

"Detective, what are you doing here?" Lucifer asks, sounding confused, though very glad to see her.

"We've got to interview a witness that's not far from here. So, after you said you were at a café waiting for your sister to finish an appointment with Doctor Linda I thought I'd come wait with you so that we can go straight to interview the witness once Ariel is finished." Chloe explains.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Lucifer admits.

"So Ariel's talking to Doctor Linda. How's she doing?" Chloe asks curious, it being clear that she is truly curious about that something that means a lot to Lucifer.

"I couldn't say." Lucifer admits, "Ariel doesn't talk about her feelings, not often." He admits.

"Just like her big brother." Chloe says, with a slight smile.

"Yes, I guess so." Lucifer admits, having known a long time ago that Ariel picked up on some of his less healthy habits, though it wasn't until he started to talk to Linda that he realised how unhealthy those habits were, "I know she is hurting, I'm just not sure how much."

"Has Ariel talked to your mother? Or is she ignoring her too?" Chloe asks curious.

"She ignoring her too." Lucifer reveals, "If there is one thing our family can do it's hold a grudge, especially when it's justified, or even when we just think it's justified." Lucifer reveals.

"I'm not surprised." Chloe admits, and the two of them drift into silence as they sit across from each other.

* * *

It has been a little while since Ariel started talking to Linda about her mother and she has come to realise the more she talked the better she feels,

"I don't really remember Mum ever being there for me before Luci was casted out." Ariel admits, "But because she made an effort, or at least what seemed like an effort, after I thought she could now."

"What makes you think she can't make an effort?" Linda asks.

"Because Doctor, she was more concerned with using me for information than getting to know me." Ariel explains, and before Linda can say anything there is a sound that Ariel recognizes and it becomes clear to her that she and Linda aren't the only ones in the room anymore.

"Sister, you need to come with me." A voice says and both Linda and Ariel turn to see a man who is taller than both Lucifer and Amenadiel, with a broader frame, and blond hair on the longer side.

"Who are you?" Linda asks, not needing to ask how he got in as she can guess, as she stands up.

"Michael." Ariel says, moving quickly so that she is standing between her brother and Linda, clearly protecting her, something which makes Linda feel incredible touched, but concerned at the same time as she knows for Ariel to be so worried then Michael must be truly dangerous.

"You don't have to worry about the human Sister, my quarrel isn't with her." Michael explains.

"Then let her walk out of this room." Ariel tells her brother, "Unharmed." She adds.

"I'm not going to leave you Ariel." Linda says, meaning that.

"She may go." Michael says, completely ignoring what Linda said.

"It's okay, Doctor, go." Ariel says, giving Linda a look while being sure not to turn her back on her brother, "Please." She adds, giving the doctor a pleading look.

Looking between the two angels Linda feels Ariel slip something into her pocket and as she does she realises one of the reasons why Ariel is trying to get her to leave, though judging by the fact that Ariel is putting herself between her and Michael, Linda doesn't doubt for a second that Ariel is trying to protect her.

"Okay, I'll go." Linda says, and, very slowly as she is quite terrified as she knows enough to know how powerful Michael is, she walks to door and exits her office, closing the door behind her and leaving the two angels alone.

* * *

At the café down the street Lucifer and Chloe are still sitting together, talking when Lucifer's phone starts to rings.

"Ah, speak of the Devils Sister." Lucifer says, seeing the caller id as Chloe just rolls her eyes, "Ari? Have you finished talking to the good doctor?"

"It's not Ariel." Linda's voice said, it being clear that she is worried.

"Linda? What's wrong?" Lucifer asks, causing Chloe to give him a confused look.

"Your brother, Michael, has just shown up. Ariel gave me her phone and got your brother to let me go." Linda quickly explains.

"I'll be right there." Lucifer says, "Call Maze." He requests, knowing that he is going to need her help, before hanging up.

"Lucifer, what's wrong?" Chloe asks concerned, as Lucifer quickly stands up, it being more than clear that she is worried about him.

"My brothers shown up to force Ariel home." Lucifer says before dropping money on his table and running, Chloe right behind him.

* * *

"It's time for you to come home, Sister." Michael says, once Linda has left the office.

"Heaven's not my home, it never was." Ariel says, as she has come to realise that while she doesn't know where he home is she is starting to suspect that her home may not be a place, but a being, Lucifer, "And I'm not going anywhere." Ariel informs her brother.

"Then you give me no choice." Michael says, and he tries to walk towards his sister, but before he can get to far Ariel throws something at him and he gets hit, with what he knows to be a demon dagger, in the leg.

"This time, I'm not going without a fight." Ariel informs her brother, honestly she knows she could have thrown the knife at a place that would kill her brother, or at least seriously harm him, but despite everything she didn't want that, she just wanted to slow him down a little.

"Very well." Michael says, before pulling the knife out of his leg, which he drops, and showing his wings, "You asked for this, Sister, know that." Michael says, approaching his sister, with his wings perfectly clear.

Even though she knows that she is no match for Michael Ariel has every intention to fight him with everything she has, as she would rather die fighting that be forced to go back to Heaven, and so she runs right at her brother and once she is close enough Michael just uses his wings to flick her across the room like a bug, causing Ariel to land on the ground in pain, but as she knows she can't dwell on the pain she just gets back to her feet as quick as possible, ignoring the pain.

"Little Ariel, always getting right back up every single time you fall down." Michael says, clearly mocking his little sister, "You know you can't beat me, Sister. So why are you fighting?" Michael asks.

"Because freedom is worth fighting for." Ariel explains before running at her brother and pushing off the couch to project herself at him, allowing her to kick him in the chest.

While it was quiet the forceful kick it only causes Michael to stumble back briefly as he is so strong.

"Well, if you insist." Michael says, before throwing a punch at his sister that hits her square in the face.

Due to the force Ariel stumbles back slightly and she feels a sensation on her face that tells her that her nose is bleeding, but she doesn't let that stop her as she returns with her own punch, one that doesn't do hardly anything to her brother.

For the next few minutes Ariel and Michael fight hand to hand, destroying parts of Linda's office, and while Ariel feels herself get more and more hurt, it doesn't seem like she is doing anything to her brother.

"That's enough of this." Michael says, clearly getting bored and he once again uses his wings to send Ariel flying across the room, and this time as she lands, hard, in a heap on the ground she is pretty sure that something is broken, "You're coming with me. You're coming home."

"No." Ariel says, as she spits out some blood, "I'm not." She says as she pushes herself up, feeling like she can't handle much more, especially as she just falls to the floor again.

"You can't stop me, Sister, so you might as well stop trying." Michael says, as he once more walks towards his sister.

"Never." Ariel says, managing to push herself up a little.

"GET AWAY FROM HER." An anger voice says and Ariel looks over to the door, as Michael turns, and the both see Lucifer, his eyes red, walking in with Linda and Chloe, who is looking completely shocked likely because Michael's wings are still showing.

"Lucifer. This doesn't concern you, Little Brother." Michael informs his brother.

"You're trying to take our sister against her will, of course this concerns me." Lucifer says, angrily as he walks towards Michael.

"Father wants her home, that's all that matters." Michael says.

"No, it's not." Lucifer says, before running at his brother and tackling him to the ground.

As Lucifer has gotten Michael out of the way Linda runs over to Ariel.

"Were do you hurt?" Linda asks.

"Everywhere." Ariel admits, "Can you help me up?" she asks.

"Of course." Linda says, then she realises that she might not be able to help Ariel on her own, "Detective!" she calls, as Lucifer and Michael, both get to their feet, and as she looks across the room she realises that Chloe is still standing in complete shock as she stares at Michael and Lucifer, "Detective… Chloe, I need your help." Linda says, trying to get the Detective to focus on something other than the incredible sight in front of her.

"Help… right." Chloe says, coming to her senses, and running over to Ariel and Linda as Lucifer throws a punch at his brother.

"Ariel doesn't want to go with you, brother." Lucifer reminds his brother, "So you're not going to make her."

"Why not? You did before." Michael reminds his brother, as he punches Lucifer.

"I was wrong." Lucifer tells Michael, "No one, not you, not me, not even Father should make choices for Ariel, shouldn't make her do things against her will." Lucifer tells his brother.

"You're wrong." Michael says, as he continues to throws punches at his brother.

Across the room, thanks to the help of Chloe and Linda, Ariel has been helped to her feet and is being helped by the two humans to remain standing.

"I need to help Luci." Ariel says, as she pushes away from Chloe and Linda, even though Lucifer is clearly wining the fight by a fraction Ariel knows that because Chloe is around Lucifer is vulnerable which means she has to help him before Michael realises that fact and uses it to his advantage.

"You can't even stand, Ariel." Linda says, "You can't fight."

"I have to try." Ariel says, trying to take a step forward, but she almost falls, in fact she would have if Chloe didn't catch her.

"Linda's right, there is nothing you can do." Chloe tells the teenager, who she realises is in fact an Angel, and before Ariel can say anything the door opens and a woman walks in, "Charlotte?" Chloe asks, completely confused.

"Mum." Ariel says, wanting to believe that it is a good thing, but after everything that has happened she isn't sure it is.

"Mom?" Chloe asks, in complete disbelief.

Looking around the room Mum takes note off what is going on, off her daughter hurt and being heled up by two humans, and her sons fighting and as she realises exactly what she has to do. Without hesitation Mum walks over to where her two sons, who are so concerned with each other that they haven't noticed what is going on, are fighting.

Once she is close enough Mum grabs Michael's arm, as he goes to punch his brother, and picks him up with ease, lifting him so that his feat aren't even touching the ground.

"Oh my god." Chloe says, looking on in disbelief.

"God's ex-wife actually." Ariel reveals, causing Linda to give her a look which says, 'not the time.'

"Mother." Michael says, sounding shocked.

"That's enough." Mum informs her son, "There will be no more fighting." She informs her children.

"Then let me take Ariel back to Heaven." Michael reveals.

"No." Mum says, to Lucifer and Ariel's shock, "Ariel does not want to go with you, Michael, so you're not going to force her." She says, as while she doesn't understand why Ariel doesn't want to go back to Heaven she knows that she needs to be a better mother to Ariel which means making sure she isn't taken somewhere against her will.

"Mother, Ariel belongs in Heaven." Michael says, "Father…" he starts to say, but Mum cuts him off.

"If your father has a problem with Ariel being on Earth than tell him that he can come down here and take it up with me." Mum says, all of her children recognizing the threat, "Understood?" She asks, turning her son in the air so that he is looking right at her.

"Yes Mother." Michael says, knowing that while he could fight his siblings he wouldn't be able to fight his mother, especially when it is clear that she has at least some of her powers back.

"Good." Mum says, letting go of Michael, "You can go." She tells her son and he just flies away, recognizing a loss when he sees one, "Are you alright?" Mum asks Lucifer, who has some wounds and is bleeding.

"Ariel." Lucifer says, in form of an answer, and he hurries over to his little sister.

As Lucifer hurries across the room the door opens and Maze, and Amenadiel, hurry in both clearly ready for a fight.

"Damn, guess we missed the fun." Maze comments, looking rather disappointed.

"It wouldn't call it that." Linda comments, as she looks at the sight of her destroyed office.

"What, the hell just happened?" Chloe asks, in complete shock, causing the five celestial beings in the room to exchange looks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** With how far ahead I am with chapters, I will be updating every day for a little while, but as I have exams in two weeks, I may have less time to write so my updating time might decrease.

ALSO I WROTE THIS BEFORE MUM'S ENERGY WAS DESCRIBED IN MORE DETAIL SO MY RULES DON'T FIT COMPLETELY WITH WHAT HAS BEEN SHOWN IN EPSIODES 17/18.

* * *

"Little family feud." Lucifer answers, "Michael wanted to take Ariel back to Heaven, I wasn't going to allow that, Michael's a stubborn dick so he wasn't going to let anything happen without a fight." Lucifer admits, feeling that after everything that has happen in the last few minutes Chloe is either going to believe him now or she never will, "Then My Mum, who is soul is inside the body of Charlotte Richards, a person who you have never actually meet, showed up, ended the fight… though did you have to do that by basically daring dear old Dad to fight you?" Lucifer asks his mother, as he is pretty sure that that isn't going to end well.

"I wasn't going to let Michael hurt you, or take Ariel away. It was the best way to make sure that doesn't happen. If your father comes to Earth, I'll deal with it." Mum admits.

"Because that ended so well last time." Maze comments, causing Mum to glare at the demon.

"Ariel, how hurt are you?" Mum asks her daughter, feeling concerned and Ariel realises, protective.

"I don't know." Ariel admits, "Michael certainly did a number on me." She reveals, "Thank you, Mum, for what you did."

"You don't have to thank me." Mum assures her daughter, "I meant it when I said I want to be a better mother to you." Mum says, "I hope you'll believe that soon." She says, and Ariel just nods.

"It's true." Chloe suddenly says, "Everything you've been saying since we meet." She says, looking at Lucifer in complete shock and honestly it is impossible for Lucifer to tell whether she is afraid or just shocked.

"Of course it has been, I told you I never lie." Lucifer says his partner, "I know you must have plenty of questions, but I don't think here is the best place to answer them."

"Luci is right." Amenadiel says, "Chances are that Michael, or Father, or one of our other siblings will be here soon, and we shouldn't be here when they arrive."

"Let's go to the Penthouse." Lucifer says, "You too Linda." He says to the Doctor, who just nods.

"I'm coming." Mum says.

"Mother…." Lucifer starts to say.

"You might be mad at me right now, Lucifer, you may want to ignore me, but you're still my son, so's Amenadiel and Ariel's still my daughter. I'm not leaving her until I know how hurt she is, and I'm not going to let any of you be hurt again." Mum reveals, "Maybe then you'll believe that I do care." She says, meaning that completely and just wishing that her children believed what she is saying.

Looking between his little sister and Chloe Lucifer realises that it is the best for both of them to get out of Linda's office as soon as possible, meaning he doesn't have the time to argue with his mum.

"Fine. Let's go." Lucifer says and the group head out of the office, He, Maze, and Linda helping Ariel as they go, though of course Maze picked up her knife before helping.

* * *

A little while later Lucifer, Ariel and Chloe are driving to Lux in Chloe's car as Lucifer's doesn't fit three and due to her shock and everything she has seen Chloe isn't exactly in the best state of mind to drive.

"Luci, I'm getting really tired." Ariel admits, from the back seat where she is lying.

"Don't sleep, Ari, don't even close your eyes." Lucifer says.

"Maybe we should be going to the hospital instead of Lux." Chloe says, "Ariel clearly needs a doctor."

"We can't." Lucifer says, as he drives.

"I'm not human, remember." Ariel points out.

"When we get back to Lux we can look at all of Ari's injuries and figure out what to do next." Lucifer says, clearly worried about his little sister.

"I tried to fight him Luci. I tried to hold him off." Ariel says, it being clear to Lucifer that she feels bad that she didn't do more.

"You did incredible, Ari, don't doubt that." Lucifer assures his sister, turning around to look at her, forcing Chloe to quickly reach out and grab the wheel.

"Lucifer!" Chloe says, clearly annoyed.

"Don't worry Detective, I've got it handled." Lucifer says, turning back to the wheel and the road, "Ari, keep talking to me." He requests.

"What about?" Ariel asks, as Chloe turns around to look at Lucifer's little sister so that he can get some idea of what is going on with her.

"Anything." Lucifer responds, knowing that the important part is that Ariel keeps talking, what she says isn't.

"I don't know what to think about Mum." Ariel admits, "I'm hurt by what happened the other day, and before you were casted out, but she felt protective today, and I…. just don't know what to think." She admits.

"I'm with you on that one." Lucifer admits.

"Do you think Dad will respond?" Ariel asks curious.

"With Dear Old Dad you never know." Lucifer admits, bitterness clear in his voice, "He could just ignore it, as usual, or because it's Mum, he could do something." Lucifer says, "The question would be what."

"And how many people get caught in the crossfire." Ariel mutters.

"That too." Lucifer says, to Chloe's confusion, and the car drifts into silence, "Ari, you still with me?"

"Yeah, Luci." Ariel responds.

"Keep talking." Lucifer says, "The lecture that we got caught going somewhere we weren't supposed to go." Lucifer suggests.

"Which time?"

"Any." Lucifer answers imply ad Ariel just starts to recite old lectures which is enough to help her remain conscious.

* * *

It's not long before Ariel, Lucifer, and Chloe arrive back at Lux and as it is clear that she will not be able to make it upstairs on her own Lucifer picks up his baby sister and carries her upstairs

When Lucifer, Chloe and Ariel who is being carried by Lucifer enter the penthouse they find that Amenadiel, Linda, Maze, and Mum waiting.

"Ariel?" Mum says, clearly worried, though her sons would like to believe that she is faking it.

"She's unconscious, Mum. I've got to get her to her room." Lucifer explains as he walks across the penthouse and the others follow behind.

Once Lucifer gets his little sister to her room he lays her on the bed and lifts her up a little so that he can see what kind of injuries she has, and as he does he gets a feeling off complete dread as most of Ariel's torso is bruised, and it is more than clear that she has some serious injuries.

"Internal injuries." Lucifer says, "Damn you, Michael." Her says, feeling completely furious, but at the same time he is trying to control that anger as he has learnt from Linda that anger won't help his sister right now.

"Even with her Angelic Healing Abilities Ariel can still die from internal injuries." Maze says, saying what every other celestial in the room is thinking, though she leaves out that in Ariel's case it is more probable.

"We've got to do something." Linda says, not wanting anything to happen to the young… angel.

"This can't be the first time an Angel has been hurt." Chloe says, saying a sentence she never thought she would say, but she can't focus on how insane that is at the moment, she needs to focus on helping Lucifer's little sister, "Isn't there some way that Angels can get medical attention? Or get heled?" Chloe asks, being pretty sure that may not make any sense, but she hopes it makes enough.

"There is an Angel of healing." Amenadiel reveals.

"Then what's the problem?" Chloe asks, as she notices Lucifer, his brother, Maze, and Mum exchange looks, "Why can't this angel come heal her?"

"Because the Angel of Healing would be Raphael, also known as one of our brothers that hurt Ariel in the first place." Lucifer reveals, sounding bitter, "Short of Dad allowing him to heal her, or dear old Dad coming down here himself I can't think of another way." Lucifer admits, hating that he is admitting that as it means Ariel is likely going to die.

"There might be another way." Mum says, stepping forward.

"Mom, healing others wasn't something you could do when you were at full strength." Amenadiel reminds his mother.

"I know, I'm not going to try to heal Ariel, I have another idea." Mum says, taking another step towards Ariel, but before she can get closer Lucifer blocks her path.

"I'm not letting you near Ari until you tell me what you are going to do." Lucifer reveals, clearly telling the truth, and as she watches on Chloe realises just how protective Lucifer is off his little sister as he looks close to doing whatever he has to do to make sure no one touches Ariel.

"I'm going to try to give a boost to Ariel's own Angelic Healing Abilities." Mum explains to Lucifer.

"How?"

"With this." Mum says before lifting up her wrist and taking the band aid off her wrist to reveal the yellow light of grace that is coming out of her body and after about two seconds she covers it back up.

"You're dying." Lucifer says, the emotion in his voice being too difficult to determine.

"This human sack is; it can't contain me." Mum says, "Which means I may just have enough energy to help my daughter heal."

"Mom, that could destroy you both." Amenadiel points out, being pretty sure that there is chance it could destroy them all.

"Maybe, but it's Ariel's best chance." Mum says, looking at Lucifer directly in the eyes, "It's the only chance she has to try to heal herself." She says, trying to get Lucifer to think of what's best for Ariel, which he always does anyway, and give her idea a chance.

"Everyone who's not an angel leave this room." Lucifer instructs, clearly giving an order which surprises Chloe as she has never seen that side of him.

"Luci, be reasonable." Amenadiel says, trying to get his brother to see sense.

"This is Ari's best chance, I can't be reasonable, but I'm also not going to risk anyone else." Lucifer says, looking directly at his brother, "Leave." He commands, and Linda leaves right away, and Chloe just looks at him, and Lucifer gives her a look, causing her to respond with a nod before leaving. Maze just gives Lucifer a calculating look before leaving to, though she heads over to Amenadiel.

"You don't have your powers at the moment, you can't stay." Maze says, before dragging Amenadiel out of the room.

"Let's give this a go." Lucifer says to his mother once everyone is out of the room.

* * *

As Chloe, Linda, Maze, and Amenadiel walk into the other room there is a feeling of tension as well as one of confusion.

"What is about to happen?" Linda asks, feeling brave enough to ask that question even though she suspects that she may wish she didn't.

"Mom's going to try and transfer some of her grace into Ariel in an attempt to boost Ariel's own healing abilities." Amenadiel explains, making it seem so simple even though it is extremely complicated.

"Why do you seem so worried?" Chloe asks, feeling reasonably confident, or as confident as she can be, that if it wasn't a big deal Amenadiel and Maze wouldn't be looking as worried as they do right now.

"Because it's insane." Maze says, and honestly the fact that she is saying those words causes both Linda and Chloe to become more worried, "If her highness uses too little grace it won't do anything for Ariel, but if she uses too much it will blow them both, and possible Lucifer, and maybe even us, up." Maze explains, and the second she does Chloe goes to run back into the room, but Amenadiel pulls her back.

"Let me go, Amenadiel." Chloe says, as she tries to fight the fallen angel.

"No, it's too dangerous." Amenadiel says as Chloe is the one person who Lucifer may love as much as, or maybe even more than, Ariel therefore Lucifer would never forgive him if he let Chloe go back into that room, "We've just got to wait."

"Maze?" Chloe says, looking for some help.

"He's right." Maze admits, despite the fact that it is extremely painful and difficult for her to do that.

* * *

Just like in the living area of the penthouse there is a feeling of tension in Ariel's bedroom from the second the others left Lucifer and his mother alone.

"You should go to." Mum tells her son, even though she knows his answer as she partly hoping that he surprises her as it is bad enough that she is going to do something that puts her daughter in danger to help her, she'd rather not risk her son too.

"I'm not leaving, Ariel." Lucifer answers, just like Mum suspected he would, "Have you got this?" Lucifer asks his mother, worried about what will happen if she doesn't, even though he would never admit that.

"I believe so." Mum says, and that phase really doesn't fill Lucifer with confidence.

"Mum…" Lucifer starts to say.

"I need to try. I need to do this, for Ariel" Mum informs her son, and hearing that and the emotion that is in his mother's voice, something which he doesn't hear all that often, Lucifer believes her and so he just gives a nod.

Seeing her sons nod Mum takes a step towards her daughter, and once she is a little bit closer Mum removes the Band-Aid off her arm, causing the orange light of grace to once again come out of her. Once the energy has started to escape Mum puts her arm over her daughter, closer her eyes, and starts to focus.

As Mum does that Lucifer takes his sisters hand and tenses, knowing perfectly well that this could end in a complete disaster if his mother miss calculates ever for a fraction of a second.

* * *

In the living area of the penthouse it has been a few minutes since Chloe tried to go back into the room where Lucifer, Mum, and Ariel are, but as Amenadiel stopped her she wasn't able to, and after Maze's reactions she stopped fighting him and proceeded to pace.

"Shouldn't we know something by now?" Chloe asks, trying not to think of the worst.

"I'd say no news is good news." Maze admits, "We'd know by now if it went wrong." She reveals.

"We would?" Linda asks curious, being impressed at how well Chloe seems to be taking everything.

"Yeah, we would." Amenadiel confirms, and the group once more drifts into silence as Chloe continues to pace back and forth, clearly anxious.

For a few minutes the main living area of Lucifer's penthouse is silence apart from the sound of Chloe's pacing, but then the silence is broken,

"Lucifer." Maze says as she notices Lucifer carrying someone into his bedroom so everyone who is in the living room hurry over and they get to Lucifer in time to see him put his unconscious mother gently down on the bed.

"What happened?" Linda asks.

"Mum passed out after attempting to help Ari. I believe she is okay." Lucifer admits.

"Are you sure?" Amenadiel asks, clearly worried about his mother.

"As sure as I can be." Lucifer admits.

"And Little Lucifer?" Maze asks, it being more than clear what her biggest concern is.

"Still unconscious. I don't think we'll know if Mum's helped her until after she wakes." Lucifer admits, looking clearly worried, and without a word Maze walks out of the room and heads in the direction off her old room, also known as Ariel's new room.

"I'll stay with Mom." Amenadiel says, before walking across the room.

"I'll check on Maze." Linda reveals, before leaving as well.

After Linda leaves there is a think tension in the room that is clearly related to the fact that Lucifer and Chloe are basically alone for the first time since Chloe accepted the truth, and so drawing on courage he wasn't exactly sure he possessed, Lucifer takes a deep breath and walks over to Chloe.

"I guess we should talk." Lucifer says to his partner, although to be perfectly honest he isn't overly sure if she is still his partner after everything that has happened.

"Guess so." Chloe responds, with a nod.

"Outside?" Lucifer offers and once more Chloe just nods so the two of them head out of the room.

* * *

In Ariel's room Maze has sat down right next to Ariel on the bed and is pushing her hair out of her face with a gentleness Linda has never seen.

"I've never seen you like this with anyone." Linda admits, and while she knows how Ariel feels about Maze she doesn't know how Maze feels about Ariel, and that is something she is truly curious about, as she walks over and sits next to her friend.

"Ariel was the first being that was kind to me." Maze admits, looking down at the face of the young girl who she considers to be just as much her sister as Lucifer's, "There was Lucifer, but he doesn't count." She admits, "I still remember the first time I met her, she had that annoying childlike innocence." Maze says, it being cleat that she truly finds that annoying.

"What happened?" Linda asks curious.

_Flashback Hell- A very long time ago._

_It was what was considered a typical day in Hell, Maze had done all her usual checks to make sure that no one had escaped their cells when she spotted a figure._

" _HEY! You!" Maze yelled and the figure wasn't even startled, it just turned around to reveal what looked like a young girl, though Maze realised that it was in fact an Angel._

" _Hello." A very young Ariel greeted, not even phased by the fact that Maze's demonic face was clear, "Can you help me?"_

" _I'm a demon, I don't help angels." Maze says, honestly if Lucifer's instructions weren't to be informed of any Angel in hell she would have killed Ariel herself._

" _Please." Ariel said, as she gave Maze her best pleading look, "I'm looking for my brother. I know he's hear and I really miss him, I really want to see him." Ariel said, with tears in her eyes._

" _Are you talking about Lucifer?" Maze asked, as she sounded completely shocked._

" _YES! That's his new name! Please, do you know where he is?" Ariel asked._

" _I do." Maze confirmed, as she wondered why she was having a conversation with an Angel._

" _Please take me to him, please I'll do anything." Ariel said, clearly meaning that._

" _That's a dangerous thing to say." Maze revealed, not overly sure why she was giving advice to an Angel, "Stay close, I won't come back for you if you get lost."_

" _THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Ariel said, sounding thrilled before she hugged Maze._

" _Get off me." Maze said, as she pushed Ariel away, "Let's go." She instructed, and the two of them started to walk, and as they did, to Maze's complete shock, Ariel took her hand._

_END FLASHBACK._

"She was so trusting, and innocent." Maze revealed, "All she wanted was her big brother."

"You felt protective of her." Linda realises.

"I didn't realise it at the time." Maze admits, "Lucifer later told me that Ariel didn't know everything what had happened to him, and that while he wouldn't lie if she asked he wasn't going to just admit the truth either." She explains.

"How long before she found out what happened?" Linda asks curious, as she images that she would know, at least now.

"Not long. She showed up in Hell in tears. She was completely devastated." Maze reveals, "I think that was then I started to see her as my sister too, because to me she is." Maze admits, as she looks down at Ariel's face and Linda can't help but smile at that, as she reaches out and puts a gentle hand on her friends shoulder in a sign of comfort.

* * *

Out on the balcony Chloe and Lucifer are standing together in silence, neither wanting to be the first one to speak, neither wanting to start the conversation that is going to change everything between them, because there is no way it won't.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1** : Thank you so much for the amazing support, I know a lot of you have been expecting this chapter so I hope I live up to your expectations.

* * *

For a at least ten minutes Chloe and Lucifer have been standing in complete silence, neither wanting to be the first to speak, though they know that one of them has to eventually.

"What will happen to Ariel if your mother didn't manage to help boost her healing abilities?" Chloe asks, breaking the silence, with what she feels is a simple question, even though it is so beyond strange to her that Charlotte Richards is Lucifer's mother.

"She could heal on her own." Lucifer answers, "But it's highly possible she won't be able to." He admits, it being more than clear to Chloe that that is causing him indescribable pain.

"Oh." Chloe says, not overly sure how to respond to that, "I'm so sorry, Lucifer." She says, and even the words feel empty.

"I've always looked out Ari, always protected her, I should have done more." Lucifer reveals, clearly feeling guilty which is something that Chloe didn't even think Lucifer could feel.

"Lucifer, it wasn't your fault." Chloe tells her partner, "You did everything you could."

"Did I?" Lucifer asks, "I knew Michael or someone else would come eventually. I shouldn't have let her out of my sight." He says.

"There was nothing you could have done." Chloe tells Lucifer, wanting him to believe that though from the way he is acting she suspects he won't.

"Wasn't there? I always looked out for Ariel. I taught her to walk, taught her to talk, taught her to fly, I should have protected her today." Lucifer informs Chloe.

"You were Ariel's parent when she was growing up." Chloe realises.

"No, I wasn't." Lucifer informs Chloe.

"Lucifer did you look out for Ariel when she was child? Did you make sure she was happy and safe?" Chloe asks, wanting Lucifer to see what she sees.

"Of course." Lucifer answers.

"Did you put her to bed every night? Did you love her unconditionally?" Chloe asks.

"Yes." Lucifer answers, wondering what Chloe is doing.

"That makes you Ariel's parent." Chloe says giving Lucifer a kind look, and even though it is strange to her to think of Lucifer as being a parent to anyone she has come to realise that Lucifer was a parent to Ariel, and he just confirmed it.

Hearing Chloe's words Lucifer thinks about everything and he realises that she is right, though if anyone other than Chloe were to have said that, and others have in the past, then he wouldn't have accepted that she is right, but accepting that also makes him come to another realisation, "She should hate me, and she should definitely never forgive me."

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asks confused.

"Ariel used to visit me in hell, I told you that, and I told you how Amenadiel and Michael came to get her the last time." Lucifer reminds Chloe, who nods, remembering that, "But what I didn't say is that I put Ariel into Michael's arms, because I thought it was for the best. She begged me not to, but I did because I stupidly thought that Heaven was where she belonged." Lucifer reveals, "I didn't know it at the time, but Dad ordered Michael and Amenadiel to take her wings as punishment. That's a kind of pain you can't even imagine, and I did that to her." Lucifer says, clearly guilty.

"That wasn't your fault, Lucifer." Chloe assures him, "That was your father, and your brothers, not you." She assures him, "I've seen you with Ariel, she clearly doesn't blame you, so you shouldn't blame yourself." Chloe says, even though she knows that her words may do nothing.

"I do, and I always will." Lucifer reveals, "She was in so much pain because of me, she has scars because of me."

"Like the ones you have on your back?" Chloe asks, not being able to imagine the kind of scars Lucifer has on the back of the teenager in the other room.

"Exactly." Lucifer confirms, "But the difference is I asked to have my wings cut off, Ari's were forcible removed." Lucifer reveals, and the two of them drift into silence more as Chloe digests everything that Lucifer has said.

For another couple of minutes Chloe and Lucifer continue to stand in silence, and as they do Chloe draws on her courage as she knows what they need to talk about, and she also knows that she is going to have to be the one to bring it up.

"Everything you've been saying since we first met is true." Chloe says, "You're the Devil."

"Yes, I am." Lucifer confirms.

"Linda didn't seem as surprised as me." Chloe notes.

"I showed her what Ariel calls my other face, she's accepted the truth for a little while." Lucifer explains.

"You have another face?" Chloe says, more surprised than she realises she should be.

"Yes." Lucifer confirms.

"Show me." Chloe requests.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Lucifer admits, "Most people can't handle it. It took Linda over a week to deal with what she saw." He explains.

"I want to see it." Chloe says, taking a step towards Lucifer, "Please." She adds.

Seeing the look on Chloe's face Lucifer knows that he can't refuse her, even though he may want to, and so after taking a deep breath Lucifer changes his face to his other and as he does he expects to see Horror, fear and disgust on Chloe's face.

For about twenty seconds Lucifer shows Chloe his other face before turning back and bracing himself for her reaction, as he is pretty sure it won't be a good reaction.

To Lucifer's complete shock, Chloe doesn't look at him with disgust or Horror, and she doesn't run away, she just looks at him in the exact same way she always has.

"You're not running away." Lucifer says, sounding surprised by that.

"Of course I'm not." Chloe tells him, "You're my partner. This doesn't change that." Chloe assures him, "It looks painful, does it hurt?" Chloe asks, wanting to know.

"Not anymore." Lucifer says, as it did hurt when he was first casted out, but it stopped hurting a long time ago.

"I'm glad." Chloe says as she doesn't want Lucifer to be in pain, "I want to know everything. No more half-truths." She requests.

"Are you sure?" Lucifer asks, being pretty sure that Chloe doesn't know what she is really asking.

"I'm sure." Chloe says, with a nod.

"Okay, well I guess I should start at the beginning." Lucifer realises.

"Which would be when exactly?" Chloe asks, wanting to know everything even though she knows it's going to be very difficult to wrap her head around.

"A very long time ago." Lucifer answers, trying to figure out the best place to start, and as he does he realises exactly when would be the best place, "As I've said by the time Ariel came into being my parents were at war with each other, I meant that literary." Lucifer says, having been pretty sure that Chloe thought he was talking metaphorical, "Thankfully their war with each other was in Heaven, a place that could handle whatever they threw at each other." Lucifer explains.

"So if your Father accepts your mothers challenge and came down here to take things up with her…" Chloe starts to say.

"Millions could die." Lucifer admits, "I'm not even sure that me and all my siblings worked together, which would likely never happen anyway, would be enough to stop their war, or enough to save the earth." Adding 'or each other' in his head.

"The power of twenty-five angels wouldn't be enough?" Chloe asks, sounding surprised by that.

"Twenty-four." Lucifer corrects, counting Amenadiel even though he doesn't have his powers.

"Twenty-four? But you said you have twenty-four siblings." Chloe says, remembering what Lucifer said and thus feeling a little confused.

"One of my brothers died recently." Lucifer says, feeling pain and guilt as he thinks of Uriel.

"I'm sorry, Lucifer." Chloe says, meaning that completely and as she does she realises something, "That's why you stepped in front of the sniper, that's why you weren't okay… you were grieving." Chloe realises, and Lucifer nods, "I'm…." Chloe starts to say, but Lucifer cuts her off.

"I don't deserve your sympathy." Lucifer says, believing that.

"What are you talking about, of course you do." Chloe says.

"My brother didn't just die, Detective, I killed him." Lucifer says, Chloe being able to hear the guilt in his voice, "I had never killed anyone before." He says, and even though his other face didn't cause Chloe to run, he is expecting this reveal to.

"I'm not running away." Chloe says, almost like she knew exactly what Lucifer was thinking, "Tell me what happened." She requests.

"That car accident you had, the one you tried to make everyone believe wasn't a big deal, wasn't an accident, it was him… Uriel." Lucifer says, having extreme difficulty saying Uriel's name.

Seeing how difficult this is for Lucifer Chloe reaches out and takes his hand, squeezes it, and then let's go.

"All Angels have a special gift on top of the powers we all have." Lucifer explains, "Mines drawing out desires, Ariel's is sensing and drawing out protective feelings, Amenadiel used to be able to slow down time." Lucifer explains, "And Uriel… Uriel could play with patterns." Lucifer explains, "He could make a butterfly flap it's wings and give a house wife chlamydia." Lucifer explains.

"Which is how he caused my car accident." Chloe realises.

"As a warning to me." Lucifer confirms, "He wanted Mum. I thought to take her back to hell, but the truth is he was going to kill her." Lucifer explains, "He was going to kill you if I didn't hand her over." He explains.

"You killed your brother to save me?" Chloe asks, complete shock in her voice as honestly she isn't sure how to feel about that.

"I had no choice." Lucifer says, his voice breaking, "He was going to set in motion what was going to kill you, I couldn't let him." Lucifer explains, fighting to keep his voice steady, "Uriel had something with him, a blade, that he stole from our sister, the Angel of Death." Lucifer explains, and honestly if it wasn't so clearly difficult for Lucifer to talk about Chloe would have asked about that, "He was going to use it to kill Mum, but if he had she wouldn't have gone to hell, or heaven, she would have just gone into nothingness." Lucifer explains, "We fought, and I killed him." Lucifer explains, losing his control that he has been fighting so hard to keep.

Not sure what to say, as honestly she thinks that there is nothing she can say, Chloe just takes the step that now separates her and Lucifer, and hugs her partner.

"I'm so sorry, Lucifer, I'm so sorry." Chloe says, as she hugs her partner.

For about a minute Lucifer and Chloe hug, Chloe doing the little she can do to help her partner, before they finally break apart.

Once they break apart Chloe and Lucifer look away from each other for a second, and Lucifer uses that chance to wipe his eyes.

"Since then I have learnt, thanks to Mother, that the blade Uriel stole from Azrael isn't just the blade she used as the Angel of Death, but is in fact the Flaming Sword that was used to guard Eden." Lucifer explains, "It can cut through anything, and in Human hands it drives whoever is holding it to commit murder." Lucifer explains, "Though at the moment there seems to be something wrong with it as it's not flaming." He reveals.

"It's the weapon you were so eager to find." Chloe realises, "What happened to it?"

"I have it. It's safe and I'm keeping it far away from my Mother." Lucifer explains.

"Why?" Chloe asks, suspecting that she may regret saying that.

"Mother is the one who lead people to the blade when people were getting killed. She did it as she hoped that if enough humans killed each other she would be able to get Dad's attention." Lucifer explains, "He was, and still is, ignoring her."

"Your parents have issues." Chloe comments.

"You don't have to tell me." Lucifer responds, and the two of them drift into silence.

For about a minute Chloe and Lucifer stand in silence and as they do Chloe runs though everything Lucifer has said in her head so that she can figure out her next question,

"Why were you sent to Hell?" Chloe finally asks.

"Because I rebelled." Lucifer answers simply, "Dear old Dad didn't like that much." Lucifer admits, "After she escaped Hell Mother informed me that Dad wanted to destroy me because of what I did, but she convinced him to send me to Hell instead."

"Do you believe her?" Chloe asks, feeling horrified that Lucifer's Dad would have tried to destroy him.

"Yes." Lucifer says, "What she said sounds exactly like my father."

"So God's…. God's a ….." Chloe says, trying to think of the right way to finish that sentence, but everything she thinks of doesn't seem appropriate.

"Dick. I think the world your looking for is Dick, Detective." Lucifer finishes.

"Is it okay to say that?" Chloe asks, before she realises what she said.

"Dad has better things to do than smite people for blasphemy, he doesn't even care." Lucifer says, and Chloe can hear the bitterness in his voice at that, and because of that Chloe realises that it may be best to change the subject slightly.

"Maze is a demon." Chloe says, "I'm living with a demon. I've let a demon look after my daughter." Chloe says, not overly sure what to feel about that as a part of her wants to be horrified, but at the same time she knows how much Trixie loves Maze and she wants to believe that Maze would never hurt Trixie.

"You have nothing to worry about." Lucifer assures Chloe, "Your offspring isn't in any danger from Maze, in fact considering the fact that Maze will do anything for those she cares about she is actually safer." Lucifer admits.

"Oh." Chloe responds, feeling overwhelmed by everything Lucifer has told her, "Lucifer, I'm not running away, but I need some time to think about everything." She admits, wanting to make it clear that she isn't abandoning Lucifer.

"I understand."

"Can we talk more once I've had some time to think? I think I'm going to have more questions." Chloe admits.

"Of course." Lucifer responds, though a part of him excepts Chloe to completely reject him.

"Good." Chloe says, sounding glad about that and then she once more takes Lucifer's hand, squeezes it, let's go and heads back in time.

"Detective." A voice says as Chloe walks across the penthouse and she turns to see Linda.

"I understand what you must be feeling right now, I certainly remember what I felt when I found out." Linda admits, "So, if you need to talk you have my number."

"Thank you, Doctor." Chloe says, before leaving the penthouse.

* * *

After staying out on the balcony for a few minutes after Chloe left Lucifer heads back inside and straight to his room.

"Any changes?" Lucifer asks his brother as he looks to his mother who is still unconscious on his bed.

"No." Amenadiel answers, "Luci, if Mom…" Amenadiel starts to say.

"I know." Lucifer says, cutting off his brother as he knows what he is going to say, "We'll figure something out."

"Are you sure about that?" Amenadiel asks his brother.

"Of course." Lucifer says before leaving the room and heading to where his sister is.

Walking into his sisters' room Lucifer finds his sister still unconscious on her bed with Linda and Maze sitting on one side of the bed next to each other.

"How is she?" Lucifer asks as he walks over and sits down right next to Ariel.

"The same." Maze answers, "Chloe?"

"Needs some time." Lucifer answers, as he takes his sisters hand, and as he does Maze and Linda exchange looks.

* * *

After leaving Lucifer's penthouse Chloe isn't overly sure how she managed to get home without a trouble, but she somehow managed to. After making sure that Trixie is okay Chloe headed upstairs and started to look for something she hasn't looked at in a very, very long time.

It takes her well over five minutes of searching, but then Chloe finally finds what she is looking for, a bible. Once she has the old book Chloe walks back over to her bed, sits down, and begins to read in hopes of getting a better understanding of her partner.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Chloe left the penthouse and Lucifer returned to his sister. Ever since he sat down next to Ariel Lucifer has been holding his littles hand and sitting in silence.

As they wanted to give him some privacy/Maze wanted to check on something, Linda and Maze have left Ariel's room leaving Lucifer alone with his unconscious little sister.

"I don't know if you can hear me." Lucifer tells his sister, though there is a part of him that thinks she can, "But I hope you can." He admits, "I'm sorry, Ari. I'm so sorry I didn't protect you from Michael, I should have." Lucifer tells his sister, "You need to wake up okay, I can't lose you Ari, not when I've only just gotten you back." Lucifer tells his sister, meaning that completely, "Please wake up, Ari, please." Lucifer says, practically begging which would have shocked anyone who heard, though no one other than Ariel did.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Chloe started to read the bible and the truth is that the book is just giving her more questions than answers.

"I wouldn't read that." A voice says and Chloe looks up to see Maze, "Most of it is wrong."

"Really?" Chloe asks.

"Oh yeah." Maze confirms as she walks over to Chloe, "If you have questions you're better off asking Lucifer, or Amenadiel, or Ariel, or me." She explains, "I wouldn't recommend asking Her highness though."

"You don't like Lucifer's mother, do you?" Chloe asks as Maze sits down on the edge of Chloe's bed.

"She's a manipulative bitch." Maze answers honestly, "All she ever does is use and hurt Lucifer, and Ariel, even Amenadiel." She explains, "I don't trust her, and yeah I hate her."

"Right." Chloe says with a nod, then realises something, "What are you doing here? I thought you would be with Lucifer and Ariel."

"I thought I'd come check on things here, make sure everything's okay." Maze admits, surprising Chloe by her words.

"Are you worried about me?" Chloe asks surprised, "Or worried about how I'm dealing with things?"

"Both." Maze admits, "Michael may be gone for now, but that doesn't mean he won't come back." Maze explains and as she does Chloe remembers something that Lucifer said.

"You're worried he'll come after me." Chloe realises.

"All angels now know how much you mean to Lucifer. I wouldn't put it past Michael, or another of Lucifer's siblings, to use you to try to get Lucifer, or even Ariel, to do something or agree to something." Maze admits, and as she does Chloe makes a connection that she hopes she is wrong about.

"Maze after I was sick why did Lucifer pull away? Did something happen that I don't know about?" Chloe asks.

"You'll have to ask him about that." Maze says, knowing that it's not her place to talk about this particular issue.

"That means yes." Chloe realises, "What happened?" she asks, needing to know.

"Ask Lucifer." Maze says, "All I'm going to say is that there a reason behind his behaviour." Maze revels, feeling that Chloe deserves to know at least that.

"Right." Chloe says, realising that Maze isn't going to explain anymore to her, and once more she just finds herself with more questions, "Is there a reason Ariel looks like a teenager?" Chloe asks curious, "I mean she's an angel that means she'd be thousands of years old, right?"

"Right." Maze confirms, "But Little Lucifer looks like a teenager because she's the Angel equivalent of one." She explains, "She's the youngest of all the angels, in fact the next youngest angel is the equivalent of five human years older than her." She reveals, trying to put it in terms Chloe will understand, "To all of us, Lucifer, Amenadiel, me, even her mother, Ariel is still a child, or teenager technically, that's why she looks like one." Maze explains.

"Oh." Chloe says, "Have you meet all of Lucifer's siblings?" she asks curious.

"Oh yeah." Maze confirms.

"Are they all as cruel as Michael?" Chloe asks, not being able to imagine that.

"Not exactly." Maze admits, "But at least most of them follow their father without question, and not a single one of them are even close to being on Lucifer's side as much as Ariel is." Maze admits, "Though he does have at least one brother who is more on his side than others."

"Oh." Chloe once more says, being pretty sure she needs to think of something different to say.

"I should get back to the Penthouse." Maze admits, "If you need anything, just call." Maze says, before getting up and leaving.

As she watches Maze go Chloe realises that while some of her questions have been answered most haven't, and she is even more confused than she was when she first got home, and so Chloe closes the bible she was reading and just leans back in her bed, trying to figure out what to do next.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

AN1: Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think.

* * *

For over twenty-four hours Ariel and her mother have been unconscious and apart from when he talked to Chloe Lucifer hasn't left his sisters side for a second causing Maze, Amenadiel and Linda to become worried, not that any of them, except maybe Linda, would ever admit it.

As they can't exactly talk in front of Mum, even though she is still unconscious, Amenadiel, Linda, and Maze are standing by the piano talking.

"I'm still new to all this, should they have woken up by now?" Linda asks, looking between the fallen Angel and Demon.

"We don't know." Amenadiel admits, "If Mom had managed to boost Ariel's healing abilities I would think that she would have woken up by now." Amenadiel explains, "As for Mom, the fact that she is still unconscious isn't necessarily worrying."

"But it also could be." Maze admits.

"Meaning neither of you know for sure whether we should be worried or not." Linda realises.

"Basically, yeah." Maze confirms.

"Okay." Linda says with a nod, understanding things slightly better, "Is there anything we can do?"

"No." Maze and Amenadiel answer together.

"What about Lucifer? He's not going to leave Ariel's side until she wakes, is he?" Linda asks, as that's what she suspects but she wants to know what Amenadiel and Maze think.

"No." Maze and Amenadiel answer without needing to think about it.

"The fact that he even left her to talk to Chloe says a lot." Amenadiel admits.

"I thought so." Linda says with a nod, and as she does all three of them hear a moan from the other room.

"Mom?" Amenadiel asks, before running into the other room, Linda and Maze being right behind him.

When Amenadiel, Linda, and Maze get to Lucifer's room they find Mum clearly starting to wake up.

"Mom? Can you hear me?" Amenadiel asks, hurrying to his mother side, "If you can hear me, open your eyes." He says, and quiet slowly Mum opens her eyes, and looks up at her oldest son.

"Amenadiel." Mum says and the oldest angel just hugs his mother, glad she is okay, "I'm okay, Son." Mum assures her son, suspecting that she may have been unconscious for a while.

"I'm glad." Amenadiel says, as the two of them break apart.

"Ariel. How's Ariel?" Mum asks, worried.

"She's still unconscious. We're not sure if you managed to help her." Amenadiel admits.

"I have to see her." Mum says, pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"You still need to rest." Amenadiel informs his mother, "We still don't know what effect trying to help Ariel had on you."

"I'll rest after I see my daughter." Mum says before getting up, with some difficulty, and heading into the other room, Amenadiel right behind her.

"Are all celestial beings extremely stubborn?" Linda asks Maze curious.

"Yep." Maze confirms, as she and Linda follow behind Mum and Amenadiel.

"How is she?" Mum asks Lucifer as she stumbles into Ariel's room to find Lucifer sitting right next to his sister and Ariel is still unconscious on the bed.

"Mum." Lucifer says, sounding slightly surprised, "She's the same, and it doesn't look like her injuries are healing quickly." He admits, not looking away from his sister even though he is talking to his mother.

"Then I have to try again." Mum says as she looks to her daughter, "Maybe if I give her more energy it will help."

"Mom, no!" Amenadiel says, "You're too weak. Trying the energy transfer once was bad enough, but trying to do it again is so much riskier." Amenadiel points out to his mother, wanting her to see sense.

"I can't just stand by and do nothing. I have to help my daughter!" Mum objects, as she sits down next to Ariel, across from Lucifer.

"I don't think you can." Lucifer admits, it almost killing him to do so, "Ari's too weak now, even if you survived another energy transfer I'm not sure she would." He admits, looking away from his sister to look at his mother, and as he does it is more than clear to Mum that if there was something he could do to help Ariel then Lucifer would try it, no matter the cost to him.

"Then we'll just have to wait until Ariel's stronger, then I'll try again." Mum says, causing Amenadiel and Maze to exchange looks as neither want to be the one to tell Lucifer, or Mum for that matter, that chances are Ariel's not going to get stronger.

Before anyone can say something in response to Mum Maze's phone starts to ring. Maze is about to ignore it, but then then she sees that Chloe's name is on the caller id, and so she steps out of the room to answer it.

"Chloe? Has something happened?" Maze asked, as a way of answer.

"No, everything's fine." Chloe assures Maze, not at all surprised that that is how the demon answered, "I was wondering how things are at the Penthouse. Has Ariel or her Mom woken?" Chloe asks.

"Ariel hasn't." Maze admits, "It's not looking good." She reveals, "Her Highness wants to try to help her again, but Ariel's not strong enough to handle that kind of help."

"What does that mean?" Chloe asks, as even though she has a suspicion she wants to hear it from Maze.

"It means that unless Ariel heals on her own, which isn't likely, she's not going to survive." Maze admits, Chloe being able to hear the pain her voice.

"Oh." Chloe says, not overly sure how to respond to that.

"Yeah." Maze says simply.

"I'm going to come around later, so don't tell Lucifer I called." Chloe requests.

"Okay." Maze says, being pretty sure that that is going to be easy as Lucifer isn't doing much talking right now.

"But let me know if anything changes." Chloe requests.

"Of course." Maze says, before hanging up.

After hanging up with Maze Chloe just sits at her desk in the precinct in a state of shock, trying to figure out how she feels about everything. As she is so out of it Chloe doesn't even notice Ella and Dan come up to talk her.

It takes a couple of minutes for Dan and Ella to realise that Chloe isn't really listening to them, instead she is thinking about Lucifer, everything he's revealed to her, and how he is going to react if Ariel does die.

"Chloe?" Dan asks, trying to get her attention, but he doesn't really succeed, "Chloe." He once more says, reaching out and putting his hand on her arm.

"Sorry, what?" Chloe asks, managing to break out of her shocked state.

"Give us a moment." Dan says to Ella.

"Sure." Ella says, with a nod, and she heads back to her office.

"What's going on, Chloe?" Dan asks, as he sits down next to her, "You can always talk to me." He reminds her, and the truth is that while Chloe once believed that she is pretty sure that she can't talk to him about this, "Please Chloe, talk to me." He asks, as he can tell that something is seriously bothering Chloe and that truly worries him.

"It's Ariel." Chloe reveals.

"Lucifer's sister?" Dan asks, surprised.

"Yeah." Chloe confirms with a nod, "Somethings happened to her, it doesn't look good."

"Oh." Dan says, not sure how to respond to that.

"I was at the Penthouse yesterday, I saw Ariel's injuries, they're bad, but there is nothing we can do. Everyone was there Lucifer, Amenadiel, Maze, Linda, Charlotte, but we were all just waiting, watching, hoping she wakes up." Chloe explains, not realising her slip.

"Why is Charlotte there?" Dan asks confused, and as he does Chloe searches her mind for an answer that makes sense, and as she does she decides on the truth, or as close to it that Dan will believe.

"She's Ariel's mother, Lucifer's Step mother." Chloe lies, doing so as she knows that there is no way that Dan would believe that Charlotte is actually Lucifer's mother while her being Ariel's mother is believable.

"Seriously?" Dan asks, sounding completely shocked.

"Yeah, I found out yesterday." Chloe explains.

"Wow, you know, that actually makes a strange amount of sense." Dan realises, though he purposely doesn't think of the implications of that statement, "If Ariel's Charlotte's daughter why is she staying with Lucifer rather than her?"

"Ariel wants to stay with Lucifer." Chloe explains, remembering what Lucifer told her when she suggested the same thing, "From what I understand they have a complicated relationship." She admits, "But I saw Charlotte's face yesterday. When it was clear how hurt Ariel is she was devastated." Chloe explains as she isn't sure what to think about Charlotte and she still wants to say a few things to her about the way she treats her children, but at the same time she could see the pain on her face when she saw how hurt Ariel is.

"If she is so hurt why isn't Ariel in hospital? Why is she at the Penthouse?" Dan asks curious.

"She's being treated there, but there isn't really much that can be done for her." Chloe admits.

"If you want to get out of here, go to the penthouse, I can cover for you." Dan offers, as he is pretty sure that his ex-wife would want to be there for Lucifer.

"Maybe in a little while." Chloe says, as while she does want to go to the penthouse she has to figure out what she is going to talk to Lucifer about as she knows that they are going to have a conversation even if she just goes to check on him.

"Okay." Dan says with a nod, suspecting that even with everything Chloe has revealed that he is missing something.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Chloe called Maze and ever since everyone at the penthouse has been waiting for a sign that Ariel's getting better, but so far there has been none. Ever since she woke up Mum has been sitting on the opposite side of Ariel's bed to Lucifer and hasn't moved.

Maze, Amenadiel, and Linda have also been in Ariel's room since Mum woke up, all three of them waiting for some change, wanting for some kind of change that shows Ariel is getting better. Hearing footsteps Amenadiel, Linda, and Maze turn to see Chloe walk in, but as Mum and Lucifer are looking at Ariel they don't realises.

"Lucifer." Chloe says, as she walks towards the bed.

Seeing Chloe walk in Maze, Linda and Amenadiel exchange looks, Linda and Maze head out of the room while Amenadiel heads over to his mother.

"Mom, let's go outside for a little while." Amenadiel suggests.

"No." Mum responds, not wanting to leave her daughter.

"Mom, please." Amenadiel says, with an undertone of pleading to his voice as he knows that Chloe and Lucifer have to talk alone and he is about ninety-nine percent sure that Lucifer isn't going to leave Ariel's side again.

"A couple of minutes." Mum says, before leaving with Amenadiel.

"Lucifer." Chloe says, as she walks over to her partner.

"I thought you needed time." Lucifer comments.

"My partner needed me more." Chloe says, meaning that completely.

"She's getting weaker." Lucifer says, pain in his voice.

"I'm sorry." Chloe says, reaching out and putting her hand on Lucifer's shoulder.

"I just got her back. I can't lose her." Lucifer says, his voice breaking and Chloe just squeezes the hand that is on Lucifer's shoulder.

"I wish I could tell you that she'll be okay, but I can't." Chloe admits, feeling pretty useless at the moment as even with everything that has been revealed all she can see is that her partner is in pain, "But I can tell you that I'm here, no matter what you need." Chloe reveals, and for the first time Lucifer looks away from his little sister to look at his partner,

"Thank you." He says, gratefully.

* * *

After leaving Ariel's room Mum, Amenadiel, Linda, and Maze have once more headed into the living area of the penthouse.

"I don't see why I had to leave my daughter just so Lucifer could talk to his human." Mum says, sounding less than happy.

"Mom, you haven't left Ariel in hours, you needed a break, and Luci needs to talk to Chloe." Amenadiel explains to his mother.

"He could talk to her with me there." Mum comments, believing that.

"No, he couldn't." Maze informs her.

"That's ridiculous." Mum comments.

"I don't think it is." Linda says, "You're all hurting, but you don't need to keep that pain inside, you need to let it out, and for Lucifer Chloe is the only person who can get him to express the pain she is feeling." She explains giving the goddess, demon, and fallen angel in the room something to think about.

* * *

It hasn't been long since Chloe joined Lucifer in Ariel's room and in the time since she told Lucifer that she was there for him Chloe has pulled over the chair that Mum was sitting in and has sat down next to her partner.

"I know you must have questions, Detective." Lucifer suddenly comments.

"I do, but we don't have to talk about them now." Chloe assures her partner.

"Ask away Detective." Lucifer says, not looking away from his sister, as the truth is that he could use the distraction.

"Okay, I've been thinking about a lot of things, and I do have a lot of questions." Chloe admits, "But one of my first is if Charlotte is actually your mother why did she want me to betray you? Why'd she want me to call you a liar in court?" Chloe asks curious as out of all her questions that particular one was top of her list.

"She was trying to prove a point, and you Detective, thankfully proved her wrong, so thank you." Lucifer says, meaning that.

"What point was she trying to prove?" Chloe asks curious.

"That you didn't care about me, that you wouldn't sacrifice for me the way I sacrificed for you." Lucifer explains to Chloe.

"Oh." Chloe responds, honestly not sure how to respond to that.

"Though that was after she tried to kill you." Lucifer says his voice sounding quiet causal.

"WHAT?" Chloe asks shocked, and angry.

"Apparently Amenadiel stopped her, and I made it clear that she isn't to try anything like that again." Lucifer reveals.

"Okay, good to know." Chloe says, honestly not sure how to feel about that, "What happened when I got sick? Why'd you pull away? What don't I know?" Chloe asks, desperately wanting answers about that.

"I went back to Hell to get the formula of the cure." Lucifer explains.

"How'd you do that?" Chloe asks, it being a testament to all the strange things that have happened lately that she doesn't find Lucifer's statement odd.

"I died." Lucifer answers simply.

"You died?" Chloe asks shocked.

"it was the only way to get the formula." Lucifer explains, "I was briefly trapped in a cell in Hell so mother came after me and got me out."

"And you were able to save me." Chloe realises, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Lucifer says, meaning that.

"Why did you pull away after?" Chloe asks, but suddenly Lucifer moves forward.

"Ari." Lucifer says worried, and hearing the worry in Lucifer's voice Chloe turns to see Ariel convulsing on the bed, "ARI." Lucifer yells, sounding terrified.

"HELP, WE NEED HELP IN HERE." Chloe yells, hurrying to the door, hoping that someone has an idea of what to do.

"Ari, just hold on, please." Lucifer begs, standing up and trying to help his sister, though he isn't what to do, "Dad, please, help, do something." Lucifer begs, his voice barely loud enough for Chloe to hear.

Seconds later there are footsteps and Linda, Mum, Maze, and Amenadiel run into the room.

"What's happening?" Mum asks, clearly worried.

"I don't know." Lucifer admits, his voice and face full of pain.

"Roll her onto her side." Linda instructs, and completely trusting his friend Lucifer does exactly what she said.

"Now what?" Lucifer asks.

"There's nothing you can do, just wait until it's over." Linda explains, and for what feels like the longest thirty seconds of Lucifer's life he waits until his sister finally stops convulsing, and once she does Lucifer lays Ariel back onto her back.

"Lucifer, is she okay?" Mum asks, sounding terrified about her daughter.

"She's still alive." Lucifer answers, once he checks to be sure.

"Good." Maze says, sounding relieved.

"And she's going to stay like that." Amenadiel says, and as everyone turns to look at him his mother, brother, and Maze see the look of righteous fury he used to have when he was a fully powered angel.

"Brother, what are you going to do?" Lucifer asks, knowing that his brother would have only gotten like this if he has a plan.

"Get Ariel the help she deserves." Amenadiel says, before storming out of the room, wondering what the hell Amenadiel is going to do Maze, Mum and Linda follow behind him, but as Lucifer shows no sign off leaving his little sister Chloe doesn't follow, honestly Lucifer doesn't care what his brother does, as long as it helps his sister.

After leaving his brother and sister Amenadiel hurries out to the balcony.

"What are you going to do, Son?" Mum asks her son, wondering what he is going to do.

"This." Amenadiel says, angrily before looking to the sky, "FATHER! DON'T DO THIS! DON'T JUST SIT BY AND LET ARIEL DIE!" Amenadiel yells, "YOU ALREADY STOOD BY AND DID NOTHING AND LET URIEL DIE, DON'T JUST DO NOTHING WHILE ARIEL DIES TOO." He yells, "SHE YOUR DAUGHTER! FOR ONCE IN HER LIFE DO SOMETHING FOR HER, DON'T JUST IGNORE HER!" He yells.

"Amenadiel…." Mum starts to say, but her son cuts her off.

"FATHER, PLEASE. ALL YOU'VE EVER BEEN IS A HORRIBLE FATHER TO ARIEL, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE ONE NOW! ARIEL DIDN'T DESERVE THE WAY YOU TREATED HER, AND SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO DIE NOW!" Amenadiel yells, getting upset and honestly not caring about what he is saying, "ALL ARIEL WANTED WAS TO MAKE HER OWN CHOICE, WHAT'S SO WRONG WITH THAT? PLEASE FATHER, DON'T DO NOTHING, DON'T JUST LET HER DIE! PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS. I'LL BEG IF I HAVE TO! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! JUST DON'T LET ARIEL DIE." Amenadiel yells, saying words that he knows may bite him in the ass, but the truth is he doesn't care, he'll pay the price if it means helping his sister.

As they hear Amenadiel's words both Maze and Mum know what Amenadiel is offering himself up to, and even though she doesn't know for sure Linda can guess, but at the same time all three of them hope that it is enough to get God to listen as they don't want Ariel to die, but at the same time they're worried about the price Amenadiel is going to have to pay.

After Amenadiel yells his words it seems like the seconds pass extra slowly for the fallen angel, demon, human and goddess on the balcony, all four of them hoping that the words do something, but as the seconds drag on they can't help but fear that they didn't do anything.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

For a very long thirty seconds Amenadiel, Mum, Maze, and Linda wait on the balcony waiting for some kind of sign from God that he is going to do anything,

"That was your plan?" Maze asks, looking at Amenadiel in surprise as she would think he would know better.

"Did you think your father would respond to that?" Mum asks her son, but before he can respond there is the sound of wings and another Angel joins them on the balcony.

"Raphael." Mum says, glad to see her son and she runs over and throws her arms around her son, who resembles Amenadiel as much as Ariel resembles Lucifer, though he is clearly younger than Amenadiel as well as shorter and less broad.

"Mother." Raphael greats, trying to hide the fact that he is glad to see his mother, and so he doesn't return the hug, "I'm just here to heal Ariel." He reveals, as he breaks the hug with his mother.

"Follow me." Amenadiel tells his brother, knowing that Ariel doesn't have time for them to have one of their family arguments, in fact he is pretty sure that she is already on borrowed time.

"Of course." Raphael says and he and Amenadiel head back inside, Mum following right behind her two sons.

"Didn't Raphael hurt Ariel before she came to earth?" Linda ask Maze.

"Yep." Maze confirms, "And I very much doubt that he's just here to heal Little Lucifer." She reveals before following Amenadiel, Raphael and Mum inside, and Linda follows her.

As they are walking pretty fast it isn't long before Amenadiel, Raphael, Linda, Mum, and Maze walk into Ariel's room.

"Lucifer." Amenadiel says, "We've got help." He reveals, and as he does Lucifer quickly turns to see who has walked into the room.

"Raphael." Lucifer says, before running across the room, grabbing his brother by the throat, and pushing him against the wall.

"LUCIFER." Chloe says, sounding completely shocked.

"How could you hurt Ari, Raphael?" Lucifer asks his brother, sounding angry, "You and Michael ganged up on her!" he says angrily, and as she looks around the room Chloe is just shocked that no one is doing anything about how Lucifer is reacting, and so she moves to try and get Lucifer away from his brother, but before she moves more than one step Maze has grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Brother you can punish me for that, or I can heal Ariel, your choice." Raphael tells his brother, "But brother, I'd decide quickly if I was you, I can tell she doesn't have long." He explains.

"You can heal her?" Lucifer asks his brother, moving his hand away from Raphael, as saving Ariel means more to him than anything.

"I wouldn't be here if I couldn't." Raphael tells his brother, "So what's your choice, punishment or healing?"

"You're not taking her back to Heaven." Lucifer tells his brother, not knowing what his choice will be if the only option for Ariel to be healed is if she goes to heaven.

"Father only told me to heal Ariel, not bring her back to Heaven." Raphael tells his brother.

"Then heal her." Lucifer says, stepping aside to let his brother walk towards Ariel, though he knows that if it looks like Raphael is about to hurt Ariel or take her away then he will intervene.

"Okay." Raphael says, walking towards his youngest sister.

"What's about to happen?" Chloe asks Maze in a whisper.

"Little Lucifer is going to be okay." Maze explains to Chloe.

Being perfectly aware that Lucifer is right next him, and that his brother, and Mother, as well as the demon in the room, will do something if he were to try something, Raphael walks right up to his sister.

"The humans and demon may have issues watching this." Raphael warns, venom in his voice as he says demon.

"Detective, Doctor, Maze, close your eyes." Lucifer instructs, not looking away from his sister, and as he does Maze gives Chloe a nod, and so trusting the demon Chloe closes her eyes and Linda does the exact same thing.

Once he sees that the humans in the room have closed their eyes, honestly not caring about Maze, Raphael reaches out and puts his hands so that they are hovering above his sisters' torso. Once his hands are above Ariel Raphael closes his eyes and a bright white light is produced from Raphael's hands and he starts to heal his sister.

Even though Linda, Chloe and Maze have their eyes closed they can almost see the white light, and even the celestial beings in the room have to look away from how bright the light is. As they know that Raphael is helping Ariel Mum, Lucifer, and Amenadiel are waiting in tense silence while they are waiting for Raphael to heal Ariel.

For over a minute everyone in the room, whether they have their eyes open or not, wait in tense silence as Raphael heals Ariel.

Finally, Raphael lowers his arms, the white light disappears, and he turns to Lucifer,

"She'll wake in about an hour, and she'll be healed, but she is going to need to rest for a few days, she's going to be weak." Raphael tells Lucifer, as those who closed their eyes, open them.

"Thank you, Brother." Lucifer says, meaning that completely.

"Of course." Raphael says, with a nod.

"What's my price?" Amenadiel asks, stepping forward, "What does father want from me?" he asks.

"He didn't say." Raphael admits, and the truth is that that is more worrying than anything, "It's time for me to go." He says.

"No, please stay." Mum tells her son, "I haven't seen you in so long, I want us to spend time together." She tells her son, who even though he would never admit that, would like that too.

"Father's instructions were clear." Raphael admits, "I have to go." He says, knowing that he can't stay for much longer, before leaving.

"Little Lucifer's really okay?" Maze asks, not even phased by Raphael's sudden departure, and Lucifer quickly moves closer to his baby sister.

"Yes, I think so." Lucifer says, checking his sister.

"Good." Mum says, clearly relieved.

"Father came through." Amenadiel says, sounding glad about that, as well as shocked.

"Yeah, but you're going to have to pay a price." Maze reminds him, as while she is so beyond glad that Ariel is going to be okay she can't help but be a little worried about the price Amenadiel is going to pay.

"It's worth it." Amenadiel says, meaning that, as he looks at his brother and sister.

"So, that was another one of your brothers?" Chloe asks Lucifer.

"Yeah." Lucifer confirms.

"Younger, right?" Linda asks, as she is pretty sure that the only ones of his brothers that are older than Lucifer are Amenadiel and Michael.

"Yes, we have two sisters between us." Lucifer confirms, "Azrael and Rachiel." He explains.

"Right." Chloe says, with a nod.

"Yeah." Lucifer says, looking at his sister, and as he does he becomes pretty sure that the next hour is going to feel like a lot longer than that.

* * *

For almost an hour Lucifer and Mum sit either side of Ariel, as close to her as they can possible be, and the others just stand around the room, all watching Ariel, waiting for some sign that she is going to wake up.

While trying to make it as unnoticeable as possible Chloe checks her watch to see how long it has been since Raphael left.

"If Raphael was right she should wake any minute." Linda says to Chloe in a quiet voice.

"Right." Chloe says, with a nod.

"I wouldn't put it past him to have just been screwing with us." Maze mutters, having purposely made sure that Lucifer, Amenadiel and Mum didn't hear.

"You really think so?" Chloe asks, looking at Maze.

"It's always a possibility with Angles." Maze admits, but before Chloe can respond everyone in the room hears Lucifer saying,

"Ari." Lucifer says, leaning forward, "Ari, if you can hear me open your eyes, please." Lucifer tells his sister, "Come on Ari, just open your eyes."

"Lucifer…" Mum starts to say, but she gets cut off.

"Sammy," A voice, that everyone realise is Ariel, says.

"Yeah, I'm here." Lucifer assures his baby sister.

"Did she just call him what I think she just called him?" Linda asks Maze, and Amenadiel in shock, to Chloe's confusion.

"Yeah. She's the only one that he lets get away with still calling him that name." Amenadiel explains.

"Ari, I'm here, Mum's here, Maze's here, Amenadiel's here, and Linda and The Detective, we're all here. Just open your eyes, please." Lucifer says to his sister, whose eyes flicker and open.

"Luci?" Ariel asks, looking up at her brother.

"Yeah, hey, Ari." Lucifer tells his sister, smiling at her, and looking so beyond relieved to see her awake.

"Hey." Ariel greats, managing to give her brother a slight smile, "What happened?"

"We don't have to talk about that now." Lucifer tells his sister, as he knows that is going to be a long conversation, and Ariel is likely to feel guilty about the fact that Amenadiel made a deal with their father to save her, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I think." Ariel admits, "I don't hurt, but I don't feel strong either." She admits.

"That's a good thing." Lucifer tells his sister, "You're going to feel weak for a few days, but you're going to be okay." He assures his sister.

"Okay." Ariel answers, being able to tell that there is something her brother isn't telling her.

"That means you're going to have to rest, not do too much." Mum says to her daughter.

"Mum." Ariel says to her, turning to look at her mother.

"I'm sorry, Ariel." Mum tells her daughter, keeping a promise she made to herself when she was waiting for Ariel to wake up, "For the way I acted when we had coffee. I did want, do want, to get to know you better, I'm just not great at communicating that."

"Mother I don't think now's the best time for this conversation." Lucifer says, being able to tell from the look on his sisters face that she doesn't want to talk to her mother about this particular issue at the moment.

"But…." Mum starts to say.

"Luci's right, Mum. Can we talk about this later?" Ariel asks her mother.

"Sure, of course." Mum says, trying to hide her disappointment.

"And Luci, can we talk, alone?" Ariel asks her brother.

"Of course." Lucifer assures his sister, "Can you all give us a few minutes?" Lucifer asks, turning to look at his brother, Mother, partner and friends.

"Of course." Chloe answers.

"Whatever you need." Linda says.

"Glad you're okay, Little Lucifer." Maze tells the person she considers to be her little sister.

"Thanks Maze." Ariel says.

"I'm really glad too, Little Sister." Amenadiel assures Ariel, as Chloe and Linda leave the room, and Maze follows behind them.

"Thanks Amenadiel." Ariel tells her oldest brother and he smiles at his sister before heading to the door, "Mom?" Amenadiel asks, once his mother has made no effort to follow him.

"I'm fine here." Mum answers.

"Mum, I kind of want to talk to Lucifer alone." Ariel says to her mother, wanting to try to get her to understand.

"Right, of course." Mum says, a little hurt by that, but not overly surprised, and so, quiet reluctantly, she follows her son out of her daughters' room.

"Luci, I want the truth, what happened?" Ariel asks her brother.

* * *

After leaving Ariel and Lucifer Maze, Chloe, Linda, Amenadiel, and Mum head out into the main area of the penthouse.

"I don't understand, why did Ariel call Lucifer Sammy?" Chloe asks once they are all in the living area, wondering what she is missing.

"It's short for his old name." Amenadiel explains.

"Old name?" Chloe asks, sounding curious as well as confused.

"When Lucifer was created his father and I gave him the name Samael, the light bringer." Mum explains, a fondness to her voice, "After his father casted him out of heaven he changed his name to Lucifer."

"He hates Samael now." Maze explains, "Ariel's the only one who he lets still call him that, and that's only because she rarely does so."

"He punched a hole in my wall when I called him that." Linda reveals.

"Sorry." Amenadiel tells her.

"Why are you sorry?" Chloe asks confused, thinking about Lucifer's other name and realising that it doesn't suit him at all.

"I told Linda about Luci's other name, to try and get her to call him that." Amenadiel explains.

"Oh." Chloe says.

* * *

"Ari, I'm not sure it's the best time to talk about all that." Lucifer admits.

"Please don't avoid me, Luci." Ariel tells her brother, "I still feel weak, but I don't hurt. If I healed on my own I'd still be hurting, so what happened?" Ariel asks her brother, "Please, talk to me." She requests.

Realising that he isn't going to get away with saying nothing Lucifer moves slightly so that he is sitting right near his little sister,

"Your injuries were bad, Ari." Lucifer reveals, "There was internal injuries." Lucifer explains to his sister.

"Then I should be dead." Ariel realises, as she knows that because of how incredible difficult internal injuries are for Angels to get they are a lot more dangerous for them.

"You almost were." Lucifer says, pain in his voice, and he is still holding his little sisters hand Ariel gives it a squeeze, "Turns out Mum's not just getting her strength back, she's leaking energy."

"Luci, that means…." Ariel says, looking clearly worried.

"I know." Lucifer says, before Ariel can finish what she was going to say, "She did an energy transfer to you." He explains.

"Which gives us some time." Ariel realises, not wanting to think about what that really means, "Is that why I'm not in pain anymore?"

"No, it didn't work." Lucifer answers, "Or it doesn't appear to have worked, though mum has seemed to have lost some energy and she didn't cause all of us to burst, so that was something."

"Luci, why would you risk it?" Ariel asks her brother.

"Because I couldn't just sit by and let you die without doing anything." Lucifer explains to his sister, saying what he would think she would know.

"if it didn't work then how am I….." Ariel starts to ask, but then an idea comes to her, "Luci, did you make a deal with Dad?" Ariel asks worried.

"No, I didn't." Lucifer answers, and Ariel takes notice of her brothers very specific word choices.

"Who did?"

"Amenadiel." Lucifer answers, "Amenadiel did something, I'm not exactly sure what as I was with you, and when he came back Raphael was here, to heal you."

"Raphael? He just heled me? He didn't try to take me back?" Ariel asks her brother.

"Nope."

"Wow." Ariel says, sounding a little surprised by that, "He would have been happy to see Mum, he's wanted that for a long time." She reveals.

"What do you mean?" Lucifer asks confused, and for a second Ariel is confused then she realises why he brother would be asking.

"Raphael missed Mum after she was gone from Heaven, he made that clear." Ariel explains, "He never went as far as turning against Dad, but he made it clear that he didn't agree with Dad's decision to send Mum to hell." Ariel explains.

"Huh." Lucifer says, a little surprised, "Raphael was always a Mommy's boy." He comments.

"What did Amenadiel promise Dad? What's he going to have to do because of me?" Ariel asks her brother, an undertone of guilt clear.

"We don't know, he asked Raphael and Raphael said that Dad didn't say." Lucifer explains.

"Which means we're going to be playing a waiting game." Ariel realises, and Lucifer nods, "Luci, about Mum…..."

"We don't have to talk about that now." Lucifer assures his sister.

"We'll need to talk about it soon." Ariel tells her brother, "Really soon." She adds.

"I know, but not now." Lucifer assures his sister, reaching up and pushing her hair out of face, "You need to rest, Raphael says you're going to be weak for a few days." He explains to his sister.

"Right." Ariel says, with a nod, "Luci, I need to be able to do better." She tells her brother, "When Michael comes back, because we both know he will, I need to be able to do more, I need to learn…." Ariel starts to say, and because he knows where his sister is going Lucifer cuts her off,

"Not until you've heled."

"Luci..."

"Not until you're heled, Ari, and you know Maze is going to say the same thing when you ask." Lucifer tells his sister.

"Probably." Ariel realises, "I want to talk to Maze, Luci, and Amenadiel, and even Linda." She admits.

"Okay." Lucifer says with a nod, "I'll go get them, who do you want to talk to first?" he asks.

"Amenadiel." Ariel says, after a moment of thinking, "But before you go get him, how's Chloe doing with everything?" she asks curious, hoping for her brothers' sake that she is taking things okay.

"She came back after seeing my other face." Lucifer explains.

"That's great, Luci." Ariel says, managing to smile at her brother, feeling very glad for him as she wants him to be happy and she knows that Chloe makes him happy so she is glad that The Detective took the truth about Lucifer well.

"Maybe, but we still have a lot to talk about." Lucifer tells his sister, "Including all about Dad manipulating us both."

"I may not know much about humans, but I do know a little something about what someone wants to know from someone they care about." Ariel admits, and Lucifer gives his sister an interested look, "It's the truth, Luci." She reveals, "Just tell Chloe the truth, tell her everything, no more half-truths, and let her decide what to do with it."

"Way too wise, Ari, way too wise." Lucifer says, giving his sister a slight smile, and the two siblings drift into silence.

For a couple of minutes, the two siblings sit in comfortable silence, Lucifer being overwhelmingly happy about the fact that Ariel is awake, and going to be okay.

"Would you like me to go get Amenadiel now?" Lucifer asks his sister.

"Yeah."

"I'll be right back." Lucifer assures his sister, before getting up and heading out into the other room.

After her brother leaves Ariel pushes herself up a bit so that she is sitting up more, and just waits. About thirty seconds later Amenadiel and Lucifer walk in. While Lucifer stays back towards the door Amenadiel walks over and sits next to his little sister.

"How are you feeling Little Sister?" Amenadiel asks.

"Better, still weak, but better." Ariel explains, "Thank you, Amenadiel, Luci told me what you did."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm just glad you're okay." Amenadiel assures his sister.

"You wrote Dad a blank check." Ariel says to her brother, looking surprised, "Amenadiel that's…." Ariel starts to say.

"It's okay, Ariel." Amenadiel assures his sister, reaching out and taking her hand, "Whatever the price Father wants me to pay I'll happily pay it. it's worth it to make sure you're okay." Amenadiel explains, and as he does it is more than clear that he completely means that.

Being amazed by that Ariel slowly moves forward and embraces her oldest brother.

"Thank you." Ariel tells her brother.

"I said, you don't have to thank me." Amenadiel assures his sister as he hugs her, "I'll do the same things a million times if it meant saving you." He assures her, placing a kiss on the top of his sisters' head.

Across the room Lucifer can't help but smile a little as he watches his oldest brother and youngest sister as he knows how much it would mean to Ariel to believe that a member of their family actually cares, and though she doesn't believe words she does believe actions, and to Ariel Amenadiel's actions would prove to her that he does care, which is what she has always wanted.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. I'm nervous about this chapter, but hope you like.

* * *

It has been a few minutes since Lucifer came out to the main area of the penthouse to get Amenadiel and ever since Chloe, Maze, Linda, and Mum have been waiting for one of the angelic siblings to come back out. While Maze, Linda, and Chloe are waiting patiently Mum is pacing back and forth, clearly not too happy about not being able to see her daughter.

As the group hears the door open they all look relieved, but it is only Amenadiel and Lucifer who walk out.

"Maze, Linda, Ari wants to talk to you two." Lucifer explains.

"Okay." Maze says, and she and Linda head into Ariel's room.

"Really?" Mum asks annoyed, "I would like to see my daughter."

"We know, Mom, but Ariel wants to talk to Maze and Doctor Linda, just let her do that." Amenadiel tells his mother.

"Why wouldn't she want to talk to me?" Mum asks.

"Maybe because of the way you treated her a few days ago." Chloe says, before Lucifer has a chance to say something.

"You don't know anything about me and my daughter." Mum says, giving Chloe an angry look.

"I know enough to know that your daughter was devastated after your little coffee date, I know I comforted her. I know you hurt Ariel, and as a mother myself I don't understand how you could do that to your daughter." Chloe says, and hearing that Lucifer and Amenadiel exchange looks, honestly both are extremely impressed with Chloe, especially considering she knows who Mum is, though they are both a little worried about how Mum is going to react to that.

"My children mean everything to me." Mum says, taking a step towards Chloe, "The last thing I want is for any of them to be hurt."

"You certainly don't act like it." Chloe says, and Mum goes to advance on Chloe more, but before she can, Amenadiel and Lucifer are between them.

"Mom, how about we go to the balcony. Get some fresh air." Amenadiel suggests.

"I'm fine here." Mum says, glaring at Chloe.

"Come on, we haven't left the last few days, fresh air would be good." Amenadiel suggests, gently leading his mother out onto the balcony.

"I should have warned you, Mother's not the biggest fan of humans under the best circumstances." Lucifer reveals, once his mother and brother are out on the balcony, "All those plagues and floods that were blamed on Dad were actually her." He reveals.

"I don't understand, why does your mother hate humanity?" Chloe asks confused.

"Because your Dad's favourite toys." Lucifer answers simply, "He cares about humanity more than Mum, more than everyone in our family."

"Being called Toys is insulting, just for the record." Chloe reveals, "And do you really think your Dad cares more about humanity than you? Than your family?"

"I don't think, I know Detective." Lucifer reveals, before walking over to the bar and leaving Chloe to think about Lucifer's words.

* * *

"How you doing, Little Lucifer?" Maze asks Ariel as soon as she and Linda walk into Ariel's bedroom.

"Okay…ish." Ariel admits, "I'm trying to comprehend everything. I can't believe Amenadiel gave Dad a black check." She admits, "it's also shocking that Raphael just heled me and didn't try to take me back."

"None of us were going to let that happen." Maze assures Ariel, "And as for your brother, we'll figure it out."

"He actually cares, Maze." Ariel says to the Demon who is more of a sister to her than any of her actual sisters, "I never believed that before."

"Yeah, he does." Maze assures her, giving her a comforting look.

"How does that make you feel Ariel?" Linda asks, steeping forward.

"I don't know, yet." Ariel admits, "But when I'm ready to talk about it…." Ariel starts to say, but trails off.

"I'll be here." Linda assures her, meaning that completely, "And thank you, for trying to protect me."

"It was the least I could do." Ariel admits, "I didn't want you to get hurt." She assures the good Doctor.

"I didn't, because of you." Linda assures Ariel, smiling at the young angel and as she sees two people who mean so much to her getting along so well Maze can't help but smile.

"The next time one of my siblings attack I want to be better prepared." Ariel reveals, "You started to teach me to fight once, can you start to teach me again?" Ariel asks Maze.

"Of course." Maze answers, "But not until your heled."

"Deal." Ariel says, with a nod, and once she does she looks hesitant for a moment.

"Little Lucifer, what is it?" Maze asks.

"Mum." Ariel admits, causing both Maze and Linda to exchange looks, "I don't know what to think." She admits, "Has she been here since I got hurt?" she asks, looking between the demon and human.

"She was unconscious for a day, and after that she didn't leave your side." Linda admits.

"She was here." Ariel says, having no idea how to feel about that.

"For once." Maze says, not hiding her displeasure with Ariel's mother.

"Those questions I have, do you think now's a good time to ask Mum them?" Ariel asks, looking at Linda.

"I think the question is do you think it is?" Linda asks Ariel.

"I don't know." Ariel admits, looking lost.

"Do you think maybe that's your answer?" Linda asks, trying to help.

"I'd say not letting your manipulative mother back in is the answer." Maze comments, "But that's just my opinion."

"Your opinion always matters to me, Maze." Ariel assures her, "And while I don't know a lot of things, I do know that I'm sick of wondering… about so many things." She reveals.

"Then I think you might have your answer." Linda informs Ariel, "I'll go get your mother." She offers.

"Thanks Linda… for everything." Ariel tells the human.

"You're very welcome." Linda says, meaning that, before leaving.

"Linda's really awesome." Ariel informs Maze, wanting her surrogate sister to know that she thinks that.

"Yeah, she is." Maze confirms, with a fond smile, causing Ariel to smile at her 'sister's' reaction to the human, "Do you want me to stay? Or Lucifer, maybe?" Maze offers.

"No, but thanks." Ariel says, sounding grateful, "But, um, could you maybe stay close by?" she asks hesitantly as she knows that she will feel better if Maze is nearby.

"If you want me to come running in and kick your Moms ass use our old code word." Maze tells Ariel, "That's if you remember it." she adds.

"Of course I do." Ariel assures Maze, with a smirk.

"Good." Maze responds, and the two of them drift into silence.

About a minute later the Demon and Angel hear footsteps and Mum walks in.

"Remember what I said." Maze says, really not liking the idea of leaving Ariel with her mother.

"I will." Ariel promises Maze, and Maze heads out of the room, but she just stays out of sight, in the perfect place to listen to Ariel and her mother.

"I'm so glad you're doing better." Mum tells her daughter as she sits down next to her.

"I'm glad about that too." Ariel admits.

"I tried to help you, Ariel, I thought I did, it felt like I did." Mum tells her daughter.

"I know, Luci told me." Ariel explains to her mother.

"Of course he did." Mum comments, not surprised by that, "You're feeling better, right?"

"Yeah." Ariel says, with a nod, "Mum, I have some questions." Ariel answers, deciding to get it over with.

"Of course, whatever you'd like to know, Darling." Mum says to her daughter, not realising what she is asking.

"Mum, why was I created?" Ariel asks her mother, "Did you and Dad only decide to have me to try and improve your relationship?"

"Ariel…" Mum says, not overly sure how to answer that.

"No lies, Mum." Ariel requests.

"That's not a simple answer." Mum admits, knowing enough about emotion to know that what she has to say has the potential to seriously hurt her daughter, "You said you didn't want any lies, so yes, attempting to improve our relationship was a factor when your father and I decided to have you." Mum admits, trying to be as gentle as possible, "We were at our happiest when your siblings were newly created, and we wanted to try and get that back."

"So I wasn't good enough." Ariel says, pain in her voice, "I didn't make you and Dad as happy as my siblings."

"NO!" Mum yells, and she suddenly moves closer to her daughter, "Ariel, I want you to understand something, your father and I love you, completely, and you make us both so beyond happy." She reveals, "You were always so wanted, and while trying to improve our relationship was a factor in us creating you it wasn't the only reason." She explains, "But that doesn't mean it was your fault that things between your Dad and I didn't get better, that's on us, and only us." Mum explains to her daughter, "I don't want you to think it's your fault, because it's not." Mum explains, and as she does Ariel feels emotion rising up inside of her,

"Glitter Demon." Ariel says quietly, though she knows it will be loud enough.

"What was that?" Mum asks her daughter.

"Nothing." Ariel quickly says, and to her relief, before she has to explain more Maze walks in, doing so in a calm kind of way, though she looks between Ariel and her mother, clearly ready to hurt Mum if it looks like she has hurt Ariel.

"Everything okay in here?" Maze answers.

"Everything fine Mazikeen." Mum says, clearly annoyed, "I'm talking to my daughter, leave."

"Actually, Mum, I'm starting to feel tired again, I think I might get some rest." Ariel admits.

"Of course, you need rest." Mum says to her daughter, "I'll be right here when you wake up."

"I want to see Lucifer before I go to sleep, can you get him?" Ariel asks her mother, doing her best to hold in what she is feeling, and honestly she isn't sure how much longer she can hold it in.

"Maze can get him." Mum says.

"Nope, I'm staying right here." Maze says, sitting down on the end of Ariel's bed.

"Please Mum, I really want to see Lucifer before I go to sleep." Ariel tells her mother, giving her a pleading look.

"Of course, Darling." Mum says, getting up and heading out of the room.

"Thanks Maze." Ariel says, relieved.

"Do I need to kick her ass? Because I will kick her ass." Maze tells Ariel.

"I know, but it won't do any good." Ariel admits, trying to fight the tears that are threatening to come to her eyes.

"What happened, Little Lucifer?" Maze asks, leaning forward.

"So much." Ariel admits.

"Have you been taking lessons from your brother on being vague?" Maze asks curious.

"No, I'm pretty sure it just comes naturally." Ariel admits, causing Maze to laugh, and as she does she uses her leg to very gently, nudge Ariel as a show of support.

"Ari, everything okay?" Lucifer asks, walking in the room, as from the second Mum told him that Ariel wanted to see him he hurried to his sisters' room.

"Close the door before your Mom can come back." Maze requests, and Lucifer does that before hurrying over to his sister.

"What happened?" Lucifer asks his sister, as he once more sits down on the edge of his sisters bed.

"I finally got the answers I always wanted." Ariel admits, "I guess the truth is more painful than I thought it would be." She says, honestly wondering why it's affecting her so much when she has always suspected.

"Oh Ari." Lucifer says sadly, once more feeling anger at his mother, "What truth?" he asks as he reaches out and takes his sisters hand.

"What you've always suspected." Ariel reveals, wiping a tear that has leaked out of her eye, "Mum and Dad did only decide to create me as an attempt to improve their relationship." She explains.

Without a world Lucifer just moves forward and embraces his sister.

"I thought it would be a relief to know." Ariel admits, "But it's like there is a pit in my stomach."

"Whatever Mum and Dad's reasons were for creating you doesn't change how much you are loved, or how happy I am, every moment of every day, for your existence." Lucifer assures his little sister.

"I second that." Maze says, simply.

"Thanks Luci, Maze." Ariel says, feeling a little bit better, as Lucifer kisses the top of her head, and the two of them break apart.

"So, are you really feeling tired or did you just want to get rid of our mother?" Lucifer asks her sister.

"Both." Ariel admits.

"If you're tried then you've got to rest." Lucifer tells his sister.

"I will." Ariel assures Lucifer, "But I need you to do something for me." She admits.

"Whatever you want." Lucifer tells his sister.

"Go talk to Chloe once I'm asleep." Ariel explains to her brother, "I know it's not the same thing, but painful as it is, and as horrible as I feel right now, knowing the truth, is still better than spending my entire life wondering." Ariel explains to her brother, "Chloe deserves to know everything, Luci, even if it hurts."

"I'll talk to her." Lucifer assures his sister, "But you need to get some sleep."

"I know." Ariel responds, and she moves back into a more comfortable position, and it only takes a few minutes before Ariel is fast asleep.

Once his sister is fast asleep Lucifer waits about five minutes before he stands up,

"Keep an eye on her?" Lucifer asks Maze.

"Always." Maze answers.

"Thank you." Lucifer says, before heading out of the room.

Walking back out into the living area Lucifer finds his mother, brother, Chloe, and Linda all waiting.

"Ariel's asleep." Lucifer reveals, before walking right up to his mother, "What were you thinking?" Lucifer asks his mother, his voice angry.

"Ariel asked for the truth, so I told her, I'd think you of all people would appreciate that." Mum informs her son.

"You told her that she was created in an attempt to improve yours and Dad's relationship!" Lucifer tells his mother angry, "No one needs to hear that."

"I told her it was one of the reasons." Mum clarifies, "What even gave her the idea to ask anyway?" she asks, Lucifer, suspecting that he may be the reason.

"We've all wondered over the years." Lucifer reveals, "The Age difference between Castiel and Ariel alone is enough to raise questions." Lucifer explains to his mother, "You shouldn't have told her, not today." He says, as while he knows that knowing the truth is important to his sister, he doesn't think it was the right time to reveal it.

"She wanted to know, Lucifer. You don't lie, did you want me to lie to your sister?" Mum asks her son.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Lucifer says, before walking out to the balcony.

For a little while after Lucifer leaves there is a clear tension in the room, and about a minute after Lucifer walked out onto the balcony Chloe follows Lucifer out onto the balcony.

Walking out onto the Balcony Chloe finds Lucifer leaning on the railing.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asks her partner.

"Of course, Detective." Lucifer responds.

"Is Ariel?" Chloe asks.

"Not really." Lucifer admits, "It was one thing to suspect the truth, it was another to have Mother confirm it."

"What exactly did she tell Ariel?" Chloe asks, as she has a vague idea, but she wants the complete story.

"My Dear mother told Ariel that one of the reasons why she was created was as an attempt to improve Mum and Dad's relationship." Lucifer explains to his partner.

"Seriously?" Chloe asks, shocked and Angry, and Lucifer nods, "The more I hear about her the less I like your mother." She says, not being able to believe that Lucifer's mother would tell her daughter, who almost died, that.

"Don't blame you there." Lucifer admits, and the two of them drift into silence.

For a couple of minutes Lucifer and Chloe stand in silence on the balcony, and as they do Lucifer replays his sisters' words in his head.

"Detective, there's some things I have to tell you." Lucifer finally says.

"I'm listening." Chloe says to Lucifer, wondering what other reveals he's going to have for her.

"Just before you were sick I learnt something." Lucifer explains.

"That's what you were coming to ask that night." Chloe realises.

"It was." Lucifer confirms, "I suspect it's the reason your immune to my gift, and why I'm mortal around you."

"I make you venerable." Chloe says, remembering what Lucifer said, "That's why I could shoot you, why you were so surprised."

"Exactly." Lucifer says with a nod, "When you're around I can be hurt, when you're not I can't be."

"Why? Why am I so special?" Chloe asks her partner, wanting to know what is going on.

"The night, Mother and Maze informed me that Amenadiel recently revealed something that he realised." Lucifer explains, "My father once sent Amenadiel to earth and asked him to do something that he had never done before, and has never done sick."

"What did he ask Amenadiel to do?" Chloe asks curious, being pretty sure it has something to do with her.

"Bless a couple who were having trouble conceiving." Lucifer explains to Chloe, "That couple were your parents." He explains, "You're a miracle, Detective."

"What…. What does that mean?" Chloe asks, her voice sounding completely shocked.

"It means Dad put you in my path, he's using you, and how I feel about you, to manipulate me." Lucifer explains.

"That's why you pulled away after I was sick." Chloe realises, "Lucifer, do you think that everything between us is just manipulation?" Chloe asks, feeling a little hurt by that.

"Of course." Lucifer answers, hurting Chloe more than he realises.

"You're such an idiot." Chloe tells him.

"Detective…." Lucifer says, sounding completely shocked, as he turns to look at his partner, but before he can say more Chloe is kissing him.

After a few seconds of shock Lucifer returns the kiss, and way to soon, in his opinion, they break apart.

"That's real to me." Chloe says to her partner, "This, us, is not God's manipulation. What I feel for you, what I thought you felt for me, is real, and if you can't see that, I don't know what to say." She admits, "The balls in your court Lucifer, decide if you can accept reality." She says before leaving Lucifer on the balcony.

* * *

For a while after Chloe left Lucifer stays out on the balcony before returning to his sister, where he's been sitting by his sister bed for a while. As everyone else has gone to bed Lucifer has been sitting alone by his sisters bed, staring at her face while he thinks about what happened with Chloe.

Finally, after a lot of thinking, Lucifer, after taking a drink of a drink that has no effect on him, pulls out his phone and dials a number.

"Lucifer?" Chloe's voice answers, after a few rings, "It's late, what's wrong?" she asks.

"Do you really believe that what we feel is completely real?" Lucifer asks, and honestly Chloe is pretty sure that two am really isn't the time for this conversation, but it doesn't seem like she has a choice.

"I do." Chloe confirms, "What about you?" she asks, though she suspects the answer after what he said earlier.

"I want to believe." Lucifer admits, and honestly Chloe is pretty sure that it is a strange thing for the devil to say, but it doesn't seem strange to her.

"But you're not sure you can." Chloe realises, "Where does that leave us, Lucifer?" she asks, her voice serious.

"Partners, I hope." Lucifer answers, "With the possibility of potentially more." He says, as he isn't sure what to think, and he wants Chloe to have time to really think about what everything he told her really means.

"Partners, with potential." Chloe requests, "Okay." She says, nodding even though Lucifer can't see it.

"Goodnight, Detective." Lucifer tells his partner.

"Goodnight, Lucifer." Chloe says, before hanging up, not sure if she is going to get to sleep any time soon.

After hanging up with his partner, Lucifer makes sure his phone is on silent before putting it back in his pocket, and going back to watching his sister sleep. Between the fact that his sister is going to be okay, and the possibility of more with his detective, Lucifer is honestly feeling a lot better than he has in a long time, even with all the complications and difficult choices that he knows are just right around the corner.

* * *

I agonised over this chapter for a while. Don't hate me. I will say that this is just the beginning for Chloe/Lucifer, there is plenty more to come.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** You're going to recognize a lot in the next few chapters, but I have changed things, and tried to make it close to the show but fit with this story. Hope I managed to pull it off.

 **AN2:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, leave a review.

* * *

It has been three days since Ariel was heled by Raphael and even though she is clearly doing better she is also clearly still weak. Ever since Ariel was heled Lucifer has barely left his sisters side and their mother, Amenadiel, Linda, and Maze have been around the penthouse on a near constant basis, though three out of the four have also been fixing Linda's office, and Chloe has also visited quiet frequently, even bringing Trixie once, after making sure it would be okay, as she wanted to see the teenage angel.

It is about nine am and Lucifer is putting the breakfast he brought, with coffee on a tray to take into his sister when he hears footsteps and sees said sister walking towards him.

"Look who's out of bed." Lucifer says to Ariel with a smile, "And dressed too." He adds.

"What can I say, it felt like time." Ariel says, as she walks over to her brother.

"How are you feeling?" Lucifer asks his sister, his voice serious and it is clear that he is talking about her physical injuries and not how is she doing with the emotional fallout of finding out the truth from their mother.

"Better, but still not great." Ariel admits, "I can't believe Michael's managed to knock me on my ass for this long." She says, as she sits down across from her brother.

"There's a reason he's considered Dad's best fighter." Lucifer says, his voice sounding quiet bitter.

"So I'm seeing." Ariel admits, as she takes one of the coffee cups and gives it a drink, "Luci, we need to talk about Mum." She says, her voice serious, once she has a drink.

"What about her?" Lucifer asks, suspecting that he knows exactly what his sister is talking about.

"You know what." Ariel tells her brother, "From what you, and she, said she's leaking energy, we both know what that means."

"She transferred some of that energy to you, even if it didn't help heal you for some reason, that means we have time." Lucifer tells his sister, still not completely sure why the energy transfer didn't heal his little sister as he knows, for a fact, that his mother's energy has been weakened because of it which means that Ariel should have been healed as if their mother didn't give her enough energy to be healed then she wouldn't have been weakened to the level she has been.

"Not much and you know it." Ariel tells he brother, more surprised than she should be about the fact that he wants to avoid dealing with this, "Luci, we need a plan."

"I know; I'm working on it." Lucifer informs his sister.

"Really? And you think you're going to figure something out?" Ariel asks her brother.

"Of course." Lucifer answers.

"Really? Because every possible plan I've managed to think of really, really, sucks." Ariel admits.

"I never said it was a good plan." Lucifer informs his sister.

"Your plans never are." Ariel says, with a teasing smile, and in response her brother breaks off a piece of a muffin and just throws it at his sister, "HEY!" Ariel says, faking annoyance, but before she can retaliate the elevator dings and Chloe walks out, "DETECTIVE!" Ariel says, sounding, in Chloe's opinion, more like her brother than she thought was possible.

"Ariel, how are you feeling?" Chloe asks the teenage Angel, being truly curious about the teenage angel.

"Better." Ariel answers, "Or at least I was feeling better until Luci decided to throw food at me." She explains, giving her brother a teasing look.

"Really Lucifer?" Chloe asks, giving her partner a less than impressed look, and suspecting that it may be a good thing she arrived when she did.

"In my defence she did start it." Lucifer informs the detective, causing Chloe to give him a look which says, 'really?'.

"I so did not!" Ariel objects, "Chloe, please say you're here because there's a case you want my brother to work with you?" she asks, looking at the detective.

"Three days and you're already sick of spending time with me?" Lucifer asks his sister.

"Never, but you're starting to go stir crazy, and I know all too well what that leads to." Ariel explains to her brother, "So, is there a case?" she asks Chloe.

"Yeah, there's been a murder in a mental hospital." Chloe admits, "I thought maybe you'd like to work it with me."

"He would." Ariel says, before he brother can say anything, "Definitely."

"I can answer for myself you know." Lucifer informs his little sister, "And while you are correct, you can't be left alone." He tells his sister.

"I'll call Maze. She'll be happy to spend time with me."

"Maze has a new case herself." Chloe reveals, as she was with Maze when she got that call.

"Fine, Amenadiel then." Ariel says, "It's not like he is doing anything."

"Ariel…" Lucifer starts to say.

"I'll go call him now." Ariel says, before getting up and hurrying out of the room.

"I thought Ariel and Amenadiel didn't spend much time together." Chloe comments, once Ariel runs out of the room, being pretty sure that that is the nice way to say she didn't think Amenadiel and Ariel got along.

"They don't." Lucifer confirms, "Things between Ariel and Amenadiel and will never be great, they can't be after he removed her wings, but they are getting better."

"That's good, right?" Chloe asks.

"As good as things ever are in our family." Lucifer answers.

"Why do I get the feelings that your families definition of good isn't the same as normal persons?" Chloe asks her partner.

"Of course it's not, we're celestial beings." Lucifer tells the detective.

"Right."

"Okay, Amenadiel will be here soon." Ariel says, walking in from the other room, "Which means you can go."

"Not until Amenadiel gets here." Lucifer tells his sister.

"Fine." Ariel says, rolling her eyes, being pretty sure that there is nothing she can say to get her brother to leave before her other brother arrives.

* * *

A little while after Ariel said that Amenadiel would stay with her while Lucifer works with Chloe and since then the two of them have arrived at the crime scene, which is a mental hospital.

"What have we got this time?" Lucifer asks as he and Chloe walk up to the body that Ella is near.

"Murder, confirmed." Ella answers, "Blunt force trauma to the back of the head." Ella explains, "The victim got hit with this backgammon board." Ella explains, picking up the object, and Chloe nods in understanding, "He was an orderly. Toby Mulligan, 32. Body was found here." Ella explains.

"Okay." Chloe says with a nod, "They interview the staff or the patients yet?"

"No, not yet." Ella answers, standing up, "It's a psychiatric hospital, so the staff don't want the patients wigging out over the dead body." Ella explains, "They've been busy moving everyone to a different floor."

"I love the mentally ill." Lucifer explains, "I mean who thinks they're Elvis or Napoleon, or Wesley Snipes." He comments

"Who found the body?" Chloe asks, wanting to get Lucifer off this topic.

"God." Dan says, walking up to Chloe and Lucifer, and after everything that has happened in the last few days Chloe can't help but shoot Lucifer a worried look.

"Ah! See!" Lucifer comments, looking excited.

"God Johnson, he's a patient." Dan explains, "He's right in there." He says, referring to the room behind them, "The guy actually thinks he's God. He changed his name and everything."

"Oh." Chloe says, feeling her worry grow, being pretty sure that this might not have been the best case to bring Lucifer back on, "Lucifer…" she starts to say.

"I think I might go have a chat with the Almighty." Lucifer comments, causing Chloe's worry to grow, as Lucifer goes to walk away.

"Cool you jets, man, all right." Dan tells Lucifer, "There's a whole bunch of bureaucratic hoops to jump through to set up an interview." He explains, "The hospital administration has all the info."

"I better go talk to him." Chloe says, and she starts to walk away, thinking Lucifer is right behind her, but he uses the to slip into the room where God Johnson is.

"Well, Hello, God." Lucifer greats as he walks in the room and finds a man with extremely blue eyes, curly brown hair and a beard.

"Hello, my son." The man greats, causing Lucifer to pause and laugh,

"Right, yes, I suppose that would be the standard way to greet your children. Nice touch." Lucifer says.

"What can I do for you?" The man asks.

"Well, it's what I can do for you that's exciting." Lucifer reveals, "See, I can reveal the truth about the Supreme Being you've chosen to impersonate. I bet you wanted to be God because he's benevolent, all powerful, yada, yada." Lucifer says, "But in actual fact, He's a dick." Lucifer reveals.

"Look, if you want to be angry with me, you just go right ahead." The man says, taking a step towards Lucifer, "I can be anything you need me to be."

"Right, enough of this idle chit-chat." Lucifer says, taking a step towards the man, "Time to tell me what the charade's really about." Lucifer says, "What do you desire?" Lucifer asks, using his gift, "Hmm? To avoid a vengeful ex-wife?" knowing that that would be true for his father, "Years of back taxes? What's your game?" Lucifer asks.

"Is this a staring contest? 'Cause, you know, I'm pretty good at those." The man reveals.

"How is this possible? Oh, right, yes, I bet you're on some really amazing drugs, aren't you?" Lucifer asks, "If so, share-zies."

"You're not supposed to be in here." An orderly says, walking in.

"Oh, never mind." Lucifer says, "I'm done with this fraud, anyway." Lucifer says, turning back to the door.

"It was real good seeing you, Samael." The man says, causing Lucifer to turn back, in complete shock.

"What did you say?" Lucifer asks, shocked, "Dad?" he asks, before the orderly leaves him out.

As Lucifer is in a state of such complete shock he barely notices being lead out of the room.

"Lucifer." A voice says, and Lucifer turns to see Chloe, "Lucifer, what's wrong?" Chloe asks, realising something is going on with her partner.

"He knows my name." Lucifer says, sounding shocked and more freaked out than Chloe has ever seen him.

"Why's that affected you so much? It's pretty common that theirs a club owner named Lucifer in LA." Chloe says, not understanding that Lucifer is so shocked.

"That wasn't the name he called me." Lucifer reveals.

"He called you Samael." Chloe realises, everything falling into place, and as soon as she speaks Chloe realises that it was a mistake.

"How do you know that name?" Lucifer asks, the shock that was on his face having been replaced by anger.

"When she woke up Ariel called you Sammy, I was curious so I asked, and your mother, Amenadiel, Maze and Linda explained things to me." Chloe explains to her partner.

"Right."

"Lucifer, do you really think Johnson is your father?" Chloe asks her partner, after the last few days she knows that nothing is impossible, but this seems like a different level of impossible.

"I need to talk to Amenadiel." Lucifer says, in ways of an answers, before walking away.

"Lucifer!" Chloe calls after her partner, but he just keeps walking.

* * *

After leaving the mental hospital Lucifer heads straight back to the Penthouse, and the second he does he explains to his brother, who is sitting on the couch, and his sister, who is sitting on the bar, what happened.

"Has Dad ever visited Earth before?" Lucifer asks his brother.

"Not that I'm aware of." Amenadiel answers.

"Ari?" Lucifer asks his sister.

"Not that I know off, but I'm wouldn't be top of his tell list." Ariel reminds her brother, as she drinks Coffee while her brother drinks alcohol.

"Luci, why would Father visit earth now?" Amenadiel asks his brother.

"I don't know, maybe because Mum basically dared him too." Lucifer suggests.

"If he was here because of Mum wouldn't he have gone straight to her? Being in a mental institution doesn't exactly make sense." Ariel admits.

"When has Dad ever done anything that makes sense?" Lucifer asks his sister.

"Good point." Ariel admits.

"Okay, both of you, think for a minute." Amenadiel says, looking between his siblings, "That's not the way Dad operates and you both know it." he says, as Lucifer pours drink, "If he has a problem, he sends an emissary, like me, or maybe a burning bush." He says, and Ariel gives her brother an amused look, one that Lucifer returns.

"If you're right brother then answer this, how does this God Johnson know Samael, umm? My name?" Lucifer asks as he hands his brother the glass.

"Oh, wait, I know." Amenadiel says.

"You do?" Lucifer and Ariel ask together.

"The internet!" Amenadiel tells his siblings, "It's truly amazing what you can find online." He informs his siblings, "Have you seen the video where the cat jumps into the box?" Amenadiel asks, as he imitates the video, causing Ariel to laugh.

"Very funny, but I didn't even introduce myself as Lucifer." Lucifer explains, "And there's something strange, I can't explain it."

"Because it's just crazy talk coming from a mentally ill human." Amenadiel explains, as Ariel watches her brothers go back and forth like a tennis match.

"Well, there might be another reason." Lucifer comments.

"What are you thinking Luci?" Ariel asks her brother, wondering what reason he is thinking off as she can't think off one.

"I'm thinking that Earth is his favourite toy, maybe he got fed up looking at it from afar." Lucifer guesses, "I mean, it's not an entirely awful place. Even you have to admit that." Lucifer says, looking at his brother.

"Now you're sounding crazy, Luci, because Earth, Earth is nothing compared to Heaven." Amenadiel explains.

"You're right. It's better." Ariel says, as she's very much loving Earth, causing Lucifer to grin proudly, as he walks over to his older brother and sits down next to him.

"Oh, come now, Brother. I think you've grown to like the place, haven't you?" Lucifer asks an Amenadiel just shrugs, "Come on, be honest." Lucifer says, "If you were to return to Heaven there must be something that you'd miss." Lucifer says to his brother, choosing his words carefully as he hasn't told Ariel about the flaming sword, or the fact that his mother and Amenadiel are expecting them to return to heaven, "Eh? Or someone, maybe? Someone in tight leather pants with a penchant for knives?" Lucifer asks, being pretty sure that Maze is the only being on Earth that Amenadiel has gotten close to, "I'm referring to Maze, of course."

"Really? I'd never have guessed." Ariel says, sarcastically.

"No one like sarcasm Ari." Lucifer tells his sister.

"Then why do you use it so much?" Ariel asks her brother.

"Really? Is this really the conversation you two want to have?" Amenadiel asks his siblings, as he is really not in the mood to play mediator.

"No, it's not." Lucifer answers, "I should get back to the precinct, keep on top of this." Lucifer says, before heading to the elevator.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Amenadiel asks, suspecting that it's not.

"Of course." Lucifer says, before walking into the elevator.

As Lucifer leaves the penthouse Ariel reaches down behind her, grabs a bottle off alcohol and pours some into her coffee cup,

"You're still healing; do you think that's a good idea?" Amenadiel asks his little sister, be well aware that he's repeating himself.

"Probably not, but since when has that ever stopped anyone in our family?" Ariel asks, before taking a drink.

* * *

Not long after leaving his siblings Lucifer arrives back at the precinct, where Chloe is waiting for him.

"Did your brother have the answer you wanted?" Chloe asks when she sees her partner.

"Only more questions I'm afraid." Lucifer answers.

"Ella wants to see us, she said she has something, maybe it's the answer you want." Chloe says, and she and Lucifer head to Ella's office.

"Ms Lopez? What have you found?" Lucifer ask.

"First I got to ask, is it really so crazy?" Ella asks, "I mean, what if God was one of us?" Ella asks.

"Just a slob, like one of us." Chloe says, saying the lyrics of a song that Lucifer despise.

"Exactly." Ella says with a nod.

"Or just a stranger on a bus." Chloe finishes.

"My father would never use public transport." Lucifer reveals, knowing that for a fact, "That song is completely unrealistic."

"What song?" Ella asks confused.

"The song I hate almost as much as I hate these hypocrites, like God Johnson." Lucifer says, the anger in his voice clear.

"I didn't expect you to be so angry." Chloe admits, "And I mean I see some similarities between the two of you."

"That man is not my father." Lucifer says, and Chloe is pretty sure that she is getting whiplash as it seemed like he did think Johnson was his father earlier.

"Well, good thing, 'cause he might be our killer." Ella reveals, causing both Lucifer and Chloe to look at her in shock, "Whaaat? Oh, my god, Ella, how do you know that?" Ella says, pretending that someone is asking her the question, "I'll tell you know I know that, because our victim was bald." Ella explains, causing both Chloe and Lucifer to exchange looks, and then look at Ella, "It's very hard to get prints off a body, so I whipped out the ultraviolet alternative light source, and boom, complete set on the victim's noggin." Ella explains, as she hands a file to Chloe, "They match one Earl Johnson, wealthy oil magnate from Odessa, Texas." Ella explains.

"Huh. It says here his wife committed him a few months ago after he gave all of his money away and started calling himself 'God" Chloe reveals. "Mr Johnson said he never touched the victim body." She comments.

"Left out the killing part as well, and proving he's the killer is the perfect way to expose his false idolatry." Lucifer says, "Right, shall we?" Lucifer asks Chloe.

"No, we shan't." Chloe says, putting on an English accent, "Because you spoke to him without permission, I had to apply for a special hearing just to interview him. That'll take at least a few days, so thank you for that." Chloe explains to her partner, before walking away, and as she does Lucifer gets an idea, one that requires him to once more go back to the Penthouse.

* * *

Not long after Lucifer left the precinct he once more arrives back at his penthouse where his sister is still sitting on the bar, and his brother is reading.

"That was quick." Ariel comments, seeing her brother.

"I need to talk to you." Lucifer tells Ariel, "Enjoy you book, brother." Lucifer says, as he walks past his sister and towards his brother, being completely confused, but trusting her brother completely Ariel jumps down from the bar and follows her brother into his bedroom.

"What's going on, Luci?" Ariel asks her brother.

"Are you feeling stronger? Will you be okay with Amenadiel, or even Maze, staying with you for a complete of days?" Lucifer asks his sister, honestly he doesn't want to leave her, but he needs to know if Johnson is their dad.

"One, I'm feeling stronger. Two, I'll be fine with that. Three, what's going on?" Ariel asks her brother, as he puts a suit into a bag.

"I need to talk to God Johnson, I need to find out if he really is Dad, and because of some legal procedure thing, the only way I can talk to him is if I get committed myself." Lucifer explains to his sister.

"You're going to get yourself committed to a psychiatric hospital to find out if this random guy is Dad." Ariel repeats, so she can understand, "Couldn't think of a better plan?"

"It's the best one I've got." Lucifer admits, "But I won't do it if you're not going to be okay."

"I'll be fine, Luci. Don't worry about me." Ariel assures her brother, and as she watches her brother close his bag she realises something, "Luci, be honest with me, do you want this guy to be Dad?" Ariel asks her brother, who pauses what he is doing and almost freezes, "Luci?" Ariel asks, gently, after about a minute.

"I don't know." Lucifer admits, his voice quiet, showing the kind of vulnerability that he only show's around two people, Chloe and Ariel.

Having no idea what to say Ariel just walks over to her brother and hugs him, "Do what you've got to do, Luci. I'll be okay." Ariel assures her brother, "Promise."

"I'm so beyond grateful that you're here." Lucifer tells his sister, as he hugs her.

"I'm glad I'm here too." Ariel assures her brother.

For a couple of minutes Ariel and Lucifer stand together and embrace, before Lucifer places a kiss on his sisters' forehead and the two of them break apart.

"Love you, Ari." Lucifer tells his sister.

"Love you too, Luci." Ariel responds, "You just taking the one bag with you?" Ariel asks her brother.

"It's all I need." Lucifer admits, "If you need anything…." He starts to say.

"I know." Ariel finishes, "Thanks."

"I should probably get going, the sooner I get started the sooner I'll have some answers." He says.

"Look on the bright side, Luci, after Heaven, and our family, you're going to feel right at home in a mental hospital." Ariel says to her brother, causing him to laugh.

"True." Lucifer finishes, looking amused, "I'll see you." Lucifer says, before giving his sister one more quick hug.

As she watches her brother go Ariel hopes, for his sake, that he finds the answers he wants, but at the same time she isn't sure whether it would be a good thing that this man is their father, or whether it would be the worst thing, all she knows is that her brother needs answers so she hopes he gets them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. I hope you really enjoy this chapter.

* * *

After talking to his sister, Lucifer explained basic details to Amenadiel, who agreed to stay with Ariel, before heading to the psychiatric hospital where he got himself checked in, and since doing so Lucifer has gotten some information about God Johnson and has seen the man heal someone, making Lucifer suspect that he may actually be his father, and after coming to that realisation Lucifer punched him in the fact.

It is now the morning after Lucifer checked himself into the hospital and he is being visited by Chloe, who has been informed by Ariel what is going on.

"Ariel explained things to me, but I want to hear it from you." Chloe informs Lucifer as she sits in front of him and he draws her, "Why the hell would you get yourself committed?" Chloe asks her partner, though from what's happened over the last few days, and what Ariel told her, Chloe can suspect the answer.

"I did it to help the investigation." Lucifer explains, as he shows Chloe his drawing, "What do you think? It's a good likeness, isn't it?"

"That's it, I'm pulling the plug." Chloe says, standing up, "I'm getting you out of here, now." She reveals.

"No, no, no, no." Lucifer says, "You were the one who said it would be difficult to interview God Johnson. So, I took some initiative, I went undercover." Lucifer explains, "You must admit having an inside man could be quite effective."

"So, you're doing this just to help the case?" Chloe asks, very much doubting that.

"Well, there may also be some personal issues, I'd like to explore with Mr. Johnson." Lucifer explains.

"I knew it." Chloe comments.

"That being said, the main reason I came was to prove he's the killer." Lucifer explains to Chloe.

"And why did you punch him? Was it to force a confession, or personal reasons?" Chloe asks curious.

"The ladder, he had it coming." Lucifer explains, "It turns out, he may actually be my father after are." Lucifer says, saying what Chloe was suspecting.

"How sure are you?" Chloe asks her partner, being a lot more opened minded after the last week or so.

"Pretty sure, not certain though." Lucifer admits.

"That's just perfect, our lead suspect may be your father, who happens to be God." Chloe says, trying to be calm and reasonable about that, but she isn't sure she can be.

"Even though I may be uncertain as to whether he is my father, I know he isn't the killer." Lucifer explains to his partner.

"How do you know that?" Chloe asks.

"Another patient was attacked last night and I saw God Johnson heal her, and here's me being super-duper helpful: before the orderlies took the victim away, she told me who did attack her." Lucifer explains.

"Great." Chloe says, sounding glad, "Who is it?"

"Santa Claus." Lucifer answers.

"Lucifer, that's not an answer." Chloe tells him.

"It's what I've got." Lucifer reveals.

"Fine, I'll see what I can find." Chloe admits, "I'm promised Ariel I'll call her once I leave her, what do you want me to say to her?"

"That I'm working on finding answers, and I'm okay." Lucifer tells his partner.

"Okay, I can do that." Chloe assures him, "I should go, but watch out for yourself Lucifer." Chloe tells her partner.

"Always do." Lucifer responds, and Chloe gives her partner a smile before leaving.

* * *

A little while after Chloe left Lucifer has gone in search of the man who seems to be his father, who he has found in his room.

"I'll give you one chance to apologize." Lucifer says, as he walks in the room where the man he believes to be his father is.

"Apologize? You punched me." God Johnson points out, "Tell you what I can do: I can forgive you." He says, causing Lucifer to laugh.

"Taking the high ground, are we? Magnificent." Lucifer tells his 'father', "Well, I may have struck the latest blow, but that is only in response to the litany of offenses that you, dear old Dad, have bestowed upon me." Lucifer says, angrily.

"So you believe me? Good." 'God' says, "Tell me, just what is it you think I've done?" he asks.

"Oh, we're going there, are we? Right, let's see. Um casting me into hell for eternity because you haven't got the balls to get your own cowardly hands dirty, keeping Ariel from me. Manipulating me with the detective, giving me the illusion of control." Lucifer says angrily, "You are a patronizing, sinister, helicopter parent!" He says angrily.

"So you think you have no free will." God comments.

"Every bad thing that's happened throughout eternity is your doing, not mine!" Lucifer says, throwing his arms up, "It's all part of "God's plan!" Lucifer says, shaking his hands that are still up, "Even Mum's coming here and manipulation of me was part of it." he says.

"Your mother's here?" God asks, walking backwards and leaning against the wall to remain standing.

"Oh! Look who cares now." Lucifer comments.

"Oh, my. Oh, well, that is something." God comments, with a found look on his face, "I still remember the first moment we met." He says, looking amazed, "There was nothing just darkness and then she appeared." He reveals, with a chuckle, "It did not take long for us to light up the universe."

"Much as I'm enjoying this trip down memory lane, I want an apology, nay, I demand penance." Lucifer says, approaching the man who seems more likely to be his father, "You must atone for what you've done." Lucifer says, as his eyes flash red.

"Now, that's not the Samael I remember." God comments.

"No, Dad, this is who you made me when you cast me away! When you kept Ariel away from me by taking away her freedom! Now, Apologise!" Lucifer yells, and before Johnson can respond the door opens.

"Um, Lucifer?" A voice asks, and Lucifer turns to see Linda, his eyes turning back to normal the second he sees her.

* * *

It has been a little while since Chloe left Lucifer and after talking to his doctor, and calling Maze has headed to the Penthouse to talk to Ariel as she decided that that would be better than just calling.

"Ariel?" Chloe calls as she walks into the Penthouse and Lux and she doesn't see a sign of either of Lucifer's siblings who are on earth.

"Chloe?" Ariel asks, running in from the other room as she was putting something in her room.

"Hey. Where's Amenadiel?" Chloe asks, not noticing the oldest Angel and feeling surprised by that.

"He said he had to go checked on something, I think that means he's gone to see what Mum's doing because we haven't seen her in a little while and that usually means she's up to something, which is worrying." Ariel explains, to her brothers' partner, though she also knows he could have gone to see Maze, "How's Luci? Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, I was just at the hospital." Chloe says, making a note about Ariel's mother as she is pretty sure that if the being she knows as Charlotte is up to something then she's going to have to deal with her, "He's okay, or as okay as he can be, considering."

"Good, that's good." Ariel says, sounding relived, "And…." Ariel starts to say, before trailing off.

"Whatever it is you can ask." Chloe says, noticing the biggest difference between Ariel and Lucifer is that Ariel doesn't ask a question when she is worried about the answer, Lucifer doesn't, usually, think before he ask a question.

"Has he found out anything? Is this guy Dad?" Ariel asks, sounding hesitant.

"Lucifer seems to think he is." Chloe admits.

"Oh." Ariel says, looking shocked, before walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asks, walking over to Ariel and sitting down across from her.

"No, not really." Ariel admits, "Dad's actions have never made sense, at least not to me, but this makes even less sense than normal." Ariel admits, "Dad didn't come down to Earth when I was dying, he didn't come down when Uriel died, he didn't even come down when Mum escaped hell, and yet he's here now, in mental hospital. It just does not make sense." Ariel admits, looking lost.

"Look Ariel, I don't know much about your father, or your relationship with him, but I do know that parents aren't perfect, and we sometimes do things that don't make sense to our children." Chloe tells Ariel, trying to think of things in a family way instead of celestial beings.

"Thanks Chloe." Ariel says, appreciating her brothers' partners attempt at making things better, and the two of them drift into silence.

For the few minutes they sit together in silence Chloe realises that the teenager in front of her, as it is easier to think of Ariel as a teenager with teenage issues, is in all kinds of pain.

"Trixie's been asking about you since she saw you the other day." Chloe reveals, "I was thinking that maybe, this weekend, you two could have a sleep over." Chloe suggests, wanting to do something that could help Ariel.

"That would be nice, thanks." Ariel says with a nod.

"Good." Chloe says with a nod, "So, um do you know when Amenadiel will be back?"

"No idea." Ariel admits, "If you need to go, it's okay Detective." She assures it, being completely used to being left alone.

"Lucifer made it clear yesterday that you're not ready to be left alone yet." Chloe reminds the angel.

"Maze will be here soon; I won't be alone." Ariel assures her.

"I'll wait until Maze gets here." Chloe explains to Ariel, who just nods, being pretty sure that she's not going to be able to get Chloe to leave.

* * *

It has been a little while since Linda walked in on Lucifer talking to his father and since Lucifer revealed the truth to Linda she is in such a state of shock that she is being pushed in a wheelchair while breathing into a paper bag.

"Okay, so that was 'God' god back there? As in capital 'G'?" Linda asks shocked, "I didn't bow. I should have bowed." She realises.

"You should have spit in his face." Lucifer comments.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna do that." Linda informs her patient and friend.

"Then you're no use to me, Doctor." Lucifer tells here, "What on earth are you doing here, anyway?" Lucifer asks curious.

"Chloe sent me to check on you, and Ariel called me, because they're both worried about you." Linda tells Lucifer, "And now I'm worried about you." She says, "Please tell me you're not still planning on having your Mom and God destroy each other?" Linda asks, as since Ariel came to earth she hasn't be sure what Lucifer's plan was in regards to his parents.

"Don't be silly. That plan won't work anymore." Lucifer reveals.

"Oh, oh good." Linda says, sounding relieved, "Maybe I should have curtsied." Linda comments.

"Unfortunately, Dad seems to be soft on Mum. Like he still has feelings for her." Lucifer reveals, and as he does he gasps as an idea comes to him, "Which gives me another way to punish them, far more torturous than death." He comments, as he stops pushing Linda.

"And we're back to 'not good." Linda comments.

"No, no, no, no, this is better." Lucifer reveals, "And you, my dear doctor, are going to help me." Lucifer says, before continuing to push his friend once more, having the perfect plan in mind.

* * *

It has been over an hour since Chloe came to the penthouse to check on Ariel and for a little while Ariel has been training with Maze.

"That's good, really good." Maze tells Ariel, as the teenage angel punches her open hands.

"Yeah, but it won't matter when all my siblings are stronger than me." Ariel reminds the demon, as she stops punching and just stands up properly to just look at the demon, "Even Cas is stronger than me!" she points out, sounding annoyed.

"That's because you're still young." Maze reminds Ariel, "But Little Lucifer, your faster, probably faster than Michael, though admittedly not Azrael." She realises.

"What's your point?" Ariel asks curious.

"Use that to your advantage." Maze tells her, "And use their strength against them if you have to."

"How?"

"That's what I'm going to show you." Maze tells her, and before Ariel can answer her phone rings, and Maze gives Ariel a look, "Go, answer."

"Thanks." Ariel says, before running over to the bar where her phone is and answers it, "Linda?" Ariel asks, seeing the name on the caller id.

"Not exactly." A very familiar voice says as Maze's phone also rings.

"LUCI!" Ariel says, sounding thrilled, "Why are you using Linda's phone? What's happened? Are you okay?" she asks worried.

"I'm fine, Ari. I'm actually on my way back to Lux." Lucifer says, "Can you meet me downstairs in about five minutes?"

"Sure." Ariel answers, deciding not to ask the hundreds of questions she has,

"See you soon." Ariel and Maze say at the same time before hanging up their respecting phones.

"Luci will be here in five minutes." Ariel informs Maze.

"I've got to go help Chloe with something." Maze reveals.

"Okay. It's fine, I'm heading downstairs anyway." Ariel admits.

"I'll be back tomorrow and we can pick up this lesson." Maze explains.

"Sounds good." Ariel says, she and Maze both head to the elevators, and head downstairs.

* * *

Five minutes later Ariel is waiting inside by the entrance Lucifer uses when a car pulls up and Lucifer, Linda, and a man that Ariel doesn't recognize get out.

"Luci?" Ariel asks her brother as the man walks towards her, it being clear exactly what she is asking.

"Yeah Ari, it's him." Lucifer informs his sister.

"Ariel." The man who Lucifer clearly believes is their father, once he is standing right in front of her, "My beautiful baby girl." Johnson greats, reaching out and putting his hand on Ariel's check.

"Dad." Ariel says, as Linda and Lucifer look on in concerned, both worried about what the youngest angel is going to do, "I'll be upstairs." Ariel says, taking a step backwards, away from her father.

"Ari." Lucifer says to his sister, as she turns away from 'their father'

"Upstairs Luci." Ariel says, "But I'm okay." She assures her brother, before heading further inside and upstairs.

"You can't blame her for that. You've hurt her many times." Lucifer reminds his 'father', "We should get things ready, we don't have long before Mum will be here." Lucifer says, knowing that he will go check on Ariel once he's dealt with their parents.

* * *

Just like Lucifer said he, Johnson, and Linda don't have long to set things up, and before they know it Lux is dark, Lucifer and Linda are hiding behind the bar, and Johnson is sitting on bench in front of the piano, when Mum walks in.

"Lucifer?" Mum calls, and gets no response, "Ariel?" she tries, and she gets no response to that too, "Lucifer? What is it you wanted to show me?" Mum asks as music starts to play, and Mum walks down the stairs towards Johnson.

"Well, now, you are as radiant as the moment we first met." Johnson reveals, as he stands up and turns to face Mum.

"Explain to me what's going on, please." Linda whispers to Lucifer.

"I'm trying to recreate their first date." Lucifer explains to her friend.

"You're what?" Linda asks shocked, "Wait. You're trying to Parent Trap God and the Divine Goddess?" Linda asks, sounding completely shocked.

"What? It worked in the movie." Lucifer says, as it happens to be a movie he has seen many times, and Linda just looks at him in shock, "Don't you see? With Dad here on Earth, I don't need the Flaming Sword or a trip to Heaven to exact my revenge." Lucifer explains.

"Okay, but how is having them fall in love again revenge?" Linda asks, shocked.

"Oh, trust me, Doctor, after a brief re-honeymoon period, they'll start torturing each other like they always do." Lucifer explains, with a laugh, "Mum and Dad together are their own worst punishment. It's genius." Lucifer explains.

"Do I know you?" Charlotte asks confused.

"Only since the beginning of time." Johnson answers.

"What is this?" Mum asks confused, "Where's Lucifer? Where's Ariel?"

"Aw, who knows." Johnson answers, "That son of ours is unpredictable, to say the least." Johnson says, "And our daughters upstairs." He explains, not realising that Ariel is in the shadows on the upper level watching on from above.

"Husband?" Mum asks shocked, "Is this really you?" she asks, reaching towards him,

"In the flash." Johnson answers, and Mum knees him in pain, causing Johnson to double over in pain,

"You put me in Hell, you bastard." Mum says angrily.

"MUM." Lucifer says, sounding both amused and shocked as he and Linda come out from their hiding place, though Ariel remains where she is, having needed to keep in a laugh.

"What's he doing here, Lucifer?" Mum asks once Johnson is sitting on the bench by the piano once more, Lucifer is standing right in front of her, and Linda is off to the side.

"I don't know. You married him." Lucifer reminds his mother.

"Well, it kind of ruins our plans to storm the Gates of Heaven and destroy him." Mum hisses to her son, and because her voice is so quiet neither Johnson, nor Ariel hear.

"Well, I'm thinking we might not need to do that anymore." Lucifer admits.

"I will never forgive him, if that's what you're getting at." Mum informs her son.

"The point is, Mum, that I think Dad sincerely misses you." Lucifer says, causing Mum to scoff.

"Well, of course I do." Johnson comments, walking forward, "How could I not? Look at you." Johnson says, as Mum turns around to look at him, "An absolute vision. Glowing, even now." He comments.

"Oh, you have no idea." Mum comments.

"I'm just Gonna… doctor." Lucifer says, and he and Linda head off to a nearby table to watch everything.

"For the life of me, I can't even remember why we were fighting." Johnson says as Ariel looks on from above and Lucifer looks on from the table he is sitting at with Linda, even though neither would ever admit it they each have this small part inside of themselves that would love it if their parents got back together.

"The flames? Eternal damnation? That's kind of hard to forget." Mum comments.

"I am so sorry that you suffered." Johnson comments.

"Well, I supposed I should apologise for trying to destroy your precious toy with the floods, and the plagues, and whatnot." Mum explains, "I guess humanity isn't entirely awful. They did make vodka." She says, with a fond look, "Roller coasters, triple crame brie."

"You hear about dancing?" Johnson ask.

"Yes, I actually did some of that on a table, once." Mum says, smiling at the memory, and as she does Johnson looks at Lucifer who uses a control pad to start playing music.

"Would you do me this honour?" Johnson asks, sticking out his hand for Mum to take.

"Are you sure it's revenge you want?" Linda asks Lucifer as his parents start to dance and Linda sees the look on Lucifer's face.

"Of course it is. What else would it be?" Lucifer asks and Linda just gives Lucifer a look in response.

"What's the matter?" Johnson asks Mum as they dance.

"I didn't think this was possible." Mum admits, "It wasn't part of the plan."

"So, maybe, maybe, we make a new plan. This time, we make it together." Johnson says to Mum, and they continue to dance before kissing, but before anything more can happens the door opens and Chloe walks in.

"LUCIFER!" Chloe yells.

"Detective!" Lucifer says, clearly annoyed.

"Seriously? Outside, now." Chloe tells her partner while Johnson is taken away by the police, Ariel sneaks upstairs, Lucifer follows Chloe out and Mum comes to a realisation.

* * *

After spending a few moments in shock, during which time Linda left the club along with Lucifer, Chloe and Johnson, Mum has headed upstairs to see her daughter. When she walks into the penthouse Mum sees her youngest daughter sitting at the piano playing it.

"I always loved it when you or your brother played piano." Mum admits as she sits down next to her daughter, as while all of her children learned at one point or another, Ariel and Lucifer are the best.

"It's better when we play together." Ariel comments, as she continues to play.

"I couldn't help but notice that you weren't playing match maker with your brother." Mum comments, looking at her daughter, knowing, without a doubt, that she would know what's going on.

"Not my thing." Ariel comments, purposely focusing on the piano, "You two seemed pretty cosy." Ariel comments, not overly sure how she feels about that.

"We weren't." Mum says, not ready to admit that it's not God downstairs as that would mean admitting that she is disappointed that it wasn't.

"Mum, come on." Ariel says, giving her mother a look.

"Okay, yes, we were." Mum admits, "But it's complicated."

"Always is with you two." Ariel mutters.

"Yes, it is." Mum confirms, knowing that that won't change anytime soon, "I have to get going soon, but before I go could you play me something?" Mum asks her daughter.

"Sure." Ariel says, and she just starts to play a random song, and once she is finished Mum leaves leaving Ariel alone for less than ten minutes before Amenadiel arrives back.

* * *

While Ariel is at the penthouse with her mother Lucifer and Chloe are in Lucifer's room at the mental hospital.

"Really Lucifer? I know you think this guy your Dad but did you really think that kidnapping him and escaping was your best plan?" Chloe asks her partner.

"Of course." Lucifer answers, "I had to do a little matchmaking." He reveals.

"Lucifer, after everything you've told me in the last few days what made you think that was a good idea?" Chloe asks her partner, wanting to know what's going on in his partners' head, as considering he's told her that his parents fight wars with each other she doesn't understand why he would try to set them up again.

"Everything I've told you is exactly why I thought it was a good idea." Lucifer admits.

"Lucifer…." Chloe starts to say, but before she can respond the door opens and an orderly walks in, "Time for your meds."

"Ooh, lovely. Thank you." Lucifer says, taking all the tablets in one go, "Unexpected perk of the place." He comments, and as she watches her partner Chloe realises that he is further okay than she thought.

"You know? Maybe being here is the best thing for you right now." Chloe comments, thinking that it could help Lucifer to have more time with 'God' to help with some of his issues.

"Okay." Lucifer says, not really paying attention, and with one last worried look at her partner, Chloe leaves.

* * *

Hours later, the killer has been caught, Lucifer has heard the words he always wanted to hear from his father, though it turns out Johnson wasn't really his father, at all so his joy turned to anger. After the killer was caught Chloe pulled some strings so that Lucifer was realised from his seventy-two hours hold early, and after she did that to him Lucifer went home to his brother and sister, who he has just finished explaining what happened to.

"Well, what do you know…." Lucifer comments, as he puts the belt buckle that Johnson was wearing on Azrael's blade.

"It fits perfectly." Ariel and Amenadiel finish.

"Yes, I think it's what Uriel was trying to tell me." Lucifer explains to his siblings.

"What?" Ariel asks confused as Amenadiel just gives his little brother a confused look.

"Just before he died, he whispered in my ear, the piece is here." Lucifer explains to his siblings, "I mean, I thought it was nonsense, but this must be why the sword wasn't working. It wasn't complete." He reveals, and as he does Ariel starts to remember something.

"Dad supposedly destroyed the Flaming Sword after the rebellion. So are you saying he just broke it into two pieces? Azrael's blade, and…" Amenadiel starts to say.

"Three." Ariel corrects, causing both her brothers to look at her.

"Ari, do you know something?" Lucifer asks his sister, being surprised by that.

"Yeah, I think I do." Ariel admits, "Do you remember when I was reading in Dad's library?" she asks, looking at her oldest brother.

"You snuck into Dad's library?" Lucifer asks his little sister in shock, feeling pride as that was something he didn't do.

"Yeah, you got in a lot of trouble for that. I never understood why you did it." Amenadiel tells his sister.

"I was bored." Ariel explains simply, "But when I was doing I found this wired book, which is saying something because a lot of the books were wired, but this was in some ancient language I couldn't read, so I don't even know why it caught my attention, it just did." Ariel admits, "I knew I would never be able to read it before getting caught so I just carefully copied down everything." She explains, "It took a few hundred years but I found out what language it was, ancient Samarian by the way, and started to translate, I haven't gotten far, but I remember the first bit. "God shattered the Flaming Sword into three distinct pieces, The Blade of Death….. the….. the…." Ariel says, pulling a face in concentration, as her brothers exchange looks, "I don't remember the rest."

"Do you have your notes with you?" Amenadiel asks.

"Nope."

"Could you get them?" Lucifer asks his sister.

"Even if I could It wouldn't be much use, you don't read Ancient Samarian, Luci, and my translating abilities are basic at best, it would take me forever to figure out." Ariel explains to her brother.

"I could translate it; I can read Samarian." Amenadiel explains, "So, can you get your notes?"

"They're next to my bed in heaven so…." Ariel starts to say, but then she gets an odd look on her face.

"Ari?"

"Ariel?"

"There might be a way." Ariel realises, "But neither of you can be with me when I try." Ariel says, before running to her room.

"Do you have any idea what that's about?" Lucifer asks Amenadiel.

"I was going to ask you." Amenadiel admits.

* * *

After leaving her brothers Ariel goes straight to her bed and closes her door behind her. Once she does she walks over to her bed, bows her head, closes her eyes.

"Castiel." Ariel prays, "Cas, it's me, the only Angel younger than you." She says knowing her brother will hear, and that he is the only one of her siblings in heaven that may actually respond, "I know things must be hectic right now, and it's my fault, but I need your help. I know what I'm asking, Cas, but I'm still asking." Ariel reveals, "You don't have to see me, or even speak to me, I just need something." She says, "My notebook is next to my bed, you know the one, I just need you to bring it to me, please Cas. I never asked for much, but I'm asking for this, please." Ariel says, and she opens her eyes, just when she expects nothing to happen a brown haired, blue eyed, relatively tall man appears.

"Cas." Ariel says, almost glad to see her brother, and without a word Castiel hands a book to his sister, then just disappears, "Thanks Cas." Ariel mutters, before opening the book to the right page, and running out of the room.

"Okay, I've got…." Ariel starts to say as she runs out into the main area of the penthouse but she stops when she realises her brothers are talking.

"So if Ariel has her notes, we could have the answers, and the four of us could be that much closer to being able to use the sword to cut through the gates of Heaven and returning home." Amenadiel says, looking thrilled at the thought.

"What?" Ariel asks, dropping her notebook on the ground.

"Ari…" Lucifer says to her sister.

"Tell me, it's not true, Luci." Ariel says, getting upset, "Tell me all this isn't all about returning to Heaven? A place I would rather die than return to."

"Ari, just listen, okay." Lucifer says, walking towards his sister.

"Yes or no, Luci!" Ariel tells her brother, "Is your plan to use the flaming sword to cut through the gates of heaven?"

"Yes, but…" Lucifer says, as he is right in front of his sister, not even caring about revealing his entire plan in front of Amenadiel as Ariel needs to know the truth.

"Stay away from me." Ariel tells her brother, looking at him with a look of betrayal that Lucifer has never seen directed at him from her, as Lucifer keeps approaching her, but before he can get close to his baby sister, before he can explain himself, Lucifer gets thrown across the room by silver wings, that are not overly large, causing all three Angels to be shocked as they realise they are Ariel's wings.

"That's what's Moms energy did, it heled your wings, gave them back to you instead of healing your injuries." Amenadiel realises, looking at his little sister in shock as Lucifer pushes himself up.

"Ari." Lucifer says to his sister, who is looking both surprised and shocked, as he gets back on his feet, but without a word Ariel runs across the penthouse and flies out the balcony using her newly returned wings, "ARIEL!" Lucifer yells in horror as he watches his little sister fly away.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

It takes Lucifer approximately two seconds to get over his shock of watching his sister fly away, and once he has gotten over that shock Lucifer runs out to the balcony and searches the sky for his sister.

"I can't see her." Lucifer says, as Amenadiel joins him on the Balcony.

"Me either." Amenadiel realises.

"I've got to find her." Lucifer says, turning and running back inside.

"LUCI, LUCI STOP." Amenadiel says, catching up to his brother before he can get to the elevator and blocks his brother past, "Ariel just flew away. What are you going to do? Drive around in your corvette looking up at the sky until you see her?"

"If I have to." Lucifer says, "Anything could happen to her. She just got her wings back after lifetimes of not having them, not to mention the fact that she's never been the best flyer, and she doesn't know LA that well, who knows what could happen." Lucifer says, clearly terrified about what could happen to his little sister, and knowing it's his fault that Ariel's not the best flyer, though in his defence she was a difficult student to teach.

"Exactly." Amenadiel tells his brother, "Just think for a moment, Lucifer, Ariel doesn't know the city, but there are people she knows, people she trusts a whole lot more than either of us right now. They're our best hope of finding her."

"Maze." Lucifer says, before hurrying across the room to get his phone and make several phone calls. As Lucifer does that Amenadiel walks over to the notebook Ariel dropped and picks it up.

* * *

Honestly when she flew off the balcony Ariel didn't have a plan, and five seconds after she took flight Ariel remember just how hard flying is, but after almost crashing into several buildings, Ariel managed to get better control of herself, but she quickly realised she isn't going to be able to stay in the air for long as she just isn't used to flying anymore.

Looking from above Ariel realises that there are only two places in LA that she knows well enough to get to, Lux and Linda's office. As the first place isn't an option Ariel knows where she has to go, and so focusing hard on what she has to do, Ariel fly's to the Doctors office.

Once she gets close to Linda's office, so close that she can see the building approaching fast, Ariel realises that she doesn't remember how to slow down, or break, and so instead of landing gracefully outside Linda's office Ariel crashes through the window, causing Linda to scream.

"Ariel?" Linda asks shocked, once she realises who it is, as she stands up.

"Sorry, I guess flying's not like riding a bike." Ariel says as she gets to her feet, being a little glad that windows can't do harm to Angels, "I'll fix this." Ariel says, referring to the destroyed window.

"Don't worry about the window." Linda tells the teenage angel, "Are you okay?" she asks concerned.

"I'm not hurt." Ariel answers.

"You've got your wings back." Linda says, sounding shocked.

"Yeah, apparently that's what Mum's energy did." Ariel admits, "I just found out."

"I should call Lucifer, if you suddenly flew away he's probably worried." Linda says, moving to pick up her cell phone.

"NO!" Ariel yells, and Linda turns to look at her.

"Did something happen?" Linda asks, worried, and Ariel avoids looking at her, "Ariel, you can talk to me, you know that."

"They're planning on going back to Heaven." Ariel tells Linda, "Luci, Amenadiel, probably Mum. They're planning on going back, and they didn't tell me, and Luci, Luci knows how much I hate it there, I almost died because I didn't want to be forced to go back there, and their planning on doing the same thing." Ariel says, pain in her voice.

"Did Lucifer tell you that?" Linda asks, trying to figure out what the teenager knows.

"I heard him and Amenadiel talking, and he confirmed that he was planning on cutting through the gates of heaven." Ariel explains, "That was enough for me. I found out I had my wings back and flew away." Ariel explains, "I can't believe he would do this." Ariel says, as Lucifer is the person she trusts more than anyone and now she feels completely betrayed.

"Ariel, you need to talk to your brother." Linda says, wishing she could tell her more, but she can't break doctor/patient confidentiality, even when said patient is the devil.

"That's the last thing I want to do." Ariel says, "I can't go back to Lux, I can't face him, not now."

"Ariel, believe me when I say that the best thing for you is to talk to Lucifer." Linda says, trying to help the teenager.

"I can't." Ariel says, tears coming to her eyes, "How do I get to Maze's from here?" she asks, as the person she wants to see most at the moment is the demon.

"I'll drive you." Linda offers, "Considering you crashed through my window I don't think it's a good idea for you to fly."

"Thanks Linda." Ariel says gratefully, being pretty sure that the Doctor is right.

"It's no problem." Linda says, walking over to grab her purse, and laptop, but leaving her phone on her desk, "Let's go."

"Shouldn't we do something about the window?" Ariel asks.

"The window repair company get alerted when any window in this building breaks, it will be okay." Linda assures the Angel.

"Oh, cool." Ariel says relieved as she and Linda leave, and just as Linda closes her office door behind them her cell phone starts to ring with 'Lucifer' on the caller id, not that either of them know that.

* * *

Not long after Ariel and Linda left the doctor's office the two of them pull up at Chloe and Maze's.

"I'll walk you inside." Linda offers.

"Thanks." Ariel says, and the two of them get out of the car, for the entire ride Linda has been trying to think of a way to tell Ariel what is going on without breaking Lucifer's confidentiality and she has finally found a way.

"Ariel, you said you're not ready to talk to Lucifer, I understand that, but you should at least hear him out, let him tell you everything." Linda explains, causing Ariel to stop walking and look at the doctor.

"Do you know something?" Ariel asks, and Linda avoids answering, "Linda?" she asks.

"Talk to your brother, that's all I'm going to say." Linda informs Ariel, but before Ariel can say anything they both hear.

"LITTLE LUCIFER?" And Ariel turns away from Linda to see Maze running towards them, and Chloe walking behind them.

"Maze?" Ariel says, and before she can respond Maze is hugging her, "I'm okay." Ariel assures her, "Though flying's harder than I remember." She admits, as unknown to both of them Chloe is texting Lucifer to tell him about Ariel as she knows that if it was Trixie then she would want to know right away.

"Not to mention the fact that you've never been a really good flyer." Maze comments, as she and Ariel break apart.

"True." Ariel admits, "Luci used to say…" Ariel starts to say, but the trails off as talking about her brother right now is rather painful.

"What happened, Little Lucifer?" Maze asks the teenager as she puts her arm around Ariel's shoulder and the two of them walk towards the house, with Linda.

"He just like everyone else in my damn family, he was always different, but now I think he's exactly like the rest of them." Ariel explains, pain and betrayal in her voice.

"You found out about the flaming sword, about Heaven." Maze realises.

"You know?" Ariel asks, moving out of Maze's arm to look at her in shock and anger.

"I only found out tonight, Amenadiel let it slip, thinking I knew." Maze admits, putting a hand on either one of Ariel's shoulders, "I'm just as mad as you are, feeling just as betrayed."

"Yeah?" Ariel asks, looking at Maze in wonder.

"Yeah." Maze confirms, before once more hugging her 'sister'.

"Linda, what are they talking about?" Chloe asks, having a sinking suspicion that she's not going to like what Linda has to say.

"A plan of Lucifer's, that neither of them know all the details off." Linda admits, "Was that Lucifer you were texting?"

"Yeah, he's on his way." Chloe explains and Linda gets a worried look on her face, "Linda, what is it?"

"Is Trixie here?" Linda asks, suspecting that it may not be a good idea for the young girl to see what is likely about to happen.

"She's at a friend's sleepover." Chloe explains, "Why are you so worried?"

"Because there is going to be a lot of anger, betrayal, and half-truths in your place tonight." Linda admits.

"Great." Chloe says, sarcastically, as Maze and Ariel head inside, "I'm guessing we shouldn't mention that Lucifer is on his way until he's here." She assumes.

"Not unless you want Maze and Ariel to fly away." Linda says, and Chloe just gives Linda a confused look, "Ariel's got her wings back." She explains as the two of them head inside as well.

* * *

It has been a little while since Ariel and Linda arrived at Chloe and Maze's place and ever since the two humans, Angel and demon have been sitting in the living area talking, and in the case of the adults, drinking, though Maze has also had her arm around Ariel the entire time.

Suddenly the door opens and Lucifer hurries in,

"Ari?" Lucifer asks, looking for his sister who he sees on the couch.

"Don't you knock anymore?" Chloe asks her partner.

"Are you okay?" Lucifer asks his sister, ignoring Chloe's comment.

"Of course she's not okay." Maze says angrily, walking straight up to Lucifer, and punching him in the face, and due to the fact that Chloe is nearby the punch affects him a lot more than it usually would.

"MAZE!" Chloe yells shocked, and she goes to move towards the demon and devil, but Linda puts her hand on Chloe's arm stopping her, as Linda knows enough to know that Lucifer and Maze are about to seriously fight and she also knows that if Chloe tries to get in the middle she is likely going to get hurt.

"You know how Ariel feels about heaven." Maze says, before kicking Lucifer in the crouch, "You were going to force her to go back." Maze says, before punching him in the stomach, "You were going to abandon me." She says, before punching him in the face once more, "You're just like everyone else in your family." She says, and she goes to punch Lucifer again, but this time he stops the punch.

"Tread carefully, Maze. You don't know everything." Lucifer says, his eyes going red.

"I know enough." Maze says, before getting out of the hold Lucifer has her in, "You don't care about Ariel…. Or me." She says angrily and as she throws another punch at Lucifer he starts fighting back, and a fight breaks out.

"They're going to kill each other." Chloe says shocked, being pretty sure that they are also going to destroy her apartment, but that doesn't seem nearly as important.

"No, only Lucifer's venerable." Linda says, knowing what has to happen, and so she turns to Ariel, "Ariel, I know your furious at your brother right now, but I also know you don't want him and Maze to hurt each other." Linda tells the young girl.

"Of course I don't." Ariel comments.

"Then you need to stop them, you're the only one strong enough," Linda tells the teenage angel, "There's more going on, more than both you and Maze know, you need to let Lucifer explain." Linda says, knowing that the truth could cause some damage, but at the same time it will help a lot, "Please." She says, giving Ariel a pleading look, "If you won't do it for Lucifer right now do it for Maze, she deserves the truth." Linda tells the Angel.

"Please, Ariel." Chloe says, looking at the teenager as she has seen enough recently to know that she won't be able to break up a fight between Maze and Lucifer without potentially getting killed in the process.

"Okay." Ariel says, before getting up and walking over to where Maze and Lucifer are fighting, and once she is close enough she uses her newly returned wings to separate the two beings she loves the most and push them against separate walls.

"I had no idea you were so angry." Lucifer says to Maze, once he is against the wall with the tip of one of his sisters' wings against his throat.

"Of course I am! You were going to leave me, take Ariel away from me against her will." Maze says, getting upset.

"I would never do that, to either of you." Lucifer says, looking between Maze and Ariel as Linda and Chloe walk over now that things are safe, and honestly Ariel would like to desperately believe her brother, but she remembers what he said earlier.

"You said you were going to use the flaming sword to go back to Heaven." Ariel reminds her brother.

"I never said how long I was going to stay for, nor was going to force you to come with us." Lucifer explains, looking to Ariel, "All was going to do when I got there…" Lucifer starts to say, stressing the you, deciding not to mention that before Ariel came to earth he was planning on pulling his sister out of Heaven before kicking his mother in.

"You were working your own angel." Maze realises, "And you didn't tell either of us because you wanted both of us angry to sell your story." She realises, and from the look on Lucifers face she can tell that she is right.

"See, all of this was for nothing." Lucifer says, expecting Ariel to lower her wings, but she doesn't.

"Lucifer that's worse." Maze says clearly still angry, which confuses Lucifer as she expected that to help with Maze's anger, and to add to his surprise Ariel hasn't removed her wings from keeping them both against walls.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Chloe asks, feeling completely confused.

"Why are you still angry?" Lucifer asks confused, looking at Maze, who looks like she isn't going to answer, "A little help here, Doctor." Lucifer says, looking towards Linda.

"Normally I'd lead you on a path of self-discovery, but considering the circumstances I don't think that would be a good idea." Linda admits, "Maze is pissed at you because you used her, and that's the same reason Ariel is still upset." She explains.

"Sure, but I did so for the greater good of Maze and my debauchery here in LA, and so Ariel could stay." Lucifer explains.

"Did you even once think of how this affected them?" Linda asks.

"Of course I did. I've wondered every day since she got here whether I should tell Ari." Lucifer explains, "And I thought about how Maze might ruin everything by disembowelling my Mum or castrating my brother." Lucifer explains.

"I meant Maze's feelings." Linda reveals.

"What?" Lucifer asks confused.

"She thought you abandoned her, that you were going to take Ariel away. That you didn't care how that affected her." Linda explains to Lucifer, doing so even though it goes against her ethics as she is pretty sure that things will end in a blood bath if she doesn't.

"But those sorts of things never bothered her before." Lucifer says, then he notices the look on Maze's face, "Oh." Lucifer says, trying to move closer to his demon but his sister is still pinning him, "Mazikeen, I didn't realise, I should have realised. I'm sorry." Lucifer tells her, "Ari, you can let us go now."

"No." Ariel says.

"Ariel…." Chloe starts to say.

"I want to know what your real plan is. What are you planning on doing once you're in Heaven?" Ariel asks her brother.

"Ari…." Lucifer starts to say.

"Truth Luci, or I'm not moving my wings." Ariel tells her brother, it being clear to Lucifer that while he has made things right with his demon, things still aren't right with his sister.

"I told Mum and Amenadiel that we were going back to Heaven, but all I was going to do was cut the gates, kick Mum in, and lock them behind her." Lucifer explains to his sister, and due to her shock, Ariel drops her wings causing them to no longer hold Maze and Lucifer in their positions.

"Luci." Ariel says, getting a horrified look on her face, as Maze just looked shocked.

"Is that a bad thing?" Chloe asks Linda, as it seems so by everyone's reaction, but she isn't quite sure, and Linda just nods in response.

"Ari…" Lucifer says, walking towards his sister.

"Luci, that's…. they'll destroy each other." Ariel says, looking at her brother in shock, "And maybe everyone else in Heaven, potentially this entire plane of existence!"

"I know." Lucifer assures her.

"Luci, I know you want to punish Mum, and Dad, and frankly they deserve it, but this, locking Mum in Heaven so she and Dad can have their war isn't the answers, and you know it." Ariel tells her brother, "Luci, if they go to war, even in Heaven, it won't just be them. We'll all get pulled in, we'll all be forced to choose sides, Dad's has the power to do that and you know it, and you know he'll use it." Ariel reminds him, taking a step towards her brother, as while she thinks there is a chance that their mother won't want her or her siblings hurt in the crossfire, and will protect them from that, their father is another story, "Our siblings may be dicks, and some of them deserve to be punished too, but they don't deserve that. If Mum and Dad go to war again, there's going to be collateral damage, and that collateral damage will be us!" Ariel reminds her brother, "You, me, Amenadiel, Michael, Azrael, Rachiel, Raphael, Gabriel, Uri…., Jophiel, Valoel, Aniel, Zacharael, Rampel, Gadriel, Sofiel, Hayyel, Maakel, Ramiel, Nathanael, Camael, Dinel, Raziel, Samandiriel, Castiel, we'll be the ones to pay the price." Ariel says, listing all their siblings and having to stop herself before she says Uriel, "Even if Mum and Dad don't destroy each other another war between them will destroy us, just like it almost did last time. Do you really want that?" Ariel asks her brother, who looks to be pondering the question.

"She's right Lucifer." Maze, the only other being in the room who truly understands the gravity of what is going on, says, "I want your Mom to suffer, I want to torture her for another millennium and I would love to do the same to your Dad." She admits, "But even I know that locking them in Heaven together isn't the answer, it's not the way to get your revenge."

"I was hurt earlier, Luci, and pissed, and felt betrayed by you, something I never thought I would feel because of you." Ariel admits, "and I shouldn't have. I should have known better, but I didn't because of our family, and the way they treated me, and you." Ariel explains, "I want revenge too, I want to punish them too, but not like this." She tells him, "We can find another way, I will help you find another way, one that doesn't destroy everything." Ariel promise, "Please Luci, I love you, and I'm sorry. Please don't do this." She tells her brother.

"I love you too." Lucifer says, before hugging his sister.

"Do you expect my apology?" Ariel asks her brother, as they hug.

"Of course I do." Lucifer assures her, before they break apart, "But even if I don't go ahead with my plan Mum's still desperate to go back to Heaven, whether it's by using the flaming sword, or your wings, she wants to destroy Dad, and you know our mother is stubborn enough to figure out a way, and if she does everything you just said will still happen." Lucifer explains to Ariel.

"Sounds to me like you need a plan on dealing with your mother, or a way to help her let go of her anger." Chloe explains, honestly only having understood about seventy percent of the conversation that just happened.

"That's not going to happen." Maze comments.

"It's could." Linda says, causing everyone in the room to look at her, "I have learnt one thing about your mother, and that's the fact that she would do anything for her children." Linda says, "The question is, is that desire, and love for her children stronger than her desire to see your father suffer." She comments, and everyone in the room drift into silence, a silence that is only broken by Lucifer's phone ringing.

"It's Amenadiel." Lucifer reveals, before answering, "It's okay, Brother. I've found Ari, and we're okay." Lucifer explains, then pauses, "Really? We'll be right there." He says, before hanging up, "Amenadiel has finished translating your notes on the sword." He says, looking at Ariel, "He says there is something we've got to hear."

"Of course he would translate it in one night when I've been trying for hundreds of years." Ariel says, a little jealous, "We should go back." She says, and Lucifer nods.

"I'm coming." Maze reveals, no room for questioning in her voice.

"Me too." Chloe says.

"Same." Linda says as even though she is terrified she is extremely interested.

"Very well." Lucifer says, "Let's go to Lux." He says, and the group head to the door.

"Lucifer." Chloe says, causing Lucifer to turn around and look at her, "You're so paying to repair my apartment." She informs him as she looks around at the damage.

"Of course, Detective." Lucifer says, before the group of two humans, two angels, and a demon leave the apartment all wondering what Amenadiel has found and whether they'll be able to think of a plan that doesn't involve a celestial war.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

AN1: Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

Not long after the mix matched group left Chloe's and Maze's apartment they arrive back at Lux.

"You know I could have flown us back, even making multiple trips I would have gotten us back faster." Ariel reveals, as they ride the elevator.

"Yeah, you could have, but with your flying chances are we wouldn't have all made it back." Maze says, playfully teasing the young angel.

"My flying's bad, but not that bad." Ariel objects.

"Yes, it is Ariel. You destroyed the Grand Chamber in Heaven." Lucifer reminds his sister.

"And who's fault is that? You were teaching me to fly at the time." Ariel reminds him.

"I told you to stay out of the Grand Chamber." Lucifer argues, as Chloe, Maze and Linda look on in amusement.

"You did not!"

"Did so!" Lucifer argues, "I told you that you could try flying in the meeting room, or one of the other areas, but stay out of the Grand Chamber." Lucifer explains to his sister.

"Really?" Ariel says, giving her brother a look.

"Really." Lucifer confirms, as the elevator doors open.

"Finally, you're back." Amenadiel says, seeing his siblings, Maze, Chloe, and Linda, "I'm not even going to ask." He comments as he sees Lucifer's and Maze's bloody faces.

"Good call." Ariel tells her brother, "What did you find?" she asks.

"Well, what you said earlier was right." Amenadiel says, looking at his sister, from where he is at the desk, "What you copied from that book says that, God shattered the flaming sword into three distinct pieces." Amenadiel says, "The blade of death."

"Azrael's." Lucifer says, looking at the object that is lying in front of him on the desk.

"The Medallion of Life." Amenadiel reads.

"Johnson's belt buckle." Ariel realises.

"And the key that binds them all together." Amenadiel reads.

"That doesn't make any sense." Chloe comments.

"The Detective's right, it doesn't. Key's don't bind, they unlock." Lucifer says, "I think someone needs to go back to translation school."

"Guess who has the key." Amenadiel says.

"Who?" Ariel asks.

"Don't leave us in suspense." Lucifer asks, "Who is it, brother?"

"It says that God entrusted the key to his favourite son." Amenadiel reads, "Of course he gave it to you. It's always you." He comments, clearly annoyed, as he looks at Lucifer.

"Of course, because it can't be favourite daughter for once." Ariel mutters, as Lucifer walks over to get a drink.

"Would you really want it to be?" Maze asks Ariel, giving her a look.

"No, not really." Ariel says, after thinking about it.

"Your father really calls one of you his favourite?" Chloe asks, being pretty sure that that is a pretty shit thing for a father to do.

"All the time." Amenadiel answers, "And it's always Luci, so where's the key?" he asks his brother.

"What are you talking about?" Lucifer asks his brother, "The only keys I've got are right there." Lucifer says, pointing to the piano, before taking a drink of the drink he poured.

"What else did you bring with you to Earth, Luci?" Amenadiel asks, and as he takes a drink all three angelic siblings realises the same thing, "Your ring." He realises with a laugh, "I've never seen you without it." Amenadiel says, as he picks up the blade, and belt buckle, and walks towards his brother, "maybe that's the key."

"Well, the key to completely my ensemble maybe." Lucifer comments.

"Here." Amenadiel says, putting the belt buckle on the knife just like Lucifer did earlier, and the second he attaches them everyone in the room other than Amenadiel notice something.

"Brother." Lucifer says in shock.

"Just do it. Then we'll confirm what we already know." Amenadiel says.

"Brother." Ariel says, trying to get Amenadiel to notice what is going on.

"That Father's favourite, despite everything that you have done, is and always will be, you." Amenadiel says, sounding annoyed.

"Look down." Everyone else in the room say, and Amenadiel looks down to see his necklace trying to move towards the knife.

"Is that the key around your neck or are you just happy to see me? He entrusted it to you, brother." Lucifer says.

"I think I need a drink." Ariel says, heading to the bar, and while Linda, and Chloe are in shock Maze, Lucifer and Amenadiel are even more shocked as they know what that will mean.

"Pour me one too." Maze requests, and as she does Amenadiel takes the necklace off from around his neck.

For well over a minute everyone stands in silence, the only sound being Ariel pouring drinks once she finishes she hands one each to Maze, Chloe and Linda, before toping up Lucifer's drink and then pouring one for herself.

"Would you look at that." Amenadiel says, in shock, "It's really the final piece." He says, as Ariel sits down on the piano and everyone else stands around in shock, Lucifer seemingly being the most shocked, "Unbelievable."

"Oh, no, I believe it." Lucifer says, taking a drink of his drink and as he does Ariel goes to take a drink of hers, but Chloe takes the cup out of her hand before she can.

"You're still underage." Chloe informs the girl, and not seeing any point in arguing Ariel doesn't say anything.

"It's classic Dad." Lucifer says, "Hanging the final piece of the Flaming Sword right under our noses. Well your nose." Lucifer says, with a laugh, "This entire time." He says, and both brothers laugh, "I know, right. It's ridiculous. I mean, if that isn't the biggest celestial bird Dad's ever flipped." Lucifer comments.

"Lucifer." Linda says, knowing enough to know that they are really getting into sensitive issues.

"What are you talking about?" Amenadiel asks, and as she sees the look on her brothers face Ariel knows things are going to get bad, "This means that I'm the favourite son."

"Uh, no, it means that once again Dad is manipulating us six ways to Sunday." Lucifer comments, "But, hey, what's new? At least we have it now." He comments, taking the blade and belt buckle from Amenadiel, but Amenadiel doesn't let him take the necklace "Well, hand it over, Brother. The sword's not gonna ignite itself." Lucifer says, and Amenadiel just moves back, "Oh, just give it to me." Lucifer says, and Ariel just rolls her eyes at her brothers, "Give it to me." Lucifer says, but Amenadiel just keeps moving back, causing Maze, Linda, and Chloe to all take steps back as none of them are going to get in the middle of everything going on, "Right, don't be silly, brother. You know I'm ten times stronger than you."

"But I'm the favourite." Amenadiel says, with an incredible grin that neither of his siblings has ever seen on his face.

"Oh, right. Of course. That one." Lucifer says, putting the blade, and his glass on the piano, before chasing after his brother, but Amenadiel doges him, "Right don't make me hurt you. Remember, you're not the angel you once were." Lucifer says, causing the grin to be wiped off Amenadiel's face.

"No, Luci, you're right. I'm not." Amenadiel realises.

"I didn't mean to make you all broody again." Lucifer says, telling the truth.

"No, it's okay. I just need a little time to process what I tall means." Amenadiel says, and because her brothers are so focused on each other Ariel sneaks behind Amenadiel and steals the necklace out of his hand.

"ARIEL!" Amenadiel says shocked, "What are you doing?"

"You need to process what everything means, which means you need to know everything." Ariel reveals, as Lucifer picks up the blade once more.

"Ari…" Lucifer says, in a warning tone of voice.

"Go Little Lucifer." Maze says with a grin, feeling pretty damn proud of her.

"Luci, Amenadiel's apart of this, whatever we come up with is going to involve him and you know it." Ariel says.

"What are you two talking about?" Amenadiel asks, looking between his sibling.

"Floors yours, Luci." Ariel says to her brother.

"You really are way too much like me." Lucifer tells his sister.

"That's not a bad thing." Ariel tells her brother, who smirks in response.

"I was planning on using the flaming sword to cut through the gates of heaven, kick Mum in and shut the gates behind her." Lucifer explains, "Our dear Little sister, and Maze, convinced me to abandoned that plan because of the collateral damage, because of what that would do to us and our siblings."

"Good." Amenadiel says, "I cannot believe that was your plan."

"Really?" Lucifer asks his brother, disbelievingly.

"Actually, yeah, I can." Amenadiel admits, "You want Mom and Dad to destroy each other." He realises.

"I wanted them to be punished." Lucifer admits.

"And destroying each other is how you want them to be punished?" Amenadiel asks and Lucifer just gives him look, "That's a horrible idea."

"We've established that." Ariel explains, "Look, Amenadiel, Luci said that Mum wants to go back to Heaven, and now she could, either by the flaming blade or me flying her, which means we need to figure something out… fast."

"What do you mean?" Amenadiel asks his sister.

"Do you want a celestial war?" Maze asks Amenadiel, in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"It doesn't matter if Mum gets locked in Heaven, even if she just goes there again her and Dad are going to pick up their war right where they left off last time, and I know you remember what started to happen during the last days few days of their last war." Ariel Says, looking at her brother.

"We started to get pulled into the middle." Amenadiel realises, "And Rampel and Camael almost died." He remembers, pain in his voice.

"They did?" Lucifer asks, surprised as he never knew that.

"Yeah." Amenadiel confirms, pain in his voice.

"Mum can't go back to heaven, not unless we want there to be a war where all of us, and even maybe humanity and the Earth, are the collateral damage." Ariel tells her brother.

"And considering she's leaking energy she can't stay on Earth, at least not much longer." Lucifer points out.

"Sounds like your mother needs to go somewhere else, start over, maybe have a new beginning somewhere else." Linda suggests.

"That sounds like a really good idea." Chloe realises.

"Hell would be an option, but there's no way Mum would go back there." Amenadiel says.

"So don't give her a choice." Maze suggests, "Just send her ass back." She suggests.

"I don't think I can do that." Amenadiel says, "This new beginning idea on the other hand, that may actually be the best one we have." He says, looking like we are ponding them.

"Gadriel." Ariel suddenly say.

"No, Ari, this is Amenadiel." Lucifer says, with a teasing smile, "I know with our brothers it's hard to keep track, but you should at least be able to tell the difference." He says, with a teasing grin.

"Cute, Luci. Really, but you know that's not what I meant." Ariel tells her brother, giving him an annoyed look, "Gadriel, the Angel of New Beginnings." She reminds her brother, "With his abilities there may just be something he could do."

"Even if he could do you really think he would?" Amenadiel asks.

"Probably not." Ariel admits, "But I mean there's a chance."

"Yeah, about the same amount of a chance of our family being a perfect little happy family again." Amenadiel says sarcastically.

"I have a really insane idea." Lucifer comments, causing everyone to look at him, "It's also a really bad one." He admits, which highlights just how bad of an idea it is.

"If you're thinking it's a bad idea it must be worse than bad." Chloe comments.

"That's a bit harsh, Detective." Lucifer comments.

"It's completely true too." Maze comments.

"Lucifer, what's your idea?" Linda asks, speaking over the bickering.

"Mum could stay on Earth if she were to stop leaking energy." Lucifer informs his siblings, Maze, Chloe, and Linda.

"Her powers are coming back, and her human body can't handle that." Amenadiel says, "She's going to blow before long and you know it."

"Yes, but if her human body was strengthened, and some off her energy is removed she'll be able to stay here, on Earth, meaning no war with Dad, and she'll around the humanity she hates forever." Lucifer explains, being pretty sure it would be pretty fitting punishment.

"That's great Luci, but how the hell do you think we're going to do that?" Amenadiel asks his brother.

"The three of us, and all our siblings, aren't strong enough to stop Mum and Dad if they have another war, but if work together we may just be strong enough to strengthen the body of Charlotte Richards and draw some of Mums energy out, permanently." Lucifer explains.

"That's a brilliant idea." Ariel says, quite impressed with that.

"Yeah, you're just forgetting one big detail, Luci, there is no way us and our siblings would work together." Amenadiel reminds him, "And even if there was a chance for us work together we can't even contact them at the moment."

"I can." Ariel tells her brother.

"If you go back to Heaven right now chances are your father will make sure you can't leave." Maze tells Ariel, looking worried, "He's not going to be happy that you've got your wings back, especially considering your mother gave them back to you."

"I'm pretty sure she didn't mean to give them back to me, but you're right." Ariel tells the demon, "That also wasn't my plan." She admits, "Cas answered my prayers. That's how I got my notes on the Flaming Sword." She explains, "He might answer them again, and Luci I believe Gabe will answer if you called him, and a lot of our siblings, Zach in particular, worships you." She says, looking at Amenadiel, "So he'll probably answer if you call." Ariel explains, as she looks between her brother, "It's not even close to everyone, but even three of our siblings on our side is better than no one."

"You're right. There's a chance." Amenadiel answers, "But if I was going to pray to someone for help it wouldn't be Zach, it would be Raziel for me, and it would be Raphael because of how much he cares about Mom." Amenadiel explains.

"That's four, you still have seventeen other siblings that you'll need to get to agree." Maze points out, "And even though you only might have the power to pull this off." Maze says, "It would be so much easier to chuck your mothers ass back in hell."

"I'm not ruling out that completely." Lucifer admits, "But I think we need to have another way."

"I agree." Linda says, "I think another way is what you all need."

"Look, I may not understand a lot of what's happened tonight, but I agree." Chloe reveals, "Letting there be a war, or letting your parents try to destroy each other isn't the answer."

"If we're going to try this we should try now. We can't predict how much time we have left before Mum blows." Ariel explains.

"Not in here." Lucifer says, "And we're going to try to reach out to our siblings we shouldn't have the pieces of the blade with us."

"Agreed." Ariel and Amenadiel say together, and Ariel walks over to Maze and hands her Ameandiel's necklace.

Once Ariel does that Lucifer takes the belt buckle off the blade and without thinking he walks towards Linda and Chloe, clearly about to give them each a piece, but then he realises something,

"This blade drives humans to kill, maybe it's not the best idea to give it to one of you." Lucifer realises.

"I would prefer not to be driven to kill." Chloe tells Lucifer.

"Me either." Linda adds.

"I'll be right back." Lucifer says, before heading into other parts of the sword in different places.

"If Lucifer's hiding those it might be good for you to keep this. You always wear it; your siblings might find something odd if you don't." Maze says, handing Amenadiel back his necklace.

"Thanks Maze." Amenadiel says, and everyone is silent for about a minute until Lucifer walks back into the room, this time not holding anything.

"Let's give this a try." Lucifer says.

"We'll do it out on the balcony." Amenadiel says.

"No, roof." Ariel says, "It would be better." She says, as everyone looks at her.

"Chloe, Linda, it would be good if you two stayed our siblings, we can't predict how they're going to react." Amenadiel explains, and the two humans nod.

"Mazikeen…." Lucifer starts to say.

"I'll be nearby, and there if you need me." Maze assures him, and Lucifer just nods.

"Let's give this a try." Amenadiel says, and the three Angelic siblings make their way up to the part of the roof that they can get to.

"Is it wrong that I have a very bad feeling about this?" Linda ask.

"No." Maze, and Chloe answer, as all three of them feel worry at what is going to happen.

* * *

After leaving the main area of the Penthouse Ariel, Lucifer, and Amenadiel have all headed up to the roof, just like they said they would.

"How are we going to do this?" Amenadiel asks.

"Just prayers should work." Ariel admits, "I'll go first." She says, before closing her eyes, and putting her hands together in front of her, "Castiel, Cas, it's me again. I need you to see you, I know you'll be able to sense who I'm with, and I'm still asking because it's important. I just need you to listen to us."

As he sees what his brother is doing Lucifer closes his eyes, and gasps his hands like his sister, "Gabriel, Gabe, it's been a long time brother, we need to talk to you, no fighting, just talk."

Taking lead from his siblings Amenadiel closes his eyes and does the same thing, "Raziel, I need you. Please, come down and listen." He says, knowing it is all he has to say, "Raphael, Mom needs you, please, just listen to us."

As she notices her brothers open their eyes Ariel knows looks up at the sky, "No fighting, just talk, that's all we're asking." She says.

"If that worked we should know pretty quickly." Lucifer says, honestly he doesn't have much hope that it did, but he knew they had to try.

As they wait Amenadiel takes a step forward, so that he is standing slightly in front of his siblings, and the three angels wait, wait to hear the same sound.

It's a very long minute for the three angelic siblings but finally they hear the sounds of wings, and Raphael, Castiel, an angel with curly light brown hair on the slightly long side, and a beard, who is neither overly tall or short, nor muscular, along with a short angel with very short hair, and light brown skin who is very well formed, appear.

"Brothers." Amenadiel greats, knowing that this could turn violent any second and wanting to watch for any sign.

"You have one minute." Raphael, who is clearly leading the angels who have come, tells his brother, "What's going on?"

"We need your help." Ariel says, taking a step forward, and Lucifer steps forward to, so that he can protect his little sister.

"Help? Why would you even ask that?" the short, light brown skinned, angel asks.

"Because Raz, it's our best option." Lucifer tells his brother.

"Why Luci? What's going on?" the brown haired, beared angel says.

"It's Mum, Gabe." Ariel answers.

"What about her?" Castiel asks, speaking for the first time.

"She's here, which you all know." Lucifer says, "But what you don't know is that her powers are returning, and her we all know what that means."

"Her human body won't be able to contain her, not for much longer." Raphael realises, looking worried.

"She also wants to go back to Heaven, which we all know will just cause a war, and we'll all pay the price." Ariel says.

"So send Mom back to Hell, it will solve everything." Raziel says.

"Mom's escaped their once, she'll do it again, and once she does she'll be even more vengeful towards Dad." Amenadiel explains.

"Why are we here? What are you three planning?" Gabriel asks, knowing that his siblings must be planning something, otherwise they wouldn't have called them.

"We have a plan, a way to stop a war, a way to stop Mum from bursting, but the three of us can't pull it off, not even the seven of us could." Lucifer explains, wishing he had a drink, before taking a deep breath, "We need everyone, all twenty fiv… twenty-four of us." Lucifer explains, feeling guilt as corrects the amount of Angels there are.

"All of us working together, that's not going to happen." Castiel comments.

"It's either we work together or there is going to be a war that will probably destroy us all." Ariel tells her brother, "Cas, I know you don't want that. You stayed by Cam and Rampel's beds until they were heled last time, do you want to have to do that again?" Ariel reminds him, "I don't want our family to be destroyed, I don't want Mum and Dad to try to destroy each other, and I don't want Mum back in hell either, this is our best chance." She explains.

"We used to be able to work together, when Mom and Dad were at their worst, we were at our best, and we need to be at our best again." Amenadiel explains, "We know what we're asking, but it's our best shot."

"What do you want us to do?" Raziel asks.

"Talk to the others, get them to agree to talk to us." Lucifer tells them, "We'll go from there."

"When?" Raphael asks, and Lucifer, Ariel, and Ameandiel exchange looks.

"Ten days from now, midnight, right here." Lucifer answers, being pretty sure that it may take that long to get their siblings to agree, "Bring whoever you can get to agree to meet with us."

"That may be no one." Gabriel warns his siblings.

"Then so be it, I just hope that's not the case." Ariel tells her brothers.

"Minutes up." Raphael says, even though it's been longer than a minute, "Brothers, sister, we'll see you in ten days." He says, before flying away, and following their brothers lead Raziel, Castiel and Gabriel leave as well.

"I need a drink." Lucifer says, once their siblings disappear.

* * *

Ever since Ariel, Lucifer, and Amenadiel left Chloe, Linda, and Maze have been waiting, all worried about what is going on the roof, so when Ariel, Amenadiel, and Lucifer walk back in the two humans and Demon are extremely glad to see them, especially considering they are unharmed.

"How'd it go?" Linda asks the angels.

"About as well as we were expecting." Amenadiel answers, "They heard us out." He explains, as his sister sits on the piano and Lucifer walks over to get a drink.

"So you didn't fight?" Chloe asks.

"Not tonight." Lucifer answers, as he pours his drink, "Though ten days from now could be another matter altogether." He admits.

"Ten days?" Maze asks, walking towards Lucifer.

"In ten days, at midnight, the three of us, and whatever siblings of ours agreed to meet, will meet and talk about our plan about Mum." Lucifer explains.

"Why so long?" Chloe asks, having been pretty sure that they were on a time crouch.

"It's not that long, not really." Amenadiel admits.

"And it will likely take that long to convince any of our siblings to agree to hear us out." Ariel comments.

"We need a plan until then." Amenadiel says, "Top of that list, I don't think Mom should know that you have your wings back. Are you okay keeping that from her?" he asks his little sister.

"Considering everything, oh yeah." Ariel confirms.

"Linda, Chloe, Maze, do you agree not to say anything?" Amenadiel asks.

"Yes."

"Of course."

"Do you even have to ask?" Chloe, Linda and Maze respectively say.

"She should know about the blade either." Lucifer admits, and everyone around the room nod in agreement, "And I think that each of us should take a piece." He says, "You keep your necklace. I'll give Ariel the belt buckle, and I'll keep the blade." He explains, "And we shouldn't tell each other where we've hidden our pieces."

"Smart idea, brother." Amenadiel says, "But you two do realise how Mum's going to react if she finds out we're keeping things from her."

"It's only four ten days, how bad can things get?" Ariel asks, and everyone turns to look at her in shock, "Let's pretend I didn't just say that." Ariel requests, and the group drift into silence, all six of them worrying about what is going to happen.

* * *

Hours later Maze, Chloe, Linda, and Amenadiel have left the penthouse leaving Ariel and Lucifer alone. Even though she went to bed hours ago Ariel hasn't been able to sleep, and as she can hear her brother playing the piano Ariel has gotten up and headed out to the main area of the penthouse.

"I thought you were asleep." Lucifer comments.

"Yeah, can't really do that at the moment." Ariel says, as she walks over to her brother, and sits down next to him.

"Are you okay?" Lucifer asks his sister.

"Are any of us right now?" Ariel asks, as she picks up what her brother is playing and starts to play with him.

"No, I guess not." Lucifer admits, as the two siblings play together.

"Luci, do you think this plan has any chance of working?" Ariel asks her brother, knowing that he won't lie.

"Yes, but I don't think it's a big one." Lucifer admits.

"I guess we'll figure out in ten days." Ariel says, "Though that's only if we can keep it from Mum until then." She says.

"True." Lucifer confirms, "We'll figure this out Ari, I always find a way."

"I know." Ariel says, as she lays her head on Lucifers shoulder, "I'm still worried though, especially considering the fact that if Dad takes notice of what we're doing things are going to get so much worse." She comments.

"Drink this, it helps." Lucifer says, handing his sister the drink he is drinking, and as Ariel drinks Lucifer places a kiss on Ariel's head, and the two siblings continue to play piano together, and as they do it is more than clear that all the worry that both angelic siblings are feeling is being expressed through their music.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT. PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

It has been three days since Lucifer, Ariel, and Amenadiel meet four of their brothers on the roof of Lux and ever since there has been a clear tension among not just the three Angels who were on the roof but the two humans and demon who know the truth too.

It's early morning and Lucifer, Maze, and Ariel are in Lucifer's convertible together, even though it only seats two, and to Ariel's complete confusion Lucifer has driven them to the middle of nowhere and is just stopping the car.

"Okay, can one of you explain what we're doing here?" Ariel asks her brother and Maze, as the three of them get out of the car, as neither of them seem confused.

"You need to practice flying." Lucifer explains to his sister.

"Luci…." Ariel starts to say, as she walks over to her brother.

"Ari, neither of us know what's going to happen next week, but I do know that I want you to be as safe, and as protective as possible." Lucifer explains, "If things get out of hand I want you to fly away, and I need to know that you can do that without crashing into a building or something else." Lucifer explains to his sister, "You need to practice."

"Okay." Ariel tells her brother, "But I honestly don't know what a little more practice will do." Ariel admits.

"You never know." Lucifer says, pulling something out of his pocket and taking a step towards his sister, "Here." He says, handing an ear piece over, "I can't be up there with you, but this way I can help if you need it."

"Thanks Luci." Ariel says, taking the ear piece and putting it in her ear.

"You got this." Maze says to the young angel, with a supportive smile.

"I love you both, so damn much." Ariel says, before taking a step away from her brother and Maze. Once she is far enough away from them Ariel makes her wings visible and after smiling at her brother and Maze Ariel takes off into the air.

For a couple of minutes Lucifer and Maze just stand in silence as they watch Ariel fly around, flying low over the trees but high enough that she doesn't hit them.

"Mazikeen, if something happens, if things don't go well next week…" Lucifer starts to say.

"I'll get Ariel away, protect her, keep her safe." Maze assures him, not needing him to finish, "Chloe too." She adds.

"Thank you." Lucifer says, incredible grateful, as he watches his sister carefully, and Maze goes between watching Ariel and watching Lucifer she realises something.

"You wish you had your wings back." Maze realises.

"No, I don't." Lucifer answers, "But I do wish I was up their helping Ariel." Lucifer admits.

"Just because you're not flying next to Ariel doesn't mean you can't help her." Maze tells Lucifer.

"You are completely right." Lucifer says, before putting an ear piece in his ear and activating it, "Ari, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, Luci." Ariel's voice responds, "I almost hit a couple of trees though."

"Of course you did, you do have a history of hitting things." Lucifer teases.

"LUCI!" Ariel yells annoyed, "Oh crap." She suddenly says.

"Ari, you okay?" Lucifer asks concerned.

"Yeah, just missed another tree." Ariel says, "I think I know my problem Luci, it's almost hitting things." Ariel admits, "That and the fact I crashed through Doctor's Linda's window last time I tried to land." She admits.

"You did?" Lucifer asks his sister, planning making enquires so that he can pay for the damage.

"Yeah. I kind of can't remember how to land." Ariel admits, her voice sheepish.

"You should have told me that before you flew into the sky!" Lucifer tells his sister, starting to become panicked.

"What's going on?" Maze asks Lucifer worried.

"Ariel doesn't remember how to land. She crashed through Linda's window last night." Lucifer explains to the demon.

"Fuck." Maze says worried, "Do you think you can her through how to land? If not tell her to fly low and we can grab her." Maze suggests.

"Ari, listen carefully, you have two choices." Lucifer tells his sister, "I can either talk you though to land, or you can fly low and Maze and I will grab you, your choice." He says, feeling that it should be Ariel's choice.

For a few seconds Ariel thinks about her choices, trying to come to a decision, "Tell me what to do Luci." Ariel tells her brother.

"Okay, fly towards the ground." Lucifer tells his sister, "When I say so pull your wings backwards, and level up, you'll lose speed and you should be able to land kind of gently." Lucifer tells his sister.

"Okay." Ariel says, before flying towards the ground.

"Now Ari!" Lucifer tells his sister about ten seconds later and Ariel does exactly what her brother told her to do, as Maze and Lucifer watch on in tense silence, as Ariel gets closer and closer to the ground before finally landing in a way that is far from gentle.

"Are you okay?" Maze asks, as she and Lucifer hurry over towards where Ariel landed, almost in a heap.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ariel assures Maze and Lucifer as she stands up, "Thanks Luci."

"Your landing still needs work." Lucifer tells his sister.

"Flying too." Maze adds.

"I know." Ariel assures them, as Lucifer's phone rings.

"Detective, hello." Lucifer answers, and he pauses why Chloe clearly explains something, "Of course, I'll be right there." He says, before hanging up, "There's a case, The Detective needs me."

"Okay." Ariel says.

"If we drop you at the Precinct can Little Lucifer and I keep the corvette for the day?" Maze asks, and Lucifer debates for a few seconds.

"Sure." Lucifer finally answers.

"Great." Maze says, with a grin, as she puts her arm around Ariel's shoulders, and the group of three head back to the car.

* * *

A little while later Ariel, Lucifer and Maze pull up outside of precinct where they see Chloe waiting.

"Don't destroy the car." Lucifer tells his sister and Maze, before getting out.

"Don't worry Luci." Ariel assures her brother.

"We'll take good care of your precious car." Maze assures him as she moves from the seat she was sharing with Ariel into the driver's side.

"You better." Lucifer says, in an almost warning tone of voice, before walking over to Chloe and as he does Maze and Ariel speed away.

"Early morning?" Chloe asks, as the two of them start to walk towards her car.

"Yeah. Maze and I took Ariel out to a clearing so that she could practice flying, but it turns out she couldn't remember how to land, so I had to talk her though how to do that." Lucifer admits, it feeling freeing in a way to tell the truth and know that Chloe will believe him, "It was thirty terrifying seconds." He reveals.

"Oh." Chloe says, not sure how to respond to that, though she realises that she is curious about something, "What does flying feel like?"

"Incredible." Lucifer answers, "Indescribable." He admits.

"And yet you had Maze cut off your wings." Chloe remembers, not understanding why he would cut off his wings when Flying is something he clearly loved.

"That was more a screw you to Dad than anything else." Lucifer explains, "But there has been time where I've missed it." he admits.

"What happened to your wings after they were stolen?" Chloe asks curious.

"I set them on fire." Lucifer explains, as they get to the car.

"Oh." Chloe once more says, as they get in the car, "How's everything going? Have you heard anything from any of your siblings?"

"No, but I don't expect to hear anything from them before the meeting." Lucifer admits, "On the plus side it doesn't seem like Mum doesn't know about either the Flaming Sword or the fact that she gave Ariel her wings back." Lucifer admits.

"That's good…. I think." Chloe admits, sounding uncertain.

"It is." Lucifer confirms and the two of them drift into silence as Chloe drives.

* * *

It has been hours since Ariel and Maze dropped Lucifer off at the precinct and after spending a while driving around LA Ariel and Maze headed to an empty gym where Maze has once more started to give Ariel a lesson on fighting.

"Left, right, duck, right, uppercut, kick, right, left, duck." Maze says, calling out moves for Ariel to do, "Good, that's really good Little Lucifer."

"Thanks Maze." Ariel says, catching her breath, "Maze, if this meeting next week turns into a fight, do you think I stand a chance?" Ariel asks, knowing that Maze, just like her brother, will be honest with her.

"Yeah, I do." Maze confirms, "But I also know Lucifer will make sure you won't have to."

"Yeah, that sounds like him." Ariel admits.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you either." Maze promises.

"Thanks Maze." Ariel says, before hugging her 'sister'.

"You don't have to thank me." Maze assures her, as they break apart, and as they do Maze notices the time, "I'm meeting Linda for lunch, you want to join?"

"As fun as that would be, I kind of want to go to the precinct, can you drive me on your way to meet Linda?" Ariel asks, as even though she loves spending time with Maze and Linda she can tell how much they mean to each other so she wants them to be able to have some alone time before things start to get out of control.

"Sure."

"Great." Ariel responds and the two of them pack up their stuff and head out.

* * *

"Thanks Maze, I'll see you later." Ariel says, before getting out of Lucifer's corvette a little while later, in the parking garage of the police precinct.

"Yeah, see you later, Little Lucifer." Maze says, before driving away.

After watching Maze drive away Ariel starts to walk towards the entrance to the building and as she does she notices two people near the door, and it takes her a couple of seconds not realise that those two people are her mother and Dan.

Before Ariel even realises what she is doing she quickly hides behind one of the pillars and then slowly peeks around and watches, honestly not sure what to expect to see. Due to how far away she is Ariel can't hear what her mother and Dan are saying, but she can clearly see them, and whatever they are talking about seems to be a quite pleasant conversation. A few seconds after Ariel started watching her mother leans in and kisses Dan, and it's not just a quick kiss, but a very deep one, one that Dan very enthusiastically responds to.

"Oh, I so don't need to see this." Ariel says, even though she knows it is her fault for spying, and after a little while, way too long in Ariel's opinion, her mother and Dan finally break apart, and then to Ariel's disgust, Her mother licks Dan's ear and then the two of them both head back inside the building.

As she doesn't want to get caught by either her mother or Dan Ariel waits about a minute before coming out from her hiding place and heading inside.

Once she is inside the precinct Ariel heads straight to Chloe's desk where she is glad to find Chloe sitting at and Lucifer sitting next to.

"Hey Ariel." Chloe, being the first one to see her, greats.

"Hey Chloe." Ariel says.

"Are you okay?" Lucifer asks his sister, as he can tell something is bothering his sister as while he isn't good with emotions he is good when it comes to telling that something is wrong with his little sister.

"I just saw something I never wanted to see." Ariel admits, and her brother gives her a look, "Mum and Dan, making out in the parking lot." Ariel explains, and then she realises who else would have just heard her, "Sorry Chloe, I know he's your ex."

"It's okay." Chloe assures her, actually meaning that.

"Are you sure you saw that? I told him to stay away from Mum." Lucifer reveals, an undertone of anger to his voice.

"Oh, I'm not going to forget what I saw any time soon." Ariel admits, "So Mum and Dan have been together for a while?" She asks, not sure how she feels about that.

"I wouldn't call what they are doing 'being together'" Lucifer tells his sister, and as he does it is more than clear what he means.

"Gross." Ariel says, pulling a face, "I didn't need to know that, Luci." She admits, and then because she desperately wants to change the subject she says, "Is Ella around? I haven't seen her in a while."

"She's in her office." Chloe answers, being able to tell that Ariel really doesn't want to talk about her mother and Chloe's ex-husband.

"Thanks." Ariel says, before walking away.

"You okay?" Chloe asks her partner curious.

"He promised he'd never touch her again." Lucifer says, Chloe being able to hear an undertone of anger in his voice, "With everything else going on this is the last thing I need." Lucifer says, "And I certainly don't need a step Dad." He says.

"That's getting a bit ahead of yourself, don't you think?" Chloe asks her partner.

"No, I don't." Lucifer says, and then he notices Dan walk in, and so he stands up. Realising that Lucifer has stood up, and the reason why Chloe quickly stands up and blocks his path,

"Go take a walk, Lucifer." She suggests, putting a hand on his chest.

"I think I will go have a little talk with Detective Douche." Lucifer tells Chloe.

"And much as you want to do that is as much as I don't want to have to explain to Trixie that somethings happened to her Dad, so please, take a walk, for me." Chloe asks her partner, not sure what Lucifer would do to Dan if he had a chance, but knowing that she has to make sure he doesn't.

"Fine." Lucifer says, looking very much like he would like to do something else, but not being able to refuse Chloe.

"Good." Chloe says, relieved, and she doesn't move out of Lucifer's way until he turns and walks away.

"What's up with him?" Dan asks, walking up to Chloe, who turns around when she hears her ex-husbands voice.

"Right now, he wants to kick your ass." Chloe asks, turning around to face him.

"Why?" Dan asks confused.

"Because Ariel saw you making out with her mother in the parking lot and told Lucifer." Chloe explains.

"Oh." Dan explains, "I can explain." Dan says, in his defence.

"You don't have to explain anything to me." Chloe assures him, "Ariel and her brothers on the other hand are another matter." Chloe says, then takes a deep breath, "Look, Dan, we don't owe each other anything, not anymore, but you should know that over the last couple of weeks I've seen Ariel's mom a lot, and while I'm pretty confident in saying she cares about her children, I still don't trust her, and I think you need to be careful." Chloe says, knowing that she can't go into more detail without causing Dan to have a lot of questions.

"I'll keep that in mind." Dan says.

"Good." Chloe says with a nod, "I should go check on Lucifer." She admits, and she starts to walk away from her ex-husband when she realises something, "Ariel's in with Ella, you might want to avoid her too."

"Ariel's here? She's doing better?" Dan asks, sounding truly interested.

"Yeah." Chloe confirms, before walking away, assuming that Dan and Lucifer's mother aren't doing a whole lot of talking.

* * *

Having left her brother and her partner Ariel has headed straight to the human she hasn't seen since Michael attacked her, a human she has truly missed. As she walks into Ella's office Ariel finds the scientist working and listening to music.

"Hey." Ariel greats, causing Ella to look up.

"ARIEL!" Ella says happily, before she hurries over and hugs the angel, "It's good to see you." She says, as they hug.

"It's good to see you too." Ariel admits, as they break apart.

"I heard that you were hurt, how are you feeling?" Ella asks.

"Better." Ariel asks, "At least physically." She admits as she is pretty sure that she is probably still pretty screwed up psychologically and emotionally.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Ella asks as she walks towards her work area and sits on one of the tables, and as she does Ariel walks over and sits next to her.

"My brother hurt me." Ariel reveals, after a couple of minutes of internal debate, "Not Lucifer, or Amenadiel, another one." Ariel quickly explains.

"I'm sorry." Ella says, not being able to imagine the pain and betrayal Ariel would be feeling after being betrayed by her brother, "I have four brothers, I can't imagine how I would feel if one of them hurt me."

"I have fifteen… had fifteen, older brothers." Ariel corrects, pain in her voice, "I have fourteen now and the thing is this wasn't the first time one of them had hurt me, it's not even the first time this brother has hurt me." Ariel admits.

"Fifteen older brothers?" Ella asks, shocked, "Wow, you go girl, I have four brothers and I barely survived, I can't imagine how you did."

"To tell the truth, I wouldn't have if it wasn't for Lucifer." Ariel admits, "He watched out for me, was everything I needed, no matter what that was." Ariel reveals, finding it easy to talk to Ella, even though she isn't completely sure why.

"Wow, I knew he had a good heart below that tough exterior." Ella says, causing Ariel to laugh, "So, was it you and fifteen brothers, or do you have sisters too?"

"Nine sisters, again all older." Ariel explains.

"Wow, it must have been insane at your place growing up… and really loud." Ella realises.

"You have no idea." Ariel admits, "It was hectic, and chaotic and war zone sometimes." Ariel admits, not being dramatic, "But there were these moments, small moments, were things weren't just okay, but good, I miss those moments." Ariel admits.

"I'm pretty sure that's normal. Doesn't everyone want their family to be happy and together?" Ella admits.

"Yeah, but not many other families have parents who will try to kill each other next time they see each other, and siblings who have tried to kill each other, but now have to attempt to try and get along to prevent something horrible from happening." Ariel says, jumping down from the table.

"Ariel…" Ella starts to say, completely shocked by the teenagers' words.

"I should go; I really didn't mean to dump all that on you." Ariel says, quickly trying to hurry out of the room, as she realises she said way too much, but Ella blocks her path.

"It's okay, I thought we were starting to be friends, and If you want you can talk to me." Ella offers.

"Thanks, but I can't do that." Ariel says, before hurrying out of the room, leaving Ella alone and confused.

* * *

After talking to Dan Chloe headed outside, to an alley that one of the precinct doors opens up to, and she finds Lucifer smoking a little while down the alley.

"Still feeling angry?" Chloe asks her partner, as she walks up to him.

"Yes, I am Detective." Lucifer admits.

"Lucifer, I get not wanting to think of your mother having sex, believe me I get that." Chloe says, telling the truth, "But the fact of the matter is that your mother is an adult, and she makes her own choices, and you're probably not going to agree with a lot of them, but just because you don't agree doesn't mean you can attack Dan, or your mother, or whatever else you were planning on doing."

"This is just a bad idea, for both of them." Lucifer explains.

"Are you saying that because of what your mother is, because it's Dan she's with, or because a part of you wants your parents to get back together?" Chloe asks.

"Why can't it be all three?" Lucifer asks.

"I guess it can be." Chloe says, and as she does Lucifer notices someone.

"ARIEL?" Lucifer calls, turning Chloe to turn around as Ariel walks over to her brother and his partner.

"You okay?" Chloe asks the teenage angel.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ariel admits, "I'm going to head back home, to the penthouse." Ariel informs her brother.

"I still don't have the corvette." Lucifer informs his sister.

"I can drive you if you'd like." Chloe offers.

"Thanks, but I wasn't exactly planning on driving." Ariel admits.

"After this morning are you sure that's a good idea?" Lucifer asks his sister.

"Yeah, I mean at the penthouse I'll crash into couch before anything else." Ariel admits, "And I think now I could really use to clear my head." She admits.

"I'm calling in ten minutes to make sure you got home okay." Lucifer informs his sister.

"Good to know." Ariel says, before checking the alley to make sure she is alone with Chloe and Lucifer, and once she is Ariel takes a step back, and makes her wings visible.

"Oh my god." Chloe says, looking amazed.

"Nope, just an angel." Ariel says, and Lucifer grins proudly at his sisters' comment, "See you, Luci, Chloe." Ariel says, before taking off into the air.

"Did you wings look like that?" Chloe asks her partner, when she gets over her shock.

"Nah, mine are bigger, and look better." Lucifer says, with a smirk, before heading back into the precinct, and after a few seconds Chloe follows him.

* * *

After leaving the alley where Lucifer and Chloe were Ariel flew high into the sky, soo high that she couldn't be seen, and after doing a couple of laps above the city, just focusing on the feeling of the wind flowing through her wings, Ariel headed back to the penthouse, where just like predicted, she crashes, but not into the couch, but Lucifer's bookshelf.

"Couldn't have been worse." Ariel says, as she gets back to her feat, knowing that she can fix this damage, but if she crashed into the piano or bar it would have been so much worse.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Ariel left the precinct and as she called him to say that she is okay Lucifer is feeling pretty relieved, though he is still feeling anger towards Dan, who he is avoiding, for Chloe's sake.

"Um, Lucifer, can we talk?" Ella asks Lucifer when she notices no one else is around.

"Of course." Lucifer answers.

"Um, I think you should talk to your sister." Ella admits, "We were talking earlier, and um, I just think it would be a really good idea for you to talk to her." She admits, not wanting to give away what Ariel actually said, but at the same time, she is pretty sure that Ariel needs to talk to someone.

"I'll do that, thank you, Ms Lopez." Lucifer says, and without another word Lucifer leaves, planning on going straight to the penthouse to see his baby sister.

* * *

Arriving back at the penthouse Lucifer isn't at all surprised to find his sister playing the piano and so he walks right over and sits down next to her.

"Ms Lopez is worried about you." Lucifer reveals, "Does she have reason to be?"

"Probably." Ariel admits, as she continues to play, clearly using that to avoid her brother.

Realising what her sister is doing Lucifer closes the lid to the piano, so that she can longer avoid him.

"What's going on, Ari?" Lucifer asks his sister, once she looks at him because she can't play the piano anymore.

"Ever since we talked to Gabe, Cas, Raz, Raphael, I can't stop thinking about those moments we used to have, those little moments where it felt like we were all really siblings." Ariel admits, "And I keep thinking about how next week either we're going to have one of those moments again, or our family's going to be destroyed for all of eternity." Ariel admits, "The thought of that hurts more than I was expecting it to."

"I've been thinking about it too." Lucifer admits, not saying that he is probably feeling very similar things to Ariel as he thinks she has realised.

"You have?" Ariel asks, looking at her brother in surprise.

"Yes, but I've realised that there is no point in thinking about it, not yet."

"I don't think I can stop thinking about it, Luci." Ariel admits.

"I know, which is why we're both going to get changed, and then head down to Lux, and have some fun." Lucifer tells his sister, "Maybe even put those supernatural metabolisms of ours to the test."

"Avoidance by distraction." Ariel realises.

"It always works for me." Lucifer reveals, "So, what do you say?"

"I'm in." Ariel says, after a moment of hesitation.

"Great. I'll see you back here in ten minutes." Lucifer tells her sister.

"Make it twenty." Ariel responds, before hurrying into her bedroom.

Half an hour later both Ariel and Lucifer are down at Lux having fun, and just like Lucifer suggested they are both putting their supernatural metabolisms to the test. Even though the two angelic siblings know that drinking and having fun won't work to distract them from what's coming for very long they are both enjoying it to the fullest while it lasts.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1** : Thank you for the support, please, please, please, leave a review/comment.

* * *

It has been two days since Lucifer and Ariel decided to put their supernatural metabolisms to the test and even though it was only a distraction of a couple of hours it did help the two siblings to forget what is going on.

It's early morning and Ariel is fast asleep in her bed, or at least she was until she finds herself getting hit by pillows.

"Maze, what are you doing? Stop that." A voice hisses, a voice that Ariel realises is Linda.

"She needs to wake up." Maze's voice responds as Ariel feels herself get hit with another pillow.

"I'm awake Maze, stop throwing things at me." Ariel says, opening her eyes and turning to face Maze and Linda, "It's eight am, why are you even here?"

"We're here to spend time with our favourite angel, of course." Maze says, as she basically throws herself onto Ariel's bed.

"And that required waking me up at this hour?" Ariel asks, looking at Maze.

"I was told that Maze was just going to check on you, not wake you up." Linda says, in her defence, as she gives the demon an annoyed look.

"I figured." Ariel says, as she sits up, having been pretty certain that it wasn't Linda's idea to wake her up, "Is Luci home?"

"No, he and Chloe have a case." Linda explains.

"Of course." Ariel says, not overly surprised, "Is there a reason you woke me up or did you just do so because you could?" Ariel asks the demon that is on her bed.

"Both." Maze answers, "We're going out and the three of us are going to have fun."

"Luci's talked to you." Ariel realises

"What are you talking about?" Maze asks confused, "I just thought that you could use some fun, especially considering what's going to happen in five days."

"Right." Ariel says, being able to see, thanks to the look on Maze's face, that she and Lucifer haven't talked about her, "I guess I better get changed." She realises.

"Yeah, you better." Maze says, as she moves Ariel's blanket off her.

"Give me ten minutes." Ariel requests, getting up and heading to her bathroom.

* * *

A couple of hours after Linda and Maze woke up Ariel, Amenadiel is arriving at his mother's office as she called him, and honestly a part of him is terrified that his mother figured out what he and his siblings are planning.

"Amenadiel." Mum greats, seeing her son.

"Mom, is something wrong?" Amenadiel asks his mother, purposely keeping his voice calm as unlike his brother he is willing to lie.

"Why would you assume something is wrong? Can't a mother just call her son and ask to see him?" Mum asks.

"Mom, you normally have a reason." Amenadiel reminds her.

"Okay, fine, I have a reason this time." Mum admits, "Has one of your siblings come to earth?" Mum asks, and as she does Amenadiel has to fight not to show what he is thinking on his face.

"Why would you ask?" Amenadiel asks, pretending to be confused.

"I thought I saw an angel last night." Mum admits, "They were too far away so I couldn't tell who it was, but I'm sure I saw an angel flying." She reveals, "Do you know anything? Has another one my children come here?"

"No, I don't think so." Amenadiel answers, "Are you sure that it was an angel you saw?" he asks, as he hopes that if he convinces his mother that she didn't see what she thought she saw then it would be for the best for everyone.

"Of course I'm sure! I may not have been able to tell who it was because of how far I was, but I do know one of my children when I see them." Mum tells her son.

"Okay, I believe you." Amenadiel says, realising that he's not going to be able to convince his mother that she didn't see what she thought she saw, and so he has to try another tactic, "But as far as I know no other angel came to earth yesterday." Amenadiel admits, "I'll talk to Lucifer and Ariel, see if they know anything."

"Thank you." Mum says relieved, "I want to see my children again, so badly."

"I know, Mom." Amenadiel says, walking across the room and hugging her so that he can stop keeping things from her for a few seconds.

* * *

While Ariel is with Maze and Linda, and Amenadiel is with his mother Lucifer is in Chloe's car and the two of them are driving back from the crime scene.

As the drive Lucifer hears his phone go off, signifying a message, and as he looks down he sees a picture from Ariel, a picture of her, Maze, and Linda, clearly having fun together, though Lucifer can't tell what they are doing.

"Good news?" Chloe asks, having noticed the look on her partners' face.

"Just seems like Ariel's having fun with Maze and Linda." Lucifer explains to her partner.

"I think Linda may need my sympathy." Chloe comments.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Detective, it looks like the Good Doctor is having fun." Lucifer admits.

"I'm sure." Chloe says, being pretty sure that being with Maze and Ariel would mean that Linda is forced to have fun, whether she wants to or not, "How's Ariel doing? When you disappeared the other day Ella mentioned she was worried and talked to you about her."

"Ari's worried about how the meetings going to go, and what's going to happen next." Lucifer admits.

"And I take it you're not." Chloe comments.

"Actually Detective, I'm extremely worried." Lucifer says, admitting what he would only admit to Chloe or Ariel.

As she is completely shocked by Lucifer's answer Chloe pulls the car over and parks it, as she figures it's not a good idea to drive while they are having this conversation,

"Well, well, Detective the two of us alone in a parked car, I've had dreams that started like this." Lucifer reveals, with a flirty smile.

"Really? Is that why all we've done in over a week is kiss once?" Chloe asks, and Lucifer gives her a surprise look, and goes to say something but before he can Chloe cuts her off, "Lucifer, why are you so worried about what's going to happen? I thought you were just going to talk to your siblings and see if they will help with your Mom?"

"That's true, that is what we plan on doing." Lucifer admits, "But even if no one shows up, which is what I'm expecting, all of my siblings, all of which aren't my biggest fans, or Ariel's, or Amenadiel's will know exactly where we're going to be. They'll know we're going to be together."

"You're worried they're going to ambush the three of you." Chloe realise, looking worried.

"And Maze." Lucifer adds, "But even if my siblings show up, and are willing to hear us out and work with us, everything is riding on us being able to work together without fighting."

"And you don't think that's likely." Chloe realises.

"I think Maze destroying all her knifes is more likely." Lucifer admits, "And even if we end up, somehow, being able to work together we'll still have to manage to keep it from our Father, who'll be furious is he takes notice of what we're doing, and get Mum to agree, or manage to pull it off with her fighting us every second." He explains.

"So basically you're saying that the chance of this plan working is beyond a long shot." Chloe realises looking at her partner in concern.

"I did say it was a bad plan." Lucifer explains.

"I know you want to avoid a war, and I know you don't want to send your mother back to Hell, but isn't there something else you can do? Isn't there another way?" Chloe asks Lucifer, trying to think of an answer herself but she can't seem to come up with anything.

"Not that I can think off." Lucifer admits, as he has been trying to think of a better plan, but hasn't succeeded.

Even though he is clearly trying to hide his pain and fear Chloe can see her partners mask and so she reaches out and takes his hand.

"What can I do?" Chloe asks her partner.

"Stay away from Lux the night of the meeting." Lucifer says, "In fact make sure you're as far away from there as possible."

"Lucifer, you're my partner, I want to be there with you. I need to watch your back." Chloe tells her partner, as after everything Lucifer has said Chloe has become even surer that she has to be there the night of the meeting.

"No, you can't be there." Lucifer says.

"Lucifer…." Chloe starts to say.

"Just listen." Lucifer says, turning to look at her, "You make my vulnerable, around you I can be hurt, but that's not why I don't want you on Lux's roof the night of our meeting." Lucifer admits, realisation, "When Uriel was here he said that I cared about you a little more than I care about Mum, and he was right." Lucifer reveals, causing Chloe to smile a little, "I care about you, Chloe, I care about you more than I care about anyone except Ariel." Lucifer reveals, and Chloe isn't surprised by that as she knows that Ariel is practically Lucifer's daughter, and the only person she cares about more than Lucifer is Trixie, "The night of the meeting I am going to do everything I can to protect her, and if you are there, I'm terrified I won't be able to protect you both, and if something happens to you because of my plan I won't be able to handle that." Lucifer admits.

"Lucifer…" Chloe once more starts to say.

"I know we're partners, and partners protect each other, which is we you cannot be there when I meet my siblings. You're too important to me, you matter to much to me." Lucifer explains, "So please, stay away." He practically begs, something which amazes Chloe.

"Okay, I will." Chloe says.

"Thank you." Lucifer says, relieved.

"But if you need me, when you need me, I'll be there." Chloe promises, leaning forward, "I'll fight all your siblings, God himself if I have to, to be there for you." Chloe promises.

Hearing Chloe's words Lucifer feels completely amazed, and as Chloe speaks Lucifer realises something,

"Face reality?" Lucifer asks, though his voice is too quiet for Chloe to hear.

"What?" Chloe asks confused, and before she can react Lucifer leans across and kisses her.

It takes Chloe a few seconds to realise what is going on, but when she does realise she responds to the kiss enthusiastically.

For about thirty incredible seconds Chloe and Lucifer kiss, before they finally break apart,

"I accept reality." Lucifer says, as the break apart, putting his hand on Chloe's check.

"Took you long enough." Chloe says, relieved, and she goes to kiss Lucifer again, but before she can Lucifer's phone starts to ring.

"It's Amenadiel." Lucifer says, looking down at the caller ID, "For someone who can slow down time he really has the worst timing ever." He says, annoyed.

"You better answer it. It could be important." Chloe says, as she leans backwards.

"Brother, this better make the most important phone call you've ever made." Lucifer informs his brother as he answers.

"Good to talk to you too, Luci." Amenadiel tells his brother.

"AMENADIEL!" Lucifer says, annoyed.

"I've just come from seeing Mom, we have to talk, have to meet, now." Amenadiel tells his little brother.

"I'll see you at Lux." Lucifer tells his brother

"No, not Lux. Somewhere else, Maze and Chloe's place." Amenadiel suggests, "And Ariel and Maze need to be there, Chloe and Linda too." Amenadiel tells his brother.

"Okay, Half an hour." Lucifer says, wondering what is going on, though at the same time he can't help but think it's bad news.

"See you soon." Amenadiel says, before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Chloe asks, once Lucifer hangs up.

"Apparently Amenadiel has just seen our mother and now we have to talk." Lucifer explains, "He's heading to yours and Maze's place and wants me, you, Maze, Linda, and Ariel to meet him there."

"'That doesn't sound good." Chloe realises.

"No, it's not." Lucifer says, "I better call Ari."

"Good idea." Chloe says, going to put the car back into park, but before she does Lucifer puts his hand on hers, stopping her.

"I know we're working on this case, but when it's solved would you like to have dinner with me? A dinner I'll actually show up to this time." Lucifer suggests.

"I'd like that." Chloe says, with a slight smile.

"Good." Lucifer says, before using his phone and placing a call to Ariel.

* * *

After a little while Lucifer and Chloe arrive back at the Chloe and Maze's apartment, and as they walk in they find Linda, Ariel, and Maze waiting in the living area.

"What's going on, Lucifer?" Maze asks, as she sees the Devil and Detective.

"No idea. Amenadiel just said that he met with Mum and now needs to talk to us all." Lucifer explains to his sister and friends.

"That doesn't sound good." Ariel says, sounding worried.

"No, it doesn't." Maze confirms.

"There's no point worrying until we talk to Amenadiel." Chloe tells the others.

"Chloe's right, waiting is the best policy." Linda says, and the group of five drift into silence as they wait for the oldest angel.

Not even five minutes after Lucifer and Chloe arrived at the apartment the door opens and Amenadiel walks in.

"What's going on, Brother?" Lucifer asks.

"Mom asked me if one of our siblings had come to Earth." Amenadiel explains to his siblings and friends.

"Why would she ask that?" Maze asks.

"Apparently she saw an angel flying around last night." Amenadiel says, giving his sister a look.

"My bad." Ariel admits, looking sheepish, "Did she see my wings clearly?" Ariel asks.

"No, she said she couldn't see the colour, or size, so she couldn't tell who you were." Amenadiel informs his sister.

"That's something." Ariel says, relieved about that.

"Does every angel have different wings?" Chloe asks curious.

"Yes." Lucifer confirms.

"Even our brothers who are identical triplets have different wings, same with our sisters who are identical twins, and other brothers of ours who are identical twins." Ariel explains, "Wing are unique, individual, they actually say a lot about us, so if Mum had seen my wings she would have known right away that I had gotten my wings back."

"Are you sure that Mum didn't realise who it was? Could she have been lying to you?" Lucifer asks his brother, feeling worried.

"As far as I could tell she wasn't lying." Amenadiel answers, "But we still have a problem."

"If your mother things another one of her children has come to earth she's going to try to find them, look out for anything angel related." Linda says, knowing that thanks to how much she has learnt about Mum.

"Which means I just won't fly between now and the meeting." Ariel says, "Then Mum won't see anything, it's the simple fix."

"Ari, you still need practice. You're flying skills still need work." Lucifer tells his sister.

"Yeah, it does, but we can't risk Mum seeing something." Ariel reminds her brother, "If something happens my flying is good enough to be able to get away, I just have to avoid hitting things, and avoiding a crash landing." Ariel explains, "But for now I've got to stay grounded."

"Yeah, I think you do."' Amenadiel admits, looking at his sister.

"We just got to act normal for the next few days, and hopefully Mum won't think anything is going on." Ariel comments.

"It does seem like the best thing to do." Linda comments.

"I guess it does." Lucifer says, though he would feel better If Ariel had more flying practice before the meeting.

"Look on the bright side Luci, for once the fact that Dad doesn't give a crap is a good thing." Ariel comments.

"Ariel." Amenadiel says, in a warning tone of voice, as Lucifer smirks a little.

"Leave Little Lucifer alone, Amenadiel, she's got a point." Maze says.

"What is the point exactly?" Chloe ask.

"Technically Dad knows everything, but what he takes notice off is another matter altogether." Ariel explains.

"What does that mean exactly?" Linda asks, quite curious about that.

"It means that there are two reasons why Dear old Dad hasn't destroyed the three of us for what we're planning. One, is that we're not being loud enough, and the second is that he doesn't care enough to pay attention to us." Lucifer explains, telling the truth, just like he always does.

"Do you really think your Dad would destroy you for this?" Chloe asks, sounding worried.

"Yes." Lucifer, Amenadiel, Maze, and Ariel say together.

"Okay, just putting this out there, but how are you planning to keep this from God? Like you just said he's all knowing." Linda asks, "Don't you think that you and all your siblings meeting will be enough to draw attention?" she asks, concerned.

"We've just got to hope he has better things to focus on." Ariel admits.

"The more I hear about this plan the more I hate it." Chloe reveals.

"Join the club." Maze says, wishing that he had a drink in his hand.

"Then why are you going along with it?" Chloe asks the demon who she considers to be a friend.

"Because it might be a bad plan, but it's the best one we've got." Maze admits, and the group drift into silence.

"Are you meant to be working a case?" Ariel asks her brother and Chloe after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Oh crap." Chloe suddenly says, "We need to get back to the station." She informs Lucifer.

"Have fun." Amenadiel tells his brother and his brothers partner before they hurry out of the apartment, "What about you three? What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Amenadiel asks his sister, Maze, and Linda.

"I should get to the office at some point." Linda comments.

"Come on, you know you'd rather spend time with Ariel and me." Maze says, walking over to Linda and putting her arm around Linda's shoulders. As she does, to Ariel's amusement, it looks like Linda is trying to stay strong, and she quickly loses the fight.

"You're a bad influence on me." Linda informs Maze, not looking at all sorry about the fact that she lets Maze be a bad influence.

"She's a demon, of course she is." Ariel says, "But Maze is the best bad influence there is."

"You know it." Maze confirms, grinning at the teenage angel.

"Okay, have fun you three." Amenadiel says, heading to the door, and heading out.

"Amenadiel." Ariel calls, having chased after her brother.

"Yeah, Ariel?" Amenadiel asks, turning back around to face her.

"You want to come to the penthouse for dinner tonight? The two of us could have dinner together." Ariel suggests, as she hasn't really spent much time with her brother in the last couple of days.

"I'd like that." Amenadiel assures her little sister before giving her a smile, and heading off.

After watching her brother walk away Ariel turns back and sees Maze and Linda walking out of the apartment.

"So, where too next?" Ariel asks Maze and Linda.

"I have an idea." Maze says, with a smirk, before walking towards the car.

"Are you as worried as I am?" Ariel asks Linda.

"Yes." Linda confirms, as the two of them follow Maze to the car, feeling worried about what Maze is planning, but at the same time they both know that they are going to enjoy it greatly.

* * *

Hours later Ariel has had quiet an enjoyable time with her Maze and Linda, and has returned home with take away which she is putting on the table.

Hearing the elevator open Ariel turns to see her oldest brother.

"Hey, Big Brother." Ariel greats.

"Hey." Amenadiel greats, and as he does he realises something, "Why do you have red streaks in your hair?" he asks confused, as when he saw his little sister earlier she certainly didn't have dark red streaks in her hair.

"It was Maze's idea." Ariel explains, and that doesn't surprise Amenadiel, "But I thought it was kind of cool." She explains, "You should see Linda's hair, it's blue." She reveals.

"It's not permanent, is it?" Amenadiel asks his sister, though he very much likes how happy she seems.

"Of course not." Ariel informs her brother.

"I'm glad about that." Amenadiel admits, "Did Maze get a colour in her hair too?" he asks curious.

"Of course, we all did." Ariel explains, "She went with both blue and red."

"Of course." Amenadiel says, a little amused by that, "So, what'd you get for dinner?"

"Italian." Ariel answers, "And even though I don't know much about wine I went down to Luci's wine cellar and got something that google says goes with the food."

"You're really starting to enjoy being on Earth, aren't you?" Amenadiel asks his sister.

"I hated Heaven, Amenadiel." Ariel tells her brother, "From the second Luci got casted out that place became well for lack of a better word, my Hell." She reveals, "I love being here. I love being with Luci again, and being with Maze again, and getting to know Chloe and Linda, and Trixie, and Ella, and I love the fact that you and me are actually siblings for the first time, and I'm glad that things between me and Mum are getting better" Ariel explains, "But I also love Earth, because for the first time, in a very, very long time, I don't feel like I'm hell anymore, I'm finally free." Ariel says, looking amazed, and as she does tears start to come to her eyes.

Looking at his little sister in amazement Amenadiel walks over and hugs her tightly, and places a kiss on the top of her head, feeling guilt as he knows that it's partly his fault that Heaven was hell to his sister.

"I'm promise you, Little Sister, I'm going to do whatever I have to do to make sure you remain free." Amenadiel promises his sister as they break apart.

"Thank you, Brother." Ariel says, "We should eat." She comments.

"Yeah, we should." Amenadiel says, and the two of them head over to the table, and once there Amenadiel pulls out the chair for his sister and the two siblings enjoy their dinner together, and as they do the worry they are feeling slips away.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** So, I really liked writing this chapter, and I love re-reading it, so I hope you all like it too. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

It has been two days since Amenadiel and Ariel had dinner together and ever since everyone has started to become more worried about the meeting that is going to occur on the roof of Lux.

As they have been working on their current case Chloe and Lucifer haven't really had a chance to talk about what happened between them in Chloe's car, but as the murder has just been taken out of the interrogation room by Dan and some uniform officers both Chloe and Lucifer know that that is about to change.

"That's another case closed." Lucifer comments, knowing that with what's going to happen in three days there is a very real possibility that this was their last case.

"Yeah, it is." Chloe comments, closing the file that is in front of her, "So, I seem to remember that you mentioned something about having dinner when this case was over."

"Yes, I did say that." Lucifer says with a smile, as he stands up, "I'll pick you up at eight, Detective." He says, before heading to the door.

"Hey! Is that all you're going to give me?" Chloe asks, looking at him.

"Of course." Lucifer says, before heading out, leaving Chloe to wonder just what her date with Lucifer is going to entail.

* * *

A while later Lucifer is in his room, trying to pick what to wear on his Date, when Ariel walks in the room and throws herself down on his bed, and looks over at her brother.

"So, you and Chloe are finally having your first date." Ariel says, with a grin.

"I don't know about finally, but yes, we're going on a date." Lucifer tells his sister.

"I'm so happy for you, Luci." Ariel says, meaning that completely, "I know how much Chloe means to you and I'm glad you've finally seen sense and accepted that what you feel is real."

"What do you think of this one?" Lucifer asks, referring to his suit, as he turns to look at his sister, purposely avoiding responding to the previous comment.

"Not right." Ariel tells her brother, pulling a face, "Go with one of the prada's, and you definitely need a different shirt."

"Be right back." Lucifer says, before heading to his wardrobe.

While Ariel waits for her brother to come back she rolls onto her back and just picks up one of his pillows and throws it up in the air and catches it.

"Vest or no vest?" Lucifer's voice calls from the wardrobe.

"Vest if you think you're going to take your jacket off at some point, no vest if you don't." Ariel calls back.

"Thanks." Lucifer calls back.

"No problem." Ariel says, as she continues to throw the pillow up and down.

For a few more minutes Ariel just continues to throw her pillow up and down, and as she does she finally hears footsteps and once she does she stops throwing the pillow up and down and sits up, just in time to see her brother walking in wearing a dark blue three-piece suit with a dark red shirt.

"Wow Luci, you look great." Ariel tells her brother, "It's so the one."

"You think so?" Lucifer asks as he walks over to the mirror.

"I know so." Ariel tells her brother with a grin.

"Yes, I think this will do." Lucifer says, as he looks in the mirror, Ariel being able to tell that her brother is more nervous than he'd ever admit, "So, Little Sister, what are your plans for tonight?"

"Maze and Linda are coming over." Ariel says, as she throws her legs over the side of the bed, "We're going to watch movies and eat bad food." Ariel explains.

"Sounds like it is going to be fun." Lucifer comments.

"It will be." Ariel confirms, "Of course when I can I'm going to disappear so that Maze and Linda can have some alone time." She explains.

"Why Ari, are you playing match maker, Little Sister?" Lucifer asks.

"Technically." Ariel answers, "Maze is so happy when she's around Linda, and she clearly likes her." Ariel tells her brother, "Plus, I think Linda feels the same way, but I don't think either of them will act on their feelings on their own, so I might as well give them a push."

"You sure our siblings said you were meant to be the Angel of protection?" Lucifer asks his sister with a teasing smile.

"This coming from the guy who tried to Parent Trap Mum and Fake Dad?" Ariel asks her brother.

"Fake Dad, that's what you're going with?" Lucifer asks.

"Yep." Ariel says, jumping down from Lucifer's bed, "It's fitting."

"Look Ari, tread carefully." Lucifer advises his sister, "I know you want Maze to be happy, and that you think pushing her towards Linda is good idea, but you need to remember that Maze may not react the way you're expecting her to."

"I know, Luci." Ariel assures him, "Which is why I'm going to hint, and gently push, but not push too hard."

"Good call." Lucifer tells his sister, turning back to mirror to straighten his wardrobe, "I think I'm ready."

"You are, Luci." Ariel tells his brother, "You and Chloe are going to have a great date, I just know it."

"Thanks Ari." Lucifer says, before hugging his sister, "Don't let Maze destroy the penthouse." He says as they hug.

"Don't worry, Luci. I won't." Ariel assures her brother,

"And be careful keeping that on you." Lucifer warns his sister as they break apart as like Johnson Ariel is using her piece of the flaming sword as a belt buckle.

"Keeping it on me is what's safest." Ariel informs her brother, "But I'm careful." She promises, "And you should go. You really don't want to be late for your date." She says.

"No, I don't." Lucifer says, and Lucifer heads out of his room, and leaves the penthouse, and as leaves Ariel watches her brother go with a smile on her face as she knows how much her brother cares about Chloe, and how much it means to him to finally be having this date.

After she is sure that her brother has in fact left Ariel pulls out her phone and calls back her most recent incoming call.

"Decker." The voice on the other end answers.

"Hey Chloe, it's Ariel."

"Ariel, do you have an answer for me?" Chloe asks curious, hoping the answer is yes.

"Yep. Your best bet would be something casual, but elegant and make sure you don't go too casual." Ariel explains.

"Okay, got it." Chloe says, "Thanks Ariel."

"No problem, Chloe, have fun." Ariel says, before hanging up.

After hanging up with Chloe Ariel heads back into the main area of the penthouse where she starts to get things all set up for Maze and Linda.

* * *

A little while after Lucifer left his sister he has arrived at Chloe's. After parking his car Lucifer walks towards Chloe's door and as he does he can feel Fear and Self-doubt, feelings that Lucifer isn't too familiar with, rise up inside of him.

Calming himself down a little Lucifer walks unto the door and rings the doorbell once he gets there. After a few seconds, that feel a lot longer than a few seconds, the door opens to reveal Chloe with her hair down and straightened in a long sleeve red and black dress with high black boots.

"Lucifer." Chloe greats.

"Detective." Lucifer greats, "You look lovely, Chloe."

"You don't look so bad yourself." Chloe informs her partner, meaning that, and Lucifer decides that it probably won't be a good idea to mention that his sister helped dress him.

"Shall we?" Lucifer asks offering his arm to Chloe.

"We shall." Chloe says, and together she and Lucifer walk to Lucifer's corvette to begin their date.

* * *

It has been a while since Lucifer left the Penthouse and for a little while Ariel has been sitting with Linda and maze on the couch, watching Movies and eating food. More than once Ariel has gone to try and sneak away, but every time she has attempted to go Maze has given her a look which said that the demon knew exactly what she was planning and so she couldn't sneak away.

"LUCIFER! ARIEL!" A voice yells, a voice that Maze, Ariel, and Linda recognize to be Mum, says.

"Mum?" Ariel asks, standing up.

"Ariel. Where's your brother?" Mum asks.

"With Chloe." Ariel answers, purposely not saying what they're doing, "is something wrong?" Ariel asks, taking a step towards her mother.

"Have Amenadiel talked to you?" Mum asks, purposely ignoring the human and Demon who have stood up.

"Yeah, I don't know anything about another Angel coming to earth in the last few days." Ariel lies, "As far as I know Luci doesn't either."

"Oh." Mum says, sitting down, looking rather disappointed, "I was so hoping that another one of your siblings had come."

"I know you miss the others Mum." Ariel admits, telling the truth.

"I miss them so much, just like I missed you when I was in hell." Mum tells her daughter.

"Apparently." Maze says bitterly.

"I wasn't asking you Demon." Mum says, bitterly.

"Well I'm here, spending time with your daughter, just like I've always done, which is more than you can say." Maze says angrily.

"Maze!" Linda says, in a warning tone of voice, trying to prevent a fight.

"You little…." Mum start to say, walking towards Maze.

"ENOUGH!" Ariel says annoyed as she steps in front of her Mother, "Mum, Maze is important to me, I love her, she's my family, and if you can't accept that you can't accept me." Ariel tells her mother.

"What about me? I am your family; don't you love me?" Mum asks her daughter.

"Of course I do! How can you ask that?" Ariel asks, looking extremely hurt, "But you're not the only person I love, and I'm sick of the people I love fighting!" Ariel reveals, both Maze and Linda knowing just how true that is.

"Ariel…." Mum starts to say, and from the look on her mother's face Ariel knows she isn't going to like what her mother is going to say and so Ariel decides not to give her a chance to say them.

"Look Mum, there an ice cream shop around the corner, do you want to get some with me?" Ariel asks.

"Sure, I'd like that." Mum answers, and Ariel turns to look at Maze and Linda.

"You two will still be here when I get back, right?" Ariel asks Maze and Linda.

"Would you like us to be?" Linda asks.

"Definitely." Ariel confirms.

"Then we'll be here." Maze promises, and as she does Ariel gives Maze a grateful look.

"Let's go Mum." Ariel says and the teenage Angel and the goddess of creation, head to the elevator and out of the penthouse.

* * *

While Ariel is having ice cream with their mother, and Lucifer is out with Chloe, Amenadiel is at a bar drinking, but the most surprising thing is the person he is drinking with…. Dan.

Honestly, neither the human nor the angel could answer how they ended up drinking in a bar together if asked, they just know they have, and two both their surprise they are both quiet enjoying each other's company.

"So improve?" Amenadiel asks the detective, sounding less than impressed.

"Yeah, don't knock it, it's really helped me." Dan comments.

"Right." Amenadiel says taking a drink.

"You should give it a try sometime." Dan tells Amenadiel, "I think it could help you."

"I doubt it, but maybe." Amenadiel says, sounding uncertain.

"Look Man, I know this is odd especially with what's going on with me and you Step…." Dan starts to say.

"I don't want to talk about that." Amenadiel snaps, having been filled in on the step mother lie.

"Right. My point is, you clearly need a friend." Dan says, pretty sure that he is saying what he is saying because he has had a few drinks, "And the truth is so do I." he admits.

Hearing that Amenadiel realises just how much truth the human has told him, and so he signals for two shots, and the bartended serves them.

Once he has the two shots Amenadiel hands one to the human and keeps one for himself,

"To new friends." Amenadiel says, raising his shot.

"To new friends." Dan repeats and the two of them toast and drink.

* * *

At a restaurant across town from the bar Chloe and Lucifer have begun their dinner.

"Lucifer, this place is great." Chloe informs her partner.

"I thought you'd like it. I've heard very good things about food." Lucifer admits.

"Well I look forward to it." Chloe admits, and the two of them drift into a comfortable silence.

"I'm glad we're actually doing this." Lucifer says, breaking the silence.

"I'm glad you finally accepted reality." Chloe informs her partner, "How are you doing, Lucifer? Are you still worried about the meeting?"

"I am." Lucifer confirms, "But I don't want to talk about it." Lucifer says, as he reaches out and puts his hand on Chloe's, "Tonight is about us, and getting to know each other away from work."

"Yeah, it is." Chloe says, with a smile, one that Lucifer returns and the two of them start to enjoy their dinner together.

* * *

It has been a little while since Ariel and her mother left the penthouse and ever since she left Maze and Linda have been continuing to watch the movies, but as they watch Linda can tell that something is bothering Maze and so she reaches out and pauses the movie.

"I was watching that!" Maze objects.

"Is that why you've been looking towards the elevator ever ten seconds since Ariel left with her mother?" Linda asks her friend.

"You know how her mother makes Ariel feel most the time. I'm worried that she's going to say something to hurt her again." Maze admits.

"I know you are, and the truth is I'm worried about her as well." Linda admits as since Ariel was hurt she has spent a lot of time with the teenage Angel and the two of them have become extremely close, "If something happens we'll be there for Ariel, but you've got to remember that she choose to go with her mother." Linda points out, and it means so much to Maze that Linda clearly cares about Ariel.

"I'm pretty sure that was just to avoid a fight." Maze admits, as she moves closer to Linda.

"We're you really going to fight her?" Linda asks as she moves slightly closer to Maze too.

"Oh yeah, I've been waiting for a chance." Maze admits, "You're arms bony."

"Well there is nothing I can do about that." Linda notes, and she moves away from Maze slightly.

"I didn't say to move." Maze says and she moves closer to Linda so that she is almost laying on the couch as she leans against Linda, and this time Maze moves Linda's arm so that it is around her instead of her leaning on it, "Much better." Maze comments, causing Linda to smile.

"Want me to play the movie again?" Linda asks curious.

"Of course." Maze confirms, and Linda presses play on the movie she and Linda were watching.

* * *

A block away at the Ice Cream shop Ariel and her mother have placed their orders and are waiting for them.

"You're really going to love this Mum, I promise." Ariel informs her mother.

"I'm sure I will." Mum says, and as she does she realises that there is something she can't keep quiet about anymore, "What did you do to your hair?"

"You mean the streaks?" Ariel asks.

"Of course I mean the streaks; you've got red in your beautiful hair." Mum tells her daughter.

"It will wash out in a few days." Ariel explains.

"Good." Mum says, relieved about that.

"Though I have been thinking about getting it done permanently." Ariel reveals.

"No."

"Mum…." Ariel objects.

"No, Ariel. I absolutely forbid it!" Mum tells her daughter, "You are not making it permanent."

"So, let me get this straight, Luci can smoke, and drink like a fish, and Amenadiel can drink, but I can't dye my hair?" Ariel asks her mother annoyed.

"What your brothers do isn't permanent, your hair would be!" Mum tells her daughter, "I am your mother, you are a child, and I forbid it!" Mum says, clearly meaning that.

"Fine, whatever." Ariel says, rolling it in her eyes, not having it in her to fight her mother.

"Watch the attitude, Ariel." Mum says, in a warning tone of voice, "If your father knew about this he'd…." Mum starts to say.

"Dad's God, out of all the things he has to worry about every second I'm pretty sure my hair isn't even in the realm of possibilities." Ariel tells her mother.

"One double chocolate, one coffee." The worker calls, before Mum can say anything.

"That's us." Ariel says, very glad for the distraction from hers and her mother's conversation, and she reaches out to grab the ice creams, collecting hers and handing her mother's hers, "Thanks." Ariel says to the worker with a polite smile.

"That's an interesting belt buckle." Mum notes, having seen it as Ariel leant forward and as her mother says that Ariel has to fight not to react to that as she can't believe she was so stupid to forget that her piece of the flaming sword was visible on her.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Ariel says, choosing her answer carefully, as they head to the door.

"Where did you get it?" Mum asks, sensing something familiar about the buckle, but she doesn't know why, as they exit the store.

"Um, Luci gave it to me." Ariel explains, feeling that that is a relatively safe answer.

"Where'd he get it?" Mum asks.

"You know I don't know." Ariel says, taking a mouthful of her ice cream as a way of avoiding talking to her mother.

"I'll see. May I take a closer look?" Mum asks.

"I kind of need my belt, these pants are too big." Ariel admits.

"Later then?" Mum asks her daughter.

"Yeah, maybe." Ariel says, feeling horrible about lying to her mother, but having no choice, "So, how's your human job going?" Ariel asks, knowing that it is a very lame attempt at changing the subject, but she hopes that her mother doesn't notice.

"It's actually interesting, all these petty human problems, though I don't understand why people spend so long studying law, it's very easy to understand." Mum tells her daughter.

"That's because you're almost all knowing." Ariel reminds mother, with a smile.

"True." Mum notes, taking a mouthful of her ice cream, "You know this really is very good." Mum informs her daughter.

"I knew you'd like it." Ariel tells her, "I actually read some law cases online when I was healing." She reveals.

"You did?" Mum asks surprised.

"Reading to help with my boredom, it's kind of become a habit for me." Ariel reveals.

"Really?" Mum asks, actually looking curious.

"Yeah, I was doing a lot of reading in Heaven, even got caught reading in Dad's library once." Ariel reveals, realising that it is safe for her to mention that as long as she doesn't talk about the specific books she was reading.

"What!" Mum says shocked, and reaches out and stops Ariel, "Ariel, what were you thinking? Your father and I made it clear that no one was to go in your fathers' library."

"You can skip the lecture, I got one from Dad." Ariel reveals, "And Amenadiel." She adds, as they continue to walk.

"Ariel this is serious." Mum says, in a grave voice, "Your father's library has dangers in it, dangers that your father and I tried to protect you and your siblings from."

"I know, Mum." Ariel says, resisting the urge to roll her eyes, "I only did it once, and that was only because I was so beyond bored."

"I'm glad to hear that, you have no idea how dangerous some of the books are, and if your father was angry he had every right to be." Mum reveals.

"Of course you two would agree on that." Ariel mutters, taking another mouthful of her ice cream.

"I know things were difficult for you in Heaven, but you must have had some good moments after Lucifer was sent to hell." Mum tells her daughter, bringing it up as she wants Ariel to come to Heaven when they go back.

"Not really." Ariel admits, telling the truth.

"Not even one good memory?" Mum asks concerned.

"Not really. I mean there were moments where someone, normally Gabe, or Cas, or even Azrael and Rachiel, remembered that I existed, and tried to include me, but even that felt wrong, and didn't last long, because they still saw me as the traitor whose loyalty is to Lucifer, so I was better off alone." Ariel admits, telling the truth.

"I'm sorry." Mum tells her daughter.

"It's okay. I accepted it a long time ago." Ariel says, with a shrug.

"You know this is all your fathers fault. He the reason you feel this way." Mum tells her daughter.

"I know exactly who's to blame." Ariel tells her mother as they arrive back at Lux, "I would like you to come upstairs, Mum, but only if you can promise not to fight with Maze." Ariel admits.

"I think I better go." Mum says, honestly not sure she could not fight with Maze if she went upstairs.

"Okay, I love you Mum." Ariel says, before hugging her mother.

"I love you too, so much." Mum tells her daughter, and once they break apart Ariel heads upstairs, finishing her ice cream as she goes.

* * *

After finishing her ice cream Ariel heads straight upstairs and as she sees how Maze and Linda are sitting Ariel can't help but smile.

"You going to just stand there or are you going to get your ass over here?" Maze asks, and with a grin Ariel runs over and basically throws herself down next to Maze.

"So do I need to kick your Mum's ass?" Maze asks.

"Nah, we actually talked." Ariel explains, "I think we might have even kind of bonded." She realises, looking shocked.

"Ariel, that's great!" Linda says, with a smile.

"Yeah, it kind of was." Ariel admits, "Of course I know not to get my hopes up, especially not with what's coming."

"Smart choice." Maze comments.

"Yeah, you know I think I might head to bed." Ariel admits, "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Ariel says.

"You sure? It's still kind of early." Maze comments.

"Yeah, I know." Ariel says, as she plans to spend some time online as she likes finding things to read, and then she'll go to sleep, "Love you Maze." Ariel says, giving the demon a hug.

"You too, Little Luicfer." Maze says, returning the hug and when they break apart Ariel stands up.

"Goodnight Linda."

"Goodnight Ariel." Linda responds and Ariel takes a step forward, but then she turns around and walks back over and hugs Linda too, to Linda's shock, "I'm so glad I've gotten to know you."

"I'm glad too." Linda responds, and when they break apart Ariel heads into the room.

"She likes you." Maze says with a grin.

"I like her too." Linda responds.

"I'm glad." Maze says, completely meaning that, as Maze once again makes herself comfortable in Linda's arms.

* * *

Having had an incredible first date together Lucifer is walking Chloe back to her door.

"So you used to have long hair?" Chloe asks her partner.

"Yep, I cut it when I was sent to hell." Lucifer explains.

"Please say you have a picture somewhere." Chloe says, as she can't even picture it and she would love to see it.

"It was before cameras existed." Lucifer explains.

"Of course it was." Chloe says, realising that she should have seen that coming, as they arrive at the door, "I had a really great time tonight, Lucifer."

"So did I, Chloe." Lucifer responds, smiling at his partner, before leaning in and the two once again kiss.

"Um, would you like to come inside?" Chloe asks, once the break apart.

"Very much so." Lucifer admits, "But I don't think I should."

"Wow." Chloe says, remembering what Lucifer's past lovers said, and having no idea what else to say she just kisses Lucifer again.

* * *

After several more kisses with Chloe Lucifer finally headed home and just like he does every time he arrives home the first thing Lucifer does when arriving home is goes to check on Ariel.

Getting to his sister room Lucifer sees that his sister is sound asleep, but she has left laptop on, next to her. Walking over to his sister bed Lucifer picks up the laptop, closes it, and puts it on her bedside table, once he does that Lucifer tucks his sister in properly.

"Luci?" Ariel asks, opening her eyes.

"Yeah, it's just me, go back to sleep." Lucifer tells his sister.

"No way." Ariel says, quickly sitting up, "I want you to tell me all about your date." Ariel says, grabbing his brothers arm and pulling him down to sit next to her, "Come on, Luci, details." She says, moving over to make room for her brother next to her.

"Okay, okay." Lucifer says, making himself comfortable next to his sister and once he is comfortable he tells her all his date with Chloe and in return Ariel tells her brother all about her night.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, it made me very nervous.

* * *

It has been two days since Lucifer and Chloe had their date and ever since everyone who knows the pair have been able to tell that they are so much happier.

Despite the newfound happiness that Lucifer and Chloe are feeling they, along with Ariel, Amenadiel, Linda and Maze are also feeling a lot of tension as the day of the Angel meeting has finally come.

It is the time of day that can be considered either late afternoon or early evening and all day everyone who knows the truth has been able to feel the tension rise as the day progressed.

Having just finished interrogated a suspect Lucifer and Chloe are alone in the interrogation room.

"I should probably get going soon." Lucifer informs his partner, "Ariel, Amenadiel, Maze and I have some things to do before tonight."

"Oh." Chloe says with a nod, dreading what's going to happen, "I know this meeting is dangerous, but please Lucifer, just be as careful as you can." She says, reaching out and taking Lucifer's hands.

"I can't promise that. I can promise that I will do my best to come back to you." Lucifer tells his partner, "And I need you to keep your promise."

"I will." Chloe says, even though she knows it is going to be extremely difficult, as she knows that with everything else going on the last thing Lucifer needs is to worry about her, "Call me when the meetings done." She requests.

"It's going to be late." Lucifer points out.

"That's okay." Chloe says, before leaning in and kissing Lucifer, a kiss which he eagerly responds to.

* * *

While her brother is kissing Chloe in the interrogation room Ariel is in the lab with Ella where she has been most of the day.

"So, what do you think?" Ella asks Ariel, who is sitting on the table and completely obvious to what the scientist is saying, "Hello, Earth to Ariel?" Ella says.

"Sorry, what?" Ariel asks confused.

"The song! What did you think?" Ella asks curious.

"Oh, I liked it." Ariel answers.

"Really? It doesn't exactly sound like you were listening." Ella says, as she sits down next to Ariel.

"I was, kind off, I heard enough to know I liked it." Ariel answers, meaning that.

"Good, I've almost finished with your phone, I'll add this to the others. I've made different playlists and just let me know what you like." Ella explains to Ariel.

"Cool." Ariel says, meaning that, but because of everything else that is going on she has to force a smile.

"Okay, what is going on with you?" Ella asks the teenager who she considers to be her friend.

"It's complicated." Ariel answers.

"I'm pretty sure I could keep up." Ella responds, and even though Ariel is tempted to explain somethings to Ella she looks at the cross around her neck and Ariel knows that she can't destroy her faith.

"I'm sure you could, it's just really personal." Ariel admits.

"Oh, I get it." Ella says, "But you know whenever I have personal things that I just need to get out I talked to the big guy, he's always listening, may being it could help you to talk to him." Ella suggests, and Ariel has to fight pretty hard not to react to the irony in that comment.

"I don't think D… God wants to hear about my problems." Ariel says, knowing that their entire plan rests on God not paying attention to what they are doing.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Ella comments.

"I should go, Luci and I have plans tonight." Ariel reveals, as she jumps down from the table.

"Okay." Ella says, jumping down from the table too, "Will you be in tomorrow?"

"I plan to be." Ariel says, knowing she can't say anything for sure with the meeting coming.

"Good." Ella says, and then to her surprise Ariel hugs her, "Not that I'm not glad, but since when do you hug?"

"Since I decided to take a leaf out of your book." Ariel explains as they break apart.

"I'm glad I'm such a good influence." Ella says with a grin.

"So I am." Ariel says, returning the grin, before heading out.

"ARIEL WAIT!" Ella calls, causing Ariel to pause by the door and as she does Ella runs over to the computer, does something then heads back over to Ariel, "Your phone." She says, handing the object over to the teenage angel.

"Thanks." Ariel says, before leaving.

"See you tomorrow." Ella calls out as Ariel leaves, but the teenager doesn't respond.

* * *

As he doesn't know what is going on Dan, who is at his desk, is completely confused, all he knows is that Ariel has been quiet all day, which she never is, and Lucifer hasn't even making his usual quips, not to mention the fact that Amenadiel, who actually has actually become his friend, has been eerily silent.

"Daniel." A voice says and Dan looks up to see the man, who unknown to him is actually an angel

"Amenadiel, hi." Dan says, glad to see him, "Did you change your mind about coming tonight?" Dan asks, after making sure Chloe and Lucifer aren't anywhere near.

"I wish I could, truly, but I can't tonight." Amenadiel says, "I've got to handle something with my siblings." He reveals, and from the look on the man's face Daniel guesses that it's not a good thing.

"Oh, I see, maybe another time then?" Dan asks Amenadiel.

"I'd like that." Amenadiel says, being careful not to commit to anything.

"Great." Dan says, sounding relieved.

"Brother." Lucifer's voice says and Amenadiel turns to see his brother walking with Chloe, and Ariel walking in from the lab, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought it would be to meet you and Ariel here." Amenadiel explains to his brother.

"Probably a good idea." Ariel admits.

"Yes, I agree." Lucifer comments, "We should go." He says, looking at his siblings, not wanting to prolong his goodbye with Chloe.

"Okay." Chloe says, giving Lucifer a reassuring smile, and before Lucifer goes Chloe squeezes his hand, and as Ariel walks past her Chloe gently squeezes his arm and then gives Amenadiel another reassuring smile.

"Okay, what is going on?" Dan asks once all three of the angels have left.

"Dan…" Chloe starts to say.

"No, something odd is going on. Lucifer and Ariel have been acting odd today, and in the five minutes I just spent with Amenadiel he was acting odd too, and you're clearly worried about something too." Dan says, "Does whatever is going on have something to do with why you asked me to take Trixie tonight?"

"Is it still good for you to have her dropped at your apartment by her friends Mom at eight?" Chloe asks her ex, wanting to be sure.

"Yeah, it's fine, I'm happy to have her, but I'm worried about you Chloe, and Amenadiel." Dan admits, "I'm even worried about Lucifer and Ariel." He admits, "My question is should I be worried?" He says, and honestly Chloe isn't sure how to answer that as she is worried, extremely so.

"There is something going on." Chloe admits, "But it's better that you don't know the details." She admits, "Just look after Trixie tonight. That's the best thing you can do right now."

"Is whatever's going on bad? Are you in danger?" Dan asks, his ex-wife, looking worried.

"I'm not." Chloe says, knowing that to be true as Lucifer, Ariel, Amenadiel and Maze are the ones who are in danger.

"If you need anything, just call me." Dan says, meaning that.

"Thanks Dan." Chloe says, before giving her ex-husband a hug before walking away.

* * *

While Ariel, Lucifer, and Amenadiel are at the station Maze, is with Linda at her office.

"Don't come by Lux, no matter what might happen." Maze tells her friend.

"You've said that several times." Linda says, "And I promise you, I won't." Linda says, standing up.

"And just wait until you hear from me, or Lucifer, or Amenadiel, or Ariel. We'll come and get you when things are safe again… if things become safe again." Maze explains to her friend.

"Okay." Linda says with a nod, "When do you need to go to the penthouse?"

"Soon." Maze answers.

"I doesn't feel completely right, but I want to say good luck." Linda admits.

"Luck has very little to do with what we're going to do." Maze admits, as Linda walks closer to her.

"I thought as much." Linda realises, "I really hope things go well tonight."

"So do I." Maze says, and then to her surprise Linda hugs her.

"I really, really hope you're all okay after tonight." Linda tells her friend as they hug.

"So do I." Maze says, relaxing into the hug, as she is more worried about Ariel, Lucifer, and Amenadiel, not herself.

* * *

After leaving the station Ariel, Lucifer and Amenadiel went back to Lux, but when they arrived the three siblings split up. Ariel went up to the penthouse while Lux was down in the bar handling what he had to handle to make sure that the bar wouldn't open, and Amenadiel went to check the perimeter to make sure that one of their siblings isn't lurking anywhere.

Since going up to the penthouse Ariel has been sitting at the piano playing something. As he has finished doing what he had to do to make sure Lux is closing for the night, Lucifer is walking back into the penthouse and as he does he realises what his sister is playing.

"I've never heard you play that before." Lucifer notes, as he walks over to his sister.

"It's something I wrote after you were sent to hell, before Mum was, it feels kind of fitting right now." Ariel admits.

"Do you have lyrics?" Lucifer asks, sitting down next to his sister at the piano bench.

"Yeah." Ariel says with a nod.

"Can you sing it for me? The whole thing?" Lucifer asks curious.

"It's not very good." Ariel admits.

"I still want to hear it." Lucifer tells his sister, giving her an encouraging look.

Honestly, if it was anyone other than Lucifer asking, or anyone else around Ariel would say no, but Lucifer's the one person she completely trusts, the one person she feels she can share this with, and so she takes a deep breath and starts to play the piano, and after a bar she starts to sing;

" _They would yell, they would scream, they were fighting it out_

_She would hope, she would pray, she was waiting it out_

_Holding on to a dream_

_While she watches these walls fall down_

_Sharp words like knives, they were cutting her down_

_Shattered glass like the past, it's a memory now_

_Holding on to a dream_

_While she watches these walls fall down"_ Ariel sings as she plays, it being clear to Lucifer that the 'she' Ariel's song is talking about is her, and as she sings the elevator opens and Maze, and Amenadiel walk out, as they both realise what the young Angel is doing they both stop and listen.

" _Hey, mum, hey, dad_

_When did this end?_

_Where did you lose your happiness?_

_I'm here alone inside of this broken home_

_Who's right, who's wrong_

_Who really cares?_

_The fault, the blame, the pain's still there_

_I'm here alone inside of this broken home, this broken home_

_Wrote it down on the walls, she was screaming it out_

_Made it clear, she's still here, are you listening now?_

_Just a ghost in the halls_

_Feeling empty, they're vacant now_

_All the battles, all the wars, all the times that you've fought_

_She's the scar, she's the bruises, she's the pain that you brought_

_There was life, there was love_

_Like a light and it's fading out_

_Hey, mum, hey, dad_

_When did this end?_

_Where did you lose your happiness?_

_I'm here alone inside of this broken home_

_Who's right, who's wrong_

_Who really cares?_

_The fault, the blame, the pain's still there_

_I'm here alone inside of this broken home, this broken home_

_You've gotta let it go, you're losing all your hope_

_Nothing left to hold, locked out in the cold_

_You painted memories then washed out all the scenes_

_I'm stuck in between a nightmare and lost dreams_

_Hey, mum, hey, dad_

_When did this end?_

_When did you lose your happiness?_

_I'm here alone inside of this broken home_

_Hey, mum, hey, dad_

_When did this end?_

_When did you lose your happiness?_

_I'm here alone inside of this broken home, broken home_

_Who's right, who's wrong_

_Who really cares?_

_The fault, the blame, the pain's still there_

_I'm here alone inside of this broken home, this broken home."_

"Ari…" Lucifer starts to say as his sister finishes playing, but before he can say anything he is cut off by clapping and he and Ariel turn to see Maze and Amenadiel, and from the look on his brothers face Lucifer knows he is thinking something similar to him.

"I will give you a thousand dollars if you play that when your Mom is around." Maze, the one who clapped, tells Ariel.

"Maze, that's really not a good idea." Amenadiel informs the demon.

"It would be great to see her reaction though." Maze comments.

"I am not playing it around mum, or anyone else for that matter." Ariel says, sounding annoyed.

"It was good, raw." Lucifer tells his sister, giving her a half smile.

"Thanks Luci." Ariel responds and the group drift into silence, all four celestial beings being able to feel the tension in the room as they all know what's coming.

* * *

It has been hours since Dan talked to his ex-wife and ever since he has been sure to keep his phone close, hoping that Chloe would call, but ever since Trixie was dropped off at his apartment Dan has been doing everything he can to hide what he is feeling, even though she has gone to bed.

As he drinks beer and watches TV Dan hears a knock on the door and so he pauses what he is watching, gets up, and answers it.

To Dan's shock it is Mum on the other side.

"Charlotte." Dan says, displaying the shock he is feeling.

"Why are you so surprised, Daniel? You knew I was coming over tonight." Mum says, as she walks past him and into the apartment.

"Yeah, but I thought that with what's going on with your Daughter and your step sons that you'd have to cancel." Dan admits, as he closes the door.

"What are you talking about?" Mum asks confused.

"Something's going on. Chloe wouldn't tell me the details, but even she looked worried and she asked me to take Trixie tonight." Dan explains, to Charlottes confusion.

"And are you sure that she's worried about something to do with my children?" Charlotte asks.

"After the way the three of them were acting today, yeah." Dan confirms, then he notices the look on Mum's face, "You knew nothing about this, did you?"

"I've got to go." Mum says, before hurrying out of Dan's apartment, though she does her best to make it seem like that is not what she is doing.

As Mum hurries out of Dan's apartment she knows that just going to her children won't get her the answers she wants, they're too much like her, but she does know one human who she can get answers from, and she knows just where to find her.

* * *

After leaving the precinct Chloe headed home for a while, but she couldn't stand the silence anymore, and so she decided to go to the one person who would be feeling as worried as she is feeling.

Getting to the place she has gone too Chloe gently knocks on the door as she enters the office of Doctor Linda, and she finds the doctor herself sitting at her desk.

"Chloe." Linda says, looking up at her.

"Hey, I'm not interrupting am I?" Chloe asks, from the doorway.

"Not at all, come in." Linda tells the detective, "Have you heard anything?"

"Not yet, but they haven't had the meeting yet." Chloe admits, as she closes the door, and walks in.

"No, they haven't." Linda says, "Maze told me to stay away."

"Lucifer said the same thing to me." Chloe admits, "I know enough to know that Lucifer, Maze, Ariel and Amenadiel are strong, but their siblings have to be just strong and if it turns into a fight, which Lucifer seems to think it will, it's four against, what twenty-one?"

"Yeah, and Amenadiel doesn't have his powers." Linda reveals.

"What not? What happened?" Chloe asks.

"Amenadiel came to Earth to get Lucifer to go back to Hell. He did a lot of bad things to try to do that, and he had a relationship with Maze, he fell because of that, lost his powers." Linda explains.

"So it's three against twenty-one." Chloe says, sounding even more worried as she looks out the window, "An Angel war could be starting tonight and none but us know."

"I think that's probably a good thing." Linda says, as she gets up from her seat, "If more people know they're going to panic."

"Yeah, guess so." Chloe admits, "It doesn't change how worried I am, how panicked."

"I know." Linda says, "I feel the same way." She says as she reaches Chloe's side and the two of them drift into silence as they stand by the woman.

"Doctor? Are you here?" Mum asks, walking into the room, and as she does she notices who else is there, "Ah, both of you, this is even better than I was expecting. You're both can help me." Mum says, and from the way she talks both Chloe and Linda find themselves feeling rather worried.

* * *

At the penthouse Lucifer, Ariel, Amenadiel, and Maze are all standing in the main area of the penthouse all four of them knowing that they have to head upstairs soon as they know that they have to be on the roof before their siblings.

"Ari, unless I tell you otherwise I want you next to me, or behind me, or with Maze, at all times." Lucifer tells his sister.

"Luci…" Ariel says, starting to object.

"Please Ari." Lucifer tells his sister.

"Okay." Ariel says, sounding reluctant.

"Where do you want me, Boss?" Maze asks, calling Lucifer boss for the first time in months, which illustrates just how serious things are.

"On the roof, but unless something happens I want you to stay hidden from my siblings." Lucifer explains to the demon.

"Of course." Maze says, taking a step forward, "Here, daggers for all." Maze says, pulling three daggers from various hidden places on her body, "Just in case."

"Thanks Maze." Amenadiel says, as he takes the dagger offered to him.

"Ariel, have you still got your piece of the sword on you?" Lucifer asks his sister.

"No, I hid it." Ariel explains.

"Good, good." Lucifer says, relieved.

"We should go upstairs." Amenadiel says, once everyone has a dagger.

"Yeah, knowing our family they're bound to be early." Lucifer says and thee angels, and demon head up to the roof.

* * *

It has been twenty minutes since Ariel, Amenadiel, Lucifer, and Maze went up to the roof of Lux and ever since Maze has been hiding in the perfect position to see everything, but remain hidden, and the three Angels are standing together, Lucifer standing in the middle, Ariel is right next to him on the right, and Amenadiel is standing on his left.

Finally, there is the sound of wings and five angels appear on the roof, across from Lucifer, Amenadiel, and Ariel, Raphael, Gabriel, Raziel, an angel who is identical to Raziel and a female angel who looks very, very similar to Charlotte Richards, though younger.

"Raphael, Gabriel, Raziel, Samandriel, Rachiel." Amenadiel greats.

"Brother." Rachiel greats.

"Anyone else coming?" Ariel asks, and in the form of answer there are more sounds of wings and another five angels appear, on the same side of the roof as their siblings who just arrived, Castiel, Azrael, and three female angels. Two of whom are dark skinned, with wavy hair, shorter than Ariel, and identical, and the last female has long dark red hair, is tall, and light skinned.

"Jophiel, Valoel." Lucifer says, greeting the angels who are identical, "Dinel." Lucifer says, looking at the other angel, "Castiel, Azrael."

"Brother." Azrael greats, glaring at Lucifer, and once again there is once more the sound of wings and another five angels appear and join their siblings. This time there are four females and one male.

"Aniel." Ariel says, looking at an angel who is as tall as Amenadiel and has bright red hair and green eyes, "Gadriel." Ariel says, greeting the male angel who has short dark brown hair with a beard, "Sofiel." She says, greeting the tanned angel who is the same height as her with dark blond hair who skinny but muscular, "Hayyel." Ariel greats, her voice polite but not friendly, as she greats the angel with shoulder length brown wavy hair who isn't tall or short, "Camael." Ariel says greeting the angel who is shorter than her, who has platinum blond straight hair.

Just as Ariel greats the last angel there is once more the sound of wings and another five angels appear, and join the group, three of whom are identical though they resemble Michael a lot, though they are younger and shorter,

"Manakel, Ramiel, Nathanael." Amenadiel says, greeting the identical angels, "Zacharael." He says, greeting the angel who has black hair, is of average height and looks pretty ordinary, "Rampel." Amenadiel says, greeting the last angel who has blond hair, blue eyes, and has the kind of body type as a swimmer.

"I take it Michael's not coming?" Lucifer asks.

"Did you really expect him to?" Azrael asks her brother.

"Out of curiosity, maybe." Lucifer says, and then to no one's surprise there is one more the sound of wings, and Michael appears, as he does Lucifer moves slightly more in front of his little sister, and Michael walks over and joins his siblings who have been appearing over the last few minutes, it being clear in a visible way that it is Amenadiel, Lucifer and Ariel against their other sibling's.

"That's everyone." Ariel realises.

"For the first time in a millennium." Rachiel comments, honestly not sure how she is supposed to feel about that.

"We filled in everyone. What's are you three planning to do about Mom?" Gabriel asks, and as he does Ariel, Lucifer, and Amenadiel exchange subtle looks.

"Something that needs us all to work together." Ariel answers.

"That's not going to happen." Rampel says.

"Not if you think like that." Lucifer says, as even though he has doubts his brother having doubts bother him.

"Watch it Samael." One of the identical triplets say.

"Don't call me that, Nathanael." Lucifer says, sounding furious, as he takes a step towards his brother.

"Bring it on Luci." Nathanael says, in a mocking tone of voice as he cases a ball of fire to appear in his hand, and as it does Lucifer tenses for a fraction of a second, clearly worried, but only Ariel notices, "I can create holy fire now, you know what that means."

"It can kill celestial beings." Ariel mutters, her voice worried.

"Brothers, don't fight." Valoel requests, taking a step forward, "Amenadiel, brother, what is the plan?" she asks, and as she does Ariel reaches forward and squeezes her brothers arm, hoping to get him to calm down, as the fire in Nathanael's hand disappears.

"Mom's leaking power, we all know what will happen if she goes to Heaven, and Hell would only be a temporary solution." Amenadiel explains, taking charge, just like he always used to do, "Our current plan is for the twenty-four of us to work together to draw energy out of mom while strengthening her human body so it can contain the left over energy." Amenadiel explains.

"That plan could work." Aniel says, sounding impressed.

"But it rides on us not killing each other." Sofiel says.

"It could happen." Castiel says, and all his siblings look at him in disbelief, "What? It could." He says, in his defence.

"Even if we do end up managing to work together we've got to get Mum to agree." Azrael says, "And I don't see that happening."

"We're getting ahead of ourselves." Amenadiel comments, "Are you all willing to help?" Amenadiel asks his siblings.

"We could." Michael says, and as he does it becomes clear that Ariel, Lucifer and Amenadiel aren't going to like what he has to say, "Or I could just drag your ass back to hell." He says, looking at Lucifer.

"That's not going to happen." Maze says, coming out from where she was hiding.

"Demon." Hayyel says, glaring at the demon.

"You're ready for a fight." Aniel says, as Maze walks forward and stands next to Amenadiel, having her knife clear in her hand, "So are we." She says and all the angels except for Ariel, Lucifer, and Amenadiel get into fighting stances, Nathanael causes another fireball to appear in his hand, and other siblings that have offensive powers get ready to use them.

"So, this is how it's going to go?" Lucifer asks, preparing for a fight too, as he is pretty sure that there may not be a way around it.

"You had to know it was coming, you're not an idiot." Zacharael says, and it becomes more than clear that all of the angelic siblings are about to fight, but before a fight can break out the door opens and to everyone's shock Mum, holding on to Chloe and Linda walk onto the roof, Linda having a small burn on her face and Chloe having one on her arms, it being more than clear that neither human is on the roof willingly.

"Mom." Amenadiel says, sounding shocked.

"Chloe." Lucifer says, shocked.

"Linda." Maze says, sounding both surprised, angry, and even a little upset.

"Mum, what are you doing?" Ariel asks her mother, "What have you done?"

"I wanted to know what was going on." Mum explains, looking around in amazement, "I persuaded the Doctor and The Detective to bring me here so I could get answers, from the way they acted when get here I realised that something was going on the roof." Mum says, it being clear the burns that are on Chloe and Linda are how she persuaded them, "You're all here, my children." She says shocked, looking at her children in amazement.

"Mum, step away from Chloe and Linda." Lucifer says, sounding angry.

"I love you, I love you all so much." Mum says looking at her children, and as Mum is distracted by both Lucifer and her other children Maze looks at Ariel and gives her a nod, Lucifer who saw what the demon did out the corner of his eye moves his head a fraction, just enough so that Ariel could see.

Reacting quickly Ariel runs forward, causing her wings to appear as she goes, flies into the air, and as she flies over Mum, Chloe, and Linda Ariel reaches down and grabs the two humans, pulling them up and flying them to safety.

* * *

Being careful to hold onto Linda and Chloe carefully, and doing her best to avoid hitting buildings, Ariel manages to fly Linda and Chloe to safety. After a couple of minutes, much quicker than if they were to have driven, Ariel carefully, managing to pull it off well to her surprise, lands in front of Chloe and Maze's house.

"Huh, I did it." She says amazed, "Are you both okay?" Ariel asks once all three of them are on the ground, and her wings are hidden.

"That was new." Linda says, in amazement.

"We're okay. The burns will heal." Chloe says, knowing enough to know that the burns could have been a lot worse, "We tried stop your Mom, but it turns out we're no match for a goddess." Chloe says.

"No one is." Ariel says, "I've got to get back." Ariel Says, "Luci's vulnerable when you're around, and right now he can't afford to be vulnerable." She says, before taking a step back from the two humans, "I'll let you know when it's safe." Ariel tells the two people that the people she loves the most love before causing her wings to appear and flying in the air, and as soon as she does Chloe and Linda see Dan walking up the path, it being clear from the look on his face that he saw exactly what just happened.

* * *

Having pushed herself harder than ever before Ariel manages to get back to the roof of Lux pretty quickly. Just as she gets to the roof Ariel sees her siblings, including Maze, fighting, with their mother trying to stop the fighting as everyone is clearly hurt in some way, and a second later she sees Nathanael throw a holy fire ball at Lucifer's back.

"NO!" Ariel yells in completely horror, as she pushes herself hard to fly faster towards Lucifer, and she manages to push him out of the way of the fireball, to safety, but in doing so Ariel gets hit with the fireball and knocked out of the air.

"ARIEL!" Lucifer yells in horror, and as Ariel falls to the roof, and as she does it's like everything is happening in slow motion and due to the fact that no one has ever heard Lucifer's voice full of so much pain the fighting stops, "Ari, Ari, Ari." Lucifer says, hurrying over to where his sister landed, and collapsing onto the ground, next to her, as he does Lucifer rolls his sister onto her back then pulls her onto his lap, "Talk to me, Ari. Please."

"Hey, Luci." Ariel tells her brother, looking like she very close to dying.

"You're going to be okay, I promise." Lucifer tells his sister, "RAPHAEL!" Lucifer yells to his brother.

"I thought you didn't lie." Ariel tells her brother, as she coughs, and literally feels her strength slipping away from her.

"I don't, and I'm not, because you're going to be okay." Lucifer tells his sister, who knows, can tell, that her brother is wrong, "RAPHAEL, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" Lucifer yells as Maze kills Nathanael, and due to the fact that everyone is looking at Ariel, no one notices.

"I love you, Luci, so much." Ariel tells her brother, barely managing to speak.

"Where in Dad's name is Raphael?" Lucifer asks, being able to tell that his sister is saying goodbye, as Ariel closes her eyes, "Ari, open your eyes, please, open your eyes." He begs.

"He's right here." Mum says, pushing Raphael to the front of her siblings, so that her son can heal her youngest daughter.

"Ari, come on, open your eyes for me." Lucifer says, tears coming to his eyes, as Raphael kneels down next to Lucifer and starts to try and heal her, but after a couple of seconds nothing happens.

"Why isn't anything happening?" Lucifer asks his brother.

"It's too late." Raphael says, moving backwards, tears coming to his eyes "I'm sorry, Lucifer." He says, clearly meaning that.

"NO, YOUR, LYING, NO." Lucifer says, cradling his dead sister in his arms, as he completely breaks down, in a way no one on the roof has ever seen before.

* * *

In another place Ariel opens her eyes, and as she does she can't believe who is standing right in front of her,

"Dad." Ariel says, displaying all the shock she is feeling.

* * *

The song that Ariel sung is, "Broken Home" by 5 Seconds Of Summer. I don't own the song.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. So I debated on going a few ways with this chapter, hope you like what I ended up going with.

* * *

"Where's Trixie?" Chloe asks about twenty seconds after Ariel flew away.

"With the sitter." Dan says, stuttering, "What was that?" he asks, completely confused, and shocked.

"We'll explain on the way, we've got to get back to Lux." Chloe says, looking at Linda, and without the words the two of them have a conversation, in the span of one seconds, where they both agree to make the promises that they made to Lucifer and Maze.

"You're right we do." Linda says, and her and Chloe, with Dan right behind, go running to the closest car.

* * *

Five minutes later Chloe is speeding towards Lux with Linda in the passenger side and Dan in the back.

"Okay, what is going on?" Dan asks confused, "Lucifer's sister just flew into the sky? How's that possible?" he asks, shocked as Chloe and Linda exchange looks.

"How do you think it was possible?" Linda asks, falling back on her therapist training.

"She looked like an Angel." Dan says, and once again Chloe and Linda exchange looks.

"That's because she is." Chloe says, simply.

"That's not possible." Dan says, in disbelief.

"Think about what you just saw, what you know." Linda tells the detective, and for a minute he is silent.

"It's true." Dan suddenly says, "Lucifer's the devil, which means Ariel and Amenadiel are angels." He says, looking shocked, "What's Maze?" he asks.

"Demon." Chloe and Linda answer together,

"And Charlotte, what is she?" Dan asks curious.

"You can explain that one." Chloe says, looking at Linda.

"Thanks." Linda says, sarcastically, "Charlotte Richards has no relation to Ariel, or Lucifer, or Amenadiel." Linda explains to Dan's confusion, "However, the body of Charlotte Richards is currently inhabited by the Goddess of all Creation, Lucifer, Ariel, and Amenadiel's actual mother and God's ex-wife."

"Don't lose it now on me now, Dan. We're going to need your help." Chloe says, as Dan looks close to having a mental breakdown.

"Why? What's going on?" Dan asks, forcing himself not to think about the fact that he's been having sex with God's ex-wife.

"Lucifer, Ariel, and Amenadiel, are on the roof of Lux with all of their siblings, Maze, and now their mother, and when Ariel flew us away they were seconds away from a fighting, which would lead to a celestial war." Chloe explains to her ex.

"That explains your driving." Dan realises, "If everyone's at Angel what can we do?" Dan asks confused.

"Help." Linda answers, "We can help Lucifer, and Maze, and Ariel, and Amenadiel, we can help our friends." Linda says, and as she does the three of them drift into silence. As they do Dan tries to digest everything he just found out while Linda and Chloe are thinking about Maze and Lucifer respectively, and how worried they are about them.

* * *

"Hello Ariel." God, who looks similar to how he is always depicted, though shorter and has a shorter beard, making him look more ordinary making it hard to believe he's God if you didn't know, greats his daughter.

"Of course, Heaven, because why wouldn't I end up the last place I wanted to be?" Ariel asks, as she stands up.

"This is your home, Ariel. You should be happy to be here." God tells his daughter.

"Heaven's never felt like home to me, I thought I made that pretty damn clear. I want to go back to my real home." Ariel reveals, "Why am I even here anyway?" she asks, being pretty sure that this is the most her and her father have said to each other in a very long time.

"Just think, Ariel, it will come back to you." God tells his daughter, and she thinks.

"I pushed Luci out of the way of Nathanael's holy fireball, it hit me." Ariel realises, "I'm dead."

"Yes." God confirms, "Why were you fighting? I want my children to get along."

"Even with Luci?" Ariel asks, not being able to help herself.

"Ariel…" God says in a warning tone of voice.

"Luci, Amenadiel, and I asked the others for help so that Mum can stay on earth." Ariel explains, knowing that it doesn't matter that their father knows now, and honestly she is trying to avoid the lecture she knows is coming, "Not that you care." She adds.

"Of course I care." God says, "And watch your tone Ariel." He says, in a warning tone of voice, and as he does Ariel fills with fear, "Your mother doesn't belong on Earth."

"She doesn't belong in Hell either." Ariel responds, even though she knows that she really shouldn't be talking back to her father at the moment, she can't seem to help herself, "And it's pretty obvious that can't come back to Heaven." She says, "We were just trying to make the best out of a bad situation."

"Your mother is the bad situation. She doesn't belong on Earth, and despite what you think she does belong in Hell." God tells his daughter.

"Of course you'd say that." Ariel says, resisting the urge to roll her eyes as she doesn't want to face her father's wrath.

"Ariel there are things about your mother can't understand, things you're too young to understand." God tells his youngest daughter.

"I'm not a child, Dad. I haven't been for centuries." Ariel says angrily, and as she does she realises that now might be the perfect time to ask some things she curious about, "Don't you miss Mum? Don't you miss us being the kind of family I don't remember but that I've been assured we use to be? Because Mum does. She was even prepared to give someone she thought was you a second chance."

"Of course I miss our family." God tells his daughter, "But your mother did some horrible things, so did your brother, we can never be that family again."

"Don't you dare talk about Luci!" Ariel says, sounding angry, "He didn't deserve what you did to him!"

"Your brother disobeyed me, he rebelled!" God tells his daughter, raising his voice which terrifies Ariel, but because he is saying bad things about Lucifer she stands her ground, even though her instincts are telling her to run as fast as she can in the opposite direction.

"He didn't deserve to be sent to hell for that! He didn't deserve to be separated from me! He didn't deserve to be vilified! To be hated! He didn't deserve to suffer for eternity!" Ariel tells her father, not even noticing that she is basically yelling at God as she is defending her brother, "Mum may have her faults, and she may use and manipulate us, but I do know she loves us. I can't say the same thing about you." Ariel reveals, turning away from her father, feeling that Heaven is a lot smaller even though it's just her and her father.

"Don't even think about walking away from me, Ariel." God tells his daughter before she can do exactly that, "What were you planning?"

"What?" Ariel asks, turning to look at her father.

"With your mother? How were you going to make it so that she could stay on Earth?" God asks.

"We were all going to work together to draw out some of Mum's energy, and then strengthen her human body so that she can stay on Earth without leaking energy." Ariel explains.

"All of you wouldn't be strong enough, even if you worked together." God informs his daughter.

"We would be if you helped us." Ariel says, saying the words before she can stop herself, but then as she does she realises that it might actually be a good idea, "Mum's learning from humanity, Dad. She's changing, same with Luci." Ariel explains, "Sending either of them back to Hell isn't the answer, but unless something happens Mum can't stay on Earth." Ariel reveals, and as she knows that she is already dead she might as well give her plan a try, "That fireball that Nathanael was throwing was aiming for Luci, and I took it so he wouldn't die, Uriel died because he was threatening Mum and human Luci loves, Amenadiel was willing to do whatever you wanted, without question, to save me." Ariel explains, "Doesn't that tell you something? You've ignored me most of my life, Mum too, and yet here you are the first thing I see after I died, and Mum, in her own messed up, suckey way, has been trying to get to know me since I went to Earth." Ariel explains, "That tells me that while our family is beyond messed up, we still care about each other on some level." Ariel explains, "I don't want our family to be at war again, in fact I'd give anything for us not to be, but I also don't want to be in Heaven. I want to be with Luci, on Earth, and I want Mum to be there too." Ariel explains to her father, "You have the power to make that happen."

"Your mother has almost as much power as me." God reminds his daughter.

"Which is part of the problem." Ariel says, "Uriel's gone forever, I'm Dead, by now I'd say that Nathaniel would be dead too for killing me, Mum and Luci spent millennium in hell, Amenadiel fallen, isn't that too much death, too much pain?" Ariel asks, "Whatever cost you want I'd pay it, just let me and Luci stay on Earth together, and make it so Mum can stay with us. For once do something good for your children, for your family." Ariel says to her father.

"You'd do anything?" God asks his daughter, "Would you be willing to lose your powers forever?" he asks, as that would show him the gravity of what his daughter feels.

"If It meant staying with Luci I would." Ariel tells her father, "If it meant staying with Luci, forever, there is nothing I wouldn't be willing to do, nothing I wouldn't be willing to give up." Ariel says, stressing the nothing, expecting her father to make her choose between Lucifer and her Mother, as to her that seems like something he'd do. Even though that would be a painful choose for her to make Ariel knows she'd choose Lucifer, without hesitation.

"I See." God responds, giving his daughter a calculating look, and surprising her by not asking the question she was expecting.

* * *

On the roof Lucifer is still cradling his sister body, just like he has been since the second Raphael told him that their sister was gone, and with those words it was like nothing mattered, all the fighting stopped and everyone on the roof, even Maze to the shock of everyone but Amenadiel and Lucifer, begun to cry and morn their fallen sister.

As all Lucifer's siblings know how much Ariel meant to him they were expecting him to be furious, to fight, yell, attack them all, but he hasn't, and honestly that fact that Lucifer is just holding Ariel, looking broken, and numb, is even more concerning, says a lot more than if he had lashed out. The fact that Lucifer hasn't lashed out causing all the angelic Siblings to worry about what he is going to do next.

"Lucifer…." Maze stars to say, as she kneels down next to her friend, putting her hand on the Devil's back.

"She's not dead, she can't be dead." Lucifer says, sounding more broken than anyone has ever heard, "DAD, DO SOMETHING!" Lucifer yells, his voice full of so much pain and anger that everyone on the roof feels a shiver, "DO SOMETHING OR I WILL MAKE YOU!" He yells, his face turning to his other face, and once he does there is a flash of lightning and everyone on the roof with the exception of Maze disappears.

"Really? Taking them all to Heaven?" Maze asks annoyed, and she does the door to the roof opens and Linda, Chloe, and Dan come running out, "Linda, Chloe, Dan." Maze says, running over to them and hugging Linda, it being more than clear to the three humans that the demon has been crying, and then to everyone's shock Maze kisses Linda.

After a couple of seconds shock Linda responds to the kiss just as enthusiastically.

"I saw that coming." Chloe says, to a shocked Dan, as Maze and Linda break apart, though still remain close to each other, "What happened? Where is everyone?" Chloe asks the demon, confused.

"I don't know, not for sure." Maze admits, "One minute Lucifer was cradling Ariel's dead body and the next thing I knew there was a flash of lighting and everyone but me disappeared." She explains, pain in her voice.

"What happened to Ariel?" Chloe and Linda ask, both of them looking close to tears.

"She pushed Lucifer out of the way of a holy fireball, thrown by one of her brothers, it killed her." Maze asks, clearly it painful for her to talk about that.

"Holy fire ball? Is that just something that can kill an Angel's?" Dan asks, trying to make sense of things.

"Welcome to the knowing circle." Maze says to him, "And yeah. Holy Fire is the same as regular fire, except it can kill all celestial beings, including angels." She explains.

"And Ariel died?" Linda asks, as the tears she was trying to hold in start to roll down her face.

"Yeah." Maze confirms, looking more upset than anyone has everyone has ever seen, "But that was before the lightning which I think was their father transporting them all to heaven." She explains.

"I thought Lucifer was banished from Heaven, same with his mother." Chloe comments, doing her best not to cry.

"They are, which means it must be something pretty big for them to be taken to Heaven, not to mention it would have taken a lot of power." Maze explains.

"Why were you left behind?" Dan asks, curious.

"I'm a demon, there is no way God would let a demon in heaven." Maze explains simply.

"Will they be back?" Chloe asks, fearing the answer.

"I honestly don't know." Maze admits, and the group drift into silence, and as they do Linda hesitantly reaches out and puts her arm around Maze.

* * *

"ARIEL!" Lucifer yells seconds after the lightning, when he knows he is in Heaven.

"I'm right here, Luci." A voice says and Lucifer turns to see his sister standing with their father, and unknown to him Nathanael is alive again.

"Ari." Lucifer says, running over to his sister and hugging her, "I thought I lost you."

"I'm okay." Ariel assures her brother, as he hugs her tightly, it being more than clear to her that Lucifer is afraid to let her go.

"Husband." Mum says, glaring at her ex.

"My love." God says, his voice being far from kind.

Finally letting go of his sister, Lucifer swings out and punches his father in the face.

"Can't say that surprises me." God comments, as Mum walks up to him.

"Then this shouldn't either." Mum says, before punching him too, and her punch does a lot more to God than Lucifer's did.

"Great, another fight." Gabriel says, sarcastically, as Lucifer pulls his sister back from their parents.

"That shouldn't surprise you, it's all our family can do." Hayyel says, sounding bitter, "We just proved that."

"DAD! You agreed to help!" Ariel yells as Lucifer puts his arm around her, clearly about to protect her from anything, as Amenadiel walks over to Ariel and Lucifer, and God doesn't go to return his attack.

"What's going on?" Michael asks confused, as he was expecting his parents to start to duke it out.

"I have one questions, and your answer will tell me if our daughter is right." God says, looking directly at Mum.

"I am right." Ariel mutters to herself.

"What have you done?" Lucifer asks his sister in a whisper.

"Hopefully something that isn't going to backfire." Ariel whispers back.

"Hopefully." Amenadiel says as he puts his arm around Ariel too, having heard what his siblings whispered to each other

"What's your question?" Mum asks, glaring at her ex-husband, and honestly very close to attacking him.

"What do you want most?" God asks, and Ariel braces herself hoping, more than anything, that she was right about what she suspected about her mother, because if she's wrong then they're all going to pay the price.

"To be with my children." Mum says, taking a step towards her ex-husband, "And to destroy you." She adds.

"Oh Mum." Ariel says, feeling disappointment as that's not what she was hoping for.

"And if you had to choose, because you do, between destroying me and being with your children, what do you choose?" God asks, not even phased by her answers, and honestly he believes he knows what his ex's answer is going to be.

"My children." Mum answers, without needing to think about it, to God's surprise as that's not the answer he was expecting.

"Ariel." God says, not looking away from his ex, "It was your idea."

"Actually it was Luci's in the beginning." Ariel explains, and her father gives her a look, "Mum, there's a way for you to stay on Earth." She reveals, "Dad's agreed, but you need to as well."

"Oh? He has he?" Mum asks, giving her ex-husband a look, "And what did that cost you?" Mum asks her daughter, knowing that it would have costed her something to get God to agree.

"If you agree, I lose my powers." Ariel reveals, "I'll still be immortal, and age slower, but I'll lose my wings again, lose my strength, my speed, my protection abilities."

"Ari…." Lucifer says, looking at his sister in shock.

"It's okay, Luci. If it prevents a war, it will be worth it. There has already been too much pain, too much death." Ariel explains, "Dad was able to bring back me and Nate back this time, but he couldn't bring back Uriel, he couldn't keep bringing us back if this war continued." She reveals, "If losing my powers prevents that it will be worth it." Ariel says, it being clear that she believes that.

"Sorry about killing you Little Sister, I was aiming for Lucifer." Nathanael admits, looking sorry for his actions.

"That's not any better, brother." Ariel informs him, as she glares at her brother, as honestly she would have preferred it if her brother was aiming at her, rather than Lucifer.

"What do I need to agree to?" Mum asks, knowing that her daughter is right and she cannot face the pain of losing another child.

"Your plan." Ariel says, looking at her brother.

"We'd remove some of your energy, strengthen your human body." Lucifer explains, "That way you could stay on Earth."

"No, absolutely not!" Mum says, meaning that.

"Mum please." Lucifer asks, to everyone surprise, "I've had to face losing Ariel once today, I can't face that again, and I know you unlike Dad, actually love us, and I know you don't want to lose us again."

"Easy their son." God says, in a warning tone of voice, "That's not true."

"Actions prove more to words and you certainly don't act like a father who loves his children." Lucifer says, meaning that, "You never have."

"Please Mum, I know you don't want to be weak, but isn't that better than losing us all forever?" Ariel asks, doing so in an attempt to stop her brother and father from fighting as when that begins things will only just escalate and no one will be able to stop it.

Hearing her children's words Mum looks around at all of them, at each of her children, and as she does she remembers the pain of losing Uriel, and the pain she felt when Ariel and Nathaniel died, and she realises what she has to do, even though she would rather not.

"I agree." Mum says, after taking a deep breath.

"Once it is done you will return to Earth with Samael and Ariel." God says.

"It's Lucifer." Lucifer corrects, angrily.

"Our other children can visit you, and only you," He says, it being clear that they won't be able to visit Lucifer or Ariel, "If they so wish, but you are never to return to Heaven." God says, acting like he didn't even hear what Lucifer said.

"Guess Mom's getting Earth in the Divorce." Gabriel mutters, only loud enough for Rachiel, who is standing next to him, to hear, causing her to smirk.

"And Dad's keeping Heaven." Rachiel mutters, causing Gabriel to smirk.

"What about me?" Amenadiel asks, looking at God, realising his father didn't mention him.

"Amenadiel, my son, that is your choice." God says, to Amenadiel's shock, "You can choose to return to earth with your brother, sister, and mother or return to Heaven, to your duties."

Hearing that, like his mother, Amenadiel looks around, he looks at all his younger siblings, at his parents, at Lucifer and Ariel, and as he does he thinks about the people on earth he thinks about Dan, and Maze, and Chloe, and Linda, and as he does he realises exactly what he wants.

"I'll return to Earth." Amenadiel answers, to everyone's shock.

"New you were growing fond, brother." Lucifer says with a grin, being well aware of the choice his brother just made and honestly he finds it rather amazing.

"I'm disappointed." God admits, giving Amenadiel a look which makes him fill with shame.

"Of course you are, when are you not?" Lucifer asks angrily, as Amenadiel looks down in shame, "Let's just get this over with so I can get away from you." Lucifer says, and as he does he wishes he kept the flaming sword on him.

"Lucifer's right, you should be proud of our children, not judge them, but love them." Mum says angrily, and Lucifer feels rather proud as his mother calls him proud.

"Weren't we trying to stop a fight?" Valoel asks.

"Yep, but we wouldn't be our family if there wasn't another fight." Azrael says.

"Let's just get this over with." Mum requests as she knows the process won't be pleasant and it's going to end with her being weak and so she would like to get it over with as soon as possible.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

AN1: Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

While the Angels are in Heaven, Linda, Maze, Chloe, and Dan are still on Lux's roof, standing together like they have been have been since Chloe, Linda, and Maze arrived, all four of them waiting for something, anything, to happen so they can find out how their friends are, and honestly the more time that passes the more worried they feel.

"It's been over half an hour." Dan notes, "Shouldn't something else have happened by now?"

"It's only been half an hour for us." Maze explains, stressing the only, "Time passes differently in Heaven." She reveals.

"Like in Hell?" Linda asks, remembering what they talked about when they were planning Lucifer's trip back to Hell.

"No, in Hell time passes slower, in Heaven it passes faster." Maze explains.

"What does that mean exactly?" Dan asks confused.

"Half an hour on earth would be forty-five minutes to an hour in Hell, but only fifteen or so minutes in Heaven." Maze explains.

"So it hasn't been that long for them." Chloe realises, though she still looks concerned.

"Exactly." Maze says, "We should wait a while longer before doing something." She says, and the group once more drift into silence, and as they do the three humans wonder what they could possibly do if something is going on in Heaven.

For over ten minutes the group continues to stand in silence, until finally there is another flash of lightning and Lucifer, Ariel, Amenadiel, and Mum once more appear on the roof.

"Ariel." Maze says, running over the teenage Angel and hugging her.

"I'm okay, Maze, promise." Ariel whispers as she hugs her 'sister'.

"You're alive." Maze says, amazed hugging Ariel tightly to remind herself of that fact.

"Lucifer." Chloe says, running over to her partner, and once she is close enough Lucifer kisses her.

"Daniel." Mum say shocked.

"Amenadiel, Charlotte, are you okay?" Dan asks, looking between the two, honestly not sure what to call Mum anymore.

"As okay as we can be." Amenadiel answers.

"You know." Mum realises, looking at Dan.

"Yeah. Linda, Maze, and Chloe filled me in after I saw Ariel fly away." Dan explains, and Mum just nods, honestly if Ariel didn't just loose her powers she would ask her daughter how she had her wings back, but after just what happened Mum has decided that she will hold of her questions for a few days.

"I'm really okay, Maze." Ariel says, as she and Maze finally break apart, and the second they break apart Linda throws her arms around Ariel, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Linda says, as she hugs the teenage angel.

"Thanks, Linda." Ariel whispers to her, feeling touched.

"What happened?" Chloe asks Lucifer, once they finally break apart,

"I need a drink." Lucifer answers.

"We all do." Ariel says, as she and Linda break apart.

"I agree." Amenadiel says, "We'll explain everything downstairs." He says, and everyone heads downstairs. As they go the four celestial beings in the room know that the three humans and Demon are going to be shocked about what happened in Heaven, as the truth is, they are.

Ten minutes later the group are in the main area of the penthouse. Ariel is sitting on the bar, Lucifer is standing next to her, and everyone else is sitting on the various chairs all around the room, all of them having a drink in their hand.

"So you're human now?" Linda asks, looking at Ariel, as Lucifer, Ariel, Amenadiel, and Mum have been explaining what happened.

"Not exactly." Ariel answers, though she knows she is pretty close too human, "I'm still immortal, I just don't have my active powers." Ariel explains, "I've lost my wings, again. I don't have my strength, or my speed, or any of my abilities connected to protection, but I'm still an angel, technically at least."

"And you did that, for her?" Maze asks, in disgust, as she glares at Mum.

"I agreed to prevent a war. I did it so that I could stay with Luci, and yes, one of my reasons was so that Mum could stay with us." Ariel says, looking at her mother.

"You stood up to your father, I'm proud of you for that." Mum tells her daughter, filling Ariel with joy, "And I think I should go." She admits.

"Are you sure?" Amenadiel asks, giving his mother a look.

"I have some things I need to think about." Mum admits, "I love you." She says, before hugging Amenadiel, "I'm sorry." She says, looking at Chloe and Linda, and to their surprise they realise that she may actually mean that.

"I forgive you." Linda says, to everyone's surprise.

"So do I." Chloe says, following the doctors example, as she stands up, "But you're on your last chance. If you hurt me, or Lucifer, or Ariel, or anyone else again I will make you pay, and I'm pretty sure I could take you now." Chloe informs Mum, causing Lucifer to grin proudly, as it is more than clear that Chloe is telling the complete truth.

"I understand." Mum says, actually being impressed with Chloe for the second time, before walking over to Lucifer and Ariel.

Once she is close enough Mum hugs her son first.

"I love you." She tells Lucifer.

"Touch Chloe, or Ariel, again and I will punish you before Chloe can." Lucifer informs his mother, the warning more than clear.

"I know." Mum responds as she and Lucifer break apart, and once they do Mum just hugs her daughter.

"I love you." She tells Ariel.

"Love you too." Ariel responds, and once they break apart Mum gives each of her three children one last look before walking to the elevator.

As she watches her mother walk to the elevator Ariel realises something,

"I'll be right back." Ariel says, running jumping over off the bar and running over to her mother, "Mum." She says, and her mother turns around, "Do you want to do something tomorrow? Me and you?" Ariel asks, offering her mother an olive branch.

"I'd like that." Mum answers, "Why did you do it Ariel?" Why'd you even attempt to convince your Father to make it so I could stay on Earth?" Mum asks her daughter, sounding confused.

"You don't belong in Hell Mum, and if you were to go to Heaven there would be a war, which is what I didn't want." Ariel admits, "I was already dead so I figured that there was nothing less to lose. I asked Dad to help make it so you could stay, because the truth is, I do want to get to know you better." Ariel admits, and to her surprise Mum hugs her daughter.

"I love you, so much." Mum tells her daughter as the elevator dings.

As the elevator dings Mum and Ariel break apart and Mum walks in, and as she does Mum can feel that she is weaker and she honestly isn't sure how she is going to handle being on Earth forever.

After watching her mother leave Ariel walks back over to her family, her real family. A family that will always protect her, and love her, not hurt her and certainly never kill her.

"Linda, Chloe, are you both sure you're okay?" Lucifer asks his partner and friend.

"I'm fine." Chloe says.

"Me too." Linda adds.

"Good, I'm sorry." Lucifer says, looking between them.

"It's not your fault, Lucifer." Chloe assures him, giving him a reassuring smile, "It's your Mom's." She says.

"But I should…." Lucifer starts to say.

"But nothing." Chloe says, walking over to her partner, "I don't blame you, and you shouldn't blame yourself." She says, before hugging her partner.

"Chloe's right." Lind says, as Lucifer and Chloe hug, "Since the day you showed me your other face I've had my eyes wide open, I've known just what I'm getting into, and I wouldn't have it any other way." She says, as she takes Maze's hand.

"You have another face?" Dan ask confused.

"Yes."

"Can I see?" Dan asks curious, and as he does Lucifer looks around the room and just sees supportive looks.

"Remember you asked for this." Lucifer says, before showing Dan his other face, and the second he does the Detective seems to be frozen in shock.

"You didn't break him did you? I wouldn't want to have to explain that to Trixie." Chloe says, walking over to her ex who doesn't seem to be capable of moving or reacting to anything.

"He'll be fine, eventually." Ariel answers, and the group drift into silence. The silence lasts for a few minutes before it is finally broken by Maze.

"There's something I need to ask." Maze says, causing those who are capable of reacting to thinks to look at her, "The Flaming Sword. It's still in play, what are you going to do?" Maze asks, as she looks between the three angels.

"Flaming Sword?" Dan asks confused, the two simple words seemingly being enough to get through to him in his shocked state.

"Welcome back." Ariel says, as she gives the detective a supportive smile, "And to answer your question, It's a celestial weapon." Ariel explains, "It was used to guard Eden, it can cut through anything, including the gates of Heaven."

"It was cut into three parts, Luci, Ariel, and I each have a piece, and we've been keeping it from our mother." Amenadiel explains.

"But now that your mother is weaker. Do you even need it?" Chloe asks.

"She's not completely weak. She's still likely going to be strong and have some of her abilities just not to the degree they were getting to be." Ariel explains.

"Ari's right. We probably won't need it to deal with Mum." Lucifer admits, "But I don't think it's a good idea to get rid of it, I'm not sure we could." He admits, as just because they don't need it to deal with their mother they may still need it.

"I think you're right." Ariel tells her brother, "I don't think we could get rid of it, even if it was a good idea which I'm pretty sure it's not."

"We should keep our pieces, just in case. Keep them hidden, and safe." Amenadiel says, "And we shouldn't tell Mom." He adds, as he is pretty sure their mother will still try to destroy their Dad if she got the chance.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Chloe admits and the group drift into silence.

"I had sex with a goddess." Dan suddenly says, breaking the silence after a few seconds.

"Please don't remind me." Lucifer says, glaring at Dan as he takes a drink.

"I second that." Ariel requests.

"Third." Chloe and Amenadiel both say, and once more the group drift into a comfortable silence as Angels, humans, and a demon all try to digest and understand the nights' events.

After leaving Lux Mum just walks, having no idea where she is going, just wanting to walk, and think. Honestly, the last hour didn't go at all like Mum thought it would. Mum truly believed that the next time she saw her ex-husband she would destroy him, but she didn't, they didn't even fight, because of their children.

Ariel, and Lucifer, risked everything so that she could stay with them. Lucifer came up with the plan so that she could stay on Earth, and Ariel convinced God to agree. When she realised what Ariel did by convincing God to agree to allow her to stay on Earth Mum knew it was big, but when Ariel agreed to give up all her powers Mum realised just how much of a big deal it was.

"I am not going to let down our daughter like you did." Mum says, looking up at the sky, but she is talking to God, "I'm going to be a better mother. I'm not going to hurt any of our children again, and I am not going to let you hurt them again either." Mum says, knowing that even though she is going to struggle to get used to being weaker, she will deal with it for her children, she will be better for them, because that's what they deserve.

It has been a little while since the group of three Angels, three humans, and Demon drifted into silence after Dan reminded them all about his relationship with Mum, and ever since they have all been sitting around, talking and drinking. Dan being the one who has been drinking the most.

"So, your parents didn't actually fight?" Maze asks, looking between the Angels in shock.

"Almost, but no." Lucifer says, "The credit for that one goes to Ariel." He explains, as he gives his little sister a proud look.

"It's no big deal." Ariel says, from where she is once more sitting on the bar, "I was kind of talking back to Dad, giving him attitude, before you all arrived and I was expecting him to destroy me." She explains.

"You did what?" Amenadiel asks shocked.

"I took a leaf out of Luci's book, and amazingly it actually worked out." Ariel explains to her brother.

"Little Lucifer, never been more true." Maze says, smiling at Ariel.

"How could you say things worked out when you lost your powers?" Linda asks curious, "Maybe we should talk about that. I know it meant a lot to you to have your wings back."

"Yeah, it did." Ariel confirms, "But I don't regret what I agreed to." Ariel admits, "I'd rather be on Earth without my wings than in Heaven with them."

"Don't blame you there." Maze comments.

"So that means that out of the three of you, Lucifer's the only one with powers." Chloe realises, looking between Ariel, Lucifer and Amenadiel.

"I'm not so sure about that." Amenadiel admits.

"What do you mean?" Maze asks as Dan just watches and listens to the conversation in confusion.

"I've been lost, for months, but the second I told Dad that I was choosing to stay on Earth, I felt different, I felt stronger, powerful." Amenadiel explains.

"Do you think you didn't really lose your powers, but rather you lost faith in them, and yourself?" Linda asks.

"Maybe." Amenadiel admits.

"Is that even possible?" Dan asks, trying to understand.

"There's one way to find out." Amenadiel admits, "Pour a drink." He says, looking at Lucifer.

"You sure?" Lucifer asks his brother.

"I want to know." Amenadiel explains, "You three aren't going to be able tell if anything happened." Amenadiel says, looking between Chloe, Linda, and Dan.

"Okay." Dan says, sounding confused, as he looks at his friend wondering what is going on though he figures that both Chloe and Linda know what's going to happen as neither of them are looking confused.

"Luci." Amenadiel says to his brother and Lucifer starts to pour a drink into a glass. As he does Amenadiel clamps his hands together and focuses, and as he does time is clearly slowed down.

"Looks like you're not as powerless as you thought." Maze says, smiling at the angel.

"Nicely done, Bro." Ariel says, smiling at his, "I'm happy for you."

"I'm sorry about your powers." Amenadiel says, looking at his sister feeling bad about the fact that he is so happy about having his powers back when his sister just lost hers.

"It's okay." Ariel says, with a shrug, as even though she suspects that it may be a bit of an adjustment she doesn't regret her decision.

"You really believe that," Lucifer realises, looking at his sister.

"I'm home. I'm with you all of you. I'm happy." Ariel reveals, and as she does Lucifer, Amenadiel, and Maze walk over and hug her.

As the three Angels and Demon hug time starts moving again and the three humans in the room are amazed by the sight of the three angels, and demon, embracing.

A couple of hours of drinking and talking later, during which time Dan got a crash course on everything that has happened. Chloe, Linda, Amenadiel, Maze, and Dan have all left the penthouse, leaving just Ariel and Lucifer.

Even though his sister has already gone to bed Lucifer finds himself unable to sleep, even with how late it is, and so he is standing in Ariel's doorway watching his sister.

"I'm awake, Luci." Ariel says.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Lucifer says, as he walks over to his sister.

"You didn't." Ariel says, as Lucifer sits down next to her, "I'm okay, Luci." She assures her brother.

"You died, Ari." Lucifer tells his sister, looking upset, "Saving me." He adds.

"You're always saving me, I figured it was my turn." Ariel says, with a shrug.

"Don't be coy about this Ariel." Lucifer says, his voice completely serious, "You weren't just hurt. You died, I held you, you went cold." Lucifer says, pain in his voice.

"But I'm okay." Ariel assures her brother, as she lays her head on his shoulder, "And more than that we're going to be together Luci, you and me." Ariel tells her brother.

"As long as our ass of a father doesn't go back on his word." Lucifer comments.

"We have the pieces of the sword, we have each other, and Amenadiel, and Mum, and Maze, and Chloe, and Linda, and even Dan and Ella." Ariel reminds his brother, "We'll deal with whatever comes, I believe that."

"As long as you don't scare me like you did today, again." Lucifer says, putting his arm around his sister.

"I'll do my best." Ariel admits, "You know out of all our siblings, I never thought Nate would be the one to kill me." She reveals, "Though considering the fact that the only surprise is which sibling killed me not that one did is so beyond messed up."

"That it is." Lucifer tells his sister, "Nate's always worshiped Michael, which explains why he was aiming for me."

"Like I said, it doesn't make it better, because I wasn't going to let you die." Ariel tells her brother, and honestly Lucifer doesn't know how to respond to that so the two siblings drift into silence as they sit side by side.

Even though both Lucifer and Ariel know that things are going to be complicated, and difficult, for a while they also know that they're going to be okay as they're together again, and they have their family on Earth, their real family, their true family, by their side.


	23. Epilogue

Chapter 23- Epilogue

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** So, here it is the last chapter. Thank you so much for supporting me, it means more than I can say.

* * *

**One Year Later**

Standing alone in a room, fixing his tuxedo, Lucifer hears a voice say,

"Knock, Knock." And he turns to see his little sister, in a knee length, strapless red dress, with her hair, which has dark red streaks, down and wavy.

"Ari." Lucifer says, smiling at her.

"Wow Luci, you look great." Ariel says, walking over to her brother.

"So do you." Lucifer tells his sister, "Has Mum seen your hair yet?" he asks, curious.

"Yeah, but she was distracted by her latest boy toy, so she didn't react." Ariel says, with a disgusted look.

"Lovely." Lucifer says sarcastically, "How are things going out there?" he asks, a little worried.

"Well apart from Mum's date being someone who can't be much older than the age everyone thinks I am, Maze and Linda are making out in the front row." Ariel reveals, to Lucifer's amusement, "Dan is looking like he would prefer not to be here, but he's clearly here for Amenadiel who is looking pretty nervous." Ariel explains.

"What does he have to be nervous about?" Lucifer asks confused.

"Luci, you asked him to officiate your wedding." Ariel reminds her brother, "He's touched by that. He doesn't want to screw it up. He doesn't want do disappoint you." Ariel explains.

"Don't tell him this, but I asked him to officiate because I knew he was the best person for the job." Lucifer tells his sister.

"He knows that, Luci, which is why he is worried he doesn't want to let you down." Ariel explains to her brother.

"We've got time before things start, go tell him to go have a quickie with Dan, that should calm his nerves." Lucifer tells his sister.

"Lucifer that's gross." Ariel says, hitting her brother, "I'm so not telling him that."

"Fine, I will." Lucifer says, and he goes to walk out but Ariel grabs his arm.

"No." Ariel tells her brother, "Our brothers dating the guy who used to have sex with our mother, who was married to your soon to be wife, I don't like to think about it so I'm not going to go suggest they go have a quickly."

"Then let me." Lucifer says.

"Nope, not going to happen." Ariel tells her brother.

"Fine." Lucifer says, rolling his eyes at his sister.

"How you feeling? You nervous?" Ariel asks.

"Not even a little bit." Lucifer admits, "I feel like I've been waiting for this day for a very long time."

"I'm so happy for you, Luci, really." Ariel says, before hugging her brother, "I love you, and I'm so beyond proud of you." She informs her brother.

"I love you too." Lucifer says, as he hugs his sister, and he kisses her on the cheek, knowing that why he hates his father for a lot of thing, he will always be thankful to his father for bringing Ariel back to life.

"It's time Luci, let's get you married." Ariel says, as they break apart.

"Let's." Lucifer responds and the two siblings head out of the room.

* * *

Five minutes later Lucifer is standing at the end of an aisle in a beautiful garden that both Chloe and Lucifer love, with Ariel standing next to him on one side, in the position of his best woman, and his oldest brother standing on the other as the officiate.

Suddenly music starts to play and Trixie, who is Chloe's maid of honour and is also wearing a red dress, walks down the aisle and towards Lucifer, Ariel, and Amenadiel. Once she is at the end of the aisle Trixie takes her place across from Ariel.

Once Trixie takes her place the music changes and Chloe, in a beautiful dress walks down and from the second he sees her Lucifer knows, without a doubt, that he has never seen anything more beautiful.

"Hey." Chloe greats, once she is at the end of the aisle.

"Detective." Lucifer says, with a grin, and they both turn to look at Amenadiel, who is smiling from ear to ear.

"Dear Friends, and Family, we're here today to join Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Jane Decker in the holy union of marriage." Amenadiel says, but as he speaks it is clear to him that his brother and his soon to be sister in law only have eyes for each other, "Chloe and Lucifer's love has been inspiring, it's…."

As his brother speaks, and Lucifer looks between him, his little sister, and his true family who is watching Lucifer knows that this is the happiest he has ever been as it's the day he marries the love off his life, and from the smile on Chloe's face it is clear that she feels the same way.

**The End**

* * *

**AN2:** So, I've been considering writing a sequel, once I finish exams later this week, and IF I were to do that I was wondering if people would want it to be set in the year between the last chapter and this, or post this. LET ME KNOW.


End file.
